Choking on Ecstasy
by Mariko Higa
Summary: When two Italian brothers are attacked in the night by certain American vampire, a supernatural battle ensues. Who will live, who will die, and who will get the happy ending? America/N.Italy/Romano. An RP by Mariko Higa and foREVerhauntingme. R&R :D
1. Getting away with murder

Hey~ Forev here with my sweet America giving you a fascinating RP piece that we've been working on since November. My favorite piece by far~! I love it to death. Got some hot vampire bits and epic yaoi…just as a warning. Anywho, not gonna waste your time here…start reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Alfred waited outside. Venice really was a lovely place. He decided to go because hell, vampires can go on vacation too, you know! And he was really in the mood for some Italian tonight. Alfred licked his lips and waited in the shadows of the night. It was a lot cooler now that the sun had gone down, and the shadows of gondolas faded in and out of the background as romantic passengers took advantage of the still and peaceful night.

Too bad it won't be for long. Alfred smirked. But he had no desire to get in or anywhere near the water. Nah, why bother when drunks were still stumbling out of the restaurants? Rather picky about his meals he now couldn't deny the fact that he was now extremely hungry. He spotted a pair of shadows from around the corner. I hope they had a ton to drink. He thought as he moved in closer. If they had enough I can taste it in their blood.

"Dammit, Feli! I told you to stop doing that! What the fuck does it matter if some guest liked your soup? You don't just stop what you're doing to go and talk to the bitch!"

Feliciano pouted. "Ve, fratello...she said she really, really liked it. What if she was a critic? How can I not just go and be friendly?"

The older of the two rolled his eyes. "Jesus...if she had been a fucking critic, then you think maybe, just maybe she would have said so, instead of continuing on the fucking conversation for 30 fucking minutes!"

The younger sniffled. "Sorry, fratello...i just-"

"'Wanted to be friendly.' I know..." They both fell into silence, slowly making their way back to their shared apartment. The restaurant had been busy past closing time, so both the brothers were exhausted.

As they rounded the corner and came upon their small home, a ringing made them both jump. Lovino whipped out his phone and glared at the calling number. "Shit, i forgot i had to meet Toni." He stared at Feliciano. "I'll be back later tonight...or tomorrow...it...depends." By now the Italian was blushing. He shook off the feelings, and walked off, glancing back over his shoulder one last time before disappearing from view.

Alfred listened in on their conversation, studying them. Hmmm the high strung one with the cell phone looks like a ton of fun...but the cute one...God I can just taste his blood...they look so good. Gazing at them a moment, admiring the 'high strung' boys hips as he turned away, it took all of his strength to keep from being entranced by their erotic and over powering sway. He looks so tasty...

Prince Charming didn't seem to be going anywhere fast but The Attitude King mentioned meeting another person. I gotta grab him before he gets away. He decided, moving swiftly around the building to the next side street as The Attitude King made his way toward it.

Prepping himself like a cat, he sprung out, grabbing him from behind and cramming his cool, clammy fingers into his mouth. "Shhhh...please just relax..." With some difficulty he managed to avoid the others swings and attempts to break away. "Hush now, lovely one. Why so excited? The night has only just begun..."

"Ah!" his mouth was invaded by icy fingers before he could do or say anything. Lovino tried to maneuver his way out of the others grip, but nothing he did could get past the man's strength. The anger beneath his skin was only just bubbling to the surface when the man spoke. His...voice was so...smooth and beautiful. The Italian felt himself relaxing against his better judgment. His heart was still racing though and the fear was still clouding his mind, but his body didn't react. It remained loose under the other man's touch. Lovino had never been so scared or confused in his entire life.

Alfred knew he had to act quickly, they were alone now but they were also in public and it seemed like this city had no damn curfew. Taking a slow breath to calm himself he lent into his victim. Pressing his face against his neck he could smell the chemicals coursing through his veins. The fear sparked adrenaline, a particularly rich flavoring when added into in the blood; like a spice.

The feeling of the blood pumping so roughly against his skin only enhanced his appetite. His skin, now lightly glazed with sweat was soaked in his sweet smell. He couldn't resist. He had to get back to Prince Charming but...first he had to taste.

Re affirming his hold, he slowly ran his tongue along his neck, burying his face into The Attitude Kings shirt collar so he could start at the base, and moved up along his jugular vein. He shivered. The feeling of his blood pumping so hard...he could feel it move against his tongue...His cold body flashed with a kind of hot that sparked along his spine. Oh yes, this one will do very nicely.

His heart beat was racing as the other leaned in on his neck. He wanted to scream so badly, but his body still wasn't responding. A slight whimper escaped as the man's tongue moved gracefully against his flesh. Lovino was panicking. His heart beat was so high that his vision was starting to swim. Dio, please just end this...His mind traveled to his brother. He would never see his brother again. This weird man was going to kill him...and Feliciano would never know what happened.

A single tear slid down his overly calm face, but Lovino made sure no others escaped. He would not act so weak in front of his killer. His body's strange comatose state was the only thing keeping him from fighting back. Lovino just wanted him to pull out the knife-or gun-and end it already.

Alfred froze when he felt something hit his cheek. Wiping it off and looking back at the boy he discovered what it was; a tear. Lapping lightly at his cheek he could taste its bitter yet salty flavor. He then moved his other hand down to grab onto the boys shoulders. "Sorry lovely, I really don't want to do this but it will feel good later, I promise." He then flipped the boy around and pulled him to the ground, pinning him there with his knees. Taking out a chloroform soaked handkerchief from his pocket, he used it to cover his face. "Shush", he murmured softly, bringing his lips to his ear "it's okay. Relax. Give in."

He gasped as he was thrown to the ground and a rag was placed over his mouth. The sudden movement made whatever had been affecting his body wear off slightly. He held his breath and struggled. This wasn't what he wanted. He wasn't going to be some sick man's play thing. No...he was going to...going to...the man spoke again. Telling him to relax. To give in. His body obeyed and his lungs moved normally, bringing the chemical into his blood. The chloroform immediately filled his mind, his vision darkened and the last thing he remembered were brilliant blue eyes before...nothing.

Alfred quickly took the boys limp, and distractingly beautiful, body up in his arms. Savoring the feeling of his soft body heat, he quickly carried him to the place he had been staying in; a house near the water front, it was a rental for tourists and because it was late in the season, the other rentals near it were unoccupied making it the perfect place for him to 'play' with his food.

Gently setting his body in the bed, he locked the door as he left for the other. He had nailed the windows shut earlier and hung thick dark curtains on the windows to block out the sun. Needless to say he was confident The Attitude King wasn't about to get away. He quickly headed out in to the cool chill of the night. Ahhh my Prince Charming is waiting for me, just as I thought. He smirked as he came upon the other one. Right where I left you.

Feliciano was sitting on the couch with his legs tucked into his chest. This late at night, there weren't any good shows on, so he settled for the news. It was the usual: missing persons, a death here, and a death there, a fire. The Italian sighed, felling slightly more depressed then he had when Lovino yelled at him. He glanced at the clock, pouting. It hadn't been too long since he had arrived back at the house alone. Why his fratello had to go meet Antonio, Feliciano had no idea, but the Spaniard had been texting him for hours on end.

He nervously bit his lip and tried to focus back on the TV. He really hated being home alone. It was one of the worst things, the feeling that someone was watching you when there was no one there. He swallowed nervously. Now he was thinking of things that were making him more scared. The anxiety was getting to him and in a last ditch effort, he jumped up and headed to the kitchen to make...something...anything to calm himself down.

Gah, why did he have to be in the house? Gotta think of something... Alfred wracked his brain for a few moments, trying to think of a way to either get in the house or get Charming in there out. He watched from the window opposite of the boy. His shoulder stiff from nerves he was obviously going for some comfort food. Did he see me? Or is it something else...? Are your afraid of the dark, cutie? He smirked at the thought. Then the idea hit him. He quickly ran to the front door of the house.

"Nice place" he said with a chuckle to no one in particular. He then did his best to contain his excitement as he banged on the door. "Hello? Is anyone home? Please I just found a boy in the street! He needs help! Anyone?"

Loud banging from the door made him jump and release a squeak of fear. His heart was beating rapidly as his hand clutched at his chest, trying to catch his breath. A soothingly, sweet voice filtered in through the door and reached his ears. Someone needed help. He rushed to the door, undid the locks and opened it. The very moment he saw the man, his heart started racing again.

Something wasn't right. The man's eyes were...enchantingly blue and his voice was...intoxicating. He subconsciously clutched at his cross, which hung low, hidden by his thin button up shirt. The feeling of the crucifix brought him back to earth slightly. He stared back at the man. "W-What's wrong?"

Alfred froze when the boy answered the door. He was in a kind of shock at first. My God... there was no denying the boy was gorgeous. His lean and formed body was skin kissed with color from the sun...he was magnificent. He decided to play off his 'moment' as part of the act.

"Oh my...you look just like him. With the curl and all...please you must come with me he needs help. I found him by the water." He was about to take his hand when he noticed a soft reflective glimmer in the faint light from inside. A necklace? he wondered. And then he saw it; a crucifix.

He also noticed the boy's great emotion. Why isn't it working, normally they take off ahead of me by now...the crucifix...damn, this may be harder than I thought. Bravely taking his arm farthest away from the cross he urged him on. "We really should hurry".

Feliciano's mind spun. "What? Lovino? What happened to my fratello?" He really didn't know how to react. He didn't feel like he could trust this man, but...he was also very alluring. His body urged him to go with the blue-eyed male, but his mind screamed otherwise. What if it was some kind of trap? What if Lovino was really hurt though? He knew they looked alike. Maybe he had simply seen them earlier that day...at the restaurant.

But what if Lovi is really hurt? Should i call Toni? No...not enough time. Wait...Toni... "W-Why was he by the water? I thought he..." Toni doesn't live by the water..."I don't...trust you...?" Did he? He seemed trustable...no...no. His mind was so twisted. He had no idea what to believe.

"I-I have no idea why he was there. I don't know him. I was just looking for a house with a light and there was no one else out. Come, we should go." Alfred was getting a little nervous now. His improvisations could only help him so much, and the other boy was only going to be out for so long. He had to get Charming out of the house as soon as possible. Just one moment so he could grab and subdue him. A few seconds is all it would take. He did his best to remain 'in character' however, looking into the Italians eyes. Compelling him to listen and act as he wanted.

He moved in close, remembering to react slightly as a chilly wind passed through. "Please, it's cold. We have to do something. I'm here on vacation and I don't know the area very well, let alone much Italian. I can't do this on my own."

If Lovi's really in trouble... He swallowed and hesitantly nodded. Feliciano took a shaky breath. He released his hold on the necklace and crossed the threshold, shutting the door behind him. He glanced back to make sure the door had shut and when he looked back into the other man's eyes he instantly felt compelled to do whatever the other asked. He visibly relaxed, but his eyes remained wary.

Taking his arm he led him off the porch step and out into the street, away from the lights. "Yes...just keep going" he said softly. Suddenly he grabbed him roughly, forcing the cloth over his face just as he had done to his brother. This one struggled much less. "I like you already" he murmured sweetly as he shifted to carry him bridal style. Walking now at a fairly leisurely pace he made his way back to the rental.

After setting him inside he quickly locked the door tight, then moved to check on the other. "Still resting my dear? Well that's no fun...you will lose all your flavor." He gently picked up the older of the two and took him into the bedroom, lying him down into a coffin. Doing the same with his brother, he closed the lids and went to clean up.

* * *

><p>*sigh* I love it. So they've been kidnapped~ Yep yep~ I wonder what's going to happen now? ^.^ Will he kill them or turn them? One or both? Hot or cold? In or out? Freddy or Jason? Coke or Pepsi? LAWL~ Easy~ Can't tell, can't tell, cold, in, Jason, and MOUNTAIN DEW! Lawl~ I hate brown pop…sorry Ally, but I do…^.^ R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Love me dead

Mari here! *waves* Sometimes called Ally but Mari, too. Welcome to the second chapter of mine and Forevs favorite work~ I know I am lazy and my writing is usually boring but this one is going well so far. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 2

His breaths were coming in short spurts. The air was thick and stuffy, unlike what he could have sworn he was breathing a few minutes ago. A cough racked his throat, making him groan in displeasure. Instinctively, he went to roll to his side and wound up hitting his shoulder against something solid. Hazel eyes snapped open to complete darkness. Confusion settled into his mind until he started remembering what happened.

"Son of a-" His hands blindly searched his surroundings, in hopes that there was some way out of this...box? He lightly pushed on the lid, but no give. He pushed harder, but still had nothing. Panic was beginning to settle in his mind. "Bastard! Get me out of this fucking thing! CHIGI!" He started beating on the lid with every ounce of strength fear was giving him.

Alfred was on his way back into the bedroom when he heard the sounds. _Oh? Did he finally wake up? _Alfred carefully moved around the coffin. _Let's see...must be the high strung one._ He could hear the pounding and the shouts becoming more angry than scared. "Hey now, hey now", he said softly, leaning over the coffin. "Please settle down, you'll wake the other one."

_That voice...no, no, no! _"Bastardo!" It came out as more of a choked sob then an actual shout. His body was battling itself; compelled to listen, yet too angry to obey. _Wait...other...one? Please Dio..._ "Open this damn thing. Right fucking now." His voice held no real command as it sounded more pleading. Lovino was starting to feel as if the walls of his box were closing in.

Alfred hoped back in surprise. _Feisty one… _but then he concentrated on the voice. It sounded like he was near tears. "I'm afraid I can't do that", he said easily. He walked alongside the coffin, running his hand along the top as he did. "Well," he started, licking his lips, "I suppose if you're so eager, I might let you out to play for a bit." Lifting the lid slowly he peered inside_. My God, that look of terror is so amazing._

Lovino took his chance and pushed the lid as far as it would go. His torso snapped up, his hands gripping the box tightly as he gulped the much cleaner air. It cleared his head and helped relieve his body of the claustrophobia he had started suffering. His eyes slowly processed the sight of his container _...a coffin? _ He choked in fear and looked up into the face of his captor, eyes narrowing.

"My, you look like a fish being put back into water, breathing so heavily like that", he chuckled. Smiling he leaned in close to him. "Tell me lovely, what's your name?" He slowly ran a hand along his face, tracing his fingers along his jaw bone, trailing them to his chin. Lifting his face, he slowly brought their lips close. He could practically taste his breath.

"Is that garlic I taste?"

His mind turned blank as the man traced the contours of his face. It sent chills down his spine and made a part of his mind scream out in terror. "Lovino..." he whispered, answering the man's question. _Why the hell did I just say that? _"I work as a chef at the Farfalle restaurant." _Jesus...STOP TALKING!_ But he couldn't...he desperately wanted the man to kiss him. It was his only need. All his other needs had been forgotten.

Alfred smiled_. Well, he seems to be far more obedient than the other. The crucifix really does make all the difference._ He placed his hands over Lovino's, lifting them and pulling them in close. "Please, come with me Lovino. I want us to have some fun together." More_ than that…_ he thought, smirking , _this is truly fine dining. Man I love Italian. His fear really adds to the flavor...so tender._

Lovino nodded, his eyes never leaving the others. "Yes..." his voice was full of want and need. There was nothing he wanted more than to please this man. _Damnit! No...stop, just fucking stop! This is wrong! So fucking wrong! _Nothing his mind screamed could stop his body from reacting the way this man wanted him to. He couldn't snap out of the trance.

Alfred slowly helped him out of the coffin and led him over to the bed. He kept his eyes locked onto the others, making sure Lovino was only focused on him. Moving them in a kind of waltz, he moved so that now he was pushing Lovino into the bed. He felt the other stop at the edge of the bed. "Please, sit down Lovino", he said with a syrupy sweet tone, trying to cover his anticipation. That's when he heard another noise. _Oh, is the other one awake?_

Lovino contently sat down, only wishing to please.

In the other coffin, Feliciano was wide awake. His fear was so great that he was petrified. His heart was racing and his breathing was coming fast and hard. He couldn't see anything and that made tears poor from his eyes from the terror that consumed him. He was too scared to move; too scared to speak. He jumped every time a sob or whimper escaped his throat.

Alfred sighed. _Looks like the party is gunna be starting early tonight then…oh well…I did wait an entire day for this._ He leaned down to Lovino, brushing their lips together.

"Now you just stay put, Lovi boy. Let me get your...brother, yes?" Smirking, he sauntered over to the other coffin and sat down beside it. He pressed his ear against the side, reviling in the sounds of the sobs. _Oh~ something tells me that a mix of endorphins into this one's blood will make him really good. _Licking his lips, a rapped his hand against the lid.

Feliciano yelped and immediately covered his mouth with his hands. He didn't entirely know how he got here, but he did remember the man and that's what made him terrified. He didn't want to die. His entire body shuddered, reacting to a cold chill that seemed to sweep over him. Ever part of him wanted to escape. Every part of him wanted to survive. "P-please..." he said barley above a whisper. "L-Let me go..."

Alfred chucked. "Now why would I do that? Your brother is here with us. And I want to have some fun with you both." Alfred backed away from the coffin lid, pondering his next move. _Well...what to do... what to do. He isn't as prone to my 'suggestions' as Lovi here...I have to catch him off guard._

"So Charming, tell me, what's your name? Mine is Alfred." His voice kept soft and sweet so it could seep into the wood and vibrate into his ears, pulling him in to his trap.

He jumped again, hearing the voice so close. He brought his shaky hand and clutched at his cross again. His throat released a sob, "F-Fratello...oh, Dio...oh..."_I have to get out of here...I have to...get help..._ "Please...don't…j-just let us go...p-p-please." He figured it wouldn't work, but he had to try. The sickly, sweet voice...it was overwhelming. Part of him just wanted to leap out of the wooden confinements and beg for forgiveness, but the other half knew that what was on the other side of the wood was pure evil. Maybe...maybe..."J-Just let him go...and-and you can h-have m-me. Please..."

"Really now? Oh but that's no fun~ both of you just look so good~" Alfred licked his lips. "You didn't tell me your name, sweetie. Come now, if you do then we can join Lovi over on the bed. Please~ I am so eager to try you both…so good..." Alfred's hunger and lust were starting to get the best of him. The sound of blood pumping through Charming and Lovino was becoming too intoxicating. He was practically drooling as he stood to better move over the coffin. "Come now dear, let's see your face."

He cringed at the voice. _What do I do? _He swallowed. "Fe..." _Why am I doing this? No...just play along. Then run...I have to get out of here...I have to escape and get help..._ "It's Feliciano...p-please...just...get me out of h-here." He gritted his teeth and prepared to run.

Alfred shrugged. He figured he would have to take extra precautions with this one. Leaning over the coffin he opened the lid quickly, allowing him to loom over the now open coffin. Smiling, he took in the image of the others body. "Feliciano? Feli, huh. Very cute." He hoped that by being so close he would prevent any attempts to escape. He could hear little whimpers from the boy, his sweet coral pink lips trembled. His whole body seemed indecision as to whether he should shake or remain frozen in fear. "Shhhh...Feli..."

He bit his lip, trying to keep himself as quiet as he could. He shuddered as the man, Alfred, as he had called himself, spoke to him with a soothing voice, calling him by his nickname. He hadn't even realized that he had shut his eyes and decided to crack them open, making sure to not look Al in the eyes. That had been his demise last time. He couldn't see anything over the box-what he now realized was a coffin-and placed the hand not clutching the cross on the side and slowly lifted himself up. He saw Lovino sitting on the bed, his hazel eyes completely glazed over. It made Feliciano sick and his hand released the ledge and flew to his mouth as he choked back a loud sob. He couldn't stay here. He had to get help...now.

His eyes quickly traveled to the other side of the room and he saw a door. It was probably worthless, but he needed to try. He quickly gathered what little courage he had, swung his legs beneath him and jumped out of the coffin, running full speed towards the door in hopes of escape.

Alfred automatically pulled back as Feli jumped up. He quickly bounded up and after him. _A feisty one too, just as I thought._ He pulled him back by the shoulder as he struggled with the locked door, pulling him in and forcing him to meet his eyes. "Please stay, I don't want to hurt you dear." he slowly pulled away, confident that Feli would follow. He looked back at Lovino. "I'm so sorry to leave you hanging, Lovi. You must be lonely, huh?" moved in close, nuzzling his nose against Lovino's in an Eskimo kiss. _That's right, let that fear and anxiety build up…_he looked back to Feli. "Aren't you coming?"

_Those eyes...no! No! NO!_ His legs gave out from under him as he broke down crying. He shook his head as sobs racked his entire body, his arms wrapped around his middle in comfort.

Lovino was watching this, horrified. He was frozen where he was, exactly how Al had told him to be. It was torture, seeing his little brother breaking down with no means of escape while he could do nothing but watch.

Feliciano glared at Al. "Why are you doing this? Why do I..." _feel a need to please you?_

"Why...well since you asked so nicely...such alluring eyes..." he smiled a large, toothy grin, revealing his fangs." Please come with me" he coaxed, sliding his hands down Felis arms, grabbing hold of his hands. He tried to gently ease him up. "Let's play, Feli. Just come to bed and we can relax, the three of us. The night is still young, we have all the time in the world here." He glanced longingly back at Lovino. _C'mon boys, let's make this night ours~ _he smirked, his eyes shining in the moonlight as he moved back from him, urging his participation in his most lustful, forbidden act.

Because he had released the hold on his cross, Feliciano felt more willing to follow him. His legs moved and picked himself up, his amber eyes staring into the other's blue. The other man's touch was so welcoming...maybe..."Yes..." He let Al lead him over to the bed where his brother waited. Lovino cursed himself for not being able to save his brother. _Godamnit, Feli! Snap out of it! Please! He wasn't affecting you earlier! Go back to that!_ His pleas went unheard as his body focused on pleasing Al's every need.

Alfred smiled, he loved it when things went his way. He decided to start with the rather eager looking brother first. "Lovino, just lay back and relax" Gently pressing his hand against his chest, he laid Lovino back against the bed. He reached over him to the bedside table to pull out some rope. The rope wasn't your typical hemp, it was a strong plastic that was twisted together like chain surrounded with a thin sheath of leopard print padding. "So it won't hurt you" he said almost sheepishly, indicating the tacky print. He slowly warped it around Lovi's wrists, tying down the other ends to one of the bed posts.

His eyes closed in contentment as he was tied to the bed. The very thought of the things Al would do to him made his body shiver in anticipation. _Dammit! Move! Please! _His body didn't respond. Lovino's eyes traveled to his brother. Feliciano's bottom lip was slightly trembling_. Fratello...please. Snap out of it and save us, dammit! _How had his brother been able to resist? He'd been clutching at his chest and that seemed to have..._Damn! _He mentally face palmed. _Nonno's cross... _his eyes traveled back to his captor. _The teeth...fuck, he's a vampire. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! _ Now he was regretting not wearing his own cross.

Al gently brushed his cheek, making his shudder. Maybe…not? Maybe he didn't regret it...maybe he was happy to be here with Al...

Alfred licked his lips. _God Lovino looked so... _"Hey Feli, lay down like your brother. I don't want to tie up both of you. Just one as a precaution...so that I can relax and know you will stay with me" his eyes shone as he compelled Feli to obey. He started then to pull on Lovino's pants, inching them down his waist. "In this position it's awful hard to remove your shirt, so I suppose your pants will have to do. Oh well~ lets both enjoy this okay? I'll be having fun, the least I can do is pleasure you boys."

He slowly lay down next to his brother, his eyes never leaving Al's blue. Part of him slightly trusted the man..._vampire! He's a demon...Oh Lovi, I'm so sorry..._He slightly whimpered and choked back more tears. He bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

_Thank goodness he hasn't figured out the power of the cross yet…_he thought as he worked on Lovino I _really need to work on getting it off him..._ He moved his attention back to Lovino. "Oh, now let's see what I can do with this..." he said softly, his hand moving to cup Lovino's groin. He messaged it gently in his palm as he leaned in to kiss him lightly. He then attempted to deepen the kiss, wanting to make things go faster. They only had so much time until sun up and he was famished since he'd waited almost eighteen hours from them to wake up.

"Hmmm!" Lovino moaned into the kiss, already wanting more from the vampire. Deep inside, his mind was screaming at how wrong this was, but it was getting fainter and fainter. He only wanted to serve Al. To be with Al...Forever. He kissed back with force, but not so much as to even try to overpower him.

Al smirked into the kiss. He knew he had totally overpowered Lovino. He started to put more into the kiss, lapping at the others lips with his tongue. His fingers curled around Lovi's member, getting a loose grip around it. He started to move his hand along the shaft. "Mnnm" he moaned into the kiss, loving Lovino's excited reaction.

He willingly opened his mouth, allowing the vampire entrance. Lovino groaned against the other's mouth. Heat flooded into his lower reigns, erecting his penis and making it hard. It felt so perfect; he never wanted it to end.

Still pumping Lovino, he leaned back onto his legs for balance so that he could use his other hand. With it, he moved it down in between Lovi's thighs. His fingers prodded his unprepared hole. _Let's see how he does...let's have a little pain...bring out those endorphins..._

He cried out as the first finger entered. It hurt...a lot. Lovino's entire body tensed and his back arched. After what felt like hours, the pain started to numb a bit, but it still left him panting. The pain started again as a second finger entered him. It didn't hurt as much, but the feeling was beyond uncomfortable. He had absolutely no experience in this and his body was paying for it.

"Is it getting better?" he asked. He pulled back a moment, bringing his face down to Lovi's neck. Grazing the skin with his teeth, he finally found the perfect place to penetrate. He bit down swiftly. _Oh God..._ The flavor was beyond anything he had tasted before. The sweet mixture of well-nourished blood and the hormones coursing through like a spice...it was all too good. His body shook. "Nhgng"

"Ahh!" His eyes squeezed shut and he whimpered as the teeth pierced his flesh. _No..._ His mind was spinning as the sudden blood loss was evident. The sting of the bite started to lessen as his vision swam. He jerked slightly as his entire essence was sucked out through the holes on his neck. He could feel his heart beat slowing down the longer the vampire sucked. The world seemed to slow down slightly. Everything was becoming fuzzy as he was overcome with sleep. His half naked body started to feel cold and empty. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear screaming, but...it didn't make sense.

Feliciano stared down in absolute horror as the vampire continued to drink from his brother. The control on him was wavering. "LOVINO!" he shrieked

He could feel Lovino get weak in his arms, but knew that if he backed off now he could do more with him in time. Pulling his fingers from him and removing his fangs from his neck, he licked his teeth and lips. Such a fine taste. Blood continued to dip from Lovi's neck. "Here now, let's make this interesting." He moved quickly to straddle Feli, Lovino's blood all over his fingers. Opening his shirt roughly, he traced the Italians chest with his gory tips. "My Feli, you do look quite fetching in red".

Feliciano felt absolutely sickened. He looked down at his chest and felt the bile rise in his throat. His eyes moved back to his brother. Lovino has blood still oozing from the punctures and onto the bed. His body shook slightly as the life essence continued to poor from him. He started sobbing dry tears, as his ducts were out. His heart was racing again. "P-please...stop..."

Alfred decided to ignore his pleas in favor of doing something else. Taking off Felis shirt the rest of the way, he nuzzled his neck briefly before moving down his torso, lapping the blood playfully off his chest. The mix of his oils with the gourmet blood caused sparks to gather in this lower area. He made it to Felis pants, undoing the button he slowly slid them down.

"I'll give you a moment, Feli" he said with a seductive grin. He went back to Lovino to lap off the blood. Despite the blood loss, he knew from much experimentation he could still 'get a rise' out of Lovino. He moved his hand, slick from licking away the blood, to his member, pulsing it with more rough pumps.

Feliciano wanted to scream. He brought both his shaky hands to his mouth as the monster went back to his fratello. _What do i do? Dio, what do I do?_ He nervously glanced around him, looking for something to defend himself with, but there was nothing even remotely useful. He heard a moan and looked to see that Lovino was still aroused. Feliciano gaged and jerked slightly.

When he did, something cold made his chest tingle. His amber eyes widened at the golden cross that hung from his neck. Realization hit him then. When Al seemed too busy to notice, he carefully gripped the necklace tightly in his hand. His senses came flooding back and in fear and anger, he roughly pressed the cross against the vampires own neck.

Alfred's back arched with pain, unfortunately causing him to lean in more into the cross. He cried out as a sharp blast of pain shot through him like fire. He jerked to the side, trying to get away from the burning. He turned to see Feli there, cross in hand. _Gah I tied up the wrong one_. He moved toward Feli for a moment before backing off. He was already feeling better, more awake after the start of his meal, but he was still low on energy. _What do I do..?_

Fear shot his entire body, making his arms shake. He held his ground, avoiding the vampire's blue eyes, knowing he'd second guess himself if he did happen a glance. He was beyond terrified. His other hand accidently brushed against Lovino's icy chest causing his hand to jerk back in shock. He chanced a gaze back to his paling brother. His heart ached. Lovino was dying.

Alfred took Feli's moment of distraction as his time to strike. Roughly getting in between the brothers, he shoved Feli back as he grasped Feli's own hand, the one clutching his crucifix, and pulled it toward him. The force caused the chain to break, as Al was much stranger than he looked. The snap caused Feli to cry out in pain as he struggled. Alfred took Feli's hand, clutching it painfully tight. Moving it away from him he pried at his fingers. "Just let it go", he said in a soft yet commanding voice, moving over Feli to pin him to the bed.

He struggled, whimpering in pain as his hand was crushed under the vampire's strength. Just...let it go. It sounded so much easier. Painless even. The command over him felt so strong. Feliciano gasped in pain, shutting his eyes tightly. When he opened them, Al's blue eyes were there. Just let it go...and he did. Every muscle relaxed and his hand released the only weapon he had.

Alfred smiled; he had won. With the cross finally out if his hands, Alfred pulled Feli up against him, kissing his lips softly. "See how easy that was? It's gone now." he murmured in his ear. He moved his hands along Feli's sides, caressing the soft and sensitive skin there. "Come now, I just need a bit more. I won't hurt you. In fact, I really like you. You and your brother. I want you to play longer, and I really can't if you're dead. I'll make you into something better! But first, I'd like a little more..."he slowly sunk his fangs into Feli's neck, relishing the flavor that danced on his tongue like sweet fire.

He whimpered as the teeth ripped into his skin, releasing his life's blood into the vampire. The strange sucking sensation made his eyebrows furrow slightly. He jerked slightly as a chill settled over his bones. His vision started to fade slightly, his heart slowing down. Everything was starting to mix together into one big blur as life passed him up. His body went limp and he lost consciousness.

Al felt Feli go limp in his arms. _Gotta act fast._ He though. He turned back to Lovino, checking him to make sure he was still breathing. _Okay, just a bit more._ He gently wiped away the drying blood on his neck, coxing more of the deep scarlet liquid to the surface. He carefully bit into his own body, the wrist, to make some of his own stilled blood come out. He pressed his wound against Lovino's, infecting him with the most toxic yet sensual disease known to man.

He would infect him, turn both he and his brother. These cute and oh so sexy Italians would remain just that for eternity. After a few minutes he pulled away, carefully untying Lovino's wrists. Feeling stronger after his meal, he lifted Lovino up into his arms and carried him over to an open coffin. "Rest here" he said sweetly, excitement giving his voice an off tone "it'll all be better when you wake up".

* * *

><p><p>

So~ interesting, yeah? R&R please!


	3. Cherry Pie

Hola Chicas~~ (and uh...Chinanos? spelling? eh...whatever...) so shit is going down! Got some hot vampire yaoi action last chapter and now things get ooooooh so bad...and just in time for the full moon~~~ WEREWOLVES! WOOT! ^(*.*)^

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 3

Antonio growled in frustration, his hand reflexively tightening, sending a deep crack through the body of his phone. _Lovi...where are you?_ _Pick up, dammit!_ From across the room, red eyes stared worriedly, watching his friend pace back and forth. "What's wrong, Toni?" Antonio snarled and threw his phone across the room. "Lovi isn't responding. I've been texting him since last night and he still isn't here. He said he'd be by right after work and that was yesterday."

Francis was lounging on the couch, having a sip of his drink. "Come now Toni, I'm sure he is fine. Why don't you text Feliciano? I'm sure he knows what's happening." He glanced lazily over at Gil, playful smirks on both of their faces. It had been a fun night, out running around and enjoying the cool night air, only to have Toni freak out like this. Though he had to admit, he hoped nothing bad had happened. He had known the boys for years, they were like family.

Antonio scoffed, walking over to where he'd thrown his phone. It was somehow still working. He then sent an urgent text to Feli before continuing his pacing. "Toni...seriously. Calm your shit. Why the hell are you freaking out?"

"Didn't you smell it?"

Gilbert blinked before looking to Franny, shrugging.

"I'm afraid my nose can only pick up dignified scents like this lovely Italian wine I bought today," Franny said with a chuckle, taking a sip. He tossed his blonde waves out of his face, smirking devilishly. "Don't punish your phone, dear. What is it that you are so worked up about?"

"Vampires...there's a vampire here, in town. Why the hell did you think I started panicking?"

Gil slightly cleared his throat. He really just thought Toni was having his moment of UST, but now that he said it..."I thought the air smelled foul...but why the hell are you freaking out so much? The chances...are..." He swallowed nervously and looked back to Francis. Maybe...

Antonio looked back to his phone. "Not even Feli is answering or replying...I'm serious. Something's wrong."

"You sure it was a vampire? I though the smell was the canal...you know they still dump sewage in there? Disgusting!" Francis raised his nose in snobbish annoyance, his accent showing through plainly in his complaint. "Although...this isn't something that should be over looked. Suppose we go out there, eh?"

He finished his glass, his second that night, and stood. Stretching, he wondered over to Antonio. "We can go out to the restaurant first, see if everything looks okay there. If they were attacked or taken nearby the scent should start there. We should probably check the house too."

Antonio nodded sadly, placing his sad excuse of a phone back into his pocket. Gilbert jumped up, smirk properly placed on his face. "Hell ya! Going to visit little Feli! Damn, I hope they have some good food in their fridge cuz I'm starving!" He led them to the door and they started the ten minute walk to the Italian's place of work. The smell was immediate. Gil's nose sniffed the surrounding air.

"Egh...you smell that?"

Franny shivered as a cool wind blew, though it had done nothing to rid the area of the smell. "Uhg," he practically gagged, "whoa wasn't expecting that. Yes, that is most defiantly vampire. "My, your nose is good, Toni". He looked around. It was quite late into the night, the vampire had the advantage right now, and there seemed to be no one around. "Let's see if we can figure out where they went..." he trailed of as he walked a little further down. "This way?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Who's to say that he didn't just pass the area? Venice isn't that big to creatures like us." Antonio snarled at him, his green eyes visibly changing into that of their wolf forms before snapping back to normal. Gil narrowed his eyes. "Toni, watch yourself." Gilbert's alpha coming to the surface.

"We're not here to start fights. Let's just follow the trail and see where it leads us. Ok?" The other wolf didn't say anything, but stormed off past Francis and rounded the corner. Gilbert sighed. "This fucking vamp better not have touched them or Toni's gonna flip shit. I can't control him when he's like this."

"It is true...he may have just passed through here. Still, we should figure out where it is. A vampire, with or without the boys, is still a vampire. He could be a real problem latter." Franny shook his head, a small smile on his face. "He really is fired up, eh? Before Lovino, I had never seen him so full of passion~" He closed his eyes, "Such love. We should go follow him...nothing will stop him now."

Gil rolled his eyes. "You and your love, Franny." They both turned and followed after their Spanish friend. The trail started getting slightly stronger, almost like the vampire had taken a closer route, carefully following its prey. _Sick blood-sucker..._ He snorted, causally glancing around while keeping a close eye on Antonio. "Gah, that smells like shit...like a sweetly disgusting corpse!" Though he had to admit, vampires did have class. They were just such sneaky little bastards.

Gilbert was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize Toni had stopped until he crashed into him. Just as he opened his mouth to ask what the holdup was, realization hit him like a ton of bricks. They were standing right outside the Italian's home and the smell was at its strongest. The syrupy one thickening the air, leaving a nasty aftertaste at the back of his throat, mixed with that of a sweeter smell. One of pure innocence and not drenched in evil: Feliciano.

Antonio took off running towards the door. "Lovino! Feli!" The door opened without any trouble. The TV was still on, lights filled the empty room, but the boys weren't there.

Francis snickered, watching Gil crash into Toni like that, but then he too froze. He quickly followed Toni into the house. "I'll check the bedroom." He knew they probably weren't there but he had to keep up hope. He tried to pick up their scents, but all he could smell was the vampire. It wasn't in the house, but it saturated the entire area around it. His body shook slightly, his nerves starting to get to him. "Gil, do you smell them? I'm not picking up their scents at all."

He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to keep himself from gagging. "I smelled Feli outside...but I can't smell them." A loud crash brought both wolves running back into the entry way. Antonio was shaking all over, his fist was halfway through the wall while his other hand clutched at the wall in obvious pain. He was changing. "Fucking-" Gilbert ran over to him. "Toni, don't do it! Don't you dare lose fucking control now!" It was too late. Antonio's form was already beginning to change and crack into its new position. Dark brown hair was slowly covering his body and growls were emanating from his throat.

Francis stepped back. Oh God, we really can't control him now. He looked helplessly at Gil, then ran to Toni. "C'mon Toni, please. This is bad, but we need to wait. We will find them I swear!" He raised his hands, as though to keep his friend at a safe distance. He backed off when he saw that Toni was past listening. "Gil, what do we do? We need to keep a hold on him, but we can't do it like this! If we transform then it's going to be a hassle." Franny ran outside, bounding down the street a bit. There scents where on the road that led to the waterway. "I...I think he took them to the water...my goodness..."_what if he put them on a boat or worse; dumped their bodies there_?

Gilbert shook his head as the transformation completed before his eyes. The wolf stood before him, shaking in absolute anger. Francis ran outside, probably wanting to turn too. Gilbert groaned. _Dammit!_ His red eyes hardened.

"Toni..." The wolf snapped his head over to the alpha. "I know what you're thinking…don't. Fucking. Do it," his voice holding every ounce of command. Antonio shuddered under the order. Gil sighed. He hated doing that to them. He brushed past him and stood beside the other. "Franny," he sniffed the air, "can you smell Lovino? I just smell Feliciano. I think..." He glanced back at Antonio, whose eyes were fixed a little down the road. "Toni smells him. He's got this." He turned back to the wolf. "Antonio..." he paused, cocky smile back in place. "Let's go find them." Immediately, the wolf leapt from the house and took off full speed toward the water, both Gil and Franny easily keeping up.

Mat stepped out of the car, taking in a deep breath. Finally, we made it! Ludwig stepped out behind him. "Let's get our bags from the trunk," Luddy said shortly, tired from the trip. He smoothed back his short blonde hair from his face. They had been following up on reports from people and other hunters that a vampire was traveling alone through the area. It was his first time in Italy, and Mat was really excited.

It was a cool and still night, the streets bathed in a dim light from the street lamps. "Such a lovely city."

"I forgot, you haven't been here before. Hah, you should see it in the day." Ludwig smiled a weak but kind smile, handing Mat his bag. "Let's get inside," he indicated the hotel with his thumb, "we need to get going first thing tomorrow." Even though they had no idea exactly where the vampire was, they figured he were somewhere nearby.

Pain…it was the last thing he remembered. The pain of his body dying. Even in unconsciousness, he had felt it. The last breath of air leave his body. A smirk touched his lips as his brand new eyes opened. He didn't need air now. Even in pitch darkness, he could make out every grain of his wooden confinements. How could he have ever been scared of this? He scoffed at the thought, and then frowned. His throat ached in the most painful way. Feliciano placed his hand on the ceiling of the coffin and slowly lifted the lid. He sat up, his pronounced amber eyes searching for him. A smile of pure adoration pulled at his lips as his eyes fell upon those beautiful blue eyes that gave him life. "Master..."

Alfred had spent the last few minutes cleaning himself up. After a rather long shower, he got dressed. Al felt much better now that he had eaten and was hoping to go out to get some 'snacks' for his 'boys' when he heard the sounds from inside the coffin. He wasn't surprised that Feli was the first one to wake; after all he hadn't been drained of as much blood as his brother. Amber eyes shone in the dim light that lapped at the edges of the curtains. He smiled, "Feli, you look well." _and smell even better_ "How are you feeling? Hungry?"

He nodded. "Yes..." Oh, how he wanted to just feel those lips on his own. To feel his master's hands on his own body. Though he really didn't want to take his eyes off Alfred, he was so curious. He looked around the room inquiring at his surroundings. Everything was so different...so more real. Is this the same room as before? The world before him seemed so different then the world he remembered from his human memories.

"Okay then, we'll wait a bit before we go out. When your brother wakes up we will go get some food, okay? In the meantime..."he grinned, flashing his fangs, "let's have a look at those fangs." He pulled Feli's body close to his own, loving the feeling. Sure, it wasn't warm like before but it still felt amazing. _Man did I make a great find tonight. They are magnificent! _

He felt himself floating when Al pulled him close. His eyes shut and he involuntarily gasped before releasing a contented sigh. He opened them again and stared lovingly into Alfred's blue. His brain finally processed his master's statement. He tilted his head in confusion, his tongue immediately investigating the claim. Sure enough, his canines had grown and sharpened. He giggled, revealing his new fangs in a smile of joy.

Alfred chuckled lovingly. "My, what lovely fangs~ You ready to put those into action?" He pulled Feli up against him. His hands slowly slid down to grope his bottom. "Heheh...could fit this ass on a nickel..." he purred into Feli's ear. "I see you are feeling more confident. Wanna see where that takes you?" Pressing his lips against the others he lifted Feli up off his feet.

He reacted instantly. His legs wrapped Alfred's waist, his mouth kissed back forcefully and his hands wrapped around the other's neck. _Yes! Yes! Yes~! _He wanted this. He needed this. Everything within him wanted to please Alfred, his master.

Kissing a very willing Feliciano more roughly, he carried him to the bed, setting him down there. "My such a lovely boy~" he gushed, grinning as he scanned over his body with his eyes. God the boy looked sexy, and his new strength and confidence made him ten times sexier. He gripped his shoulders, kissing him passionately. "Mmmmn."

Feliciano released his grip on Alfred's neck in favor for feeling the muscles along his back. He was already becoming aroused and it felt beautiful~!

"Ahh..." Already knowing what the next thing Alfred would want, he opened his mouth to allow the other's tongue access.

Alfred pushed his tongue in, rudely exploring his mouth. He traced the new fangs and couldn't help but feel a kind of pride, he made this happen. He pushed Feli back as he asserted his dominance over him. He was growing hard rather quickly, and he had already missed out on a good shag once this night. He was not going to pass up another go with one of the cute Italians. He moved his hips down to grind against Feli's. "Mmmmn~"

"Ngh~!" His back arched and he moaned, loving the friction. His throat burned again from the harsh moans, he growled and lashed out on instinct, his fangs biting onto the base of Alfred's neck. The blood of his maker tasted like heaven on his tongue.

Alfred flinched back, pulling up from Feli's mouth. He was a little startled, but he wasn't angry. He knew Feli was hungry and had very little control.

"Hey now" he said sternly "what do you think you're doing? Perhaps we should get you a snack first..." He could feel the blood on his neck. "Hmmm?"

A light thump made his eyes snap behind them and stare at the coffin he knew Lovino was in. He smiled, blood sliding from his mouth. "Ve~ fratello's awake~!" His lusty eyes looked to Alfred for approval. Al nodded and Feli smirked, before sliding off the bed and gliding to his brother's box.

He gracefully opened the lid and cocked his head sideways, his frisky eyes following the contours of his brother's beautiful form. Lovino stared up at him before sitting up himself. "Feliciano…" Feli smirked and held a finger over his brother's mouth, silencing him before leaning and pressing their lips together passionately. Lovino returned the kiss, lapping up his master's blood off the other's mouth. Their hands intertwined before exploring each other's bodies.

Alfred felt a spark rundown his spine. _My God...it's so...hot… _He watched as the brothers intensely explored each other with their hands, and Al couldn't be more turned on. Wiping the blood from his neck onto his fingers he called out to them. "Boys, want another taste?" he smirked, sliding his arm under his own shirt so he could remove it. _This is going to be a good night!_

They're heads snapped over in unison at their master's call. Lovino cocked his head to the side slightly while Feli lightly licked at his wet incisors before they both rushed over to his side. They fawned over him, both seeking attention. Lovino was drawn to the blood pooling from Alfred's neck and instantly began lapping it up hungrily. Feliciano went to Alfred's now exposed chest and began licking and sucking on the coarse muscles that made up his abs. Both Italians felt complete being together and by their master's side.

Alfred lay back in the bed. Well this was certainly new. Usually he was the one to start off the foreplay but then again it had always been one on one. More and more he was beginning to realize how great having both brothers was. He writhed beneath them in pleasure, enjoying the sweet and gentle feeling ministrations from them.

He sat up in a practiced, fluid motion, taking Feli up with him. Holding him in one arm he nuzzled his hair, encouraging him to get back to his previous activities. He pulled in Lovino with his free arm, kissing him roughly, and slightly entertained at tasting his own blood.

Lovino relished in the kiss and returned it with much affection, his legs straddling the blonde. He had yet to please his master with his new body the way his brother had. It was exuberating, sending glorious chills up and down his spine. Feliciano smirked at the love his brother was receiving and caressed his way up to Alfred's ear, sucking on the exposed lobe, trying to please Alfred without taking it away from Lovino.

Alfred smiled, _such good boys._ He kissed Lovino lovingly, running his hand along his back to relax and caress him. "Mmmnfm" he moaned into the kiss, enjoying it thoroughly. He leaned into Feliciano's teases, Man, this one is good. His need was now restricted rather painfully in his pants. He broke the kiss. "Would either of you like to help me with this?"

Lovino smirked, making quick eyes contact with Feliciano, before sliding his hands down and unbuttoned his jeans. He slid them down and cast them aside, before using his teeth to remove Alfred's boxers. Once his master's needs were taken care of, Lovino then concentrated on his erection, taking it fully in his mouth and sliding his tongue down the shaft. Feliciano leaned over and made sure Alfred's mouth was fully taken care of by his own.

Alfred moaned into Feli's heated kiss. _God, it feels so good!_ His whole body felt like it was melting in the glory of their mouths. He kissed back roughly, his tongue clashing with Feli's in passionate bursts. His hips bucked up slightly into Lovino's mouth, begging him to suck harder.

The Italian obliged and lightly scraped his teeth against Alfred's penis, while his vocal cords vibrated in a hum. Feliciano released the kiss and moved his mouth over to the blonde's neck, where he then bit it again, moaning at the enchanting taste that flowed over his tongue.

Alfred arched into Lovino's mouth. Burning shots of pleasure shot through his member and through his body. "My ngghn m-my God Oh yes..." he moaned out. He nudged Feli's head, who released his neck and looked back up at him, Alfred's blood covering his mouth and neck. Al smiled leaned back up to kiss Feli again. This was truly wonderful.

Lovino sucked one last time, slowly sliding his lips up the erection until he hit the tip. With his tongue, he prodded at it, wiping it of precum. Pleased with Alfred's reactions, he then abandoned it in favor of licking Alfred's inner thigh, up to his hip and over to his stomach. His own erection twitched from neglect, but he managed to ignore it in favor of pleasing Alfred tremendously.

Alfred pulled Lovino up over him, moving his hips up to grind against Lovino's. He pulled Lovino in for a brief heated kiss before moving to push him over onto the bed. He ground into him roughly, the friction sending much craved sparks through his body. As he did this he raised his head to pull Feli into another kiss.

Lovino arched his back, moaning. The friction was so glorious on his groin. Nothing had felt this good. Not even in his human life. He saw Feliciano, the blood dripping down his neck and it made his own throat tighten. Feliciano stopped what he was doing and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Lovino gratefully accepted the mouthful of blood that passed into his mouth, swallowing it hungrily.

Feliciano smirked at the reaction and had the kisses travel down his cheek and onto his shoulder, where he sunk his fangs into the skin. His brother's blood was just as mystifying as his master's! Lovino gasped at the bite and bucked up into Alfred.

Al let out a cry of pleasure when Lovino rubbed against him. He watched as the two experimented with the blood. "You like it?" he choked out between pants. "It's wonderful, isn't it? I'll take you out to get some good stuff later." He pulled Lovino in for another kiss before shifting again, pulling Feli down almost on to his lap. Ahhh life is very good. Nothing could run this day for me.

Feliciano gasped at the sudden yank, but recovered quickly and rubbed his hands all along Alfred's body. He smiled and snuggled deeply into his neck, wrapping his arms around the other vampire. Lovino released the kiss with another moan, his back arching again.

Alfred broke the kiss a moment to breathe. Now let's see...how to do this... moving from their sensual touches he shifted over Lovino, pressing him against the bed. Moving his hands all over his body he relaxed him, then pulled Feli down by the shoulder to catch him in a kiss. "Don't think I forgot about yah" he said huskily. Quickly wetting his own fingers he shoved two into Lovino's entrance. Stretching him out as best as he could, he shoved Feli back slightly. Never done this before...let's see how this goes.

Lovino spread his legs further, giving Alfred better access. "Ahh! Master!" Everything Alfred did to his body made him want to scream in pleasure. Feliciano watched with lust in his eyes, his own erection throbbing from neglect. He moved his hands up and down, fisting himself while watching Alfred please his brother.

Shoving Feli back he gazed up at him lazily, lust clouding his eyes and turning the radiant blue into a mist that shone in the faint light. "S-sit up a little against the head board...nhgn and move closer to Lovi baby..." he chocked, his cock twitching with need. As he moved he worked in scissoring Lovi open, adding in a third finger to help locate his prostate. One Feliciano was sitting as he instructed, he pulled his fingers out of Lovino's body, letting them drag out slowly as they pressed against his inner walls. Roughly, he forced in his cock, getting in most of his length before he stopped to adjust. Then he turned to Feli. His body over Lovi's, he angled his torso over to Feli's, now face level hips. Hungrily he took Feli's member in his mouth, running his tongue up the shaft the way a kid might a lollipop.

Both brothers cried out at the same time. Feliciano felt dizzy with lust and passion while Lovino accommodated Alfred's length. The former gasped as his back arched and he was ready for movement. Feli's hands wound their way through Alfred's hair, twisting and gripping with his new found strength. "Agh!" They both moaned in the pleasure their bodies were receiving.

Alfred had to take a moment to grasp onto what was happening. His body was feeling the aftershocks from entering Lovi, his body hot and begging for more friction. He struggled to contain himself as his body begged to thrust into him. He nearly bit Feli but after a few moments regained his composure. Moving in deeper for a moment, he pulled back out, starting to build a rhythm. He bobbed his head in time with his thrust, loving the pleasurable pain that came from the boys who clawed at his body as they moaned every so wonderfully. Gripping Lovino's hip to steady himself, he quickly moved his un-lubricated fingers in between Feli's legs. Let's see if I can get him to scream louder...he has the prettier voice of the two.

And he did. Feliciano screamed Alfred's name when pain shot through his body from his master's fingers. It hurt so much taking even just his fingers dry, but the newly turned vampire loved it. He loved the physical pain that his master caused him. He gripped Al's hair tighter, hips slightly bucking up with each bob. Lovino relished in his little brother's screams. He met each of Alfred's thrusts with force.

Shivers ran down his back violently at the sound of Feli's screams. Damn the pipes on this one are crazy good. He moaned passionately as he trusted harder into Lovino, the vibrations all around Feli's penis. His fingers searched inside for Feli's prostate, hoping to really get the going, His other hand moved down Lovi's pelvis to message his testicles. His own back arched slightly, balanced with his legs splayed, the stimulation was addicting and he wanted more.

Each hit to his prostate had Feli screaming in English and Italian. He felt his insides start to tighten and he gasped, not quite sure what was happening to him. His back arched and his finger's released Alfred's scalp in favor of seizing the bed sheets with full force. He felt like he was going to explode any moment now. Lovino couldn't believe that he had called Alfred a demon. The way he worked his fingers had to be anything but...of course then again, an angel wouldn't be nearly as much fun or beautiful.

Alfred shifted his hand from Lovi's balls to his member, pumping the shaft as his body curled more from the pleasure. Moaning against Feli's cock, he rammed his fingers into his prostate. He could taste pre-cum as Feli began to scream louder. His own member was pulsing, surrounded by the intense and perfect heat of Lovi's body. Ramming into him harder, his body begged for release.

Lovino gasped as his member was roughly handled. He felt his own insides tighten and twist. Beside him, Feli couldn't catch his breath. Everything was going white. With one final scream he came into Alfred's mouth before collapsing in tired mess. After hearing his brother cum, his own insides released in Alfred's hand.

Alfred couldn't contain the released semen in his mouth as it dripped out onto Feli's hips. The taste was actually not that bad, though it wasn't so great he wanted to swallow. Feeling Lovino tense and moan with his own release he felt his own abdomen tighten before he bucked in hard. He came fast into Lovino, crying out and arching his back, Feli's mess dripping down his cheeks. Pulling out of both boys he collapsed for a moment, his body reeling from the sudden loss of energy. Weakly he pulled himself up and off the bed, going to quickly clean himself. Grabbing a towel he quickly wiped the Italians before collapsing in between them.

They both immediately clung to him, caressing his chest and snuggling their faces into his body. Both brothers felt pleased with the work they had done for their master...their creator. Feliciano and Lovino closed their eyes in contentment.

Alfred snuggled with them. He pulled the blanket over them and prepared to sleep. They would need it. In a few hours he would get them their first meal and teach them all about their new lives and abilities. He smiled contently, nuzzling Feli's cheek against his own. These two have got to be the best thing in my life...now or that I have ever had...so cute and sweet. _I'm only sorry I hadn't met them earlier._ He relaxed in the company of his sleeping angels drifting off to sleep, though he could have sworn he had heard something.

* * *

><p><p>

OH SNAP! told ya shit was going down...now what? Good question...wait to fine out~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ R&R for the lovely Forev and Mari~~~ ^,..,^


	4. Lips of an Angel

Hello again, Mari here! I just wanted to say thank you to all who have put this story on watch, favorited, reviewed and even just read this story. Thank you also to those who have also favorited me as an author, I am most flattered. And now to the next chapter~

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Antonio barley paused as he approached the house where the smell was leading him. His four paws smacked into the door with such force that it knocked the wood off its hinges. The moment he crossed the threshold, he gagged. The smell was so acidic in the air. Beside him Gilbert doubled over and swore.

"Fucking Christ! This house is just dripping with that shit!"

Antonio nodded. In his wolf form, he was slightly able to detect the other smells...the ones he was looking for: Lovino and Feliciano. He also detected fear, making him growl. _The bastard had them and he was terrifying them._ A few other strange scents tickled his nose but the ones that scared him the most were that of blood and death. He snarled again and glanced towards the stairs where the stench was coming from.

Francis entered the house after the other two, reluctantly entering the threshold. The overpowering stench wafted over him like a thick fog and it nauseated him horribly. Carefully he made his way to the other rooms, checking each one for any signs of life. He was on full alert now, ready to transform at any time if needed. Hurrying back to the others, he followed them up the stairs.

Gilbert kept his eyes on Toni, in case the wolf flipped shit or something. They needed to get in, get the boys and get the fuck out of there. They couldn't afford to get into a fight with the vampire right now. It would have to wait a few more hours until the sun rose. He followed the smell to a door at the far end of the hallway. The stench was so strong, it took a lot of control to not puke right there. He looked back at the other two before twisting at the handle. It was locked, of course. He twisted harder, causing the lock to snap and the door to open. What he saw, sleeping on the bed, was that last thing he had expected.

Francis, keeping close behind the other two, peered over their shoulders. His stomach dropped. There, lying in bed with the vampire, were the boys. The smell was almost too much and he could feel the bile rising in his throat. "My...my God..." he stepped back, praying it was all a nightmare. There. He could clearly see both curls against the pillows. Next to the vampire, who now stared back with cold and piercing blue eyes.

Gilbert snarled. "What have you done?" There was blood everywhere. Both Italians were covered in it. At first glance, he had thought they were dead, but he couldn't deny the truth in his nose. The boy's no longer smelled human. Their blood was tainted with the fast working disease that was the vampire. His nails elongated and his teeth sharpened as his body longed to transform and rip the monster to shreds.

He held his form, difficult though it was, and turned his red eyes onto the creatures blue. Beside him, Antonio was fuming. _Fuck...things just got complicated._

Francis, reluctant to change stepped in beside them. "Wh-who are you? What have you done to them?" Anger bubbled up inside him as he felt himself begin to change. Pain radiated from his limbs as he morphed out of a mix of rage and fear. "Boys..." he called out to them softly, his voice cracking. The vampire rose from the bed, pulling on his jeans as he sauntered toward them easily, a smirk on his face.

He looked over at Antonio. _Christ Toni, don't do anything stupid PLEASE!_

A howl of anger ripped from Antonio's throat. He crouched low, his body wanting to pounce at the thing that had destroyed his Lovino. He was shaking so much from the anger. He couldn't do it though. Gilbert had made him not do what he longed to do. He had commanded him and as alpha of their small pack, Antonio had to obey Gilbert, but as the creature with the brilliant blue eyes approached, he could smell Lovino all over him. Smell his blood, his semen, his fear. This thing had destroyed Lovino Vargas. It had taken him and Feliciano and murdered them by changing everything about them and making them unholy. He had made them demons and for that, the very moment Gilbert's command became superseded...he would attack and demolish it.

Francis stepped back a moment. Those eyes...those bright blue eyes seemed to stare right into his head. He shook slightly with both pain and uncertainty as he approached. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He leapt up in between the other two and bounded past the vampire at top speed and stopped at the boys' bedside. He had to see it. He could smell it but he had to see it. They really were monsters now. He turned toward the vampire, his own eyes blazing with rage. He snarled, catching his attention. _Let's do this. First him...then we will see what can be done for them..._

Toni growled again and quickly met Gilbert's gaze. The fury; there was enough confirmation to allow the attack. In a split second he sprang forward at the vampire. All the wrath seething under his flesh made him focused on one thing. The vampire didn't move though. He just stared, smirk still present on his face. Toni's eyes narrowed as he continued his decent onto the vampire when he felt something incredibly strong collide with his side, forcing him sideways through the wall. He and the roadblock tumbled before coming to a stop. Dazed, Antonio shook his head and trained his eyes onto what hit him only to freeze as Lovino glowered at him from where he landed gracefully in a crouch. The Italian vampire sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes.

"Toni..?"

Francis took advantage of the confusion and lunged for the vampire as Gil leapt in only to freeze. _Alfred?_ His mind finally grasped the horror. This situation just got a whole lot worse. _It is him...God!_ He tried to move in closer. He looked back at the Italian brothers, now fully awake and growling fiercely. _Toni, Gil, either of you got a plan?_ He looked over at them, desperate to make the nightmare end.

Antonio stared at Lovino, scared to attack and hurt him, but knowing that this wasn't his Lovi anymore. The vampire, over his shock, jumped at Toni, who dodged last minute. He jumped again and Toni dodged again. Again and again, they continued this dance. Lovino snared, "Fight me, Bastard!"

Toni whimpered, but understood what he had to do. He didn't budge until Lovino went to open his mouth again, Antonio jumped. Lovino growled, dodged, flipped over him and grabbed his middle, tossing him back to the main room and right into Gilbert, who had been restraining Feliciano.

Francis went after Alfred, taking care to avoid hitting the others accidently. With the way they were moving, they were getting harder to avoid; their movements fast and fierce. "Al? Al, is that really you?" The vampire smirked but was otherwise unaffected as the brothers came at them like rabid animals. Francis finally got a decent hit on Alfred only to be tackled to the ground by Feli.

"Please Feli, it's me. You've known me all your life. Please…Feli…" Feliciano growled ferociously and Francis froze in terror. "T-T-Toni…help…"

Gilbert shook his head dazed. When Antonio hit him, Feliciano had managed to wriggle out of his grasp and then the two wolves had plowed into the wall, leaving a decent size hole. Francis was the only thing in the in the vampires way and Gilbert knew Francis didn't want to hurt the boys. Toni snarled beside him, having already shaken off the daze. Gilbert's red eyes fell upon the blonde, Alfred, Franny had called him. Both Italians stood on either side, slightly ahead of him in order to protect their maker from harm.

Gilbert's heart was beating rapidly. _What do we do…?_ He knew they couldn't continue like this. The vamps were willing to kill while he and his pack were not. He would love to destroy Alfred, but to do that…he'd have to hurt at least one of the boys…which he just couldn't bring himself to do. This can't go on… he slowly put up his arms, blocking Antonio and Francis from attacking. He slowly stood and met eyes with the monster.

"Who are you?" his voice exhausted.

Alfred backed up a bit more, a smirk on his face. "Oh, I forgot we weren't properly introduced. I'm Alfred, the vampire." He said with a kind of sadistic glee, both Italians moving to his sides. "I see you already know my boys." His hands snaked around their waists.

_I knew it._ Francis thought. _We need to get to him without hurting the boys…but it's too crowded in here…_ Suddenly, an idea came to him. Quickly, before he could second guess himself, he ran at top speed, grabbed Lovino and shoved him through the window a distance behind him. He turned to run only to be backhanded by Alfred, just what he wanted to avoid. The smack sent Francis tumbling out the window after Lovino. He landed on his hands and knees, quickly moving off to the side as Lovino lunged towards him. Alfred grasped Feli's hand and headed out after them, both landing safely on the ground. Gil looked to Toni, "Dammit Francis! C'mon Antonio!"

The wolf dived out the window and landed ready to spring. He didn't want to hurt Lovino, but the vampire was already at the Frenchman's throat. He sprung and plowed into his former love. Lovino barley had time to react before he was smacked in the side by Antonio. The two flew across the street and bounced before crashing into another house.

It was weird for him. Antonio had never told him that he was a wolf. They'd been so close for so long. He had been ready to give himself to the Spaniard and he still had told him nothing. That, above all else, pissed Lovino off. It fueled his vampire body and mind. Antonio had done him wrong. Gilbert and Francis were no better. They would die. He would protect his brother and master at all costs.

Francis, narrowly escaping Alfred's grip, ran to join Gilbert. The alpha motioned for him to move to the side, creating a kind of triangle to box the vampires in. Francis bore his teeth at Feli, who moved in closer to Alfred. Jumping in between and violently tossing him toward Antonio, he and Gilbert moved to separate the vampires. Francis was the closest to Alfred, who had shed his relaxed demeanor and was now on high alert.

Alfred lunged at Gilbert, receiving a rather grisly gash from Gilberts extended nails. "Gah…Lovino!" he called out to the cute vampire as he held his hand over the gash on his arm.

Lovino snarled at his master's call, realizing that he had let him get hurt. Feliciano met his gaze and it was immediately understood between the brothers: kill the wolves, protect Alfred, and end this now.

Feliciano made sure to keep Antonio occupied while Lovino ran over and kicked Francis, sending him flying. He grabbed gilbert around the neck and slammed him against the house they had originally been fighting in, squeezing his air supply. Gilbert growled, but his vision was fading as his lungs screamed for air. He clawed at Lovino, barely managing to overpower him.

Across the street, Antonio had managed to get Feliciano pinned. The vampire struggled against him, knowing Francis was free to attack Alfred. Antonio's claws extended and dug into his shoulder. It hurt, but Feliciano wasn't weak, though he was to use it to his advantage.

"Toni! Stop! Please! I-It hurts! I d-don't want this! I don't want his!" the Spaniard's wolf eyes saddened and he slacked on the attack. Just what the vampire had needed.

Feliciano tucked his legs under Antonio, close to his chest and pushed with all his might, sending Antonio off him and into the window of the house behind them. Immediately, the scent of blood filled his nose making his throat constrict painfully. His eyes watched the ruby red ooze from the cut on Antonio's legs. God, Feliciano was so thirsty. Everything else seemed to fade as he found himself staring down at the blood, the effects of not drinking blood taking hold of his mind.

Alfred shivered as the scent of fresh blood clouded his mind, his lust for the intense flavor blinding his reason. He moved automatically towards the blood before his five years worth of control took over again, clearing his head. A plan formed suddenly and he rushed at Antonio, crashing against him against the ground. Alfred held him so that his head was at an angle against the house. His hand tightened against his throat as he signaled for Feli to help.

Francis held his head as he rose, the world coming back into focus, along with the throbbing pain in his head. He rushed unsteadily to help Toni, tackling Feli weakly as Gilbert shoved Lovino and rushed to Toni.

"Gah, Lovi…please…Feli…boys stop. C'mon Al, this is stupid, call 'em off!"

"You guys are the ones who came in here and attacked half assed. What did you think would happen?" Alfred snarled, putting more pressure on Toni's neck.

Lovino went to recapture Gilbert but froze as the scent of iron filled his nose. He whimpered as his throat contracted with longing to swallow the crimson life. He swallowed, whimpering.

Gilbert snarled, "You're the fucker who kidnapped innocent boys and turned them into monsters! What did you think would happen?" he heard Lovino whimper and glanced back at him. They boy was looking at a spot on the ground just past Gilbert. Feliciano whimpered also and his eyes were not on Francis above him, but on the same spot as his brother's: Toni's blood.

Realization hit him. It hadn't been that long since they were turned, so they must not have fed. The smell was affecting them. _But why not Alfred…Alfred?_ _Oh god…_ that's why Francis knew him. This was Alfred, Fanny's cousin who disappeared five years ago. He was turned into a vampire. _Oh god, Francis…_ that explained the control he possessed that the newborns lacked…and the strength.

He eyes traveled over the Italians. They gazed longingly towards Toni's blood, but they had made no attempts to move for it. The wolf must not smell good to them. Toni being in his wolf form must taint it more. Maybe…Gilbert acted quickly. "You should really stop this now…before you regret it." He then scraped his nails against the flesh on his forearm. The vampire's eyes immediately traveled to the crimson dripping down his arm and to the ground.

_In my human form, it smells cleaner…more human. Too bad it's still highly dangerous for consumption. Their blood lust will cloud their senses and they won't realize until it's too late. Oh boys…I'm so sorry…_

Francis swallowed, the little vampires sudden stillness causing him to feel uneasy about moving as well. His eyes widened in confused disdain as Gil sliced into his own arm. _Oh God Oh God Oh God Gil! God what is he doing? He's no idiot but really? Doing that? He can't out maneuver them...God knows I know that..._he looked over at Alfred who stared bewildered at the seemingly insane Werewolf just a few feet away. Alfred licked his lips, his mind drawn to the freshly drawn, and slightly more appetizing, liquid that poured rather nicely from his arm. He turned to look at the boys; both hungry and slowly losing their resolve.

"No! Don't go to him! His blood is no good! Wolves blood!" he shouted hoarsely to the others, his own throat dry with a renewed thirst at the promise of an easy meal.

Even as Alfred yelled for him not to go after it, Lovino had already sprung. His mind was set on one thing: blood. Everything human disappeared in an instant to be replaced by the blood thirsty creature he had become. He was on top of Gilbert within seconds of the cut being made. His throat burned with thirst as the craze completely consumed his mind. Gilbert instantly grabbed him around the neck with his good arm and slammed him down to the pavement. Lovino barely seemed to notice and instead was hissing and snarling, trying desperately to reach the bloodied arm that Gilbert was holding just out of his reach. The drips hitting the pavement just beside the vampires head. Gilbert drove him knee into Lovino's chest, making sure to keep him pinned, before looking up and meeting Alfred's eyes.

"Call this off or I swear to God…I will let my blood flow through you're new 'pet's' system." To prove his point, he slowly moved his arm until the blood was dripping on Lovino's cheek, making sure to keep it away from his mouth until he had no other choice.

Now it was Alfred's turn to be worried, much to Fanny's amusement as he held Feli on his back as his fangs edged toward him like the teeth of a saw. Franny did his best to hold the now rabid and struggling boy. _Oh God...it's like Al all over again..._inside he began to panic.

Alfred's gaze flittered over to him momentarily, his eyes able to see the fear inside him. He would have smirked had he not been distracted by Gil, who was waiting ever so smugly for his answer, as though he had the strength to hold Lovi for the next few years. Alfred's sighed, they were cornered...they boys were new and couldn't have that blood. It must be stopped at all costs. He relaxed a little.

"Boys~" he said softly, both freezing at the sound of his voice, "C'mon~ come here by me."

Feliciano's breathing was in rapid pants; his eyes fixed on Gilbert's arm. Grudgingly, he looked over to his master. Alfred had visibly relaxed. His voice was back to normal. The alert was silent. The tension around his master was still there, but his body showed that the threat was-temporarily- lifted. Feli took a few deep breaths out of habit mostly, to calm himself. He glared at Francis, emitting a low growl, before slithering from his grip and over to his master's side, refusing to look at anything else as he struggled to keep control, the pain clearly visible on his face.

Lovino gaged; his entire body clenching. His master had called him. He could also sense that the threat was minimized, but…Lovino bit his tongue, the feeling of Gilbert's blood sliding down his face. It hurt. Controlling the urge was even more painful than dying. It was right there, within his grasp. Freedom from the burning. From the longing. But his master had called him. Denied him this. It was bad. His hazel eyes found Alfred's blue, slightly worried for his safety. He made sure to keep his eyes focused on Alfred as he grabbed Gilbert's hand and pried it off his neck. As fast as his supernatural strength could take him, he made his way beside his brother, the thirst still scratching at his throat.

Alfred smiled, relieved to have them beside him. "Okay now. Let's go, huh? These wolves don't wanna play nice, and you two look awful hungry. Let's get something to eat, shall we~" He beamed at the boys, pleased to find that the two perked up at the promise of food. He put his hands on their shoulders, careful to guide them so they wouldn't look at the blood.

Franny pulled himself up, rushing to them. "What makes you think you can just walk away after all this, Alfred!" His heart was beating a mile a minute. _If only Mat was here..._

Alfred turned to him. "What? We might as well. Your blood is no good for them. Might as well get them something nice."

"You're missing the point!" Franny lunged at them. He could see Gilbert out the corner of his eye, viably shaken but otherwise okay, though he did not seem to want to start any more action in his present condition.

Gilbert had ripped part of his shirt and wrapped it around his arm. _Thank God, I heal fast._ He turned his attention to Toni, who was taking long raspy breaths, then to Franny, who lunged at them.

"Francis!"

His voice was shakier then it needed to be. He swallowed, suddenly wanting nothing more than to puke. What could they do? They were evenly matched, if not less so with the fact that neither he nor Francis nor Antonio really could kill them while Feliciano and Lovino were more than willing. They couldn't keep fighting, but…letting them go meant…more people dying. _What do we do?_

Toni padded beside him, his eyes fixed on Lovino. He whimpered, desperately wanting to run to him. To tell him everything was going to be fine. To…change him back. Antonio's eyes narrowed at Alfred. One thing was clear in the wolf's mind: he was going to pay. He was going to die. Antonio looked up to Gilbert, waiting for some kind of command, but Gilbert looked just as lost as he felt.

Francis froze. His Alpha had called him. To stop. But then again, what would he have done had he not? Gone after them? Attacked them? No...He couldn't do it...Not while these boys were practically family. He couldn't hurt them. But he couldn't fix things either. His hands were tied. He shrunk back to where Antonio and Gilbert were, waiting to see if either of them had ideas.

"Gil, if they go people will..." he trailed off, seeing it in Gil's eyes. He knew the consequences. "They...they aren't..." Toni shot him a glare and he quieted down; even more so at a loss of what to do. Alfred took their time of indecision to leave briskly with the boys flanking him as he went.

"See you 'round, Franny" he called back, trying to hide the mix of glee and relief from his voice.

* * *

><p>Oh, Al is such a meanie. He is so much fun to write hehe. What will happen next? R&amp;R please~<p> 


	5. What kind of magic is this?

Ciao~ Ciao ciao! Forev is here to give you another chapter. So now things are going to be getting funky. There have been some…interesting turns in the story and now things just get awkward. ^.^ believe me~

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Gilbert's eyes remained fixed on the vampires until they rounded the corner and were out of sight. "Gottverdammit!" He screamed, his hands pulling at his hair. He fell to his knees, screaming. "Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" Each word emphasized with the pounding of his fist against the ground until it was ripped up and bloodied. He screamed in German until he couldn't scream any more as he released his anger.

Antonio had run after the vampires about thirty feet before he stopped and sat down in disbelief. He had never felt more hurt or angry in his life. He'd lost his Lovi. He'd lost sweet innocent Feli. Gone. Wallowing in his sadness, he raised his muzzle high and howled towards to sky in misery.

Francis, meanwhile, fell to his knees. They were really getting away. This was really it. So much changed in a single night. He felt his heart sink. _It really happened._

Mat awoke with a start, jolting up and nearly falling out of bed. "Luddy did you...hear it too?"

Ludwig, who was already up, stood at the window. He looked out over by the shore line. "Something's going on down there."

After what felt like hours, Antonio slowly stood and dragged himself over to here Gil was sitting cross-legged with his head in his hands. The German was shaking his head and muttering to himself. Antonio completely understood. _Was there really a plan for this? Was there really anything they could do? _

"The sun's coming up…they won't be out much longer…we should…try again tonight…" Antonio sighed, realizing that Gil was talking to himself. He looked over to Francis, who was now simply staring at the ground in defeat. He felt like death. Just as he was about to change back, a smell caught his attention. Human from what he could tell…but there was just something…so familiar about it. He turned in the direction and saw the approaching figures. He growled, alerting the others before running between the nearest houses to hide and change back.

Mat and Ludwig came running. Mat was in his pajamas and coat, his gun in his pocket. The air was cool and he shivered as he ran, barely able to keep up with Luddy. Ludwig was dressed far from his usual proper self, his hair fluffy and falling into his eyes. They turned a corner where Mat stopped cold.

"Gil? Wh-what are you doing here?" Ludwig frowned. "Bruder?" Francis shot up.

"Ahhh good to see you boys? What are you doing here?" he tried to display his normal flamboyant self through his obvious pain. He looked over at Gil. Maybe seeing Mat could help him at least.

"What's with all the shouting? You guys alright?" Of course, Mat could tell something horrible had happened.

Gilbert quickly blinked away the tears that had begun to form and slide down his cheeks. "Hey, Mattie…West." Getting to his feet he turned to the humans, cocky smile firmly in place. "What the hell are you doing here and why the hell didn't you tell me either of you were coming to Venice?" _Then maybe I could have prepared for this…fuck! I hate lying on the spot._ He noticed the guns and frowned. "What's with the heavy packaging?" He looked them over. "You kinda look like shit…"

Mat was slightly taken aback. "Gil...seriously what's going on? Are you two here together?" Something just felt so off. Looking around he could see there was damage to the surrounding property. "I'm here for work with Ludwig. Hey ...dear..." He moved quickly to Gilbert, his heart sinking at the sight of him crying.

Francis went to them quickly. "Really? Work? What are you two up to? With the guns and all." Of course he and the others already knew; hunters. Francis smiled pleasantly, moving to place a hand on Mats shoulder. "How are you my lovely~?"

Mat smiled, still suspicious but willing to play along for now. "Good thank you."

Ludwig frowned. He walked about, taking note of the damage. "Is Toni with you? Were you out all night? It's best to be careful when out so late..." he trailed off. _It's even more dangerous when there is a vampire around. _

Gil chuckled. "Oh, mother...thanks for looking out for me, but I can take care of myself." His eyes shifted slightly to where he knew Toni was hiding out, debating whether to attempt turning back or not. "Ya, Toni's not here. He said felt a little 'out of form'." He mentally laughed at his play on words. "Just me and Franny." Mathew raised an eyebrow at him and Gil realized another tear was sliding down his face. "Oh ya….that…got some shit in my eyes. It won't fucking come out." He wiped at his eye again, hoping they accepted his lie.

"Kesesese~ So…" he wrapped his arms around Mat's waist and placed his head on the blonde's shoulders, "you didn't detail on why the hell you didn't let me know you were coming into town."

Antonio watched them leave from the shadows. Ludwig and Mathew being here was only going to mess everything up. He snorted. Everything was already messed up. Lovino was a vampire. _No wonder why I couldn't sense it was them. Everything's just off now._ The sweetly smell of death clung to everything making his mood sour even more. _What to do now?_ He could go back to the apartment, but…there was no way he could pretend everything was normal. A longing inside him pulled him towards Lovino. Should he go spy on them? _Find out where they're going at least?_ He should. Thanks to Ludwig and Mathew showing up, nothing was going to work out like it should have.

If those two really were hunters though…and their accusations were true…then they could be a great help. Then again, who's to say they wouldn't turn around and kill himself and the pack? Would love and brotherhood save them? Love sure as hell didn't save him from Lovino's new wrath. He needed to see him again. It was settled. Antonio quickly crept out from between the houses and ran towards the vampires scent, making sure to avoid being seen by the hunters.

Francis looked over his shoulder, having heard movement from where Toni was. Mat noticed Franny sudden distraction. "Franny, what is it?"

"Oh nothing~", he recovered as though it was second nature. In a way it was, after all the other side of his nature must always be kept hidden.

Mat looked between them, Gil and Francis still obviously on edge. Ludwig walked silently beside them, lost in his own thoughts. _Funny, its quiet...what could he have heard?_ With the rising sun came more activity. _I wonder what we should do. With the Bad Touch Boys here this just got harder..._

Alfred quickly led the boys down the road a ways, careful to cross between buildings. The early morning light was starting to lick at the edge of the horizon. Normally, the light was more annoying than anything to him, but to newly changed vampires the light was a kind of torture. Especially if they were already weak from hunger.

He knew that he had to find them some food, and fast. The sunlight was going to be strong soon so they didn't have much time. He quickly headed near one of the nearby hotels, popular for is rather nice view of the surrounding area. There he spotted a stray human, obviously foreign, walking along the sidewalk towards the door. Well, it's now or never. "C'mon my lovelies, we will start with this one~"

Feliciano smiled as the longing made his skin crawl. He glanced over to his brother, who had the same look on his own face. They both turned back towards the human and instantaneously lunged for him. Instinct took over as the force of their bodies knocked the man down. His terror was evident and made the brothers more determined to collect his blood. The human went to scream when Lovino placed a single finger to his mouth, silencing him. Feliciano cocked his head to the side, his eyes drawn more to the man's neck then his face. Ferociously, he swung his head down and bit into the human's neck.

The blood filled his mouth making him gag with the pure beauty of it. His master's blood had been delicious; sweet and decadent, but not quite filling. His brother's had been the same, their blood merely for the joys of tasting each other intimately. This though, there was nothing that compared to this enchanting and exotic taste. The flavors of his fear, adrenaline and endorphins danced across his tongue. He couldn't get enough. He bit down again and again, pulling and tearing at the man's neck, releasing a river of the liquid that his throat had fantasized about since waking up.

Beside him, he could see his brother biting more on the human's shoulder, squeezing his fingers into the many wounds he had bitten to make them bigger. It was delightful and he continued to drink the blood in huge gulps, never really getting enough.

Alfred smiled as he watched the scene play out. _My God this all looks so..._ he shuttered, the rather stimulating scene playing out before him. They boys covered in the crimson liquid...it was beautiful. Their auburn hair reddened at the ends, their pale skin glistening in it as it dripped from their lips...Alfred felt an ache; he was hungry too. He looked around for another human, after all one would only hold these two lusty vamps for so long. He hurried around the side of the building to find no one around. He quickly turned back to them as the victim hug from their grip like shredded meat, the gore from his freshly butchered flesh stained the ground. The sun was raising still and soon others would be out.

"Come now darlings, let's get to go bed, huh? I have a nice place in mind where we can relax and snack as we like until dark, sound fair?"

The boy's heads snapped over to Alfred, as if just remembering he was there. The fresh blood slid on to their necks and down their naked bodies. They both felt stronger from the short meal, but more was still necessary. Their eyes gleamed at the thought of more and the sped over to either of the master's sides, snuggling up to him.

"Does this mean we can play with our food, Master?" Feliciano asked, his voice slightly suggestive as he slid his gory hands down Alfred's exposed chest. Lovino stared at the blonde with pleading eyes; completely thrilled at the idea.

"Of course it does, Feli. In fact, let's get going. You two grab him and follow me~ You know of the new apartments going up on the far side? Many are still just being shown for potential buyers. That means they are all fixed up with the essentials, like a bed." Alfred grinned madly like a cat that had cornered the mouse, swiping some blood off of Feli's soft cheek to taste. "Mmmm this is a good one...very good. We should probably snag another to store for later..."

The Feliciano giggled with glee while Lovino smirked, both walking back over to the dying male. "Do you want to carry him, fratello? Or shall I?"

Lovino snorted. "I have him." The Italian picked up the human and slung him over his shoulder smirking at how easy it was. Feliciano took his brother's free hand in his own and leaned in, licking some of the blood off Lovino's lips. The older rolled his eyes and dragged Feli over to Alfred was waiting before they set off for the apartments and another meal to take with them. This time, Lovino hoped, Alfred would catch their prey. He was very curious to see him work and his human memories didn't serve as much help.

They walked in the shadows, hoping to avoid as many people as possible. Alfred was careful to keep both of them close as, should there be a confrontation, he would be the best one to handle it. As they neared the apartments Alfred quickly pulled them to the side of the building.

"Let's take the fire escape stairs," he suggested, bounding up the stairs with ease. He spied inside a window on one of the highest levels. It was a model alright, and not a human in sight. He opened the window, unsurprisingly unlocked, and headed inside. After inspecting it to make sure it was deserted, he ushered in the boys. As he went to lock the door he heard a voice from the hall. A dramatic soliloquy being belted out by a man out there carried through the hall with a sad rhythm. _Oh God...lets shut him up!_

They entered the room and immediately felt a liking for it. It smelled…clean and unused. _Not for long… _Lovino smirked. He walked over to the kitchen area and dropped the body on the table, stepping back and admiring his work.

"Very fitting~" his brother commented, appearing right behind him. They heard Alfred pause on his way to locking the door and sensed his body go to alert. They appeared beside him instantly and realized the issue right away: some human was singing in the halls. Feliciano growled, annoyed, but knowing this was going to be their next meal. He opened the door and peered down the hallway, trying to pinpoint the sound. From what he could tell, it was coming from down the hall and right around the corner. He looked back to Alfred, not quite sure if he wanted them to take him or if he wanted to take care of it himself.

Alfred patted Feli on the shoulder. "Let me handle this one, hun," he said with a smirk. He moved into the hall, silent in his grace as he made his way to the corner. He could see from the shadow that the man was standing there alone and seemed to be walking closer. Alfred held his breath, waiting for him to get just a hair closer.

"My such a cruel world this is~ a beautiful sunrise but no one to enjoy it with!" Alfred suppressed a chuckle _Oh man, I don't know about the sunrise but we will defiantly enjoy you._ He sprung out, grabbing the man by the neck and quickly crammed his hand into his mouth. "Boys," he said sharply, trying to keep quiet, "could give me a hand?"

They both grinned with excitement, appearing beside their master quickly and efficiently. Less driven with thirst, they examined the human. Long flowing blonde hair, long eye lashes with blue-grey eyes wide with terror. The man was incredibly feminine. It was rather humorous. The man seemed unable to truly comprehend what was in front of him, yet there was this slight hint of knowing. Those terrified eyes seemed to stare unblinkingly at their own naked and gory flesh. Lovino growled. The first thing he was going to do was gouge out those perverted eyes and force them down the human's throat. No one was allowed to look at himself, his brother or his master like that. Not with such a hidden glee within their eyes. _I'm going to enjoy this…_

Alfred, with the boys help, was able to drag the blond inside. He threw him inside, quickly shutting the door behind them. He locked it securely before moving savagely over the blonde, again his hands on his throat. He moved him in to the bedroom and threw him on to the bed. He shut the curtains, putting the room in darkness and shut the door.

"Now that things are all set, why don't we start?" he went over to the limp form of the foreigner, bringing up a fistful of his blood to his face. "So good~"

Feliciano ran after Alfred, intent on sharing the other human with him while Lovino stayed and stared down at the blonde, a sadistic smile overtaking his face. He walked over and straddled him, using the compulsion that had been used on himself not long ago, he grabbed a fistful of the luscious blonde hair and forced his head back.

"Tell me human, who do you think you are to stare at us so full of lust?" Lovino nuzzled into his neck, the blood pumping profusely. The human went to answer him, but he lightly nipped at his neck making whatever he was so willing to answer turn into a moan. Lovino snarled, and moved his mouth beside the other's ear. "You are nothing worthy and you shall be punished for looking at my Master so freely." He spat before leaning out again and meeting those perverted eyes. His grin widened. "Let me hear you scream." He dug his first finger into the left eye and the blonde human screamed.

A chill ran through Alfred's spine as the blonde screamed. "Oh darling, your turning me on~" he looked over at Lovi, his eyes full of lust. Blood dripped down his chin as he started in on the Asian man. He pulled away so that he could grab Feli, kissing him with a mouthful of blood. The coppery goodness oozed between their lips and ran down their chests. Alfred moved his hands over Feli's chest, rubbing the blood all over his shoulders. He moaned out deepening the kiss as their tongues tangled in the bliss of the bloods flavor. _So good!_

Feli shivered as the other's hand traveled over his body. The screams from the other human was like music to his ears. He swallowed hungrily, the blood mixing with the natural flavor Alfred had. He kissed back, making sure to not attempt dominance. Neither Italian's would ever do that to their Master. His hands traveled down and began undoing the jeans that separated himself from perfect bliss. Part of his mind could tell that the sun was rising and he became subconsciously fearful. His instinct was telling him to get somewhere dark, but he wanted this one last thing before succumbing to the sleep the daytime would now force upon him.

Alfred walked backward, pulling Feli to the bed. He sat down and pulled Feli close. "Undress me Feli mmmn~ cover me with red." He tosses his head in ecstasy at the others touch. The sounds of the blonde stranger screaming made sparks run through his limbs. He's member twitched in his pants and he raised his hips to meet with Feli's hands. "After you undress me we can lubricate and play in our food," he smirked at Feli, his eyes being drawn to the boys growing member.

Feli playfully licked his lips before walking his hands up and down Al's chest. They stopped at his pant line where they quickly removed the restraints, exposing his penis. He moved his head down and began lightly licking at the member.

Next to them, Lovino had officially managed to pull out the one eye and was working on the other. Blood trailed from the now empty socket. The Italian leaned in and licked the trail back to the hole. He pulled back, his head swimming as the wine swarming through the liquid filled his head. It tasted…intoxicated. There was no other word for it. He then settled for digging his fangs into the drunk, blonde's neck. The human's voice was becoming hoarse and pained from the screams. Lovino laughed.

Alfred stood up, grabbing Feli's hips and grinding them against his own as he kissed him hard. He pulled himself and Feli over to Lovino. He parted from Feli for a moment so he could go to Lovi. "Oh my Lovi, such a number you put on this one. Mind if I give him a try?" He lent down and pulled the blondes arm to his lips, brushing them over the vein that shown clearly at his elbow. His fangs slowly sunk into his arm, letting the blood bubble up onto his pale skin.

"Mmmm he's nice~ Give him a try Feli." He pulled Lovi up to bring him into a kiss, licking the blood on his teeth and the inside of his mouth. "Lovi...oh~ make him make more noise. I want to hear it."

He bit into the man's arm at Alfred's request and drank deeply. As the blood entered his system, he promptly felt the effects of the alcohol on his mind. It was such a different experience then what he had tasted with the other. It was entirely fascinating how different the blood could taste when it had just a slight extra kick to it. Lovino did as his Master commanded. He grabbed the male's free wrist and promptly twisted it, forcing the bones to snap with a loud pop and the hand itself to spin around a full 360 degrees. His voice screamed louder pleasing Lovino.

Alfred went from licking the blood to sucking hard on his arm, the alcohol now starting to affect his system. He moved from the arm to Feli, who was still sucking away. He moved over him to kiss his neck from behind, grinding his hard member against his ass. His moans mixed with the blondes screams.

He kissed Feli down the top of his shoulder, his bloodied hands caressing his torso. He noticed Lovi, who was swaying slightly, was also being affected by the alcohol. "Bring the other closer" he motioned toward the other victim, "lets drain that one up first, then we will work on the main course" His eyes flicked to the blonde, glowing with lust.

Lovino nodded, swinging his leg around and hopping off the blonde to get the Asian. He tripped slightly, the wine messing with his equilibrium, but used his vampire reflexes and managed to catch himself quickly. He grabbed the remains of the man and carried him over to the others, throwing him over the blonde's lap. He kneeled down and grabbed one of the Asian's arms and pressed his mouth to the skin, biting down. By now the blood was losing flavor and starting to go cold as the body died.

Alfred sucked at the blood relentlessly, his mind lost to the thirst. The taste wasn't top notch but it was food just as well. He smiled reflexively, letting go of his thoughts and letting his instinct take over as he ripped open part of the shoulder to reveal more blood.

The blood splattered all over, staining the carpet all around it. He watched the boys, happy they were so into enjoying their first meal. It's something you need, crave, but not always want...first timers can be reluctant at first. Then they have just a little taste...he smiled, moving to give Lovi a kiss on the cheek. "Such a good boy", he murmured softly.

The blonde seemed still in a trance next to them, his bloodied face frozen in a look of interest and horror. He licked his lips, able to smell the alcohol from there. "Now this one will be nice~"

Once the body was well and dried out, Feliciano released his hold and waited for Lovi to finish. His hazel eyes looked up and Feli nodded and grabbed the Asian, throwing his now worthless and mangled corps aside. He giggled to himself and slunk up next to the now bloodied and blinded blonde. He giggled sadistically in his ear.

"Ve, now we can spend all our time with you. Isn't that nice?" He whispered seductively.

"Y-Yes…" the man replied, his voice hoarse, weak and shaky. Lovino rolled his eyes, not even wanting to play with the man's already perversely fucked up mind and bit roughly into the twisted and broken wrist, letting the alcohol cloud his excited mind. Feliciano licked up the trails of blood that slid down the man's face from his eyeless sockets.

Alfred grabbed onto the man's other arm, taking in a good long shot of the flavor. His mind was so hazy, and the boys looked SO good. He moved from the blond to Lovino, his bloodied hands trailing down his sides as he kissed the boys cheek, licking away the little drops of blood.

His erection ached as he moved against the boy's cute ass. He could smell the alcohol in the boy's breath and mixed with his own clouded senses it seemed to almost hang in the air. Shots of numbing pleasure shot through him, and all he needed now was to hear it; the moans..._the screams..._

Lovino sighed and removed his hold over the wrist as a shiver ran from the whole form of his spine, making his erection tingle. He arched back reflexively gasping for air he didn't need. When the tremor stopped, he leaned back against Alfred, twisting his head to face that of his master's. His own tongue darted out, catching Alfred's tongue before it could slink back into his mouth. Their tongues rubbed against each other, saliva and blood sliding between and dripping down. His hand came up and gripped Alfred's head, pulling them into a heated kiss before he broke it and leaned his head away, giving Alfred full exposure to his neck.

Feliciano giggled, getting completely turned on by what the other two were doing, but he wasn't done here yet. He wanted to play more. He leaned in and kissed the human's lips forcefully making the man moan. He giggled and then bit into his lip before pulling back, ripping the sensitive gums and drinking the blood that flowed out.

Alfred kissed Lovino hard, sliding his hands up along his back, He lapped and nipped at his neck, leaving fresh marks. He moved his hand down to the boys hardening member and began to pump it with long tight strokes. He reveled in the others movements brought on by the feeling and continued to go faster, loving hearing the moans and calls of pleasure. He moved closer to the blonde where he swiped up some blood into his fingers. He took this lubricated hand and rubbed it onto Lovi's member. "Let go...back up for a second. I wanna know how this tastes."

Lovino released him and closed his eyes and waited for the pleasure that was sure to take over his body. The moment Alfred's mouth came into contact, Lovino moaned and had to restrain himself from bucking into him. Beside them, Feli had stopped and turned his attention on them. He cocked his head to the side and decided that he wanted in on this. He slipped off the blonde and coolly walked over to his brother, caressing his body. He leaned down and pressed their bloodied mouths together, making out passionately. Lovino brought one hand to his brother face, caressing it, and sent the other to Alfred's back, lightly tracing the firm muscles.

Alfred let his tongue slide up and down Lovi's member, making sure to get all of the blood. Lovi's member was now flavored with the blood, making him want to suck harder. He played with Lovi's head with his tongue, tapping and rubbing it playfully. He smirked, holding the boys hips to that he wouldn't choke. His cold hand messaged his back and he arched into the touch, enjoying the tender touch. He moved his slicked hand behind Lovino and quickly slipped in a finger. He moved it around slowly, shivering at the sounds he was making.

Lovino felt like he was floating on air as both of the powerful mouths pleasured him. Feliciano released the kiss and moved his mouth down the back of his neck and bit into Lovi's shoulder.

"Agh! Agh!" It felt so amazing. Feli's tongue started slipping along his shoulder and up to his ear, where he started sucking on it. He screamed in ecstasy when Alfred hit his prostate. With the sudden explosion of pleasure and the effects of the alcohol, Lovino felt slightly faint. Feliciano was the only thing holding him up.

Alfred's own member began to twitch and he kept moving harder against Lovino. He looked up to Feli, the lusty look in his eyes alluring. _God I want to make those eyes go wide, see them plunge into the haze of pleasure from my touch._ Letting go of Lovi's hip, he reached up to Feli's member, gracing his balls before moving to grasp his member. He could hear the human breathing hard; he was dying, and the sound only further turned him on. _I need them..._

Feli hadn't even been paying much attention to anything besides the taste of his brother when Alfred grabbed his penis. He squeaked in shock, coming to his knees beside his brother. How Alfred always managed to bring them both to their knees in pleasure at the same time was extraordinary. He leaned over Alfred's form and lightly sucked at the skin while his hand moved under him until he found his target. Feliciano grabbed at Alfred's neglected member and began to fondle it.

Alfred let out a moan, Feli's touch causing him to buck up against him. The vibrations from his voice traveled around Lovi's member making him move against his mouth. Alfred bucked his hips into Feli's hand, moaning more and moving his own hand to match his pace. He pressed Lovino's spot over and over, loving the sounds the boys was making as he was getting closer to his release. Alfred's tongue darted out to touch Lovi's balls, as his hand did the same to his brother.

Lovino bucked hard into Alfred, slowly losing his reasoning to lust and wine. His ending was coming close as his insides tightened. Feli moaned and bucked into his hand while his hand squeezed involuntarily around the vampire's member. Each buck that his Master made into his hand only made him go further and further towards the pleasure that was fast arriving.

He could feel Lovino's insides tighten around his finger, and his own body was close to its release. He pumped them both as hard as he could. The taste of Lovi's release him his mouth was not pleasant but he didn't mind it. The sudden shock and spasms from the other Italian finally sent him over the edge. He moaned loudly as he came, his spill mixing with the blood on the floor. He felt tired and hazy but still a bit hungry. He smiled and nuzzled Feli.

Both Italians had come at the same time and lay down together, exhausted, beside their Master. Feli snuggled into Alfred's neck before closing his eyes and promptly falling asleep. Lovino chuckled, moving his hand tracing the contours of Feli's face. He never realized how beautiful Feli wa. _ It was weird how not long ago…_he shook his head. There was no reason to think about his past. It didn't matter. He sighed, still feeling rather hungry and decided that he'd have more before moving to the bed for some rest himself. He sat up unsteadily and latched onto the dying blonde's arm.

Alfred decides to stay there on the bed as Lovi moved away. He smiled, cuddling Feli's unconscious form closer as he listened to Lovi finish off the blonde stranger. He fell asleep not too long after that. After a few hours of rest he could see a faint light through the window and could hear activity outside. He moved reluctantly from Feli and Lovino, who had lay down beside him sometime during his sleep, and went to have a look. _The night is starting_, he thought as he tried to wake himself up fully. _…best to get us all cleaned up and then get us_ _some proper clothes..._

* * *

><p>For those of you how are familiar with Kuroshitsiji (Black Butler) we just killed the Viscount of Druitt there LOL. OH! BTW, I don't think we've mentioned this but I am Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio and Gilbert. Mari is Alfred, Francis, Ludwig and Mathew. Just a little FYI for ya in case you're curious. More characters will be introduced and we will tell you who is who then…in case you haven't already figured each of us out yet ^,…,^<p> 


	6. I Will Not Bow

Hello, Mari here! Another chapter so uh…yaay! I'm still trying to figure out how to work some of this…stuff on fanfiction (feels like a noob).

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Antonio had run after the scent for as long as he could before the sun had risen and the people of Venice were beginning their day. He hadn't made it very far before he had to run back to their apartment and ungracefully maneuver the fire escape. If the situation hadn't been so serious, he would have laughed at the strange attempt, but there was no time for jokes or humor. He'd seen it. He'd smelled it. The blood. The blood of a poor innocent human.

Their scent had surrounded the scene like poison and it wouldn't be long until the other humans saw the blood stains and reacted. It wouldn't be long until the poor innocence's family realized they were missing. He cursed himself. He had let that happen. He had let someone else die because he couldn't do what needed to be done. He wasn't able to kill Alfred or the boys_…and now someone was dead. Probably more than just the one too._ It would take more bodies to fill the hunger of three vampires, two of them being new borns. He made it to their window, which they thankfully always left unlocked, and managed to get inside. He went to their living room and found the metal weight that Gilbert used all the time. _Like he needs to work his arms anymore._ Toni scoffed before turning on the TV with his nuzzle and taking the weight into his mouth to block out the screams. He then willed himself to change back. The pain was excruciating. Everything was being cracked back into place for his human form. He blacked out.

Lunch had started strained but as everyone ate they became more relaxed. Mat sat next to Gil, trying to find clues in his voice and actions that might tell him about what had happened. Ludwig sat uncomfortably beside Francis, watching the wolves with obvious suspicion.

"So Gil, what do you think of Italy" Mat smiled and leaned against Gil, trying to carry on like normal.

Francis sensed the tension and did his best to maintain his normal, leachy state about himself. "I don't know about him but I, sir, am enjoying it" he stated with a grin, his accent slipping through making his voice in a sort of purr.

"Kesesese~ I fucking love it here! The food is almost as good as wurst and the people…" he paused. Don't think if them… "Ya…it's pretty awesome here if I do say so myself." He smiled and leaned over, planting a chaste kiss on Mat's lips. "You and I should consider living here together." He looked over to Ludwig. "You too, West. There are plenty of hot chicks here. I'm sure one of them is good enough for you to fuck and finally lose your virginity to." He wiggled his eyebrows accordingly.

Mat blushed and laughed, he couldn't imagine Ludwig relaxed in anyway. He cuddled closer to Gil as he laughed and looked over at Francis. Francis smiled back, but it obviously lacked the heart. Francis sipped at his wine. "But you must try living in France first. EVERYONE gets lucky and happy in France~" he posed dramatically, raising his glass in the air.

Ludwig scooted away, looking at Gilbert with disgust. "Bruder that is hardly appropriate..."

"Of course it's appropriate, West! How can I live knowing my baby bruder had never spent alone time with a woman before? Unless of course…" He narrowed his eyes slightly in a mocking way. "…you take after me!" He smiled and smacked his hand on the table. "Maybe you'd be more interested in the Italian men! Hey, I know this boy that-" He cut off, his eye twitching slightly before he blinked it off and looked away. _Dammit! Even when I try to let myself go, all I can think about are those boys…_he gnawed on his lip. _There has to be something we can do about them…_

Mat looked at Gil with great surprise "Oh Gil don't tease him like that...Gil?" he could see an overwhelming hurt fill his eyes. He looked just in time to see that the same sadness move across Francis's eyes. "Francis..." he said softly, barely above a whisper. He looked back over to Gil, "Gil what's thi-"

"Oh Matthew, things are perfectly alright. Gil don't tease your brother so." Ludwig looked over at Francis, slightly put off by him defending him. Francis did feel odd though; giving his alpha an order so casually.

He looked back over towards the three of them and forced a chuckle. "Shit, I forgot. The bo-ummm…he…uh…he recently…he's having some 'issues' right now. Him and his…bruder." He sighed greatly. "I forgot." He rolled his eyes and looked back to Ludwig. "Seriously though, have you even thought about becoming a man yet?" The question wasn't even serious at all. There was no longer any drive behind the teasing. Now, all he wanted was to distract himself, keep his bruder and lover off the topic of what's wrong, and get rid of them so they could find the vamps and deal with the problem.

Francis smiled weakly, his own resolve starting to fail. "Oh give him time, love will find him when the time is right" He looked over at Gil, offering a look of sympathy. He was feeling the same way, but Gil was usually so much more open with his thoughts while he could be reserved when the time called for it.

"Why don't we head back to our place then? We are staying in a very nice place we can relax and maybe meet up with Toni." Ludwig looked over to him, cocking an eyebrow "Where is he anyway?" Unable to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

Gil shrugged. "Out. Back at the apartment. Who the fuck knows? Think about it. It's a Spaniard in Italy, lots of crazy shit happens" And with what has happened, Toni could be anywhere. _Gott I hope he's kept himself together._ "Lots of shit went down recently and Toni's taken it pretty hard. He's probably at home, but then again, he might not." He shrugged, acting like it wasn't a big deal. They paid for the bill and headed back to the apartment.

The sounds of the TV reached his ears from all the way down the hall. He knew it was their room because all their neighbors would be at work and besides...it was on pretty loud. _Thank Gott…at least you didn't get your dumbass self killed. _He shook his head and pulled out the key. "Guess Toni's home after all." The latch unclicked and the door opened. What he saw made his heart stop before his mind caught up to what exactly he was seeing.

The TV was blasting, his weight was shattered and Antonio was passed out on the ground, naked and covered in sweat. He ran forward and checked his pulse. It was back to normal, but still a little fast. He had to have recently changed back. "Dammit, Toni!" That was when he remembered that Ludwig and Mathew were present. _Shit…_

Mat let out a yell of surprise "Toni!" he ran in after Gil to Toni's side. Francis ran after him.

"Mattie, please just stay back, Gil and I will check on him." Catching Mats shoulders, he shoved him back toward Ludwig and turned to hurry back to Gil. _Damn it Toni, really?_ "Gil" he whispered, "what do we do?"

Mat turned to Ludwig meanwhile, to voice his own concerns. "Luddy, something is going on, something bad and you know it." He looked over at the others. "What if this has to do with the vampire? They don't know we are hunters and we have met plenty of people reluctant to talk about the supernatural...what do we do?"

Gilbert just shook his head and muttered in German. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ "I don't know. He probably didn't think he'd be coming back so soon…" He whispered back. He gently shook the Spaniard's shoulders. "Toni! Vake ze fuck up!" His German accent becoming for profound as his anger rose. "Now, Antonio!" His command shook the other two wolves to their very cores. Immediately, Antonio stirred; his green eyes opening slowly to Gilbert's angry red ones. He looked away, unable to look the Alpha in the eye.

"I-I'm sorry!" He cried as the tears he'd been trying to hold back for hours came pooling out. "I c-couldn't find them and…and it was everywhere. I saw it and now…and now…s-someone's…" he swallowed. "de-…because of me…because I couldn't…" Gilbert looked up and sighed deeply, not quite sure what to say. He looked over to Francis. "Keep them busy, ja?" He helped Toni up and supported him into the Spaniard's room, locking the door behind them. _Francis…keep them out of this… please…._

Francis hurried over to the hunters, trying to keep calm. "He's alright he just needs some rest. We need to go out and get some bandages and things. It seems he got drunk and woke up here, we need to clean him up before anything else." Francis hoped his lie was believable, hurrying to usher the other two out into the hall.

He needed to get them out of there. What happened? he thought to himself. Mat looked over at Ludwig, stunned.

"Francis", Ludwig started slowly, "what happened? It looked as though he had been in a fight or was attacked. Was he bitten anywhere?"

He studied Francis carefully, trying to judge the situation. Francis continued on. "No, no bite marks. There is a convenience store at the end of the block; we should hurry there and back, oui?"

Back in the room, Gilbert was pacing while Antonio sat on the bed with his head in his lap looking completely miserable. The Alpha paused at the window facing the street below where the citizens hurried about on their daily lives with no idea what really lurks in the shadows. He sighed.

"Toni, I'm sorry. It's not your fault."

"How is it not my fault? I should have been able to stop Lovi, but I couldn't! And now…and now someone's dead." Gilbert nodded.

"Fuck. It was everywhere," Toni shuddered.

"There had been so much blood…and their scent…it was everywhere. They must have…just fed on him right there before taking the body. I…I couldn't find them. I didn't have time to before the sun rose and the humans started moving around. I couldn't be seen and I-I needed to change so I came back here."

"That's great, but now we need something to tell Ludwig and Mattie."

"I know….it's my fault."

"Well…I told them shit went down and you were dealing badly. I think I head Francis say you were drunk so…that's what we'll say." Antonio nodded. _Dammit…_

Ludwig followed behind Franny into the store. "Mat" he said quietly, "go get the things I'm going to 'look around', okay?" Mat nodded and headed over to the medicine counter, gathering some bandages and disinfectants...and some salt for good measure. Ludwig however followed Francis into the back, trailing him with all of his ninja skills. Francis was distracted anyway, texting Gil: _Hey, Gil is he OK?_

Ludwig took a step back, why keep how his condition is a secret? Unless a vampire did have something to do with it. Francis turned "Oh Ludwig, do you know where the cleaning supplies are? We will need disposable ones to clean up any mess he made while drunk." Ludwig turned the shelf he was nearest to. "Uhh I think this is it, actually"

"Wonderful, now let's pay for these and get going."

Gilbert face palmed. "Fuck this is all so complicated. We have to get them out of here. Ludwig's too sharp. He'll figure out what's going on the longer he's here…especially if we're right and he's a hunter."

"And Mat."

He nodded. "And Mattie."

"Dios…they look so much alike, no?" Gilbert blinked. "Heh?"

"Mat and…Alfred." Gilbert frowned and his eye twitched. They did look alike. A little too much alike. He closed his eyes and an image of Mattie blushing passed his inner eye only to be replaced with the blood stained creature they had encountered last night. The cocky smirk dripping with the blood of their friends, who stood on either side of him, just as bloody and pale, their fangs barred. He immediately shook his head, a tear sliding down it. "N-No…that bastard is nothing like Mattie. Nothing."

Francis walked back quickly to the apartment, leading the others. Rather than his defined, princely stride he walked with an air of rushed urgency that was certainly not graceful. He ran to the door as soon as they reached the right floor be struggled with the keys in his haste to open the door.

He rushed in and set the bags down onto the coffee table. He sorted through the items until he found the ones he needed, passing the bag of cleaning supplies to Ludwig. "Please, clean up in here wherever needed, I will check on him." And with that he went into Toni's room, shutting the door behind him.

"How is he?"

Antonio looked up. "Hey…" Gil looked over frowning. "Where are they?"

"In the sitting room" said Francis, sitting on the bed next to Toni. "I got some things to clean you up...must be in some pain so I have Tylenol and ice packs."

Antonio blinked before looking at his own body. "Oh ya...I guess I didn't really notice..." His skin was scratched in some parts and his back leg had a deep gash on it. "Guess I've had other things on my mind..."

Gilbert growled. "What are we going to do? We have to get rid of them so we can get back to the main problem."

"What's happened?" Francis asked, moving to clean up his leg with the disinfectant. "Gil help me prop up his leg" he said quietly, looking to Toni for his explanation.

"Someone died, Francis. They killed a human. Attacked them right there on the street before taking the body away." He choked on fresh sobs. "There was so much blood and their scent was everywhere. I couldn't find them. Ran out of time. Someone died because of us. If we would have just...taken care of them last night then that person wouldn't have died."

Francis looked up at Toni in horror. "Antonio! How could you say that?" There was a protective tone to his voice, his mind still only able to imagine his sweet boys. His kind Alfred. His loving Mat. All had become thing unspeakable in their way. "Yes, this is bad but still, we could not take them on. There was nothing we could do you know that."

"Francis is right Toni. Stop fucking blaming yourself. We need to focus on now so we can figure out how it won't happen again. We already know we can't kill them. So where does that leave us?"

"It gives us a few options."

The wolves froze. With some effort Francis looked behind him, and his face and heart fell. There, standing in the open doorway, was Ludwig. "L-l-Ludwig?" Mat then appeared beside him, his face determined and obviously trying to appear strong.

"We know a thing or two about this. Heard the news through a contact about some deaths. Vampires, yes?" Ludwig stood firm. _Damn his German ninja powers! Why doesn't Gil have those?_

Gilbert stared between the two of them, not sure whether to be angry that they had been listening, glad that the truth was out, or miserable because now it meant certain death to Feli and Lovi. He looked away towards the window. "It's…not that simple, West."

"Oh then what is it?" Ludwig stood his ground, his voice was firm and confident. He didn't need a weapon to feel this way either; he knew he was safe and that they would listen to him at the very least.

"Gil..." Mat started softly, his eyes searching Gils for answers. Francis looked away, uncertain of how to handle the situation. He decided to go back to dressing Toni's wound.

"It's fucking complicated! That's what it fucking is!" He rounded on Ludwig, needing someone to take his anger out on. "You weren't fucking there last night and you haven't fucking been here to know anything about it! You didn't see them when they were human! They we nothing like this! They were innocent and harmless! And you didn't see him! Someone I now see every-fucking-where! We can't kill them! It's just…too fucking messed up."

"What do you mean you see him everywhere, Gil?" Mat looked on with concern, moving to stand near Francis. "Gil did...did he look like me?" Francis's face fell. They said they had heard about a vampire? Did they know it was Al?

Gilbert lowered his eyes. How do you tell your lover that his brother is the cause of so much pain? He looked back up at Mathew and an image of Alfred made him look away again. He closed his eyes and swallowed tightly. He just couldn't answer.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Mat said quietly, trying to catch Gil's eyes. "We have been...looking for him for quite some time now, Ludwig and I. But then again you knew about this, right Francis?" Francis kept his eyes on Toni's leg as he bandaged it tightly, a little blood showing through the white wrappings.

"Listen...we know how to repel them...we can try to drive them out of town but even then its temporary" Ludwig began.

Antonio looked up. "S-So...then what? You'll kill them? I-Isn't there a way to...turn them back?" He knew there wasn't an option. If there had been one, he would have heard about it. After all, if there was a cure for a vampire...then there would be a cure for werewolves too.

"We have heard of vampire management...and there are a few legends on how to cure it but nothing we have tried personally. Though we are willing to try to save them before killing them." Mat smiled, Ludwig really did want to help them. They may be vampires now but they were human once.

The three wolves looked at each other. Should they tell them? They had both officially come clean about being hunters...of course...it was only because the moment called for it. If they can lie to me all this time, I can continue to lie to them. Gil nodded slowly and looked back out the window. "Figures...you come all the way to Venice chasing vampires and not to see your bruder."

"We had no idea you would be here." Ludwig said simply. "And the supernatural is our work after all." He moved to stand by Mat, who now looked uneasy and sad. "We will try whatever we can to help them, right?" Mat nodded, trying to smile.

"Now what?" Toni asked, dreading any plan that meant another confrontation with Lovino so soon. "Are we going to...find them now or..." he gulped, "tonight?"

"I think it would be in our best interest to start out now...but it could take all night. First we should go out and try to track them, then lay low until they make a move. What's important for every plan is that we catch and subdue them first. After Toni gets cleaned up we can prepare." Ludwig took control like a first rate leader, walking out to the living room "I'm going back to our hotel to get the rest of our things, be back soon"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. _Shouldn't be too hard to track them...just follow the stench of sugary, sweet corpse. _He walked over to Toni and quickly whispered. "You're healing normal, right?" Toni nodded, looking at the cuts that were red and blotchy a few minutes ago now look like nothing more than scars. "Good." Now they just had to find the vamps without letting the hunters catch on.

Ludwig came back from the hotel with Mat and his things. Weapons, books, and their lap tops; all things essential to doing the work they do. He went into the Trios living room and set everything out, sorting through the bags until he was satisfied and gathering everything they needed into a neat and organized stack.

He then started in on the ever tedious phone calls. "What do you know about vampires?" he said for what felt like the millionth time. Still, the other hunters had some good tips and ideas in the long run. Mat did his best to be helpful though not in the way, as he was all too aware that Ludwig had his own way of doing things.

Francis stood by, watching and becoming familiar with their methods and information. They know a lot more than I would have thought...and this is just vampires. I wonder what they know about our kind.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes as he read over what Ludwig was looking at, feeling completely horrified at what he now knew had happened to Feliciano and Lovino. The information seemed sketchy at best, and there were many different possibilities, but no matter how it was presented, the truth was sickening. The vampire-as Gilbert simply refused to give the creature a name-had 'played' with them until he felt ready to indulge.

He had made sure to keep them barley alive and then either fed them his own blood or made sure to mix his with theirs. Then their bodies had slowly declined until their hearts had sped to a pace where it eventually gave out, resulting in their deaths. Gilbert felt disgusted. The boys really had suffered to come back as some vampire's bitches. And now...they were completely devoted to their master and completely unstable, only wanting to fill their needs of blood while making sure to keep their master comfortable and happy. "Jesus…this is just fucking horrible…"

"Isn't it?" Mat said, suddenly appearing beside him. "That's why we have to help them...they have been through so much. Anything...trying everything. There has to be some way, you know?" Mat did his best to smile at Gil. Ludwig got off the phone and went back to jotting down notes.

"I have a few more calls to make and some facts to check but, this is a start" he said, flipping through his notebook at find another number to call. Francis walked over to Toni. "Toni, you wouldn't believe all they know."

Antonio looked up, curiously. "What?" _Please tell me it doesn't have anything to with us…_ "Is it bad? Is it…good? Does it involve…us?"

"They have info on vampires. Good info and on a lot of others things too. Everything I have ever heard of and then some. And they know others that have even more ideas, how to track, treat, cure and kill almost anything," Francis wrung his hands, obviously distressed by it all.

His eye twitched. "To...kill...almost...anything...so that means...we really shouldn't tell them about...us..."

"I'm not sure. I mean we are their friends and all but...it...it's a lot to tell them especially since the idea of our kind isn't weird to them, you know?"

"But...I really don't want them to...feel threatened by us or something..." He swallowed deeply and looked over to where Ludwig was jotting things down. "I just...loyalties can change." His mind traveled to Lovino, his eyes full of nothing but pure hate and evil.

Francis pulled him into a hug "Oh Toni I know...but think about it, we can be an ally to them as well. After all they are not like us...although we should wait. It would be too hard to explain now, you know?" Ludwig finished his call and sat on the couch, sorting through his notes.

"Ya..." He sighed before he decided to ask the inevitable. "S-So...did you...find anything?"

"Few ideas...dead man's blood is defiantly workable. We have used it before. Silver is also good...though I've never used it myself. There are a few herbs and such that sound like a good idea. Lots on how to kill but not too much on how to cure, you know?" Ludwig scratched his head, still skimming through his notes. Mat walked over to Toni, "Feeling better?"

Toni nodded numbly. Most of his cuts and scratches almost already healed. _Please don't notice those..._ "Ya, I'm feeling so much better now." He glanced at the gash on his leg, cover with wrappings. It would be healed by nightfall.

"That's great" Mat said with a smile. "Well, once Luddy gets all of this worked out we can figure out what to try and what we need in order to try. I know we don't have any more bloodweed..." He looked to Ludwig. "Almost done?"

"Yeah, just need to check what we have." Mat smiled. "See? We will figure this out."

Gilbert sighed. "Alright then, are you both gonna tell us everything now? Like every fucking detail. Then you're going to fucking tell me why the hell you never told me you were fucking hunters." _Ok...not very fair, but hey, I really don't fucking care right now._

Mats face fell "Please understand...if you knew...we...didn't want anyone to be involved if we could help it." Ludwig cut in.

"Understand that our work is dangerous and if we aren't careful you all could be killed. That is something we cannot let happen." After that Ludwig went through what he had and they set out to give a few ideas a shot. "Do you know where they are, Toni?"

_Why would he think that I knew? Did he hear us earlier? They were eavesdropping, but...how much did they catch?_ He shook his head. "No...I have no idea. Somewhere to-" he bit his lip. "He said he was taking them to...eat."

They walked outside and immediately Antonio could smell them. Now that he knew exactly what to look for, finding a vampire's scent was almost second nature. He looked to Gil and Francis, who both nodded that they smelled it to. _How do we do this? Play dumb? Surely they'll question how we found them so quickly…but if we waist time…more people might die…_The smell seemed to be coming from a different part of the city which made him think. _The last place they were at was the tourist homes by the water...what if…there are new apartments being built over there, maybe…_As they walked further into the city, a news station from inside one of the shops caught his highly sensitive ears. "Oh Dios…they're talking about the death."

As they walked they could see people standing nearby. "Hey, Ludwig, your Italian is pretty good right? If they were around here recently odds are someone saw them. Let's go ask."

"Yes", Ludwig relied simply as he proceed to ask/scare the living daylights out of some local Italians.

Finding that asking them got them nowhere they kept going. "Looks like some new apartments are going up around here. Suppose they are squatting in one of the empty models?" Francis hoped his reasoning sounded, well, reasonable. The smell was strong there.

Ludwig frowned "Yes...let's have a look."

Antonio's mind was not focused on anything other than the reports and the gossip. He heard everything. "…the blood stains have been sent in to be tested…" "…Someone was murdered this morning! No body was recovered..." "…all that blood!..." Antonio took a deep breath and looked to Gilbert. "We let this happen. I could have easily subdued them last night." Gilbert glared at him.

"Stop it, Toni."

"No! Don't you get it? Someone's died because of us. You read the vampire stuff. The poor human probably suffered and it's because we did nothing about it." Gilbert fully stopped and faced Antonio.

"You think I like this? You think I like fucking hearing about it? The entire town is talking about it. Yes, we could have maybe stopped it, but do you really think that you would have been able to kill Lovino? Fuck no! So shut the fuck up about it."

"Gil-"

"Shut up, Antonio!" the power of his voice made the Spaniard visibly pale. "Enough of this shit! Just…" he lowered his voice again, seeing that the others were looking on, concerned. "…stop."

Francis watched helplessly as the others fought. He understood Toni's feelings but Gilbert was right. Besides, they had help now, finding them and putting an end to the nightmare would hopefully come quickly. They hurried in after Ludwig into the apartments, taking the stairs floor by floor to search the unsurprisingly unlocked empty rooms. Even more shocking was the fact they were empty.

Francis was sniffing around, finding that the scent got stronger as they went up. "You find anything you guys?" Mat asked, wielding a gun with silver bullets in his right hand.

"Nothing so far mon cher," Francs shivered. _The vampires may not be their only worry if things go wrong._

The more floors they climbed, the more ill Gilbert felt. This place, not unlike the one from last night, smelled even more like death. It was like a slime that covered the walls and made the air too putrid to breath. He glanced at Ludwig and Mathew and felt incredibly jealous that they couldn't smell this to the extent he, Toni and Francis could. They climbed a few more stairs and opened the door to the 10th floor as what felt like a ten ton piece of rancid concrete assaulted his nose making him gag and clutch at his stomach. Everything he had eaten at breakfast seemed to want to meet the world again.

Francis felt the world suddenly tilt on end as the smell seemed to warp his senses. It was so strong that it overwhelmed him. "Hey are you guys okay?" Mat asked.

"Yes...just the ...smell"

"So you smell it, too" Ludwig walked over to a door near the end of the hall. "It smells like something was killed here, rancid..." Though he couldn't smell it as strong he could smell it. Forcing open the door he doubled backward as the powerful stench reached his nose. "Mien Gott!" Mat fell to his knees.

"God that...eh so sick!"

Gilbert and Antonio ran over to look in and immediately wished that they hadn't. The stench was so strong. There were blood stains all over the carpet by a window on the far side of the room that lead to the bedroom. Already knowing what they would find, Gilbert squared his shoulders and walked over to the room only to find the door was already opened. What he saw burned into his retinas and stained his mind. There was blood everywhere. On the walls, the floor, all over the bed. A mangled figure was carelessly strewn in the corner, completely devoid of blood. On the bed was a corpse, his eyes gouged out, wrist snapped unnaturally and covered in bite marks and cuts.

Ludwig had been on a few vampire hunts before and the aftermath of a vampire feeding could be sick and devastating. Those words couldn't even come close to describing the bloody spectacle in the room, which seemed to only get worse the further in he ventured from the hall.

Not one body but two brutally beaten and gory corpses. He tried to keep steady in both mind and body, keeping to his usual stiff and emotionless facade, but he found it harder and harder to maintain as he wondered about the scene. Mat was having issues even walking into the room, let alone near a victim, flowing Ludwig and taking a few pictures for later. "Do we have everything we need?" he said softly, feeling light headed. "We need to just get what we need and then report the body..."

After checking for finger prints and anything else the vampires may have left behind, Mat quickly walked back out into the hall appearing psychically drained.

Gilbert followed his boyfriend out and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" _Wait…stupid question._ He looked away. _Stupid, Gilbert! Just fucking smart! The guy's bruder just murdered two innocent people and you think to ask him if 'he's ok'…fucking stupid. _"I know you're not…" He thought a minute. "Have you…seen…a lot of other victims like this?"

Mat nodded. "Yeah but, it never gets any easier, you know? It's hard to become numb to such horror..." He shook his head, trying to put the images from his mind. He pulled Gil into a hug. "This is typical of vampires, but unfortunately for us it seems they are gone. We have no idea where they are going."

Gilbert nodded, placing his chin on Mat's head. An image from the night before entered his mind. "Probably to find clothes. They were kinda…interrupted them last night…or this morning…whenever it was." He joked, trying to get a little humor to brighten up such a dark the situation.

"What do you mean by tha-" Mat was cut off by Francis "Looks like the shower was used. They might be out getting some things."

"Of course!" Ludwig interjected. "Vampires are driven by desire and instinct...it's possible they are out getting new clothes and things so they can blend in after that..." Francis looked to Toni, both thinking the same thing.

"I know where they're going…or already at." Mat looked at him.

"Where?" Toni sighed.

"Lovino always…he's Italian, no? He's one of the pickiest people I know when it comes to clothes. Armani. He doesn't go anywhere without something Armani on him…and he only goes to a specific place."

* * *

><p>So there you have it. German Ninja away~! Please review, reviews make me smile and make cookies or something~<p> 


	7. The Worst Day Ever

^.^ so it is once again my turn to grace you all with my presence~~~ This chappie was so derpy ^,..,^ I will say one things so I don't get murdered, I am a fail at this type of fashion so I took the basic ideas from Coffee-Flavored Fate's AMAZING story, Educating America on Alfred's suit. . *is shot* please don't kill me that I /borrowed/ the idea…I feel bad, but once again, my fashion sense is not /that/ good…

Besides that….this worked out interestingly….now we find out what happened to them after they woke up and before the 'heros' get there…if the wolves and hunters are indeed the heros .…and after that even…let's just say….SHIT GOES DOWN! Enjoy~~~

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Alfred walked over from where he stood at the window to the clock to check the time. They had celebrated the day away and now it was about evening. Both boys were still in their messy and deep sleep. Smiling at them he gently reached over to Lovi first. "Lovino" he whispered softly, "C'mon boy wake up." He smiled sweetly. "We need to get you and your brother cleaned up and dressed, I can't teach you about night hunting, much less daylight travel, if you are naked." He moved to rouse Feli from his sleep as well.

Lovino opened his eyes at his master's call and smiled. "Master." He stretched, felling so much stronger after the nights feeding. Beside him Feliciano giggled.

"Good morning, Master." Lovi roll his eyes. "It's evening, dumbass, not morning." Feliciano just shrugged, still smiling and completely unaffected by his brother's attitude. "What are we doing today, master?"

"How about we take a nice shower and get you both all nice and cleaned up. Then we will go out and get you both some new clothes. Sound good?" He pulled Feli up off the bed into his arms. "Let's go sleeping beauty," he smirked and turned to Lovino. "Join us dear." _We don't need to get rid of the bodies_ he decided, as he led the boys, all smiles, into the shower.

The warm water beat against his skin in a way that he had never felt before. Ironically enough, he had never felt so alive. Feliciano sighed in contentment, letting the water hit his face and slide down every curve of his body. He opened his eyes and looked at the down at his feet, where the water had collected the grime on his body and turned itself red. He looked over to his brother, who was staring at his arm in wonder. The droplets that clung to his flesh looked to surreal in the light. His eyes had never beheld such a beautiful sight. Like when he had first woken up and surveyed the room, it looked so different and unlike anything he could have imagined. The detail was more perfect than anyone human could envision.

Alfred watched with a kind of amusement at the brother's reaction to their first shower since being turned. Stepping out of the shower, he dried himself off before turning off the water and holding out a towel. "Let's get out now, who's first?" He careful and thoroughly dried off each freshly cleaned Italian, taking a few moments to revel in the sight of their gorgeous bodies.

"Let's get going then. We will figure out the rest on the way. Any clothes in particular you prefer to wear?"

The boys glanced at each other, knowing exactly where they wanted to go. They both slid to either side of Alfred, wrapping their arms lovingly around his waist and looked up at him innocently.

"There is this one place…" Feliciano began.

"…they'll have something perfect for you." Lovino ended. Feliciano slid his hand up and down Alfred's chest while Lovino's eyes traveled his body. "Armani will look ideal on you."

"Armani? Is that a store? A style?" Alfred's Italian was sadly poor, but he decided to trust the boys. They had been very well dressed when he had met them, obviously very into fashion. He grinned. _Huh, blend into Italy. Sounds like fun...I love this place._ Feeling a kind of joy rise in him, he led the boys out through the window, retreating into the increasingly disappearing shadows.

"So, how do we get there from here? Don't worry about money or anything...we can work something out. "He grinned wider, revealing his fangs.

They each smiled in turn, revealing their own fangs before leading him to the only shop either of them trusted. Managing their way by traveling through shadows, they came upon the store, unnoticeable by anyone unless they knew it was there. The brother's grinned at each other before opening the door an entering. There were six people working, four males and two females, and only one other customer. The nearest female worker looked up at their entrance, smiling.

"Ah, Mr. and Mr. Vargas, back so soon-" Her face fell when she looked at them. "Uh…are you…ok? Where are your clothes? I…there's something…diff…different about you…" The vampires could taste the fear that had spread throughout her body and grinned. The desire to scream seemed to be building in her mind.

"Allessia…" Instinct took over and Lovino walked up to her, compelling her to remain calm. "You know you don't want to scream."

"I... don't want to scream."

"You want to help my Master find a worthy suit."

"Y-Yes…" Allessia turned and walked away to do as she was asked. Lovino turned and joined Feliciano and Alfred in compelling everyone else.

Alfred walked up to a male employee "Let's start shall we? Something blue perhaps?" The employee led him over to an area in the back. He smiled, _I like this place...Italy was definitely a good choice._ He looked over to Feli and Lovino, "so, any recommendations?"

Lovino looked him up and down, a sensual glint in his eyes before he waved over one of the compelled workers. "Show me a pinstriped sleeve in a chocolate brown with…" He looked to Feli, "perhaps a cool color shirt." Feliciano nodded, also looked Alfred up and down.

"A darker shade, though, to prevent overshadowing the suit, and washing out such fair and beautiful skin." The humans scampered around to fulfill the vampire's requests and returned with many different types and styles. The boys mixed and matched until Lovino found perfect combination. (~.~ better~)

"This suit will bring out his eyes and this dark teal is perfect to balance out the chocolate, and emphasize his hair." Somehow, it really was easier with his new sensitive eyes. The humans set to work on making the vampire up while the usual was brought out for the Italian's, since they had been regulars in their life. After they were dressed, Feliciano and Lovino immediately ran to his side, completely dazzled by his beautiful look.

"Wow, I gotta say I wasn't sure but I am impressed" Alfred beamed at Lovino. "You two have an excellent taste in stores. I mean this place is great! Such nice clothes, perfect for going out for dinner, eh?"

He grinned devilishly, loving the smiles he got from the boys. Hopefully they wouldn't run into those damn wolves again and ruin these nice clothes. He relaxed as he watched the boys fuss over their own clothes. This has been a great day so far.

Feliciano giggled and walked over to Allessia, who was standing beside the other humans waiting for their next command. He reached out and took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips, planting a sweet kiss on it. "Allessia, my dear, it has been a pleasure to know you all these years." Her body stayed still, but her eyes screamed in fear. Feli laughed again and forcefully yanked her forward, exposing her neck. He then dug his fangs into her neck, spilling her life's essence into his mouth. It tasted like fear and dread. He lived off such emotions. He drank as much as he pleased before snapping her neck and moving on to the next in line, a young man named Ezio.

Alfred chuckled. So they really were regulars here at one time. _Shame to waste perfectly good talent but, we cannot risk those wolves or anyone else fining us. Besides...they do look tasty._ "The humans have been awfully good. Besides, it would be a shame to stain this nice fabric...don't make a mess this time. We will save that for later." With that Alfred himself grabbed one of them men, digging his fangs on and working to drain him fast, keeping him close to the floor so to avoid the windows.

"Lovi, join us?" he said with a grin, blood dripping down his face.

Lovino chuckled before grabbing the other female worker and finishing her off quickly then moving on to the customer that had been innocently shopping there. He chuckled as the innocent fell dead to the floor with a decent thump. He used the shirt of the last victim to wipe off his face before standing up and moving over to Alfred, sensually wrapping an arm around his waist. Feliciano, after wiping his own mouth, did the same. "Where to now, Master?" he asked, an erotic gleam in his eye.

Mat followed Toni and the others down the street. He wasn't sure but he knew Toni knew the area better than the others. It was like finding three very dangerous needles in a hugely populated hay stack. He looked around; nothing seemed out of the ordinary, no one panicking, no blood and no talk of anything that sounded bad. Ludwig was on edge, he could always seem to sense oncoming danger...and there the boys stopped just a head. "Hey wh-"

Alfred and the Italians were just leaving the store. A nice meal, new threads, and the desire to go see some Roman temples had him in high spirits. That is until he spotted the wolves.

The alert was placed into effect; both vampires froze for a millisecond as all the different smells assaulted their minds. They both took a single step forward to protect Alfred and slightly bent their knees, ready to pounce at a single notice. Low growls emanated from their throats.

On the other side of the battle field, Antonio shuddered, wanting to cry from the assault of death and gore that hung around Lovino. He failed to miss the blood smears across their faces, meaning they had just fed, and judging where they just emerged from, it had been on the nice people that worked there. He swallowed hard, his body starting to violently shake, begging to change and, this time, kill Alfred once and for all for doing this to his Lovi, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Gilbert wasn't looking at him, but at the vampires ahead of them. He looked back at Mathew, who had gone pale at seeing his long lost older brother.

Alfred looked over at Mat with surprise. _Not just wolves...but them too?_ He quickly managed to pull himself together, looking over at the others with a mask of indifference. "Wolves, did you need something? Otherwise we will just be on our way"

Ludwig clenched his teeth. He was really ready to hurt Alfred now. The boys he had with him were just so young! And fresh blood; _not good_. Francis could only watch them with a kind of apprehension; he knew they were brothers. He also knew that the vamps had just reviled their true nature, addressing them as 'wolves', although the hunters didn't seem to take notice.

Mat looked at Alfred, his eyes filled with pain and yet a kind of joy. After all this was his brother...and it had been so long. "Al..."

Feliciano growled, he knew the wolves, but there were two other scents he couldn't place. They smelled familiar, but at the same time were completely their own; unique. The shorter blond, who had addressed his master so formally, looked like him so…_fratellos?_ Yes, he smelled like Alfred, but different…human. The other blonde…Gilbert? _He has a brother?_ Those blue eyes caught his attention.

Beautiful…and he's still human…perfect. _I wonder what he tastes like._ He licked his lips with apprehension.

Beside him, Lovino seemed to be coming to the same conclusions, but his main focus was on Antonio. The Spaniard seemed…hesitant to change, even though his blood was racing with that of the wolf's. _He's not changing…but he wants to….Gilbert is keeping him human…why?_ His eye flicked to Alfred, wondering if he knew why the wolves were hiding their forms even though they begged for release.

Alfred looked over the approaching group, all of whom seemed to ignore his previous conversation started. He noticed how fired up yet reluctant the wolves seemed. _Don't want to change in public? Afraid they will lose control...or..._he looked over at his brother, he stood tall and fearless next to the wolves as though they were at an equal level. Then it hit him _Of course he thinks that after all...I don't think he realizes they are wolves. _He looked down to his boys with a smile, then back up to address the others.

"Well, lovely seeing you all again. I have a few things I need to do but we can meet up later if you would like. See ya'll 'round." Hooking his arms through each brother's, he began to lead them away.

"Don't you even think about it, you fucker!" Gilbert snarled, taking angry steps forward. "You have a lot of shit to atone for! Don't fucking think you can walk away from this again!" Both groups stopped a good thirty feet from each other.

Feliciano laughed. A shrill, cold hearted laugh that sent chills up the wolves spines. The vampire looked back at him. "Oh, Gilbert…remember? You let us get away." He cocked his head to the side. "Or do you think you can kill us this time?" Before Gilbert could reply, Lovino snorted and glared at the group.

"Why don't you just go back to the fucking pound like good little puppies?"

Gilbert had never really felt fear before, but what Feliciano and Lovino had become…scared the ever living shit out of him. Feliciano, clueless, innocent, giggly, pasta-loving Feliciano…who couldn't even hurt a bug…stood before him. His eyes calculating and cold. Human blood smeared on his smiling face, which held an innocence of a different kind, like a cruel, demented child.

Lovino, who had always been a snooty, little brat, was now a cold hearted monster_. Capable of ripping you apart without blinking an eye. Lusting for you blood._ It made Gilbert's blood run cold.

Alfred looked back at the wolves. His boys having done all of the talking, and doing a very thorough job at that, he couldn't help but smirk. He held them close with a kind of pride, though he dare not move a muscle. The others were serious, dead serious, and it wasn't as though he wasn't aware of why Mattie had become a hunter of the supernatural in the first place.

When he had been turned into a vampire, his brother had sworn to find him, capture him, and make sure that he could infect no one else with the vampire 'virus' as some called it. Mat was no longer the shy, shaking teen he was when Alfred had left; now he was trained, prepared and had an aura of confidence, shaky as it may be at times.

Francis stood beside Gil, unsure of what to do. He was too close to the situation in short; he didn't really want to hurt anyone. Ludwig drew a pistol, loaded with special bullets. "Is that so?"

Feliciano's eyes immediately went to Ludwig, drawing out every detail of his face and movements. _So the gorgeous one speaks…I want to taste him!_ His body twitched apprehensively, wanting to leap forward and indulge in such a strong bloodline. Lovino stared at Antonio, a look of disgust upon his face. There was a hate that bubbled just beneath the surface and it was all pointed to his former lover.

Antonio felt his heart break more and more. Unlike last night, now…now he really could see how far gone the brothers were. The way they spoke said it all. Maybe if we had been more upfront with them about this…it could have been prevented. He stifled a groan as his eyes shifted forms and his nails grew an inch or two.

Lovino smirked at this. "It seems you're more hesitant this time. Don't want your friends to know?"

Mat turned to Antonio "What is he talking about?" he asked slowly, his own hand clutching the pistol in his pocket. Ludwig also gained interest in this, though he kept his eye on Feli, who acted like his was undressing him with his eyes. He moved back to stand closer to Mat, uncomfortable.

Francis put a hand on Antonio's shoulder. _Hold it together, Toni. Please._ Alfred looked upon them with interest. "Wow Franny you really are good. God, our family has the weirdest luck. One becomes a vampire, one becomes a hunter and the other becomes...well…" he broke out in chuckles, loving the looks of suspense on everyone's faces.

Lovino joined Alfred in the laughter, loving the pain etched on Antonio's face. The broken heart and the need for revenge mixed with the instinct to attack the vampires did its job. Antonio fell to his knees with a cry of pain. His entire body shook with the agony and adrenaline that coursed through his veins. Quicker than usual, the wolf overtook his body and with a scream a loud snap filled the air. Every bone snapped to fit a different frame. His face morphed and reshaped, his teeth sharpened, joints cracked to different positions. Everything changed before their eyes to the werewolf that had been hidden just beneath the surface. Gilbert kept his eyes on Alfred, the anger building and his own nails growing, his own eyes changing. The instinct almost driving him over the edge.

Mat watched in horror, his pistol nearly falling out of his hands. "...becomes a werewolf" he finished the sentence Alfred had started. He looked to Ludwig, his attention drawn away from Feli and now to his brother, who seemed on the verge of becoming something else. Mat whimpered, unable to say anything, and praying in his head Gil was not a wolf. _He...would hide this from me?_ Then again he had hide being a hunter. Francis was feeding off the energy coming off the other two, feeling his own instinct for transformation begin to wash over him. As painful as it would be, he couldn't always hold back.

Alfred watched with a kind of interest, noting his brother's expression. "You really didn't know, did you?"

Gilbert took a shaky breath and looked at Francis, nodding, letting him know it was ok to change. It doesn't matter anymore. _They know…and this fight is only just beginning._ A tremor traveled down his spine making him groan and clutch his middle. He set his red eyes on Mathew and Ludwig, who were looking at him in horror. He halfheartedly chuckled as another wave of pain hit. _Should have figured it'd fucking come to this…them finding out this way… _He met Mat's terrified violet eyes again. "S-Sorry, M-Mattie…" Pain shot fire to his veins, he screamed. Feliciano and Lovino smiled and looked at Alfred.

Francis could see the pain the others were in, the wolves transforming and the hunters watching their loved one reveal his alpha status plain. He looked over at the vampires. Feli, Lovi, and Alfred...all people he had loved and known for years. All he had lost to the vampire virus. He didn't want to hurt them but, they were a threat and in order to cure them he must attack. He finally let his wolf take over, the pain for his physical shifts and breaks nearly unbearable. The wolf clawed its way out, howling and merciless, the instinct to serve the alpha ruling over him. _I'm sorry. _

Alfred stepped forward, moving almost protectively in front of his boys. _So they all changed..._

Lovino and Feliciano glanced at each other before staring at Alfred, not quite sure what to make of it. Not a moment ago, he seemed overly amused, but now…he was worried_. And here I thought this would be fun… _Lovi leaned in slightly asking a question that seemed very relevant at the moment.

"How exactly do you kill a werewolf, Master?" Feli looked at Alfred curiously, wondering exactly how hard it could be; the night before being not much help since seemed rather fuzzy up until tasting the Asian's blood. Only bits were vivid, like the smell of Gilbert's blood, the taste of his Master's blood, and being held down by Francis. Again, Lovino glanced at Antonio, crouched low, as if waiting for something, Lovino's mind filled with thoughts of killing him.

Alfred looked down to the boys. "The quickest way I can think of is simply ripping them apart. There are weapons that can be used but, we don't have any. We vampires are rather strong anyway, as long as we stay clear of the teeth and aim for the heart we can make it out just fine." He licked his lips, feeling a bit anxious watching the wolves, preparing from an attack like engines reeving before a big race. "You boys are stronger now that you have had rest and blood. The night is on our side."

Mat looked to Ludwig, "What do we do?" but Ludwig just stared at his brother. "I-I don't know" he said slowly. _Everything was just wrong._

* * *

><p>WOAH SNAP A LOG! Did that just happen? Oh why yes it did! CLIFF HANGER! ^,…,^ the showdown is about to begin~<p>

How will Ludwig and Mattie react knowing that the Bad Touch boys are werewolves? How will the BTT react to fighting in front of the hunters? Will someone die (lawl…yes, I know the vamps are already dead…STFU…they're still walking around and I mean still corpse dead…)? Just wait to find out~~~~


	8. Not Strong Enough

Hello everyone! Mari here! Gosh I'm awful sorry! ':o I haven't updated in a while. If you haven't read my profile then I will explain; the reason I haven't done too much on here lately is that I have been in Japan. I got home about 2 weeks ago and I am still trying to catch up/get rid of jet-lag (which is awful by the way). So sorry! 'xo Please enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Gilbert took deep breaths, ruffling his pure white fur. He opened his red eyes and looked over at Antonio, his green eyes fixed on Lovino. Francis seemed hesitant and still in slight pain from the transformation, but ready to go. He slowly met Ludwig's eyes and felt immediate judgment. His blue eyes held such pain, sadness and anger, much like his own held. He whimpered, hoping his little brother could hear the sorrow it held. He had lied. He'd run away from home. Just when things were beginning to be mended between them, this happened.

One was a monster and the other was the hunter.

Right now though, they had mutual enemies. Gilbert was the oldest. The Alpha. One thing he was certain, no matter how strong they thought they were or how much they had trained, neither human was capable of dealing with the vampires. Alfred was young for his kinds, but held strength he must have inherited from his creator. Something he had passed on to the boys, both of which adapted easily and quickly to their new lives…or undead lives. It had to end here though. That strength was too much for such dangerous creatures to have. Gilbert himself would end it. He growled and snapped his blood-red eyes back to Alfred, making a single step forward. He howled and charged directly at the blonde vampire.

Alfred grinned, grabbed both boy's hands and jumped out of the way. Letting go he made a run for Gilbert, slamming into his side to knock the wind out of him. He hopped back to meet with his boys. "Remember aim for the chest and guard as best you can." He moved to give Antonio's jaw a good slug as he sped past him to Gilbert. He was careful to watch all three wolves, knowing that they, like vampires, work together. Ludwig drew a whip from his bag. He couldn't possibly shoot now, they were moving too fast, but if he caught a leg with his whip it would make it easier. He cracked his whip before throwing it into the fray, smacking into Alfred and leaving a welt on his arm.

Feliciano snarled and leapt at Ludwig, grabbing the whip and snatching it from his hands. He tossed it behind him and grabbed both of the blonde's shoulders, bringing his leg up and kicking him square in the chest, sending him flying. He smirked before appearing beside the fallen human, gripping his biceps tightly and slamming him into the side of the nearest building. Up close, the hunter smelled even more fantastic. It made Feli's mouth water just thinking about biting down and drinking the ruby red. His lusty amber eyes met brilliant blue. The vampire cocked his head to the side and leaned in, just barley grazing his lips against the others, smirking. Feli traced the German's face with his eyes, catching every detail and saving it to his memory. _Simply delightful…_"Do you really want to kill me?" He asked, his voice thick with desire.

Ludwig was frozen, from both the pain and the aura the vampire was giving off. He struggled to find the words, his arms and back hurting like hell. He looked over the vampires shoulder to his fallen whip. _If only...if I could..._his eyes were drawn to the Italians again.

The lovely amber eyes seemed to melt into his and all at once he felt drawn to him in some way.

Alfred held his arm and moved back toward Lovino "Let's work on the wolves and leave the hunters to Feli. Mat won't do anything...," He moved to take a shot at Toni with his good arm, Lovi flanking him to his left.

Toni snarled at Alfred, bating at him with his claws. From the left, Gilbert leapt in and knocked both Alfred and Lovino off kilter by plowing into them. The green-eyed wolf moved in, biting at Lovino, feeling rather good out the fight and looking to Gilbert proudly only for Gilbert to be looking around in a panic. Where's Feli? Toni cocked his head to the side only to look over and freeze. Feliciano had Ludwig.

Dammit! I knew something like this would happen! Before Antonio could attempt anything, Gilbert snarled and jumped over the other vamps, speeding over to his brother's rescue. Feliciano only had eyes for Ludwig. He leaned in and pressed their lips together, not releasing his grip from the hunter's arms. His tongue slid out and traced the blonde's bottom lip hungrily.

Ludwig was still in Feli's grip, resisting the odd and unexpected urge to kiss back. Mat ran over to Ludwig, smacking his gun into the back of Feli's head before Gilbert jumped in. Alfred meanwhile, took advantage of Toni's distraction to elbow him in the ribs, sending him to the ground for a few moments.

He pinned him to the ground as best he could, letting out a loud growl to flash his teeth menacingly. He could see Lovi out of the corner of his eye, recovered. "Go, help your brother!" he snarled through his teeth, still baring them at the fallen wolf. Francis suddenly jumped in, cutting off Lovi from his bee line for Feli, growling.

Feliciano hissed from the unexpected pain in the back of his head, breaking the kiss and snapping his head back to glare at Mat as Gilbert smacked into him, knocking Feliciano to the ground, yanking Ludwig to the ground with them before his grip released. The vampire's head smacked the ground, a whimper escaping his throat. Gilbert was on him in an instant, his red eyes furious.

Lovino snarled at Francis, who kept him from going to his brother's side. The Italian jumped in a flip, grabbing the wolf around the middle and squeezing. He felt the ribs beneath his arms crack, making him smile, then let the injured Frenchman fall to the ground like a doll. He then made his way to his brother.

Antonio struggled beneath Alfred, biting and snapping his jaws at his face.

Ludwig finally regained his senses, quickly getting to his feet to run for his whip. After re-securing it on his belt, he pulled out his gun, firing a shot into the air, making everyone jump. He ran back over to Gil, staying back a bit, as he didn't want to get hit. Mat went over to Alfred while Lovi was distracted with Francis, making a flying leap to pin him to the ground.

"S-stop it Al!" he stuttered, the adrenaline making it hard from him to keep from shaking. Alfred glared up at him; he could see from the corner of his eye that Toni was starting to move.

Francis lay on the ground, his body wracked with pain. _I can barely move...how will I transform back...I...I need help._

Lovino glared at the Germans. Images of ripping them apart filled his mind and increased his excitement. He made sure to firmly step on Francis's paw before charging at the two surrounding his brother. Antonio noticed this and in a split second, chose between helping Mathew with a vampire he wouldn't be able to handle and stopping Lovino from seriously harming either Beilschmidt. He crouched and sprung at his love. Lovino snapped his head towards him and moved, narrowly avoiding Toni's attack. The wolf turned to meet Lovi's kick and jumped again, this time knocking him to the ground and pinning his arms.

Feliciano growled. They were running out of options. He trained his eyes back on Ludwig, willing him to obey and attack the wolf that pinned him.

Alfred, taking advantage of the confusion, flipped Mat off and onto the ground. Mat's head smacked against the ground, making the boy see stars for a few moments. Alfred jumped up from Mat's body to run at Antonio, pulling him back from Lovi. He pinned him to the ground, one hand gripping his front paws and binding them together in his grip.

Ludwig found himself being drawn to Feli again, his eyes calling to meet the Italian's intense gaze, beckoning him like a siren. He looked over, his body receiving instructions directly from somewhere other than his brain. _What is this?_

Francis let out a long, loud whine. _Gil, I'm down. I am sorry I can't help..._

The vampire smirked noticing how Ludwig's body was reacting. _He's almost mine~_ He stopped struggling under Gilbert and focused everything on Ludwig. Gilbert's eyes narrowed at Feliciano's strange behavior and went to follow his gaze when he heard Francis. _Fuck! _The other wolf lay in a heap, broken. _Francis!_ _Scheiße!_ Using his moment of distraction, Lovino, now free of Antonio, jumped at him, knocking him off his brother and slamming his head into the ground, allowing Feliciano to hop to his feet and be in front Ludwig instantly.

He placed a single finger under the hunter's chin, making sure to keep eye contact while his other hand moved up and traced his jaw line delicately. Lovino smirked down at Gil, who was shaking off the attack. He leaned down and griped the albino's neck tightly. "Don't you ever touch my fratello again, bastardo." Gilbert choked and tried to get free of his steel-like grip.

Alfred watched the scene of the Italian's work before him, feeling a kind of pride in their strength and cruelty. He smirked, looking down to Toni. The wolf's eyes were filled with panic. "You see that? This is what happens when you think wolves and a couple a hunters can take down vampires!" Suddenly he was hit from behind.

Taking a minute to recoil, he looked over to see Mat standing beside them. "Let him go, Al," he said softly.

Ludwig could feel his body move to meet Feli's hand. _What is it you need me to do...pretty one..._

Feliciano giggled. _This is just…perfect. He's mine. Just keep the concentration…_ He thought back to how Alfred did it- fuzzy as it was- since it was all he had to go on besides instinct. He leaned in and brushed their lips together again.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. "Strong, handsome." His eyes trailed over to the bag, abandoned by the hunters during the fray. "What…do you have in that bag…that works on werewolves?" He looked over to where Francis was then back to Ludwig, blinking up at him innocently while keeping the lust. "I want you…to kill the wolves." His eyes then moved to Mat and back to Ludwig. "Then I want you to restrain your…companion until my Master decides what to do with you both." He leaned in further and lightly bit his ear. "I hope I can keep you. I want to play more~"

Ludwig's body began to move on its own, the gaze of the hypnotic vampire broken but his orders running strong through his veins like a thousand German soldiers. His heart beat fast as his better judgment begged the force compelling him to let up.

Alfred looked Mat in the eye "Really Mattie? Now, what makes you think I would listen to you, really?"

Matt stiffened as his brother's words, gripping his gun as he raised it slowly. "B-because...I have this...and you...you are my brother." Francis looked over at them, saddened deeply by Matt's words.

Lovino looked down at Gilbert and tightened his grip. "Is this how you expected it to come out?" Gilbert narrowed his blood-red eyes, but made no other sounds. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Don't ignore me, bastard. Really though, what did you think would fucking happen? You'd come with your human pets and save the fucking day? Kill us? Or maybe…maybe you're trying to find a way to save us." He snarled and brought his face right up to Gil's. "Well guess what, you fucking potato bastard? We don't want your fucking help. Feli and I have never felt stronger, even in life! So back…the fuck…off!" He emphasized each word by smacking the wolf's head into the ground. When Lovino was confident enough that Gilbert wouldn't be getting up to fight anytime soon, he released his hold and walked over to Feliciano, who was watching Ludwig with pride.

Alfred slowly moved from Toni, his eyes burning onto Matt's. Yet for some reason he couldn't seem to connect in the way he could with others. He couldn't compel him. Matt seemed to realize this as he moved closer. _Come on Toni...go now...while I have him distracted._ He moved over his brother. "Al, call them off, let's all just go. We can work things out later. Neither side is totally prepared for this fight and, I will not hurt you unless I really must."

Ludwig wielded the knife and ran at Gil, who was struggling to get up. Just as Gilbert managed to get onto shaky legs, the hunter had managed to slice a nice gash into side flesh, sending him back down in pain. _Run, Bruder, run! Stop me, please!_

The boys watched Ludwig with smirks on their faces. Toni heard Gil's whimper took the initiative Matt gave him and jumped to his paws running at Ludwig. _I'm sorry, mi amigo…_ He plowed into him, the hunter's head smacking into the ground, leaving him dazed.

Immediately, Feliciano growled and charged at Toni, smacking him across the face, sending a shock through the wolf. "You hurt my new toy! How dare you!" he narrowed his eyes, snarling. Lovino stood where he was, not sure whether to help his brother…or his Master, who seemed slightly nervous all of a sudden.

Alfred quickly moved from Mat, rushing towards Lovino. "There now, are you okay? I see you caught one, Feli." He said with a smile, flashing its brilliance to Feliciano. He looked over at Mat "Oh, I don't know Mat. I mean, our side seems pretty well prepared." Francis whimpered as Alfred stepped closer. Mat took off quickly to Ludwig.

"Ludwig, stop this please!" Ludwig was starting to gain his footing, rising from the ground slowly. Mat held tight to his shoulders, trying to pull him back. "Have you compelled him? Italian! What have you done to Ludwig?"

Feliciano had managed to smack Toni down to the ground. After making sure he was down, he then looked over to Mat and cocked his head to the side, amber eyes flashing. He giggled. "Isn't he cute~ 'Ludwig'," he played with the name on his tongue. "Ve~ he's such beautiful little pet, no?" Lovino rolled his eyes. "Another potato."

Feliciano shrugged, deciding to walk a little closer to the hunters, he crouched down. "I think he's perfect. Very obedient." He commented in Italian before switching back to English. "Now, Ludwig, I told you to kill them. Break his hold and do it!" He snarled before smiling. "Ve~ and then we can play~"

Mat shivered, he didn't like the tone of Feli's voice in his last sentence. _'Play'? Oh...no..._ he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of the possible horrid scenarios. He held tight to Ludwig, trying to pull him back. "Ludwig, stop! Please just stop!" Ludwig struggled against his hold, his arm with the knife raised above his head. Alfred chuckled. _I see he has gotten the hang of making toys...though I hope he doesn't become too attached...I know all too well what can happen._ He moved from Lovi, a menacing stance before the hunters. "So, what will you do?"

Antonio lifted his head and tried to shake off the dizziness that settled in his brain. Alfred, Lovino and Feliciano had every ounce of their attention on Mathew, who had the struggling Ludwig. _Is this what…Lovi looked like before….before Alfred turned him? _He felt disgusted. The vampire virus was just too gruesome. There had to be a cure or else…he shook his head. _Can't think about that now._ Mat needed his help and both Francis and Gil were injured. He was the last wolf standing. He quietly slunk to the bag full of weapons. In his form now, they were all useless, but…if he could change…if he could change quickly? He nosed through the bag, hoping to find something that could possibly help.

Alfred wondered over to Mat, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you always treat your friends this way, bro?" He smiled devilishly as he pulled back on Mat's shoulder, weakening his grip. Mat struggled even more to keep a grip on Ludwig, who was rapidly becoming harder to hold on to.

He looked over helplessly at the wolves. _Someone...please..._ Francis raised his head slightly before howling in pain. _Mathew!_ Alfred then noticed Toni. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

_Yes!_ Antonio mentally cheered. He'd found something he could use to possibly help Ludwig…as long as what he read earlier was true. He bit the object and tucked it into his mouth before snarling at Alfred, whose face was entirely amused. _Good…then you don't think I could be any help do you, bastard?_ He crouched, green eyes meeting his blue. Feli and Lovi snarled at his potential attack and crouched themselves, ready to counter his leap. Toni paused for a split second before fainting a leap, the boys fell for it and jumped to take him out, only for him to, instead, break out into a run, easily dodging the boys.

At the last second he came upon Alfred and jumped into him, knocking him back. Antonio landed on his feet and ran to Ludwig and Mat. He opened his mouth and a cross necklace fell out, right onto Ludwig's chest.

Ludwig fell back a bit, letting out a shout of surprise. "Ludwig!" Mat cried with relief. Ludwig seemed to finally come out of it, even if only a little, clutching the cross in his hand. Mat slowly let go of Ludwig, quickly making his way toward the bag. _Thank you, Toni._

Alfred felt a little scared by this turn of events, not expecting them to find a counter for the compulsion. He raced after Mat. Ludwig looked up to Feli, feeling something but not the same as before when he looked into his eyes.

Feliciano's brows creased. _What? No! No!_ A memory from the last few moments of his life flashed before his eyes. He had a cross on…and it had stopped Alfred's compulsion. "Cazzo!" He flung himself at Ludwig trying to get at the cross. His one hand grasped the hand clutching the cross while the other wrapped around the human's neck. "Release the cross now! I can't stand it! If I can't play…then I'm…," Feli gasped as Ludwig's blood rushed underneath his fingers. The sensation was overwhelming and was making Feli lean in, his fangs desperate to taste the German's blood.

Antonio snarled and ran after Alfred. Lovino figured Feli could handle the German and took off after Toni. The wolf managed to tackle Alfred to the ground, landing on his chest and digging his claws into him. Lovino charged at him, but Toni was ready and smacked at him across the cheek with his other paw.

Alfred let out a growl as he hit the ground. He pushed up against Toni's chest, trying to move him off but, the wolf proved to be powerful. Angry, he used both legs and kicked him off, just barely making it away from the wolf's jaws.

Mat quickly moved to Toni, shoving him out of the way before Alfred could move closer, and shoved Alfred back down to the ground as he attempted to stand. Ludwig held tight to the cross, closing his eyes tight as Feli fought for it. "No, I won't let it go!"

Lovino shot out and smacked Mathew across the face. Antonio jumped up from where Mat had pushed him and got in between them before Lovino could do any damage to the human. _I can't let Mat get hurt by Lovi. I'm stronger. I can take him._ He nipped at the vampire and pounced on him, knocking him off kilter. Lovino snarled and kicked him off. Antonio made sure to keep Alfred in his sights in case he needed to protect Mat again.

Feliciano snarled at Ludwig's words. His strength only made his blood pound harder, making him loose his resolve ever so much faster. His hand clutching Ludwig's neck slacked as his head moved in. His tongue slide out and trailed over his throat. The blood was so…thick and smooth…and full of adrenaline and strength_…I…must….have…it!_ He bit down.

Ludwig, at that moment, pulled a glass bottle from his pocket. He smashed the bottle against Feli's torso, reveling a knife inside. A deep red liquid ran free from destroyed bottle and with it a smell that Alfred immediately recognized. "Feli, let go! Its poison-"

Before he could finish, Ludwig took the knife and gave Feli a cut along his arm. "Dead man's blood," he whispered weakly. Feli's fangs, though not far in, now slipped out from his skin. Luddy was feeling light headed from the slight blood loss.

"No, Feli!" Alfred called, looking desperately for a way to get past the wolves.

At first, Feliciano just stared at the cut, not quite sure what it was supposed to mean, but then fire shot through his arm and straight to his heart. His body reacted immediately. What little blood he had consumed from Ludwig was spit back up onto the ground as his arms clutched at his chest where the pain seemed to have settled. Almost like it never happened, the pain died down and he was overwhelmed with dizziness. His body gave out and he collapsed, the world circling around him while a chill settled in his chest.

Lovino stared at his brother in absolute horror, not sure what just happened. He looked to Alfred for an explanation, hoping he could help.

Alfred struggled to make it past Toni. "Feli! Feli!" He caught Lovino's gaze. "Dead Man's blood...its poison to vampires. It takes hours to circulate enough for it to dilute. We need to help him or he will weaken too much and die."

Mat watched as the vampire struggled with the cut, he had seen this a few times before. It wasn't uncommon for hunters to use it. Mat took advantage of the situation to tackle Lovi to the ground, searching his pocket for his own knife. Ludwig held out the knife before him, walking towards Alfred "See what it did to the boy. Just stop this now and no one else will get hurt."

Lovino narrowed his eyes as Mat searched his pockets. _This is not about to happen to me too! Fuck no!_ He met Mat's eyes and glared, not even going to bother trying to compel him. His hands shot out and gripped Mat's wrists forcefully so the human couldn't break free. "You fuckers!" He twisted both arms outward and jumped back to his feet with Mat in tow. He then pulled both arms behind Mat's back and yanked as Toni made to jump. "You jump and I'll rip his fucking arms out of his weak human body." Toni froze and growled instead, looking over at Ludwig.

Ludwig looked over at Toni, then to the vampire on the ground, unsure of what to do. Alfred took that moment to run swiftly past them, shoving Ludwig out of the way to get to Feli. "Feli, hey now. Can you hear me, man. C'mon!" His voice was panicked as he gathered the Italian in his arms.

Francis could see what was happening now that people had moved, and was rather entertained with the turn of events. _They're down one…good!_ Ludwig, fortunately, had been shoved closer to Toni. _Now what do we do...Mat..._ He looked over to Lovino, who was still concentrated in his own task; hanging on to Mat.

Feliciano stared at Alfred, but didn't really see him. His entire body was lifeless and weak. From his core, a sharp throbbing resonated, making him cringe in a soundless whimper. His stomach turned, making the bile rise with the accompaniment of the blood he had recently consumed. "M-Mas…ster…,"Feliciano managed to choke out before the weakness consumed his mind and he fell unconscious.

Lovino's bottom lip trembled slightly, but he easily covered it with another snarl. He twisted Mat's left arm almost to the breaking point and leaned in, his mouth hovering just above the hunter's neck while his eyes were fixed on Ludwig. "Fix Feliciano…now."

"Can't," Ludwig said simply as he moved in closer. "The blood works its way through his whole system. The sickness generally only takes a few hours to wear off. Nothing else can be done but to wait it out." He carefully held the knife before him, glancing back at Alfred to make sure he was not moving in for an attack.

Alfred looked over at Lovino. "He's right Lovi, I have seen this before..." He pulled Feli up into his arms, slowly standing. Mat was frozen in Lovino's hold, afraid to move as the others talked. He looked desperately over at Ludwig and Antonio, pleading with them for help.

Lovino stared at Alfred in slight disbelief. _Now what?_ He could easily kill the hunter, but what would Alfred think? Mathew was his brother. Did Alfred have any plans for him that Lovino killing or drinking from him would ruin? He looked over to Ludwig. _That fucking knife…_ If he could avoid the knife, he could kill Ludwig too. Francis was as good as dead since, in his condition, he couldn't defend himself from attack. Gilbert_…that bastard was attacked by silver._ It wasn't fatal, but he won't be getting up for a while. Toni…was an issue. The only real issue they had since he would drag the fighting till his death and with Feliciano the way he was, did they have the time to fight? Mat could be killed in an instant and Luddy was only human…but Antonio…he could resist. Lovino's eyes stared into Alfred's. _Master…what should I do?_

Alfred, holding Feli unsteadily in one arm, walked over to Lovino. He pulled his brother up and out of Lovi's hold, pulling him close by his shirt collar. "Well hunters, wolves, you all decide how this is going to go. You may think you have an ace, but I think otherwise. Most of you are damaged, and now your hands are tied. So what's it going to be?"

Ludwig took a flying leap forward and nicked Lovino's shoulder with the knife, taking Alfred completely by surprise. "No, I...I don't think so… ,"Ludwig said softly as Lovi clutched his wound.

Lovino was instantly overcome by vertigo and fell to his knees, groaning. His veins stung as the poison traveled throughout his core. He lifted his head and glared at Ludwig through glazed, hazel eyes. "B…bastard…," He collapsed into darkness. Antonio's ears drew back and a whimper escaped his throat at the sight. It pained him to see his Lovi in pain, even after everything they had been through within the past twenty-four hours. He raised his head and stared at Alfred. _What can you do now? You've lost your pets while Ludwig and I still stand. Just give up._

Alfred had no choice; he would have to make a run for it. No shame in that, after all the wolves came at them first, heck he had even tried to walk away. In order to make a clean getaway, however, he would have to move fast. He looked over at Ludwig and then at Toni. _Hmmm let's see, who would be the better target? _

After a moment of deliberation, he decided. He threw Mat at Toni, the boy's body smacking into and bringing down the wolf's. He lunged quickly for the fallen silver knife, holding it firm as he lunged for Lovino. Gotta get him and book it outta here.

Mat held his head, woozy and off balance. He looked up, "He's going for Lovino!"

Antonio shoved Mathew off him and hurriedly leaped at Alfred, trying to knock into him. He couldn't let them get away. _Not after all of this._ Gil and Francis were wounded; not able to turn back to human form again until they healed more and Gilbert probably needing special care. Both Ludwig and Mat had both almost been drained and killed. He himself had suffered from the loss of his lover of one year and who was the cause of all this suffering? Alfred. _No, that bastard was going to pay._ He managed to violently plow into the vampire, shoving him skidding to the ground with Feliciano flying from his grasp. Toni menacingly ruffled his fur and roared at the vampire. He stood protecting in front of the hunters and just in the middle between the unconscious Italians. _You're mine!_

Alfred quickly sprung up, moving off to the side to escape the wolves clutches. He moved swiftly past him, hoping to loop over to where Feli had fallen, but discovered Lovi was closer. Sprinting to him, he managed to get a hold on him.

Mat, with Ludwig's help, moved in closer hoping to grab Feli before Alfred did. Alfred readied the knife he had in his other hand. _Let's see you try and take a bite outta me yah mangy mutt!_ He looked over at Toni, his glare without humor as he became more angry and fierce.

Toni growled, his eyes wary of the sliver knife the vampire held. It was crucial that the knife not cut into his skin, even with a less lethal cut, because he would have a reaction to it and not be able to turn back to human form for hours or even days until it mostly healed. With Francis out and Gilbert suffering from the very allergic reaction he feared having, Toni was the only one who still had the strength to turn back to human form and communicate with the hunters. He needed to keep that option available otherwise the barrier of communication between human and beast could end in disaster.

He didn't charge at Alfred, but rather jumped from side to side, keeping his blue eyes trained on him in case of attack. He noticed Mat and Ludwig taking Feli's limp form to keep him from Alfred, so all he needed to do was keep the vampire occupied until it was too late and he either retreated or slipped up and allowed Toni to kill him, despite how his death would affect Mathew. He continued playing back and forth, making sure Alfred had no idea if he was going to attack or not.

Alfred watched intently as the wolf circled him like a shark. He kept his eyes trained on him as he moved as he moved swiftly about, still baring his teeth. He hated to look away from Feli, but he did have to guard himself and Lovino. He held the knife out to the wolf, staring him down as he turned in circles with his movements.

Mat and Ludwig carefully, unbeknownst to the others, made their way over to a barely conscious Feliciano. Ludwig looked down upon his small body, so cute and dressed in fine clothes that outlined his form. He really was something. _I can see why the vampire picked him; they always go for the pretty ones._

The wolf continued circling his prey, keeping him busy. He wasn't sure what else to do. If he attacked, there was the high chance of being cut by the knife, but he knew he couldn't keep this up forever. Finally deciding that it was worth it, he lowered himself to the ground, ready to pounce. He jumped, sailing over the vampire and landed behind him. He quickly turned and knocked into Alfred from behind, knocking Lovino mostly from his grip. He narrowed his eyes as the vampire skidded across the ground, feeling a sort of pride that he managed to fight a five-year turned vampire and his newly turned servants twice in twenty-four hours with not a lot of damage to his form.

Ludwig knelt down, gently bringing the Italian into his arms. "He doesn't seem to be awake," he whispered to Mat. Mat stood by, watching the other two in their standoff, his knife ready should Alfred notice them. Quickly, they took Feli and ran to the far side, making sure they passed into Toni's vision behind Alfred.

Alfred, meanwhile, never saw them pass, his concentration on getting back up and securing a hold on Lovino. He grabbed for him, bringing the boy into his arms. His eyes narrowed as he studied Toni again, this time prepared for another strike.

Antonio chuckled, though it sounded more like another growl. They were both safe and they had little Feli with them. Now…now they-he-had to get rid of Alfred and get his pack mates out of here and away from Alfred's knife. In their conditions, neither Gil nor Francis would be able to defend themselves. They needed help and protection until they healed. He continued to circle the blonde. _Now he'll be expecting an attack. I hope Mat and Ludwig have some sort of plan for getting this bastard away from Gil and Fran…cause I can't do this on my own…_

Ludwig turned to Mat once they were a safe distance away. "Whether I like it or not, those wolves helped us...and one is my brother. We can't leave them. Here, take my bag and go. Francis's bones are broken, get him help first. I will get a cab and meet you here after I secure him," he said, indicating the vampire in his arms. Mat nodded, taking Ludwig's bag, and headed back to the wolves.

Francis, thankfully, was the closest when he arrived. Although heavy, with effort, he was able to support him somewhat, and carried him away. _He's so heavy!_

Antonio heard Francis whimper, but dared not take his eyes off Alfred. He hoped that one of the boys was getting him out of there. As he continued circling, his hopes were proved to be true as he was Mathew trying to lift his cousin up. _Oh Dios…thank you._ He desperately didn't want to attack Alfred again, but he didn't really have a choice. He fainted left only to end up jumping right, towards Alfred's left arm, the arm with Lovino in it.

Ludwig ran as fast he could to the hotel, somehow slipping past security, and made it to their room. He took Feli into the bathroom and laid him into the tub. Then he got a syringe with more dead man's blood, injecting a little more into Feli's arm, just to be safe.

After trying his arms and legs together, he grabbed his wallet and headed down to the lobby. He decided that a cab driver might ask questions so he did something he really didn't want to do. He picked a beat up, but still shiny red car, picked the lock, hotwired it and drove off.

Mat waited at the corner for Ludwig to show up, keeping to the shadows so that bystanders wouldn't notice. Alfred held tight to Lovino, moving to avoid Toni as best he could as the wolf's attacks seemed to become more desperate and fierce. _What's his plan?_

_Dios…what am I doing? I have no plan! This is loco! _He jumped at Alfred again and again and again. Desperately trying to avoid the knife, but constantly keeping the vampire moving. Half the time he didn't even really jump at Alfred, but to the side of him, just far enough away to not hit him, but still close enough to be a threat. He heard Francis whimpering again. _They must be loading him up into something…a car probably. Now they need Gil, then…I have no clue._

Ludwig spotted Mat and hurried over to load Francis into the bed of the truck. "Where did you get this car?"

"Parking lot." Mat looked at him, before shaking his head deciding they had more important things to worry about. With that the both of them set off to get Gil. Mat carefully knelt down beside Gil's head, pulling him into his arms. _This is still Gil...I have be gentle._

Everything felt like it was on fire. His body was desperately trying to heal itself, but it was slow going. His mind couldn't seem to decide if it wanted to be conscious or not as the darkness kept trying to overtake him. Gilbert had absolutely no idea who cut him. His mind had been spinning in circles and throbbing when a blinding, mind destroying pain had overtaken his body and made him pass out. He'd finally come back to reality-at least what he assumed was reality.

Everything hurt like a bitch. _Fuck me…if this doesn't heal, I'm vampire chow…_ His breathing was in harsh pants and his heart was still racing. A soft something moved across his cheek. It was_…nice._ He leaned into it and slowly opened his eyes. _Mattie…_

Mathew stared down at him with uncertain eyes. _Gott, Birdie, I'm so, so sorry… _A shot of ice sped through his body, making him whimper as something touched his cut. His red eyes shot over to Ludwig, who was examining his wound. Another shot of fresh pain erupted and he whimpered again; his ears folding flat against his head. He looked back to his love, pain and sadness in his eyes.

Mat and Ludwig had managed to get him back to the truck, having put Francis into the bed and Gil in the back seat. Ludwig, when he was sure they were situated, got into the driver's seat to take off. Mat stayed in the back, looking over Gilbert to make sure he wasn't hurt anywhere else. _This is really him._ He thought, shaking slightly. _This is the man I've known for so long...really him._ He smiled despite himself, taking one of Gils paws in his hand. Ludwig looked back at them in his rear view mirror, concerned.

Alfred meanwhile had concerns of his own. He had just noticed that Francis was gone. _When did he..._ and then it clicked. "What are you guys doing? You think you can just fool me?" He held Lovi tight in his arms and looked over to where Feli had been, to see he wasn't there. "Damn you, where is Feli!"

Antonio cocked his head to the side with as much of a smirk on his face that he could give. _They're safe, so what now you bastard?_ The wolf let out a wolfish chuckle and jumped at him, jaws open and ready to snap.

Gilbert sighed, as Mathew took his hand…or rather, paw. That smile just lit up the Canadian's face making him ever more beautiful then he already was. He snuggled his head into Mat's lap, his ears back and eyes closed. His silver infected cut stung and his whimpered. _How the fuck do we fix this?_

Alfred looked around, seeing that Gilbert was gone too, along with the hunters. His head began to spin. Things were getting out of his control. He thought he could do this and in the end he couldn't. He held tight to Lovino. _I need to get him somewhere safe. He needs to relax and let this get out of his system._

He glared over at Toni. As much as he didn't want too he would have to get passed him in order to leave. After a moment, he darted past and ran until he made it to the adjoining alley way. He looked back to where the wolf was and saw that he was still watching him. The vampire hurried off into the shadows, clutching Lovi as he ran. _Gotta find another apartment to hide in...then look for Feli once he is safe._

Meanwhile, the hunters made it to the hotel, returned the car to its space and entered the hotel through the pool entrance, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. They took Francis up first, leaving Gilbert outside the pool door since they couldn't carry them both. "Mat, after we get them up, I will go back and look for Toni. The vampire is in the bathroom, got it?"

Antonio watched him run off, feeling rather proud that he was able to fend him off. Once he was sure that Alfred was gone, his entire body collapsed, exhausted. _Dios…_ He looked around the destroyed street and groaned. This was going to attract a lot of attention. _At least everyone's safe. We have Feli and…we're going to figure this out._ Knowing that Ludwig or Mat would be out looking for him, he figured it'd be best if they found him in human form, so he willed his body to change back. It hurt…horribly.

It took every part of his conscious mind to keep from blacking out as his human form snapped back into place and his insides shifted to accommodate this new body. Covered in sweat and gasping for air, the newly turned human collapsed.

Ludwig hurried back, having helped getting the wolves to safety. He hailed a cab and after terrifying the driver with his Italian, they made it back to where the fight had taken place. It was a risk but if he was still in wolf form he could just convince the driver he was just a big German Shepard….with any luck.

"Oh, Toni there you are". Ludwig was relived to find that he had changed back.

"Does your friend need to go to the hospital?"

"Nien, he is good, now take us back to the hotel." Slung over his shoulder, he carried Toni up to his room.

* * *

><p>Long chapter, eh? R&amp;R. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on watch. :D<p> 


	9. What I Meant To Say

Why helllloooo! it is the GREAT and AWESOME foREVerhauntingme here with another chapter of this lovely story. Please do enjoy and let me tell you...it's bad when i reread the chapter and go 'HOLYBAEEZUS! i dont remember writing that! lawl~ enjoy~

Chapter 9

A slightly overly sweet smell had him cracking his eyes slightly in annoyance. It was absolutely awful! He blinked at the unfamiliar ceiling before realizing that this had to be Mat and Ludwig's hotel room. He groaned and held his head as he sat up to get a better understanding of the surroundings. He was sitting on one of two beds, the other of which held Francis and Gilbert, both still healing and unconscious. He sighed. _They're going to need to heal for a while._ He inhaled and grimaced. _Vampire…Feli…_The smell was coming from the bathroom, so he figured that he was tied up in there. His green eyes wandered and finally spotted both hunters, sitting at the table with the contents of their bag sprawled everywhere. He inwardly shivered seeing all the silver. _Please be reasonable with us…_

Earlier Mat had gone into the bathroom to check on the vampire. He found him as Ludwig had left him; unconscious from blood sickness. Getting a washcloth wet he moved to the wolves, cleaning their wounds and propping up Francis's legs so he could set them. _I can't do much for Francis right now, not while he is still a wolf. _He made sure he had them as comfortable as possible, but was otherwise unsure how to help. _We can do more once Toni is here._ When Ludwig returned he was relieved to see that Toni had made it out okay and helped him to the bed. "So Ludwig, what do we do now?"

"We can't do much with them in this state; best we can do is hide out from Alfred and wait until they are healed." Mat noticed movement from the bed. "Oh, you're up Toni?"

He smiled, not quite sure what to do…or say. "Hola…si." He sighed, not really wanting to be the one to say anything that was Gilbert's job as Alpha, but…Gilbert wasn't well right now and neither was Francis…so that left him. "I…I guess you'll both be wanting an explanation, huh?"

Ludwig made his way over to him. "That would be nice but for now, do you know what more we can do for these two?" he asked, indicating the other bed.

Antonio shook his head. "They have to heal first before they can turn back. As werewolves, we are allergic to silver and if we're cut and it happens to not be fatal, then we will heal, but it takes time. Gilbert's body will heal slightly faster in his wolf form. He should be able to turn back by tomorrow night, depending." He looked at Francis. "His body is healing faster as is, but...I know he needs to be in human form for the bones to be set back. He has to turn back when he feels able to."

"Okay, that's good. We have the vampire unconscious and locked up in the bathroom. Mat tended to Gil and Francis's wounds as best he could." Ludwig handed Toni a robe "We tried to clean you up, too. So, what can you tell us about all this?"

His face fell. He really didn't want to talk about the boys. "Alfred...he just...came in and ruined everything. The boys...Lovino and I...," he sighed. "Lovino's my boyfriend. Feliciano is his little brother. We met them when we moved here a few years ago and Lovi and I have been dating for a year. I...I never told him...about," he referenced the two wolves. "Anyway, the three of us were goofing off last night and I smelled him. My instinct told me what he was and I panicked and called Lovi, telling him to come over. I was going to...I don't even know, but...he said after work and...he never showed up. The next night, there had still been nothing so we went out to check and his stench was everywhere. We followed the scent to the rentals where...he had them...and he turned them...we fought and you showed up," he hung his head, saddened.

"I see, so you know them? I am so sorry w-"

"I can relate," Mat cut in. "Alfred, the vampire. That's my brother and Francis's cousin. He was turned a few years back by an Englishman who we have yet to find. When we caught wind of Al we followed him here." Mat walked over to Gil, sitting beside him on the bed. "What about you guys being wolves?" Mat asked.

Toni shrugged. "We were all turned separately. I was vacationing in the southern half of Spain five years ago when I was bit. Her name was Elana and it had been an accident, so she took me in. It was good for a little while, but I decided I had to move on. On a visit to Germany a year after, I met Gilbert and then Francis not long after. We decided to be a pack and since Gil was bitten by…," he paused, smiling. "Well, that's his story to tell. Anyway, we decided to be a pack together and ended moving here where we met Feli and Lovi."

"I had no idea he was even turned," Ludwig whispered, trying to wrap his head around the idea. "I mean I am a hunter so you would think I would have noticed...but we haven't been that close in the last few years..."

"But I have" Mat said sadly, looking down and away from them.

"Who is your Alpha?" Ludwig asked slowly. "Small pack, any others?"

Toni shook his head. "No. Just us. We've run into a few others of our kind over the past few years, but they just leave us alone. We left our creators...so I guess that makes us the freaks." He laughed and smiled. He looked at Ludwig, smile still in place. "You can't guess or didn't notice? Think about it...who holds the most command?"

"I didn't notice honestly," Ludwig said, smiling slightly. "You all seem to read each other's minds, it was always like that." He looked over at Mat who had laid his head down next to Gils, watching him sleep. "Is it my brother? I notice Francis doesn't say much."

Antonio nodded. "He was actually bitten by an Alpha who had been stalking him named Ivan, but technically, Alpha is usually the best fighter...or the survivor in most cases, but he'd been one the longest, lived under another Alpha and, hell, Francis and I just didn't care." He shrugged, laughing. "But...that's his story to tell. I won't say anymore...less I piss him off."

"I see," Ludwig rose and walked over to look over Gil and Francis again. "So this Ivan turned him, eh?" He could see Francis stirring slightly, letting out a whine from the pain. "How come they can't turn back?" Mat sat up, feeling fidgety and anxious for Gils return to normal.

"Because our bodies heal faster when we're in wolf form. Not to mention, in case you really didn't notice, it's kinda painful. If you're already in pain...we'll I can't pretend to know what would happen."

Ludwig's face turned sour, looking over to the bathroom door where Feli was. "Well, we collected a few ideas from other hunters. We can try a few things, but I want to make sure you and the other two are okay first. If the vampire gets out of control, we will need help handling him, and you guys did help us, after all." Mat got up and walked over to the bathroom taking a peek inside. "He's still out cold, for now."

"Well, of course we helped. You both are like family to me and Dios knows you are family to Fran and Gil." He lowered his eyes. "Please…don't just assume that because we're wolves that…we wouldn't do anything to help you both." He looked back at them. "I'm still Antonio and they are still Francis and Gilbert. We're just…special…it's why we didn't tell you in the first place. We didn't want you…hunting us."

"I understand," Mat said softly. "It's so weird to think...and know those we hunt are wolves that murder and have become power hungry and dangerous. I still...I-" he trailed off, eyes locked on Gilbert. Tears came to his eyes and he moved to take Gilberts paw into his hand.

Antonio smiled. "He really does love you, ya know? It killed him that you both didn't know. It was hard on all of us, so I guess it's nice now that the truth is out." Gilbert shuddered slightly, before cracking his eyes open and blinking around. He looked to all three of them, his ears back. Antonio tilted his head. "How do ya feel, Gil?" The wolf's red eyes fell on Toni, narrowing. A growl vibrated in his throat making Toni chuckle. "Figured."

"What did he say?" Mat asked quickly, sensing the potential for a lighter mood. His eyes met with Toni's for a moment. "There Gil, you're okay?" his voice came out a bit more shrill than he had intended. Francis moved a bit again, his eyes moving to see what they were doing.

Ludwig walked over to Toni. "So they should be better in a day or so?"

Gilbert looked up at Mathew and snuggled into his lap. Antonio laughed. "He said 'Fuck you'…or at least what I assume to be fuck you. We don't really have a language per say, its more…body language and sound recognition, like how one would deal with a dog." Gilbert growled again, making Toni roll his eyes. "Well it is. How else would you describe it, amigo?" Gilbert stared at him blankly before refusing to answer and instead settling on rubbing his head into Mat's lap. Toni smirked. "That's what I thought."

He looked to Francis. "And how are you feeling?" His face became more serious. "Do you think you can turn so they can bandage you correctly?"

Francis let out a long, soft whine, his leg twitching slightly. His injuries weren't healed very well, but he did need to change back. The pain would be horrible.

Mat smiled and moved to pet Gilberts head as he cuddled to him. "He is...actually...cute," Mat said slowly. _Really...and Alpha werewolf...Gil..._ he closed his eyes. _It's okay now...at least he is safe._ Ludwig went over to the sink, retrieving a bottle of water. "Here Toni."

Gilbert lifted his head and stared at Mat with what could only be described as an annoyed expression. The wolf made a low sound and shook his white fur before placing his head back on Mat's lap. Toni rolled his eyes as Ludwig handed him the bottle. "Ah, gracias, Ludwig." He drank a few gulps, frowning.

_Francis…_Lovino had done that to him. His sweet, adorable Lovino. He closed his eyes and sighed. _Shit…_ "Well…are you going to turn back, Francis?" he asked, felling absolutely horrible.

Francis nodded, closing his eyes, trying to psych himself up for the painful process. "Do we need to move Gil so he can have more space?" Mat asked. Ludwig walked over to the sink, "I will prepare a splint and a stretcher so that we can lift him out of here." Francis stretched as bit before howling in pain, beginning his transformation back into human form. His already broken bones ached and twisted terribly.

Gilbert stared over, as best he could, at Francis while Antonio looked away. He understood why Toni did it. Antonio had always been more…weak when it came to pain. Every time the Spaniard turned, there was an absolute loathing hidden beneath the pain of changing forms. Gilbert couldn't blame him. It hurt like hell…worse than hell. It was like every inch of your body being ripped apart, ground down and roughly shoved back together without the pain killers or the pleasure of really blacking out. Changing back was just as painful and since the strong wolf half was the part being lost, once the change was complete, they usually lost consciousness.

Gilbert watched as the blonde's whole body shifted and cracked. As unpleasant as it was, he too would have to change back, but not yet. It hurt to move, much less change forms. _Hopefully…by tomorrow night, he would be able. Hopefully, it would be before Feliciano woke up._ _Hopefully…_

Francis let out a howl of pain which slowly started to sound more human. His body was changing, and he could hear his own bones break, feel the muscles and ligaments dance around the bones as the shifted. His eyes were screwed shut as the change slowly came to an end, the hair exchanged for his smooth, naked skin; his rough claws for French manicured nails. He lost consciousness, thankfully, soon after.

Ludwig, who was admittedly frightened by the sight and sound of his transformation, made his way over to the bed with caution, as if he expected Francis to suddenly rise up like a zombie. He then quickly brought over the makeshift stretcher. "Let's get him down stairs and to a hospital. Toni, can you come with me? Mat, will you be okay on your own?"

"I'll be okay," Mat said weakly, taken aback from watching Francis's change.

Toni looked up at Ludwig, swallowed and nodded. He stood up before glancing down at the robe he had been given by Ludwig earlier. "Mind if I borrow clothes?" He looked over to Francis as well. "And for him too. This may be Italy, but they do ask questions and I don't really think they'll take to us being lupo mannaro. There are too many stories in this area about the Benandanti."

Gilbert watched them all with tired eyes. This had already been too much and it was only just beginning. Alfred was still out there with Lovino. They'd be coming back for Feli and to probably kill them. Ludwig and Mathew had just learned their darkest secret and watched them transform over and over. It really was too much. He quietly whimpered and weakly placed a paw on top of Mat's hand; his red eyes looking sweetly into Mat's violet.

Mat smiled as best he could, staring back. He really was shaken having seen the transformation. "Ja, you two can borrow some of my clothes." He went to his back and pulled out two full outfits. "You can barrow my shoes, Toni." Mat offered softly. He walked over to Francis, taking his hand for a moment before looking to Ludwig. "I hope he will be okay..."

"He will," Ludwig dressed Francis, difficult what with him unconscious and all, and set him back on the stretcher. "Let's go then," Ludwig turned to Mat "Here's more blood, in case the vampire wakes up," he handed him another syringe.

Toni cringed. It didn't seem right calling Feli 'The vampire'. Inside his mind was screaming at Ludwig to stop it and that Feli didn't deserve to be treated like this, but…in the end he knew it was true. Ludwig was right. He wasn't innocent or human anymore. He was a vampire. A murderer. So Antonio kept his mouth shut as he helped carry Francis out the door and out to the car that Ludwig had stolen. He didn't say anything about the matter as they entered the hospital.

He kept what happened as vague as he could when the doctors asked. After they managed to get him set up, we need to get back. They won't like it when Francis heals quicker then he should.

Ludwig, with his terrifying Italian, was able to evade most questions. He sat with Toni as the doctors set Francis. "They said that he should heal fine with rest; that is after his bones are set. After this we can take him back, don't worry."

Mat meanwhile went to check on Feli after the others left. He appeared to still be asleep, at least for now.

He walked back over to the beds, sitting down in the chair beside Gil, the syringe on his lap just in case he needed it later. He sighed, knowing he couldn't really talk to Gilbert in his state, to help, he held his paw in his hand, trying to smile. _I wish there was more I could do..._

Gilbert stared up and him before his eyes shifted to the ceiling and he snorted. _Fucking hell…this is just not fucking happening! I haven't seen my fucking boyfriend in months and there is no way in hell I'm spending our only time together stuck in this fucking form!_

He shut his eyes tightly and focused. He shoved the pain to the side of his mind and concentrated on changing back. He whimpered as icy pain shot up his spine causing his whole body to lock up. _No! Fuck you! I'm not doing this shit! I'm going to fucking see him and I'm going to be a fucking human too!_ His heart beat sped to an unhealthy speed that would have killed a normal human, but he pressed on. His right leg snapped back as the joint repositioned itself, his nails shrunk back into his flesh and his teeth dulled. His entire body was aflame with pain and he blacked out more than once, only to be brought back to suffer longer. Despite what he knew he shouldn't do, his determination won over as his body was already halfway through changing back.

Mat nearly fell out of his seat as he fell back and away from Gil. _Shit shit shit! Now what?_ His mind was racing. _I can't take this. _He closed his eyes and covered his ears. My cousin, and now Gilbert too. Werewolf bites truly is a curse! Bringing on this horror. He didn't mean to, but out of natural self-defense, he curled up into a ball, trying to block out reality. The syringe rolled off to the side, stopping after hitting the nightstand. _Just let it be over._

Ludwig, after some very efficient persuasion, was able to get an unconscious Francis released from the hospital and loaded into the car. "How long do you suppose it will actually take for him to heal?"

The wolf tilted his head up and placed a finger on his chin as he thought. His eyes slowly looked down at his leg, where the cut from last night was practically nonexistent. "Umm…I'd give it probably about a good day or so. Francis's already healing now that everything is back in place. Technically, he was healing, but it just wasn't right so it was going to take forever. Now that he's good I'm sure he'll be fine in the next two days. Gilbert, on the other hand…he's going to heal as slow as you do. Silver is highly dangerous for us. He probably won't be able to turn back till tomorrow or so and even after that…he won't heal. It'll take weeks…maybe months."

Back in the hotel room, Gilbert was fighting to keep conscious. _No! No! NO! DAMMIT!_ His growls turned more human until it was done. He was on the bed, his mind barley awake. He weakly grabbed the edge of the bed and somehow managed to pull himself closer to Mathew. His spine felt like it had been ripped out and replaced with a live flame, but he managed to feebly pull Mat's hand away from his head and lightly cup his loves face. "Lieb…ling…I'm sorry. I'm so…sorry." He gave into the pain and passed out.

Mat looked up at Gilbert, tears in his eyes. _There! There he is! Gil.._ He looked over at his body, now human, and let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Gil passed out. "Gil", he rose to his feet "Gil, are you okay?" He carefully moved him so he was lying back in the bed again. He grabbed the syringe from the floor, looking it over to make sure it was okay before setting it on the bedside table. He then looked over Gil's body; beaten, cut and off color from the silver. He decided to clean him up, quickly going to the bathroom to check on Feli and get a wash cloth. He cleaned up the dried blood and bandaged his wounds, doing anything he thought might help. _Please be okay...please._

The drive back to the hotel was silent. Toni really didn't feel like talking after the two days he'd had and he was fairly glad that Ludwig was the silent man that he was. After parking, they both helped get Francis back up to their room and when the door opened, they both froze. "Gil?" _No…this isn't right. He wasn't well enough to change back. He…he…_

"Malidta sea!" He quickly dropped Francis on the nearest bed and ran over to where Mat sat with Gilbert. "You dumbass! Did you really have to turn back so suddenly?" He took notice of Gil's sweaty frame and how his body seemed to twitch slightly. Toni sighed and muttered in Spanish. "Never could wait could you…"

Mat shuttered "H-he suddenly started to change. I was just cleaning him up now but, he is still out. I checked on, Feliciano was it?" He looked over at Ludwig, who was making sure Francis was lying in a good position so that he wouldn't fall off the bed. "The vampire is still out cold."

"Okay, good." Ludwig walked over to Toni. "Will he be okay?" He then went to check on the vampire.

"Yes, I think he will need to be injected again after a few others, but we practically drained that body in the morgue so, we have enough for at least a week. We will need everyone's help in handling him, as humans we are more food than anything but they don't seem to like wolf blood, do they?"

Toni laughed sarcastically, plopping down on his butt and turning so he was leaning up against the bed. "No. We're as harmful to them as they are to us. We can't eat them and they can't drink from us. We smell like wet dog to them and they smell like a sugary, sweet corpse to us." He smiled up at Ludwig. "Nature's design. Perfect enemies." His smile relaxed as his head turned back down to stare at the floor. "Gil's gonna be fine…unless his thick head gets anymore dumbass ideas. He's just worn out, hurt and he just changed back."

"Oh thank goodness" Mat whispered, letting go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He laid his head down next to Gilbert's, trying to calm himself. Ludwig nodded. _Interesting, so that's why they seem to fight instantly upon seeing each other; natural enemies. Keeping wolves around is defiantly in our favor. _

Suddenly, he heard a sound, almost like a groan, come from the other side of the room. "Toni..." he started slowly, rising to his feet," will you come with me, please? I think out guest is awake..." He took the syringe from the table as he walked over to the bathroom door.

He immediately began biting his bottom lip. In reality, he really didn't want to deal with Feli right now. He still didn't quite believe that the little Italian was a poisonous leach that suddenly wanted to kill them. It just…didn't seem possible. The fact that he was…made him nauseous. He nodded slowly and got to his feet, almost feeling as if he were in a dream. He walked over to Ludwig as the hunter turned to walk into the bathroom. Toni placed a calm hand on his arm, stopping him.

"You are not going near him unless you have a cross around your neck." His eyes were completely serious. "Feliciano has always had this…charming quality about him and now that he's a vampire, it's turned into compulsion. He took a liking to you immediately and almost had you kill your own hermano. I'm not affected by him, but you both are. You need to stay protected."

Ludwig nodded, he was familiar with vampire abilities. A cross was definitely a good idea. "So, as natural enemies you also have a natural immunity to their abilities? Interesting..." He went over to his bag, taking out a silver cross necklace from one of the pouches in the side. He slipped it over his head before reaching into the pouch to retrieve another, tossing it to Mat. He looked over at Toni, who still seemed very reluctant to go with him to see Feli.

"Please Toni", Ludwig said softly, "I need your help. If he wakes up I can't hold him alone. And we need to make sure he is at the very least subdued until Gil and Francis heal." He walked over to the door, opening it slowly. He peeked inside to see Feli still chained in the tub.

Antonio sighed, but nodded again, desperately wanting to get it over with. He slid past Ludwig into the bathroom. Feli's eyes were half opened, the rest of his body slow and sluggish as he seemed to be waking up. The boy whimpered, quietly calling for Alfred. Toni shut his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. _This isn't little Feli anymore…he's a demon. Remember…he's not Feli. He's not Feli…_

Feliciano scrunched up his nose in distaste as the smell of wet dog invaded his senses. He slowly turned his head to bury his nose into his shoulder, in hopes of ridding himself of the smell, but his neck muscles felt like jelly. His body wasn't responding well due to the amount of dead blood flowing though his veins. His stomach turned making him cough, a trickle of blood sliding out the corner of his mouth. His amber eyes tiredly looked up at the two. "Dov'è il mio padrone?"

Ludwig cocked his head to the side. Despite his obvious almost demonic nature he was a cute thing. He was so cute that the sight of the blood dripping from his mouth made him a tad worried. Only a tad, that's all.

Ludwig made his way over to him quickly to check him over. Even though he was a vampire and a killer, their purpose was to try and help him, not kill him. Injecting his arm with more blood he grimaced at the sight of the obvious pain the boy was in from the injected blood. As he seemed to lose consciousness, he checked him over, making sure he was still tied securely. He looked back at Toni, "Almost done."

Toni's eyebrows furrowed. "'Almost'? What else are you going to do? Ludwig…" Toni sighed. "You know he'll die if he stays under." The thought of Feli dying made Toni's insides crawl. _Then again…the boy was already dead, but hey…if he's still up and walking around then who can really call it dead?_ "I just…what was the point of this? I thought there wasn't a real way to safe them?" Dread filled his mind and his emerald eyes fell on the truly dead form of Feliciano. "You know Alfred will be coming for him…tomorrow night, once the sun goes down again. The others won't be fully healed by then and…" he thought about the date as it tugged at the back of his mind. "the full moon is in a few nights."

Ludwig swallowed, looking up at Toni. He had totally forgotten about the full moon. Of course Toni would know. He looked back at Feli. He was going to try everything he could to save him. He couldn't help it. The boy was just so...he felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. He really is so young for this to happen to him, it isn't right. He never asked for this. _He is just so cute..._He shook his head quickly, trying to rid himself of those thoughts.

"We should at least try, Toni", he said slowly. "We hunters are about helping, not just killing. After all, we didn't kill you when we saw you transform, right? Alfred is the real issue, he is the primary target if we must kill but these boys are wounded. The least we can do is try..."

Toni raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't kill us because Gil's your brother and Mat's boyfriend and Francis is his cousin and I'm practically family to you both? Mi amigo…you really need to get your story straight." The Spaniard looked back at Feliciano. The boy looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping only his chest didn't rise or fall and there was no heartbeat.

"So…this is what he looks like…completely dead." Lovi…"You think Lovi would look this peaceful? Without the frown…or glare…just…neutral. Calm. Shining with an innocent beauty…" He blinked before coughing awkwardly, hastily catching a tear before it fell. "So…what are you…going to do now?"

"I meant that we help by getting rid of threats and bringing aid to those without the knowledge or ability to handle issues of this kind. Rabid wolves and killer vampires are one thing. But you all...family...you aren't like them. And we will keep your secret. No one else will hear it from us, I promise you." He looked over at Feli. "But he is as much a victim as anyone else Alfred has hurt. You know he and Lovino would never ask for this..." He noticed Toni's expression. "We will do everything we can, Toni," he said softly. "I still have hope." He slowly stood and walked out of the room, shutting the door after Toni left. He walked over to where Francis was laying. He looked better already. "We need to get this room secured; it's getting late."

The werewolf glanced out the window at the sun that was just beginning to peak over the horizon. He felt sleep tugging at his eyes suddenly realizing how tired he really was. He'd been up for over 48 hours and it was suddenly catching up to him. He sat down next to Francis and watched the hunters 'secure' the room. Sure covering the door and windows with crosses, dousing the frame and carpet with holy water, setting some kind of 'vampire trap' will work, but only for so long. No matter what, as long as they had Feliciano…Alfred was going to stop at nothing until he reclaimed his new pet. Slowly, sleep overruled his mind and he passed out.

Ludwig and Mat took every precaution they could think of. They just had to make it through the night. It would be a long and dangerous time, but if they could make it till sunrise things would get better. Mat looked over at Gil as he helped Ludwig finish up, seeing the one he loved so sleeping there. _Please be okay…_he thought, his mind overwhelmed from the day's events. Ludwig sat in a chair outside the bathroom door, which was close to the room door as well. He would make sure nothing and no one got in or out. Mat stayed o at the opposite end, keeping watch by the window, but every so often would wonder over to Gilbert's side to check on him. It was getting darker, and Mat knew something would happen soon. Vampires were territorial and very aggressive; it wouldn't be long before Alfred and Lovino found them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

His eyes felt heavy and didn't want to open, despite his demand that they do. His body felt stiff and unresponsive. _Dammit! Fuck…_ He swallowed, the burning in his throat already beginning to return and thirsting for blood. He could sense Alfred nearby and tried to open his mouth to call for him, let him know what he was awake now, but all he did was whimper. Lovino struggled with his eye lids for another few minutes before they finally cracked open. He was in a room. That was all he could tell as he fought to open his eyes wider. He finally managed it, but then he fought to keep them open so his hazel eyes could detail the dark room. Nothing stood out to him. His eyes didn't want to focus. The world felt like it was spinning. The hell did they do to me? "Ma..mas..er…" he whimpered again.

Alfred had taken Lovino with him to another empty apartment. At least he had thought it was empty. Well, he figured it was easier than going out to look for food, why not just drain the people already there? With one human still alive and unconscious on the floor, Alfred had eaten and cleaned himself up, getting ready to go out when it got dark. The other human was for Lovi of course. He was just getting done cleaning up from dinner when noticed movement from the bed and decided to investigate. "Oh Lovi your awake? Are you hungry? Can you move alright?"

Lovino cracked his eyes open at the sound of Alfred's voice and he tried to slide closer to him, but his body simply refused to move. He groaned and focused all his power into moving his body and only succeeded in lifting his right arm slightly before it fell back down on the bed. He grimaced. "N-No…too weak." _Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Fucking BASTARD! Damn German!_ His eyes looked around him again, but he didn't see him. _Where was…?_ He inhaled and his eyes widened when he realize he wasn't there. "Whe…where's Feli?"

Alfred moved to sit next to Lovino. He could see the anger and confusion in his eyes. He stroked his hair, smoothing the bangs from his face, careful to avoid his curl. "He was...taken by the wolves during the fight. I barely made it out with you, Lovi. We are going out to get him back at sundown." His eyes serious and his voice calm yet, a great determination came through in his words. He kissed Lovi gently on the cheek. "How about I bring you some food, okay? Fresh in the living room. I will bring you a piece." He smiled slightly as he left Lovi's side, tearing off the humans arm to bring to him. He propped Lovi up in his arms, bringing the humans flesh to his lips.

He bit down as hard as he could, managing to bite enough to draw blood. It felt like heaven sliding down his throat, cooling off the burn that had settled there. Almost immediately, he felt his strength returning. His carefully lifted his arm and weakly gripped the meat, holding it to his mouth as he continued to suck hungrily. He needed to get his strength back. It was embarrassing for him to be in a position like this. He didn't like other people having to help him, especially like this. The hunter had been able to take him out…make him weak. _Feliciano is the weak one…not me, dammit! I'm going to kill that bastard if it's the last thing I fucking do._

Alfred held Lovi in his arms, stroking his hair as he drank. He had to admit, his little monster was so cute when he drank; the ecstasy in his eyes as the blood met his lips. He cuddled him close, "Need me to get you seconds?" he asked softly. Yes, Lovi would recover. Vampires were tough, and he was still young and strong. He would get better. And soon they would go out and retrieve Feli. His grip tightened involuntarily around Lovi. We must get him back. He thought almost sadly. He hadn't realized until that moment how much he cared for the boys.

Lovino nodded as he finished with the arm he had been given. His hunger was barley satisfied. He would probably need more than one body to quench his thirst and make him strong again. He leaned back into Alfred and inhaled his scent. Without Feliciano, it felt…incomplete. They desperately needed to get him back. For a moment, Lovi mused about what they were doing to his brother. They couldn't just let him be or else he would escape and come looking for them, so they had to have him…trapped. Maybe they made sure to keep him under? Or they had him tied to a cross? He shivered. Either way, it was a given that they weren't feeding him. So unless he and Alfred found him…Feliciano would grow weak and die.

Alfred cuddled the boy for a bit longer, "do you want more? Feeling better yet?" He smiled down at him weakly; the worry over bother Italians had him anxious. After all, they were the first he had ever turned, and he felt a great need to be near them. Of course he knew what could happen...he knew all too well. Like what happened with me and Arthur...he shook his head before laying Lovi back down, freeing himself to stand up. The main issues were that he still had no idea where the wolves were hiding, and in a city this size they could be hiding in practically plain sight and he may never have even known. Frustrated, he walked over to the window, looking out at the retreating sunset.

Lovi watched Alfred stare out at the city. He felt the fear and worry flowing off him in great gusts that seemed to grab at the Italians mind and strangle it. He needed to make his Master happy again. He needed to get his brother back so the three of them could get the hell out of here, away from the hunters and wolves. He grimaced and sat up, a wave of dizziness coming before leaving. He sniffed the air and smelled the human in the other room. His appetite was not quite gone. He stood up on shaky legs and stumbled into the other room before falling beside the human and clamping his mouth on her neck and consuming.

Alfred watched with interest as Lovi shakily entered the living room. He wanted to help, to run over to him and help him walk, but knew that he needed to do it himself. _Let him do it on his own, he has the strength to handle himself now._ As he feasted on the now almost dead human, Alfred moved to sit beside him. He really did love the boys. I can't lose them. He thought as he kissed the top of Lovino's head. He stood slowly, catching Lovino's attention.

"After you are done and get cleaned up, we will go out and comb the city as quickly as possible. We need to find them. I think they might be in a more touristy area, so let's try the condos and vacation area first."

When there was nothing left he sat up and sighed in contentment. He wasn't full yet, but at least he felt stronger and more aware. He nodded wiping the excess blood from his lips and then sucking it off his fingers. Lovino then stood up, managing to gain his balance. He stood there a moment and closed his eyes, sensing his surroundings and how his own body was working. The longer the human's blood was in his system, it flushed out the dead that had made him sick. When he felt a little better, he made his way to the shower, sidestepping a corpse on the way, and cleaned himself off. After he was redressed, he entered the living room to see Alfred standing at the window, his arms crossed and blue eyes exploring the dark. Lovino smiled to himself. He's so fucking beautiful. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. "Where do you want to start? Shall we split up or stay together?"

Alfred turned to embrace him, holding him tight. "No, no, we start together. It may take a bit longer but I am NOT losing you, Lovino." He kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck. "I won't let anyone take you from me." He then loosened his grip, taking the beautiful Italian by the hand, and led him out the door and into the night. He held his hand as they walked down a slowly emptying street. With night fall and the recent disappearances, people were careful not to stay out after dark. The wind was cool and smelled like the sea, but Alfred was keeping his senses trained on picking up the scent of Feli, or the wolves.

They walked for a little while before a smell crossed their paths. It smelled like Antonio. Lovino wrinkled his nose but decided to follow it nonetheless. It wasn't too old smelling and after a little while, the faintest smell of what could only be Ludwig joined Toni's. It smells like potatoes. Lovi thought to himself in disgust, but it smelled stronger at this point, meaning that Antonio had simply come by earlier time and then come by again later with the hunter. They followed it, the smells all mixing together, but proving that they were at least in the right vicinity. He was momentarily distracted as a human, trying to get home quickly, passed them. Lovino reacted immediately and had the male pinned down and was already drinking from his neck to help quench his never-ending thirst.

Alfred smirked. God, I love the power this one has. Such dominance, yet I have him on his knees. His body shivered at the thought, fantasies flashing through his mind, but was quickly downed to reality when he realized he wanted both boys. "Hurry it up then", he whispered into his ear. "I have a bit of a thirst myself right now, but I prefer having you both," his hand ghosting down his back. _Yes, they are mine._ The scent strengthened. _Wind is out of the west...so they must be up by the hotels..._

He tapped Lovi's shoulder, "This way."

He finished and tossed the body aside, not bothering to wipe his mouth. He smelled it too. Both Alfred and Lovino approached the hotel where the smell was the strongest. _They were all in one place…how foolish._ Not to mention that it was a hotel, so no need to be invited in. "They would have been safer back in the wolves' apartment," he commented smugly. _Sure, they were sure to have set up traps to keep vampires out, but did they really think that a few crosses would keep them away from Feli? No one stole from a vampire's family. No one. It was instinct to keep them all together and they would rather die than live apart. No…they were going to reclaim what was theirs._

DUN DUN DUUUUN! woah snap! shit is getting real~ oh! and the Benandanti that Toni mentioned is like...a group of local werewolves in Italy...or just in Venice...i really dont remember and am too lazy to look it up~ teehee ^ww^ R&R for us and we gives you CANDY!


	10. This Close

Hello everyone~ Mari here with a big chapter! Sorry for about that. It's been a while since I have updated. Please excuse my laziness. While I am thinking of it, I would like to say that this fic, based on an RP between me and foRev, has been in the works for almost a year. Yep! My lovely foRev and I started this last year in November. She and I write for a few hours almost every night, so as one can imagine this fic will be rather long. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 10

In the hotel bathroom, Feliciano was fading between the darkness and being awake. The burn in his throat was now a living flame. His body was still weak and his vision was spinning. He whimpered. The smell of the hunters coming from the other room was pure torture on his hunger.

Ludwig was still quite alert as he sat at the door; ready and just waiting for the vampires to try and get in. He looked back at the wolves, still resting on the beds. _Surely they can smell them_ he thought as he adjusted in his seat. _Will they really attempt it knowing they are here?_ Mat was still at the window. Suddenly he turned to Ludwig. "Ludwig, I think I saw something."

"What?"

"There were two and they were fast. In the shadows now, I didn't get a good look at them." Ludwig tightened his grip on his gun, a cross in his other hand.

Alfred stood in the lobby of the hotel. "Upstairs," he murmured to no one in particular. He looked over at Lovi, adoring the blood lust in his eyes.

_That German bastard is going to suffer this time. _His hazel eyes met Alfred's enchanting blue. "Feli won't be able to help at all," he stated. The fact was he, himself, was still weak. The snack before had helped but, they were going to be facing two hunters and three wolves. "At least two of the three are still wounded." He looked at Al before making his way to the stairs, thinking that it'd be easier to figure out what floor they were on that way. Both vampires climbed to the very topmost floor before the scent became overwhelming. They entered the hallway and quickly found the right room. Lovi backed off and slightly bowed his head, letting Alfred take dominance in retrieving Feliciano.

Alfred stood before the door, thinking carefully_. Feli is close to the door. Those wolves are a bit further away. They barricaded themselves in here..._

Ludwig heard sounds coming from the hall. He got up, moving closer to the door. Then he heard footsteps. He could feel a cold sweat come over him. _Must be them. They're here!_ He nodded over at Mat whose face suddenly looked nervous. "Toni," he said softly, leaning over the sleeping wolf. "They found us." Ludwig screwed his courage and looked into the key hole just in time for his eye to meet Alfred's. Taking advantage of his shock, Alfred kicked open the door, braking the chain and sending Ludwig tumbling back.

Antonio jerked awake and jumped to his feet as the vampires coolly entered the room. Lovino immediately grabbed Ludwig by the throat and lifted him up before slamming him into the wall full force, causing a crack. Once the skin settled around Lovi's hand, he suddenly felt the cross necklace that the hunter wore and snatched his hand back howling in pain from the burn marks. He then snarled and backhanded Ludwig across his cheek. Toni took his chance and jumped at Lovi, wrapping his own hand around the vampire's throat and pushing him out of the room and into the wall across from their room. The werewolf took in the site of fresh blood on the Italian's chin and grimaced. They locked eyes. "BASTARDO!" Lovi jumped up and propped his feet on Toni's chest before kicking, sending Toni stumbling back into the room.

Ludwig stood up on shaky legs, trying to catch his breath. _Damn..._He ran over to Toni's side. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping him up quickly. He cocked his gun and fired, grazing Lovi's shoulder. Alfred meanwhile was working on getting the door open. It was locked, with a plank nailed over it. As soon as he got the door open, however, a cross that had been sitting at the top fell down, hitting him square in the face. "Goddammit!" he screamed, falling back as he burning over took him. Mat ran over to Gil and Francis. "Look out, things are getting rough."

Toni gasped for air, clutching at his chest. Lovino had kicked him right in the diaphragm, making it hard to breath. Lovino took advantage of this and ran up to him, kicking him in the jaw. The wolf fell back, coughing up blood. Not a second after kicking Toni, Lovi swung his other foot across Ludwig's cheek, smacking his head into the wall in the process. Gilbert snapped awake when Mat had ran over to him and tried to jump up to help, but a sharp pain spread up his side from the cut, making his vision swim. He grimaced before falling out of bed and onto the floor, griping his side in pain. Lovino saw this and smiled smugly. He ran over to Mat and was about to grab his neck till he noticed the cross and instead backhanded him across the cheek.

Alfred stood, having shaken the cross, and headed into the bathroom. His heart sunk at the sight. Feliciano, tied up in the bath tub. "Oh, Feli," he breathed, rushing to break him free. He gently lifted the sick boy into his arms and ran out to the door. "Lovino, we are here to get him, not fart around. Let's go!" He ran out into the hall, looking back a moment to make sure Lovi was behind him.

Ludwig coughed "They're getting away...no..." He tried to give chase but they were too fast, disappearing out the window and into the night.

The vampires ran to almost the city limits before stopping in an alley. It would take the wolves and hunters a good half hour by car to get to them now, but since Lovi had managed to make a statement before they left, he was certain that they wouldn't be after them anytime soon. Alfred set Feli down. Lovino stared down sadly at his brother. The boy whimpered and slowly cracked his eyes open. Lovino wasn't sure if he was seeing them or not and he bit his lip. "Fratello?" Glazed amber eyes settled on him. "Lov…n…?"

"Si…Si, fratello. We got you out." Feli's eyes moved to Alfred. "Al…" Lovi slightly panicked and looked to Alfred with frantic eyes. _What do I do? What should I do?_

Alfred sat with his back to the wall of the alley, pulling Feli in to his arms. He stroked his hair gently. "He has been badly poisoned by the dead man's blood, even worse than you." He looked up at Lovino, "Please, get him some food, it will help flush it out of his system." He propped Feli up in his arms and nuzzled his neck, trying to comfort the boy. "There, there, it's okay now. I've got you Feli, you're safe...we'll get you fixed up." _We must leave this city tonight,_ he realized. _Gotta find someplace in a nearby city to hide...can't let the wolves get to us in the morning._

Lovi turned and ran relying entirely on his sense of smell to direct him to the nearest meal. In came in the form of an older male, three blocks from them, who was naively taking out the trash last minute. The vampire was on him instantly, compelling him to remain quiet. The human did as he commanded with a smile on his face. Lovi smacked the male's head against the ground and draped him over his shoulder, rushing to get back to Feli. The weakened vampire was completely limp in Alfred's arms when Lovi returned. He ran over and threw the man onto the ground, cutting into his wrist and dragging it to Feli's lips. Feliciano cracked his mouth open and limply let the blood into his mouth, too weak to actually bite down.

Alfred took the humans arm from Lovi to hold it to Feli's mouth himself, using his other hand to smooth gently through the younger Italians auburn hair. He kissed his forehead lovingly, and looked up to Lovino. "Good work, Lovi. If he can drink even a little of this it will help him so much. We...we need to leave here tonight for sure. I think France would be our best bet. What do you think?" He leaned his head against Feli's, kissing him again. "Did you sense the wolves or hunters nearby?"

Lovino shook his head. "There's no one. Just us." He stared at his brother. The fear of his brother dying was slowly ebbing away but he still had this nagging feeling that there will be more scares like this in the future. _France? Maybe…_ It sounded like a good idea. "We've never been out of Italy before." He cocked his head to the side. It wasn't fair that they'd only been turned for a few days and already had too many encounters with their enemies. Lovino wanted to _live _a little…in a manner of speaking since he was, technically, dead. "Will they be able to track us? To France I mean?"

"I doubt it. I mean, I suppose they could, but it would take them a while, and by that time we will have moved again. It's safer to go there than it is to Russia, where there are startling amounts of wolves, and England..."he trailed off. "Just, know that France is our best option for now Lovi, and if not I will still do everything I can to protect you both." He looked down to check on Feli, who seemed to be drinking the blood with more force. "Prepare his other arm, would you?" He smiled, trying to push other thoughts from his mind. _We absolutely cannot go to England_.

Lovino nodded and reached for the other arm before slicing it open with his nail. As he went to reach for the already drained arm, Feliciano opened his mouth and released it. Lovino smiled. _At least he's aware of what's around him._ Lovino exchanged the arms and watched as Feli bit down and sucked. He was still incredibly weak, but he was recovering. Lovino reached out and lightly cupped Feli's face. The boys amber eyes fell on him before curiously looking around. "Are you feeling better, fratello?" While still drinking, Feli nodded. The body was finally drained a moment later and he let the arm fall from his mouth. He tested his muscles and tried to sit up. Vertigo washed over him and he fell back into Alfred's arms; whimpering, his eyes searching wildly as the world spun around him.

"Shhh, it's okay Feli" Alfred said softly, holding the boy firmly in his arms. He looked over at Lovino, "I am going to go and get a car, will you watch your brother?" He slowly rose, holding Feli in his arms. He gently handed him to Lovi before turning to run out into the night. He spotted a small, blue car. Nothing special, and obviously not very expensive. After hot wiring it he drove it back to where the boys were waiting. "Get in. Set your brother down to lie in the back."

Carrying him bridal style, Lovi carried Feliciano over to the car and opened the back door. He placed his brother down across the seats, shut the door, and hopped into the front seat. Alfred shifted the car to drive and sped off. Lovino looked out at the world speeding past him. His vampire eyes still able to make out the individual objects that would be no more than a blur to human eyes. He smirked. Yes…this was good. As a human, he had been fearful, but now, he saw the true beauty in being picked to become a vampire. He would always love Alfred for giving him this gift.

Ludwig sat in the chair, now on the side of the room by the beds, holding an ice pack to his head. The wolves had been right; the vampires had been far too much for them and they had got nothing done concerning a cure. He sighed, his head pounding from the hit he took earlier. He looked over at Mat, who was sitting beside Toni, helping to fix him up from the fight. "So, what do we do now?" "I..."Ludwig started, "I...don't know Mat. We have to find them, we can't let them keep hurting people." Mat nodded, turning back to Toni.

Antonio averted his eyes. "Can't we just…slow down a little? Relajarse?" He sighed, knowing they would both retaliate with something. "It's just…we've already dealt with them and…it hasn't exactly worked." He shook his head and sat down on the bed beside his fellow wolves. "Besides, they'll probably be moving on, right? I read in the book that vampires tend to move if their territory is threatened or they're found out. Wouldn't we count as issues for them? Why can't we just wait until we're all up to strength." "It'll be too late then." They all looked over at Gil, whose red eyes were cracked beneath the pale lids. "We have to find them and…stop them. Now, not later"

"As much as I agree with Toni, Gil is right. We can't let them get away. We can't lose track of them." He finished helping Toni and the moved on to Francis. "He's still out, a good thing. Hopefully the rest will heal him." He turned to Ludwig. "We need at least a day to recuperate. Besides, if they are on the run right now, it will be easier to find them after they have settled somewhere." Ludwig nodded, getting up to refill the ice pack. Mat got up to sit with Gil, taking his hand. "Feeling any better, Gil?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course the Awesome me is feeling better!" His hand tightened around Mat's as a sharp pain emanated from the cut. "Ahhh…it's…it's just a flesh wound. No big. I've handled bigger shit then this. Though I have to say, I'm going to kill the bastard that cut me with that fucking knife." Antonio's eyes widened and he looked the direction Ludwig was in. _Gil doesn't…know? He wouldn't. He was in pain to begin with and was recovering so…he wouldn't know Ludwig was compelled._ He looked back over at Gilbert, who groaned and yanked Mat down, so he was lying next to him with his head on Gil's chest. "This is nice. I got my sexy little Birdie with me to take away all the pain." He smirked.

Mat squeezed his hand back, looking up to him with a grin. His eyes obviously reflecting worry and unease but at that moment he wanted so much to be strong for Gil. "Duh, you will be back to normal in no time." He leaned up and kissed him gently on the forehead. _This is all so crazy, but I just need to accept it. It's all okay. Everything is okay…_ Ludwig shifted; uneasy in his chair. "Where do you suppose they would go? I would think they would aim to leave Italy all together. But then where...?"

Gilbert shrugged. "America?" Toni shook his head. "I'm not sure if they'd go _that_ far yet. Lovi's never been out of the country before and Feli always wanted to travel Europe before heading to the America's." Gilbert frowned. "So what…Germany? Spain? France? I mean, America was big in itself, but now we're talking all of Europe? We'll never find them." Toni sighed and looked at Mat, curled up next to Gil. "Mi amigo, it's your brother who is in real control here. You know him better than any of us…besides Francis."

Mad nodded, still in thought. "He...he is going to want to avoid England. I don't know much but...there was... an incident of some kind and he became rather biased against the English. He will want to avoid it at all costs." He lay his head on Gils shoulder, thinking. "I'm thinking Germany and France are good possibilities, especially because they are so close." Ludwig nodded. "I have some contacts in Germany; I will have them on alert." He slowly walked over to his bag, the ice pack still against his head, to retrieve his cell phone.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "An 'incident' huh? Well then…I say we get another Vargas and head to England. This time, we'll be smart and stay in an actual _house_. That is…if those myths are true." He paused and looked at Toni curiously. "Wait a second…what are you so worried about?" Toni blinked at him. "What makes you think I'm worried about something?" Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Please, do you really have to ask, dummkopf? I can smell it and feel it oozing off ya." Toni sighed. "It's just…the full moon is coming and…with Lovi and you're both hurt and now we're going to France or Germany…it's just a little…much." Gilbert's eyes twitched. "Shit…I forgot about the moon…"

Mat could feel his heart fall in to his stomach. _The moon? that means they will...change again…_ He looked over at Gil, his eyes unable to mask his fear. "Does that mean you all will...change again?" He hadn't meant to say it, his voice coming out soft and shaky. Ludwig sighed, "I'm going into the bathroom to make the call, you all can all talk." He walked in to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He scrolled through his contacts. _Toni is right...the full moon is coming, and we need all the help we can get_.

Gilbert watched Ludwig walk into the bathroom and sighed. _Verdammt…I can see it in his eyes. He's disgusted with…what I am. _"Ja…" He looked into Mat's violet eyes. "Ja, we will change again, but…" his eyes moved to Toni's. "…only on that night. Not the other two days." He looked back to Mat. "It's like eh…say, being in a room full of beer. Every night it's like 'have a beer, but you have to pay for it.' The day before, and the day after, it's more, eh… 'here, this half is free and the is you have to pay' so you can get your fill but, it's not necessary. The full moon, that's where the bartender says everything single bottle is free. No money, no debt. Just free delicious, German beer." Toni raised an eyebrow. "What he's saying is that every day is optional for us, except those three days every month. The day before and after is like a bad itch that won't go away, but denying the moon when it's full…like having your heart carved out with a butter knife." "That's what I said!" Gilbert pouted. "But ja...we're going to change again."

Mat swallowed nervously, looking away, trying not to think about the transformation. He had seem them turn wolf and back again. He stood to move to the window, looking out, trying to clear his head. _It will happen...it's going to be okay...it will be okay. _He turned back to the wolves, smiling slightly.

After finishing his calls, Ludwig walked out of the bathroom. "Alright, they are on the lookout. We will know if they make it into Germany. My next guess of places they would go is Spain or France." He sat down next to Toni, shifting the ice pack to the other side of his head.

Toni nodded. "I can try to call Elana. Last I checked she started another pack back in España. If any vampires cross into her territory, she will be the first to know." He reached into his pocket and paused. "Ah…it seems that I have forgotten that these are your clothes. We will need to stop back at our apartment to gather some materials…such as my cell phone." Gilbert snorted. "Unless the fucking thing is destroyed. You did throw it pretty hard at the floor." Toni shrugged. "If that is the case, then I know where I will be spending the next few nights." Gilbert frowned. "If that bitch tries to take you back again, I swear I will kick her ass." Antonio shrugged. "Elana knows better, amigo." Gilbert growled. "She better." He looked over to Ludwig. "Guess that leaves France…unless we're going to include other countries now."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. _What was that all about?_ "I would start with France. Its close by and two of them are badly injured. They just need a safe place to heal. We will take some time to rest ourselves, but we must keep up the search for them. France it is." He walked over to his bag, rifling through his things for a few moments. "I also need a few more supplies. I will take you all to the apartment at sunrise. For now, let's sleep." Mat nodded, wanting any kind of reprieve from the nightmarish day. He sat down next to Gil, taking his hand.

Gilbert groaned slightly and clenched Mathew's tightly. "Dammit!" The cut on his side burned. He took a few deep breaths to relax himself before seeing Mat's worried eyes. Gil smirked. "Kesesese~ don't worry Birdie, I'm fine." Behind Mat, he saw Toni frown. His red eyes stared into Toni's green, daring him to say anything, but, as expected, Toni backed down immediately. Felling triumphant, Gilbert pulled Mattie beside him again and snuggled close, draping his arms around the blonde's waist. An image of Alfred flashed before his mind, making him frown. He averted his eyes. _Dammit…that fucker needs to stop popping up in my mind._

Mat could see the hurt and inner turmoil. _This has been a rough night for him too...we all need some rest. _He lay back against Gil, cuddling close to him. "Have you been to France before? I went there a few times with Francis when I was a kid..."he turned to Francis, who was still asleep in the bed next to them. _God I hope he will be okay._ "It's...it's beautiful there. Good food. Should be worth the trip either way." He kissed Gil lightly on the cheek before settling back down. Ludwig worked on cleaning up the room, trying to fix it up so that the hotel staff wouldn't suspect too much.

Gilbert smiled over at him. If he was feeling up to it, he would have attacked the Canadian right there. He'd have attacked his sweet lips, felt up his slim body, laid claim to his vital regions_. Dammit! This cut is ruining everything!_ He grunted and simply pulled Mat closer.

Toni stared at them unseeing. Images of him and Lovino filled his mind making him feel like crying. He couldn't though. Not now. _"B-Bastard! L-Let go!"_

"_Awww~ but Lovi!"_

"_S-shut up!"_

"_You know you like it when I hug you~!" _

_Lovino blushed and averted his eyes, mumbling in Italian. "Te amo, Lovinito~" _

"_A-anch'io…ti…amo…bastard." _

Antonio sighed as the memory receded into the storage part of his brain. He lay down on the far side of Mat and Gil's bed, frowning. _I'm never going to have that again…_ He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Mat felt relaxed, peaceful in Gils arms, slowly letting sleep over take him. "Going to bed, Ludwig?" He whispered softly. "Ja in a bit. Just double checking my inventory. Making a list of things we need." He slowly stood from his chair, walking over to his bag. "I will sleep here in the chair, it's alright. Go on to sleep." Mat nodded, settling back into Gilbert's arms. He waited silently for sleep to take him, listening to Gil's steady heart beat and Ludwig rummaging through his duffel bag.

When Toni opened his eyes again he frowned. The skin around his face felt tight and his eyelids felt huge and puffy. He blinked and felt a few fresh tears leak down the side of his face to join last nights dried ones. He'd dreamed of Lovino. The boy had come back to him…only to rip his heart out and drink its blood. It had been rather unsettling and it left a bad taste in his mouth. He sat up and looked around. _First one up._ Francis hadn't moved, Gil and Mattie were curled up together and Ludwig had passed out at the table. He slid off the bed and walked into the bathroom, chancing a glance at his reflection. He had bags under his eyes already. He'd never pushed himself that much in such a short amount of time before and it was already taking a toll on his body. _I'm going to need a week's worth of sleep to catch up…_

Ludwig woke at the sounds of Toni walking around. He looked up. "Oh, it's you Toni" he said, sleepy and having issues keeping his eyes open. The sun had risen not long ago, not quite high in the sky. He slowly stood up, stretching as he moved to his bag. "Shall we go to the apartment? We need to stop by the supply store to get a few things on the way back. I will leave a note for the others here on the door." He went to check on Francis, Gil, and Mat; still sleeping soundly.

Toni nodded, quickly splashing his face with water before drying off and meeting Ludwig at the door "Sleep good?" he asked, trying to start a conversation. He knew the answer would be no, of course. Who could he have slept good? None of them slept good. The past few days had been anything but relaxing. "So…what are we getting from the store? What else do you need?"

"Some more bandages, first aid things and jars. Hopefully some information on where to get more dead man's blood, too. I slept okay, you?" He quickly write a note and taped it to the door with masking tape. "Let's go then, shall we?" He was careful to be quiet as they moved down the hall way, because it was still early morning.

Toni nodded. "I…slept fine." _No need to discuss the dream…especially not with Ludwig._ He was happy to hear that they would be getting more medical supplies. He'd feared the motion of buying more weapons that would be used against the boys or even worse…any weapons that could be turned on _them!_ Two silver knifes and a gun with silver bullets was enough to make the wolves jumpy. It was surprising he didn't get cut with anything bad when he was digging through it in his wolf form two nights ago. That could have been bad. They both made it downstairs and hopped in the truck and sped off towards the wolves' apartment. Toni unlocked their room and gathered a few bags and filled it with clothes for the three of them and found his phone, which was-thankfully-still in working condition.

Ludwig stood at the door to the apartment, waiting on Toni. "Ready to go?" he asked as Toni made his way over from one of the other rooms. They made their way to a kind of Walmart looking place and, with the help of Ludwig's horrifying and broken Italian, bought medical supplies and snacks for the trip. As they walked back, Ludwig could see the difference from the Toni of before, to him now. "I know this is tough," he started, uncomfortable, "but we will get through this."

The wolf let out a half-hearted laugh. "I'm sure it will, amigo. I'm sure it will." They got back in the car and remained silent as he checked his phone to see if Elana's number was still there. Sure enough, it was. _Hopefully she still has the phone I gave to her before leaving._ He quickly dialed the number and was surprised when she answered not long after. He quickly informed her of their issues and she agreed, though slightly annoyed that he hadn't visited her, to keep an eye out in Spain for them. He thanked her and ended the call just in time for them to pull into the parking lot. Toni grabbed the clothing bags and then smiled. "Spain has been taking care of. So we are good for France."

Ludwig nodded, moving ahead to open the door to the hotel for Toni, carrying some of the bags in one hand. They entered the room to see how the others were doing. Mat had gotten up not long after they had left and taken a shower. He also helped clean up Francis, who was still unconscious before going to wake up Gil. He leaned over the sleeping wolf, kissing him lightly on the lips until he stirred.

"Hey you, time to wake up," he said with a small smile. That's when Ludwig and Toni came in, Ludwig trying to look away from the rather intimate scene.

Gilbert blinked up at him, a smirk taking over his face. He reached his hands up and cupped his love's face, dragging him down on to the bed so their lips could really meet. Gilbert hadn't really seen his boyfriend in a while and he sure as hell wasn't going to waste it. Even if it was only with kisses and nothing more-though that did make him greatly depressed-he was going to spend as much intimate time he could get with the blonde. The wolf released the kiss, smirking up at him. "Kesesese~ Now _that's_ a wake up kiss!" Standing at the foot of the bed, Toni had a true grin plastered on his face. "Awww~! Amigo, that is so sweet! Hermoso!" Gilbert glanced over at him, a look of annoyance on his face. He shrugged. "Could be worse…least it's not Franny with his love shit."

Mat blushed, standing up strait _Oh dear God yeah...Francis_. Mat knew how his cousin could be. "C'mon Gil, let's get you cleaned up, we need to check your cut." He helped Gil sit up and started in on inspecting his cut. _I have to help him anyway I can _he thought, as he ran his finger along it. Ludwig turned to sort through and pack his bag for the third time in the last 15 hours. "Let's try and wake Francis up and see how he is doing, he need to see how healed he is now." He walked over to Francis's bed, looking him over. _He doesn't look quite as bad..._ he thought to himself.

Toni walked over to Francis and sighed. He did look a hell of a lot better. He glanced at Gilbert, who nodded. "I think he's fucking fine. Bastard's slept through every-ah!" He cringed as Mat accidently applied too much pressure to the wound. He gasped, letting his head hang limply. "Easy, Bridie. Easy." Toni frowned. Gil was right. Francis hadn't even woken up when…when Lovi came. He was the lucky one. Antonio gently shook his friends shoulder, trying to ease him from sleep. "Francis, mi amigo. It's time to wake up, si?"

Francis didn't move at first, but after a few minutes he started to stir, coming out of his coma like state slowly. His mind was foggy, and he couldn't really register anything at first, but one thing, unfortunately, made itself known to him; pain. His whole body ached insanely, as though all of his insides had been re-arranged over and over for weeks strait. He slowly opened his eyes, the light from the window shooting through them like lasers into his brain. He turned his head away weakly; his eyes still open a crack to focus on the person above him. "T..To..n-ni..." his voice shook as barbs of pain shot through his head again, the vibrations of his own voice rattling his brain like a rubber ball in a playpen.

Toni nodded. "Hey, Francis, how are you doing?" Francis still looked like shit, but at least his body was back in order now. It was painful knowing that it had been Lovino who had taken Francis and crushed him like a doll. It had been Lovino who had made sure to get Francis and Gilbert out of the fight the night before. _It had been Lovino..._Toni sighed. Everything was about Lovino anymore. It didn't matter because everything that happened from this point on for him would be about Lovino. He just…had to find a way to put it aside for now and focus on the present issue…which was Francis…not Lovi. "You've been asleep for a good 24 hours, amigo."

Francis closed his eyes, finally starting to understand what was happening. "Where are we?"

"In mine and Ludwig's hotel room," Mat said. "We got you fixed up after the fight. There was a...confrontation here but somehow you slept through it." "Really?" Francis asked, bewildered. "You were pretty messed up, Francis," Mat said softly, walking over to him to take his hand. "How are you feeling?" "In pain...and lots of it at that... would you please shut the curtains?" "Oh sure." Mat left him for moment to shut them. "Tell me, "Ludwig started, "can you move? Your bones where badly broken." Francis slowly tested out each tender limb. "Weak...but otherwise okay..."

Gil nodded. "At least you're better. Full moons coming up and I'd hate for you to have to suffer 'cuz of that." He looked down at his own wound and sighed. "Least you didn't get attacked with silver. One fucking scratch and I feel like absolute shit." Toni spared him a saddened glance before looking back at Fran. "Amigo, I'm sure you'll be happy to hear this. We're going to France. They ran and there's a possibility that that's where they're going."

"_Really~?"_ Francis's eyes sparkled. "France~" He turned to Mat. "Remember when you used to come and visit me there, Matthieu?" he said, new energy in his voice. "Oh it will be wonderful to be home again~" He lay back in the bed, shutting his eyes, his mind at ease. "When do we leave?" "Soon hopefully", Ludwig said. Mat smiled, loving the enthusiasm in his voice. He had been so worried about him. He beamed down to Gilbert, "You excited? It really is nice there."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Ya, ya." He glanced at Francis. "Should have known that one mention of that damn country would have you drooling with love in your eyes." He shook his head and reached out for Mat's hand, yanking it closer to him. "Of course, then again, in France…we can…you know?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Mat blushed a deep scarlet. "We can even get our own room and it's France, so I'm sure each room has condoms ready for use!" Toni smiled. "You two are absolutely adorable!"

Mat blushed hard, looking down_. I can't believe he said that out loud...but it is Gil...and it does sound nice… _Ludwig cleared his throat, obviously feeling uncomfortable. "Francis, let's see if we can help you, eh?" He walked over to his bed. "Toni, could you help me sit him up?" He slowly lifted Francis into the sitting position, his body shaking slightly. "Can you sit up on your own?"

"I feel...weak," he started "but I think I am okay." After a few minutes, and with Ludwig and Toni's help, Francis was able to stand and walk a little. "It's amazing," Mat said softly, "he really is doing so much better after only a day."

"But of course", Francis said, passion in his voice, "we must go to France~!"

"Kesesese~!" Gil laughed, his eyes trained on Mat. "Ja…let's get going. We can heal more on the way there." Gil sat up, wincing ever so slightly, and slid out of bed before realizing he was naked. He smirked, casting a sideways glance at Mat again before a bag was thrust into his hand by Ludwig, whose face was slightly horrified at seeing _all_ of his older brother without his leg or Mat to cover it. "I went back to our apartment and got bags for supplies and clothes," Toni added happily. Gil sighed before dropping the bag to the floor and digging through it for an outfit. Once dressed, Toni slung an arm around him and helped walk him to the door with Mat and Ludwig helping Francis. They made it to the truck and made way for France.

Alfred stretched. It was early evening, the sun barely setting, and already the streets were buzzing with people out on the town. Couples, some French and some not, were making their way down the old cobble stone streets in the city, holding hands and kissing sweetly on occasion. As it got darker the street lights came on to set the city in a dim and calm glow that flowed like pixy dust over the dream like scene. Alfred, happy to be out of the car, had parked in one of the alley ways. The Italians looked around, obviously curious. "Let's go for a walk, eh?" he asked softly, taking each of their hands.

During the ride there, they had stopped a decent amount of times for food and Feliciano had managed to mostly purge himself of the poison. He was aware and able stand by himself without falling. The city was amazing. Much like the ones back in Italy, but there as this…energy in the air that the young vampires' home country lacked. It was wonderful and new. Feli clung to Alfred tightly, his eyes wandering in pure amazement as they walked the city. Lovino smirked. They were finally away from the hunters and could actually live for a change. He was so determined to taste the blood of Paris. To let it slide down his throat and warm his cold body. The smells from the living were all together pleasing, but there was this slight smell that was…off. Familiar in a strange way. Almost like how the hunters had been, but only…different. _Another vampire perhaps? _Lovino met Alfred's eyes curiously.

Alfred frowned, having picked up the same scent; and he wasn't happy about it. That smell could mean only one thing; the thing he had wanted to avoid England to stay away from. He gripped the boys tightly as he felt a presence move quickly nearby. _He can smell us too...damn it! He already knows we're here!_ He held the boys tightly to him, avoiding the boys looks and questions as he scanned the area for a good place to hide. "Please just quiet down. It's okay I promise, I am going to protect you, okay?"

Lovino and Feliciano met eye contact and frowned. _The fuck?_ Alfred's entire persona was suddenly different. He was scared, angry, protective, slightly annoyed…Lovino narrowed his eyes and scanned the entire area, but couldn't detect where the source of his master's displeasure was coming from. _Dammit! Why can't we just hunt in fucking peace!?_ Feliciano, on the other hand, clung to Alfred tighter. Sure, he was better, but he was in no shape to fight off hunters or any other threats. His eyes widened as the smell got closer. He jumped and whipped around when voice came from behind them. "Well, well, look who it is? Alfred…it's been a while."

Alfred turned to the voice, sighing, _and here we go_. "It has been Arthur. Indeed it has." He looked the older man in the eye, gripping the boys harder as he pulled them in closer. "Tell me, why is it you're here? England not interesting enough? Or were you craving frog legs?" He held his ground, his body rigid and his voice smooth. _I will not show weakness to you._

The vampire smirked at the three of them. It was incredibly unsettling for Lovino and Feliciano to see this other man and how his presence affected Alfred. Arthur sauntered closer to them, his eyes mostly on Alfred's. "I was merely looking up an old ex of mine, but that's not important is it? I mean, look at you. It seems you've finally became a true creature of the night, lad, and such a beautiful find. Italians? I personally never thought to look there, but hey…they're great." Arthur cocked his head to the side. "You're not very happy to see me are you? I can just smell the resentment coming off you in great waves." he sniffed the air. "What was it? I didn't give you what you wanted? I didn't treat you right? We didn't shag enough?" he sniffed again, coming closer. "I always thought we shagged..._amazingly_~ Of course...it seems you've found yourself a couple of new shagmates. Mmmmm! Why I never thought to try Italian! I can just...mmmm...the sex and lust is just...emanating off them and attacking my senses. I bet they're rather...delicious in bed." he looked at Alfred. "You sure did bag a couple of horny bastards didn't you?"

Alfred glared at him, pulling the boys close protectively. "Shut up Arthur! They are gorgeous and more importantly; mine. Stay away. This...I have nothing to do with you. Go, have some dinner and do whatever business you need but stay away from me and _my_ boys." Alfred's voice was firm, looking Arthur in the eye as he spoke, trying to keep his voice calm but his message fierce. He watched as Arthur eyed them in an almost predatory way, doing his best to let him know Arthur's own lustful presence and movements did not go unnoticed.

Arthur merely smirked, completely ignoring everything Alfred had just said and continued to walk closer to them. Lovino growled. This vampire was getting _too_ close to Alfred for his liking. He took a step forward, trying to get in between Alfred and the other. It worked. Arthur stopped, humorously taken aback. "Well…look at that. I remember when you used to do that for me." He chuckled before his aura changed drastically and he snarled at Lovino, smacking his hand against the boy's face. Lovino's head whipped to the side and he whimpered. Arthur grabbed his chin and made their eyes meet. "Don't you _ever_ fucking do that again." His voice held such command, Lovino felt absolutely terrified. Just like that, Arthur's smile returned. "I like this one. He's got spunk." The older vampire sniffed the air a few times before moving over to Feli. He grabbed his chin and admired his features. "Cute. I wonder…" He leaned in and forcefully kissed the stunned Feliciano's mouth.

Alfred froze for a fraction of a second, stunned by the others actions, before quickly feeling his body fill with rage. He smacked Arthur hard across the face with the back of his hand; his other hand griped Feli's shoulder and pulled him back as he turned into the slap. He pulled Feli back, almost mowing over his brother, and moved to stand between them and the other vampire. "They are mine!" he growled, barring his teeth to Arthur, his eyes locked directly onto Arthur's. "Just go about your business and leave my newborns and I alone. Do not approach us again. I _really_ don't want to fight you right now." He moved to wrap his arms protectively around the Italians, his focus still on Arthur's movements.

Arthur's eyes momentarily filled with rage before disappearing altogether. He smirked, his tongue tracing the inside of his cheek where Alfred had smacked him. He chuckled lightly, "bloody hell, you really did grow up. That actually tickled a bit." Noticing the fury in Alfred's blue eyes, sighed and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, fine…Jesus Christ. Have the bastards then. I really don't see the issue you have since technically, I made you and you made them…like it or not, they now have my blood in their veins too. Just like you." Alfred didn't budge and his expression remained the same. Arthur sighed. There really was no getting to the boy. His emerald eyes looked into his blue and he saw it. The fear. These boys were new…children practically. There was a fear that he was going to lose them. /_From me? Even I couldn't have gotten him this riled up. _His eyes flickered to the one he kissed. _Ahh…I see. I would know that taste anywhere…_ He lowered his eyes. "Curious…you're boy seems to be slightly weaker then he should." He met Alfred's gaze again. "Did you bring hunters into my territory? Ones that have Dead Man's Blood available to them?"

Alfred did his best not to flinch at the question. "Any hunters around here came from the scent of your sloppy seconds." He grinned, seeing the slight annoyance in Arthur's eyes. "Well now, we have chatted long enough. It's time for dinner, and they boys should get to bed early. After all it has been a long day." He turned, one boy in each arm, to walk out onto the street once more and away from Arthur. _He is so unnerving! To think he is really so self-centered...even after all this time. His delusions that he is so great that he can just touch Feli that way!_

Arthur watched them go, incitement in his eyes. "Don't worry, lad, if the hunters come, you know how to find me." He yelled before chuckled to himself, watching the American's hips swing. "Damn, you've got such a fine arse. Still the best decision I've ever made." He muttered, before a new scent caught his attention.

Feliciano clung tightly to Alfred, the waves of unease falling off his master affecting his own body. That whole scene had confused the hell out of him. The other vampire had kissed him. For no reason at all other than the lust in his eyes. He glanced back to see the green-eyed vampire watching them with intense eyes and he shuddered, clinging to Alfred tighter. Arthur scared the hell out of him…but at the same time held an attraction for him that he couldn't explain.

Alfred held tight to them. "That, as you may have guessed, is Arthur. He is a vampire from England. He is the one that turned me. He's disgusting, so don't listen to him." After a while of searching he found a place for he and the boys to stay, a nice suite with a balcony overlooking the river. The stars and lights of the city reflected off of the water and set the room aglow. He smiled, leaning on the railing of the balcony as the boys explored the room, relaxing in the cool breeze that whistled past him. _Jeez what a day...what a freaking day...things should get better though... _He turned to the boys as they approached him. "Ready to get something to eat? We need to get it to go, after all Feli, you still need rest to recover from the blood sickness."

Feli nodded, already starting to feel extremely tired. He walked over to Alfred and clung onto his arm. Lovino didn't budge. He stood with his arms crossed and his narrowed eyes downcast, not even daring to glare at his master. "Why the fuck can't we go back and kill that bastard?" Feli bit his lip. "Fratello…he's our grandsire…we can't just kill him." "Fuck that!" Lovi swallowed and chanced a quick glance at Alfred's face before looking away again. "I think we deserve to know what the fuck is up with that bastard. He comes in and acts like his own the damn place. Smacks me, touches Feli…we didn't kill him. We aren't _going_ to kill him. Explain the logic in this!"

Alfred sighed. "The answer is simple; he is stronger than me. Much. I can't take him on alone, and you two are still too young. He would swat you like flies and that is _not _and exaggeration. You though that little tap was tough? Wait till he _really_ smacks you. I am not up for fighting him right now. I haven't had a decent meal in days and the both of you are still recovering. I hate him but, I won't put you two in danger; I do this to protect you." He slowly walked back inside, leading Feli along with him. "Understand?" He didn't blame Lovi, after all he had no idea what they were up against and he would have felt the same way in that position.

Lovi shifted uncomfortably, sighing. He still didn't look up and instead gnawed on his bottom lip. "Si, Master…" The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. If Alfred was some five years older and stronger, then this Arthur must be even older and more powerful. Feliciano, smiled slightly and released Alfred and approached Lovino, sensing he was still angry and slightly embarrassed for losing his temper. Feli giggled and kissed Lovi's bruised cheek. "Faccio tutto megliio, fratello~" Feli giggled again. Lovi rolled his eyes. "Qualunque…" Feli grabbed his arm and pulled him back over to Alfred.

Alfred held the boys tightly, sighing, happy that they were safe with him and away from Arthur. He looked down to Lovi, "You know, with your energy maybe you can take him on someday," he said with a playful tone. His hands on their shoulders, he led them to the door. "C'mon boys, let's get some food, bring it back here and have a night in, eh? This room has an _amazing_ view. Even better with my _amazing_ boys," he leaned in, kissing Lovi on the cheek before moving to kiss Feli. "We won't stay here too long, especially if the hunters show up...I wonder..." _I wonder if Arthur knows..._

Lovino smirked at the image of himself ripping out Arthur's heart. _One day I will…unless that bastard gives me a pretty damn good reason not to…_Feliciano giggled, planting a quick kiss to Alfred's cheek in return. The young vampire was beginning to feel rather flirty as he reached up with his opposite hand and wove his fingers through hand on his shoulder. Lovino rolled his eyes at the perkiness of his brother. Instead, once they reached the main floor and walked onto the street, he settled for resting his head on Alfred and letting the smells around them invade his mind. Thankfully there were no vampires around, but he /did/ smell a group a few blocks down; two male and two female, all drunk and incredibly horny. _This should be fun…I'm ready to play with my food._

Yaaay~! Anyway please review! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter or put this story on watch.


	11. Next Go Round

Chapter 11

Alfred smiled, he smelled the humans, too. He looked to the boys. "What do you think? Smell like dinner?" He took their hands and quickly moved into the shadows. "Now see...like this. Just move slowly along the side. We wanna stay a little ahead of them so that they don't feel our presence too soon." He slid along the shadowy streets, the boys flanking him as he moved. There, they were in the perfect spot! Taking a moment to survey their surroundings he turned to the boys. "Okay, now go on. You two have just recovered; I want to see how quickly you two can do this."

The boys nodded, but otherwise remained still as they watched their victims approach. One of the boys, a rather feminine blonde that looked like a huge skank, had his hand traveling very low down the back of a young brunette girl. She, of course, was leaning back on him laughing at something that no one else seemed to be paying any attention to. He raised an eyebrow at the strange pair. _She looks for masculine then he does! _Lovino rolled his eyes and noticed the other pair. A _very_ muscled boy with blue spiked hair had his arm draped over a tiny Asian girl with a strange curl, much like his own, and a girl with long braided hair who was talking so fast and energetically, it rivaled Feli. He scoffed to himself. _Too easy…_ Another few seconds passed before the boys made their move. With only a glance between themselves, the Italians had arranged which targets where whose. Lovi darted out and grabbed Talkative and with one glance into her eyes, she went silent and still. He quickly moved to Muscles, who was more determined to put up a fight. Lovino simply smacked his head against the wall, rendering him unconscious. At the same time, Feliciano was dealing with the other two. He approached Feminine and placed a finger under his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. The boy gasped, but was immediately pulled into his spell. Masculine was harder. She opened her mouth to scream. Feliciano quickly pinned her wrists with one hand and covered her mouth with the other and stared into her eyes. "It's ok. This is what you want."

Alfred grinned, watching proudly as his lovely boys prepared their meal. He walked over to them, looking over the main course. "Hmmm very nice indeed. Now let's go home, all of you," he turned swiftly on his heal, walking confidently back to their room. Once inside, he shut the door securely behind them, using both locks, and shut off the lights. They lead the humans into the living room. "Now, let's get started shall we?" Alfred said with a grin, moving before the Slutty Blonde to get a good look at his neck.

Feliciano snarled, his hunger no longer under control, and ran over to where Muscles was laying on the floor, still knocked out. His fangs exposed, he whipped the boys head back and ripped into his skin. The alcohol in his blood made Feli bite down again and again, letting the blood cascade from the puncture wounds into his mouth. Lovino's throat tightened as the metallic smell hit his senses. He approached Masculine and leaned in. The look of fear was evident in her eyes as she dared a glance at her…friend? who was being drained by Feli. It made Lovi's smile widen as he lightly kissed her. Being compelled, she kissed back and opened her mouth for him. He ignored that open invitation though and instead bit her bottom lip and began to suck. The fear, alcohol, adrenaline…all of it made him moan in absolute pleasure, but what really made him exultant was the amount of hormones that the girl had floating in her blood. This was going to be a fun night.

Alfred smirked as he watched the boys go to town on their latest meal. He could see how it was affecting the boys and as the excitement filled them, it seemed to radiate from them and fill the room with a haze of lust. He moved in quickly to kneel down beside Lovino, wrapping his arms around the boy's torso to nuzzle his neck from behind. As he fed off his victim, the scent of the hormones and blood sent a shiver down his spine. He slowly tipped Lovi's face toward him, kissing him fully to taste the blood in his mouth.

Lovi moaned into the kiss and raised his hands, his gory fingers caressing his Master's face. His mind swam with the alcohol and lust from the girl, making him feel rather slap happy, but Lovino decided that there was no point in stopping it. He was just going to let the madness of the human's blood carry him away until he was swallowed by passion. He moaned again, feeling his lower reigns begin to flood with warmth. Feliciano heard the moans and glanced over at them, lightly cocking his head to the side. The boy he had been draining was dead and now he wanted in on the love. The young vampire stood and walked over to where his Master and brother were kissing passionately and started sucking at the skin on Alfred's exposed neck.

Alfred hummed happily, loving how the boys pleasured him. He slowly moved past them to Feminine, having a good long drink before turning back to them. His body replenished and ready, he wiped a little blood off of his lip to dot it on Lovino's. He then pulled the boy in, licking it from his lip playfully. "It looks so pretty on your lips", he murmured, pulling away to play with his curl teasingly, "shall I decorate you some more? I do love the color red on you." He turned to Feli, grabbing his shoulder to pull him into a warm kiss. "You would look lovely too, Feli. Blood red along those pale arms of yours...to lick it off your body."

"Ah~! Agh~!" Lovino reflexively gasped for air, closing his eyes. The blood rushed faster to his penis, hardening it as Alfred twirled the curl between his fingers. Feliciano, who had been snuggling against their master, watched intensively; a smile tugging at his lips. At Alfred's curious expression, Feliciano purred, gently pushing Alfred onto the couch beside the dying form of Masculine and the compelled Talkative. He released the curl and Lovino sighed, his legs beginning to shake from desire. Feli smirked like a devil, slowly and sexually straddling Alfred's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Lovino gazed down with his half-lidded eyes before sliding beside Alfred and immediately sucking on his neck. Feli leaned in, making sure to rub their erections together, and nipped Alfred's ear. His warm breath making Al shudder. "Our curls…" He whispered seductively. "…are our erogenous zones."

Alfred's eyes lit up. "Oh is that why you came on to me so hard~?" he asked, lifting his hips upwards to grind against Feli's. He leaned up slightly, moving his hands to Feli's sides and slowly let them run down to his hips, pulling him down to grind against him. He turned his head to meet with Lovino's lips, kissing him hard as he moved sensually against Feli. Sparks shot up his spine from every touch, every movement, and every second the boys were on him. He hummed pleasantly into the kiss; relieved that the stress and anxiety was over. It seemed almost like a nightmare compared to the perfect reality around him

Lovi's hands cupped Alfred's face, keeping their lips connected as he moaned into his mouth. Feliciano rocked back and forth on his lap forming a rhythm in their grinding. His lips made gentle kisses from his ear, down his cheek and finally onto his neck here he bit down. While drinking Alfred's sensual blood, his hand moved over and began molesting his brother's curl, making Lovino moan against Alfred's lips. All three vampires were becoming very hard, very fast while drowning in the lust and liquor that filled their veins. This was going to be a night of passion and none of them were going to waste it.

Alfred felt his mind slowly become a haze as all coherent thought went out the window. At this point food wasn't his main concern anymore; these boys were just so damn good. He wrapped his arms around Feli's waist, standing up in an uneven and rather ungraceful way, taking Feli with him. "Mmm let's get comfortable boys" he murmured softly, looking down into Lovino's eyes. He led the boys to the bedroom. "Keep the live ones there," he said, pulling Lovino close to kiss him lovingly, "let them stay fresh in the living room for breakfast tomorrow." He laid Feli on the bed, sitting down beside him, and pulled Lovi into his arms. "Oh my boys...what should I do first?" he teased.

Lovino turned to straddle him; his hazel eyes staring adoringly into Alfred's blue. Without removing eye contact, he undid the blonde's suit jacket and slowly slid it off his shoulders and tossing it onto the floor behind them. Lovi smiled and moved onto the shirt itself, slowly undoing each button teasingly. Feli sat up and helped slide the dress shirt off and onto the floor. Their hazel and amber eyes were both drawn to his beautiful and enticingly naked flesh. Lovino in the front and Feli in the back, they slid their fingers up and down, accumulating each curve to memory.

Alfred let out a low moan as shivers ran rampant through his body. He arched slightly from their touches as they undressed him. He relished their attention, and leaned back to kiss Feli on the cheek as he worked. His hands moved to wonder about Lovi's chest, trying to remove his clothes as well. After a few moments fussing over the buttons, and with Lovi's help, he was able to expose him. His hands roamed the boys skin; cool but soft and blindingly beautiful. After ridding himself of his shirts he pulled Lovi into a hot kiss. "Mmm such good boys," he said through muffled moans, reaching up to stroke at Lovi's curl.

Lovino arched his back and groaned, rutting his lower half forward. The more Alfred touched his curl, the more unbearably tight Lovi's pants became. His hands gripped Alfred's shoulders tightly. "Ahh…Master!" Feliciano felt himself becoming strangled by the amount of clothing he still wore and found himself ripping off his jacket and shirt in a frenzy to be more comfortable. He leaned forward and roughly kissed Alfred's pale shoulders in excitement.

Alfred backed away from them, moving to sit back against the head board. He grabbed Feli and pulled him onto his lap with one hand, the other leading over Lovino by yanking on his curl. He had seen the urgency in Feli's actions and offered to help. "Feli, let's get these off of you," he roughly pulled down on Feli's pants. They were just above revealing his hardened manhood when he stopped. "Strip, nice and slow. I'm sure Lovi wants to see this too, gorgeous." He smiled, his eyes staring hungrily at Feli's glorious body as it moved in the most seductive of ways.

Feli did as commanded and slowly reached down, undoing the button and zipper with slow precise movements. He hooked his right thumb under the band and pushed down, the material moving agonizingly slow down his slim body before exposing his erect member and firm ass. Lovino stared ravenously at his brother, his own member twitching as Alfred played with the curl. He stared enviously at Feli's pants as they were discarded onto the floor with the rest of the clothes that had been removed. He wanted his own pants removed…and he wanted Feliciano to do it. Lovino lightly tilted his head away from Alfred, who raised an eyebrow, but released the curl anyway, and crawled over to Feli. Lovino smashed their lips together and began roughly pumping his exposed penis while the other hand kept Feli's head in place. Feli moaned and kissed back, letting his own hands move to undo Lovi's pants.

As they boys moved against each other Alfred couldn't help but let out a soft groan. He was so turned on by the sight. _Its official, there is no one...nothing out there more perfect than them. Their touches, sighs, the sight of fresh blood dripping down their flawless skin...this is truly akin to a holy ceremony..._ He felt shivers run down his spine as his craving for them slowly seemed to turn him mad. He grabbed Lovi, pulling them both onto him for his hand to join Lovi's in caressing Feli's nether region. He kissed and nipped at Lovi's neck, small moans escaping his throat.

Lovino's pants slid down to his knees once Feli released them. It didn't take long for him to slowly wriggle out of the material and throw it with the rest of the clothing. Feliciano gasped as another magical hand was added around his member. "Agh! Agh! Veloce! Veloce! Per favore!" Lovino smirked before gasping as Feli's hand grasped his own member, pumping in time to his and Alfred's hands. In response to that, Lovi lashed out and sunk his teeth into Feli's shoulder, sucking down the blood that oozed from the wound causing Feli to shriek. "Fratello!"

Alfred watched for a few moments more before taking over. These Italian sex Gods were here and ready to play, after all. He moved Lovino away from Feli, bringing himself over the younger boy's body. Starting with the bite, he slowly made his way down Feli's body, kissing him all the way down to his hips. He kissed and lapped lightly at Feli's balls, loving the boy's reaction. He then reached up to wet his fingers in the boy's blood before slipping them into his hole. He slipped in one finger, stretching his hole quickly before adding another to search for his prostate. He leaned down to nip at his hip bones, occasionally turning away to lick teasingly at the boys member.

Feliciano gasped as the fingers inside his body wriggled around, trying to find the spot to make him scream. Every touch and kiss made him lover half thrust up to meet Alfred's skin in desperation. He knew that soon, very soon, he was going to lose it and come all over them, but he needed to wait it out. He needed this to last. Lovino watched, feeling slightly jealous of the attention his brother was receiving, and moved behind Alfred, biting down his neck before releasing and biting again on his shoulder, and again down his arm, leaving a nice trail of bit marks in between. Blood slid down the older vampire's pale skin, adding a beauty to it that Lovino smirked at before smearing the blood around with his tongue.

Alfred pressed hard against Feli's prostate as he arched and shivered from Lovi's actions. Still moving his fingers in Feli, Alfred leaned his head to the side to catch Lovi's lips in his own, kissing him roughly and pulling him close with his other arm. His pants were now constricting him painfully. "Wanna give me a hand with these?" he asked in a husky voice to Lovi, indicating his pants.

Lovino licked his lips suggestively and recaptured his lips while sneaking his arms around Alfred's waist and to his pants, where his fingers diligently worked to remove the issue. He undid the button, slid down the zipper and tugged on the trousers, successfully yanking them down to his knees. Feli wriggled under Alfred, a whimpering and moaning mess under the vampire's touch. He could feel his insides beginning to tighten and he screamed, trying to keep it in. Lovino smirked at this, and snaked a hand down to massage Feli's thigh.

Alfred let out a small moan as his pants were removed, happy to be rid of those restraints. The way Feli was moving, writhing beneath him was making him so hot; the feeling of Feli moving his body against him sent shivers down his spine as his body begged for Feli move like that against more than just his hand. Shifting slightly, he turned to kiss Lovi roughly, the feelings and sounds they were making awakening his lust for them full throttle. He nipped and tugged at Lovi's lips, humming into the kiss as he greedily claimed him. He pressed against Feli's prostate with the tip of his finger for a few seconds before letting up and then hitting his with gentle prods and messages.

Feliciano gasped before screaming at his release. His back arched and his vision went white. Lovino glanced over from his make-out session and smirked. It had sounded rather pleasing, hearing his fratello scream like that. A shiver traveled up his spine, causing him to bite Alfred's tongue, making it bleed. He sighed, licking it up with his own tongue. He moved his hands back to Alfred, finally deciding to remove the man's underwear. The slid off easily and within seconds, he was fondling the man's dick along with his brother's.

Alfred shuttered as sounds of ecstasy rung from Feli's throat. He was working his fingers out of Feli when Lovi stripped and grabbed him, causing him to pull out his fingers a bit more forcefully than planned as he arched into Lovino's touch. "Nh-n Lovi" he moaned, moving his hips up to create more friction against Lovi's hand. His tongue ached from the bite, but it felt oddly good at the same time. He slowly regained control, sitting up to pull Lovi into another hot kiss, pressing his injured tongue roughly against Lovi's. He pressed hard against Lovino, fueled by the glorious and sexy noises Feliciano was making. He turned from the kiss for a moment to look down to Feli before reaching out to caress his inner thigh.

Lovino moaned, his own erection starting to hurt form the lack of attention. Feliciano moaned again, his body felt drained, but that didn't stop his erection from going limp. The more Lovi fondled it and the more Al touched him, the harder he became. "Ahh! Si! SI! Ora! Ora! Veloce!"Lovino obeyed, his hands squeezing tighter and moving faster on both the members. His own mind was spinning with lust. He leaned over and kissed Alfred's neck desperately.

Alfred slowly moved his hand to meet Lovi's at his member, gently lifting away his fingers. After he was 'free' he shifted to take off his pants off the rest of the way, throwing them onto the floor. He then turned to the once again very hard Feli. Lying on his side beside him he kisses and nipped lightly at his neck, as his hand moved across Feli's chest to tease his skin. His other hand moved to stoke through Feli's hair, then lightly wrap around and pull on his curl, eliciting sweet sounds from the boy again.

"Ahhh! Ahh-ALRED!" Feli screamed, his back arching drastically. His hands shot out, reaching for the nearest object to squeeze as his body reacted to the pleasure. His one snatched Lovi's free hand, clenching it almost to breaking point. His other found Alfred's shoulder, digging his nails need into the flesh. His lower half was already beginning to tighten. Lovino smirked and paused in his fondling before loosening his grip to make light, ghostly touches.

Alfred rolled the curl in his fingers a few more times before turning to run it along his tongue. Pulling on it with his teeth, he grabbed Feli's cheek too and let go of the hair to pull him into a forceful kiss. "Mmmhm...good.." His hands moved down Feli's chest and slid slowly to the sides to wrap around his hips. He caressed them as he moved over Feli's body more to move into a more dominant position. He let go of Feli's hip so his hand could ghost up Lovino's arm to his neck, causing him to shiver from his feather light touch.

Feli closed his eyes in contentment and leaned his head back, opening his legs to give Alfred better access. He was finally over the healing hump with the blood sickness. It had been three days and Feli was feeling the buildup of sexual desire. He had been waiting for this for so long and now that they had removed the wolves and hunters from their tracks, he was going to live it up. He turned his head to the side, exposing most of his neck, just begging to be bit by his master.

Alfred purred as he positioned himself over Feli, his penis aching and just begging to be inside the auburn vampire. He shifted his hips against Feli's, teasing needy noises from him. He kisses Feli passionately as he pressed his manhood against his entrance. "You ready gorgeous?" He looked over to Lovi "I can see you want this too. Watch, let me here your pretty voice, and I might let you join," he teased, reaching over to stroke Lovi once before roughly thrusting into Feli.

"Alfred! Aggh! Agh!" Feli's vision went white as pain filled his body. It felt…amazing! He groaned feeling the elation take his mind to new heights. Immediately, he bucked forward, wanting Alfred to start moving. He wanted there to be more friction and heat between the two. Lovino moaned, loving the sound of his brother's screams and the rough handling of his member. He started rocking into Alfred's hand expectantly, wanting more and more.

Alfred curled his fingers more to rake his nails along Lovi's member, pumping him roughly going from his base to his head. He rolled his hips, painfully slow, against Feliciano's, eliciting more pained moans. He propped himself up slightly with his free hand to look down over Feli, loving the expressions of need and pain. He slowly started to thrust, biting at Feli's neck roughly. "Louder sweetheart," he moaned into the kiss, suddenly slamming into him hard.

Feliciano squealed, his back arching in pure ecstasy. "Alfred! Agh!" If his heart still beat, it would be racing at a dangerous speed. As it was, he was reflexively gasping for air, screaming for more and more. His body bucked into Alfred and groaned, loving the friction. "Faster, my love! Faster! Per favore!" Lovino moaned, his hands wandering over Alfred's body, feeling an equal bliss to his brother.

He kept at his teasing, a few slow thrusts followed by a rough slam against him. He nipped at Feli's neck, taking the skin in between his teeth to tug on, leaving little red marks. After listening to Feli's screams for so long his body started to ache like crazy, begging to let go and just have Feli like he wanted. Suddenly he tasted blood from one of his little play bites. "S-so good…" His mind suddenly went white and he pounded into Feli. His hand tightened around Lovi's member, his nails scratching him slightly as he moved his hand down to his balls. He rubbed them lightly before sending his hand back up his shaft. "Su-u mmm such a good boy...those sounds..."

They both screamed together in bliss. The pounding and sucking of his blood was making Feli's insides tighten for the second time that night. It was making him feel as if his body was floating on air instead of lying on a bed. Alfred hit his prostate over and over, knowing his anatomy by heart. It wasn't long before he came again, his vision whiting out and a true scream leaving his throat. His body arched and he collapsed, gasping. Hearing his brother come off, made his own insides tighten and squeeze while he also came.

Alfred felt his stomach tighten and let go of Lovi's member so he could grip Feli's hips. He thrust into him hard a few more times before he came. His body suddenly felt light and his vision whited out. After a few moments soft, almost mewing sounds, brought him back. Slowly he gathered back to reality to see Feli lying beneath him, his body drenched in semen and sweat. He lovingly reached out to stroke his hair, moving his bangs from his face, as he pulled out of him. He leaned over to Lovino, kissing him gently. "Let's go get cleaned up. After that we can maybe have a little snack before the sun raises and go to bed. Sound good?"

Lovino smiled and leaned in, sweetly kissing his lips. When he pulled away, he looked down at his brother to see that Feliciano had already fallen asleep. He sighed and slid off the bed, walking into the bathroom. He came back a moment later with a wet cloth and started wiping Feli down. "Fratello's still so weak. Was this a good idea? Should we have waited a few more days before…this." He gestured to the bed and themselves. "How much longer is it going to take to get the poison out of his system?"

"Well I figure, if anything, this will help him relax. The last few days have been tough, especially for him. And being new I don't want you two to over-do it. Some fresh blood and a good day's sleep will do you both good. We can keep a couple of the humans alive for breakfast tomorrow; I don't plan on going out unless we need to." Alfred walked to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. Stretching, he decided to have a drink before bed and headed into the living room. He bit into the Asian girl's neck, taking a good long drink. He strode back into the bedroom. "Ready for bed Lovi baby?"

He smirked and walked over to him, taking his hand as they walked to the bed. They both crawled on either side of Feliciano and curled up next to him. Lovino smiled lovingly at his little brother. He'd always wanted to protect him. To keep him safe. Now he had the ability to do that with the help of Alfred. It was perfect. What they had…no human could understand. Lovino mused these thoughts while lightly sliding his fingers through Feli's hair. He hummed quietly and closed his eyes, falling into a relaxing sleep beside the people he cared for most.

Curled up with his boys Alfred let out a sigh. _Arthur...I didn't expect him to come around or cause shit but it seems he's gone now...I ...I love these boys...I can't let him mess with them...take them away..._ He pushed away his thoughts, trying to just relax in his high and closed his eyes. The sun was slowly making its way up, and if he wasn't out soon he would get a headache. Warm and happy to be near his boys, Alfred dozed off.

* * *

><p>Gilbert gave a huge yawn from the seat where, currently, he had Mat sleeping on his chest. It had been one hell of a night. Like every full moon, the urge to change had nagged at them all day until the bitch finally rose and they were in a safe area to change in. That was always the worst part about the moon. For three nights, they were her bitches and on that middle night…it was like time bomb waiting to go off. They were jumpy, nervous…horny. Oh yes…Mat found out what it was like to be around him during the full moon. Yesterday, they had stopped to get gas and he had practically raped the poor boy in the bathroom. Even now, he felt like changing skins and running around like an insane person…but he couldn't. Like two days ago, he wouldn't do it. He promised Mat that they would only change last night, which was like freaking heaven. Gilbert sighed, leaning over and kissing Mat's forehead. The boy had tried waiting for them, despite Gil's insistence that he sleep. <em>Gott I love you…<em>

Mat stirred slowly, his body feeling heavy and his back hurting like hell. Pain shot through him and he relaxed his muscles, giving up trying to move anytime soon. Opening his eyes the world around him slowly came into focus. _Wha-...what? In the car- oh!_ Finally it hit him as the reality of his situation flooded back from his memories. Yesterday...wow... He then looked to Gilbert, who was staring at him sleepily. "Good morning, Gil," Mat said, his voice coming out soft and almost horse. He blushed lightly _I sound...from all the screaming I did._

Gilbert smirked, watching him blush. "Morning Birdie. You know you wouldn't be this tired if you hadn't decided to try to wait up for us." He added, giving Mathew a look. "I know everything is rather new to you, but really…there's nothing to worry about. I'm too fucking awesome for that bullshit." He smirked and kissed Matt's forehead. "Good thing you're sexy when you wake up in the morning."

Mat blushed harder, has face redder than a tomato now. "Wha- what are you talking about?" He buried his face against Gilbert's shoulder, trying to get his embarrassing blush under control. "I just want to make sure everything is okay," he said slowly. He knew that they probably had everything under control but, he still worried about them. "We had better get back to the others" he said, sitting up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Gil chuckled. "They all went to get breakfast. Despite being up all night, we're still wired cuz of tonight's third full moon, so Toni and Francis were already up and West woke up early, because he actually _slept _last night, and I told them to go without me, since…I wanted to be here when you woke up." He blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "So they went to go get me some fucking pancakes cuz I'm fucking starving as hell and too awesome to leave your side. Then we'll cross into France…which Ludwig said we're about four hours away from currently."

Mat blushed hard again. _Damn it Gilbert!_ he thought, but at the same time all he could do was smile. "Aww Gil, thanks for waiting for me," he said, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. "I hope they bring me some food too," he chuckled, stretching as best he could in the confines of the car. "I need to get out a minute to stretch my legs..." he looked out the window, "France, eh?"

Gil shrugged. "Apparently every other epic country was covered. That left France as a possible option that still needed a run through." He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the seat. "I just want to get this over with. Dead or not, I can't stand this shit anymore. Too fucking depressing." He shook his head. Thanks to last night's bought amount of energy, he was mostly healed from the silver, but it still hurt like a bitch. "And what fucking sucks is that, since we left Italy and entered France, we have the possibility of running into another vampire's territory, meaning this could very well turn into a huge pile of shit."

Mat cocked his head to the side, curious. "Do you know of any vampires around here? I mean, I figure that you would have an idea seeing as how you are natural enemies." Mat sat back, sliding over to lean against Gil. "It takes Ludwig and I months to track vampires. We have to confirm so many incidents, and even then they are usually pretty good at covering their tracks. Then we have to locate what area the hunt it, find the nest, etc. Such a hassle." He smiled, looking up at Gil. With a soft chuckle he finally gave in and kissed him lovingly, warping his arms around him. Suddenly there was a knock on the window.

Gilbert groaned and flipped off the appropriate window, making sure to let them know that he was so not fucking pleased with the bullshit interruption. He heard Antonio and Francis laughing as the doors opened and the other three got in. "Aww, Ludwig…" Antonio cried from the passenger seat. "…that wasn't very nice. We were watching that!" The German merely blinked at him before rolling his eyes and starting the car. Gil frowned, "Where's our fucking food?" Francis grinned and handed over a few white boxes containing breakfast. Gilbert rolled his eyes at the perv looks that both his packmates gave him and gave a box to Matt. Antonio smirked at Francis before sitting back against the seat and watching the world fly by as they headed towards France. Where they were going in France was still a mystery, but they were going to find them…no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>Hey REV here~~~ Been a while, si? Well, that was rather...hot~ no? *sigh* threesome's are so much fun 3 especially for vampires ^.-<em>

_So...because i'm curious, what supernatural being do you prefer?_

VAMPIRES?

WEREWOLVES?

ZOMBIES?

WERECATS?

_tell us~_ I LOVE _werewolves. the idea of changing form and running free excites me ^ww^ YOU?_

_R&R_


	12. That's Amore

Hello everyone! Mari here with an update. I'm sick at home and decided homework was not an option on this day. So with that, fanfiction away!

Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, and followed this fic. *bows* Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Alfred awoke around sundown, the boys curled up on either side of him. Feli's head was on his chest, the blankets pulled up to his chin. Lovi had his face buried in his neck and was snoring softly. Alfred turned his head slowly, looking to the window. The disappearing sun dyed the window and the opposite wall a light orange and filled the room with a dim, warm light. He slowly sat up, trying to ease his way up so not to disturb the boys. Suddenly, giving him a good shock, a boy pulled him back down. "Did I wake you honey? I'm sorry."

Feliciano giggled quietly, snuggling his head into Alfred's arm. "No. I was up." He leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Alfred's neck, smiling. "I was just…thinking." He laid his head back down on the other's chest, closing his eyes. His hand moved over and slowly drew lazy circles on the blonde's chest. "Can we do something fun today? I wanna do something fun. Ve~! Can we go see the city? I've never been here and I really wanna see Paris…so far I know it tastes and smells good, but I wanna see more or it."

"Well, I have heard Paris nightlife was good. And besides, I have a few things I still need to teach you boys. Sure, we can go out. But first, let's have some breakfast." He slowly rose from the bed, taking Feli's hand to guide lead him out after him. Then he saw Lovi stir under the covers. "Hey," he whispered loudly, defeating the purpose of the whisper, "you awake, Lovi?" He smiled, turning to go into the living room. "Let's eat boys; we have a long night ahead of us. First, I need to give you a few hunting lessons. There is a lot more we can do, but I will have to take you out to really show you. So~ since you are so curious, Feli, let's have a date to the Eiffel Tower, the three of us." He smiled, leaning down to the Asian girl. _Let's see...what more to teach them. They do need to better their control...practice makes perfect of cores._

Feliciano practically squealed, almost forgetting to speak in English. "Ve! I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower! I'm so excited!" Behind him, Lovino stood in the doorway frowning at Feli. Sensing him, the younger whipped around and laughed. "Lovi! Lovi! You're up! Did you hear? We're going to la Torre Eiffel! Sono eccitato!" Lovino stared blankly at him. "Of course I heard. How could I not with you both being so fucking loud." Feli frowned and ran over to him. "Fratello…" He was met with a look. "Just because I'm a fucking vampire now does _not_ make me anymore of a morning person." Feli scoffed and rolled his eyes, dragging his over to the dying human leftovers. "You're so silly, fratello."

"Aww c'mere Lovi," Alfred said teasingly, sitting back next to the human and opening up his arms, "just sit here on my lap. I'll wake you up properly." Taking the Italian in his arms, he pulled him flush against him. He grabbed the humans arm, dragging her over to them. He took the first bite into the girl, attacking her neck ferociously, and sending blood cascading down to the floor. The moment the blood hit his tongue his senses went off, heightening his awareness as shivers of ecstasy shot through him. He unconsciously pulled Lovino closer, gripping him tight as he fed.

The smell gave Lovino a reason to close his eyes and inhale deeply. It was wonderful. True the pungent smell of alcohol from the night before had merely become a ghost of what it was, but it was still delicious. He grabbed the girl's arm and brought it to his lips, letting his fangs dig deep into her flesh to enjoy the same flavors that was currently making Alfred wired. Feliciano smiled at them both. He hopped on Alfred's other side and grabbed the young Asian's other arm for himself.

After a bit, Alfred, having drained much from the girl, slowly slid Lovi off his lap as he stood. He stretched, as he walked to the bathroom to shower. "Let's get cleaned up...now what about clothes? Say, I hear fashion is crazy important here, perhaps we can get some new outfits while we are out." He smiled brightly, loving the looks on the boy's faces. After a warm shower, he dressed and headed to the door.

Lovino smirked. It seemed Alfred was finally catching on. Fashion here in France was just as important as it was back in Italy. People looked at you and immediately knew everything about you by what you wore and how it worked with your body. "Too bad we're not back at home. We'll have to find a place that works with our…tastes." Feli chuckled, wrapping himself around Alfred's arm while Lovi took the other. "That wouldn't have worked. We ate them, remember?" "Oh, si… Allessia had tasted beautifully." He chuckled. "Well, either way, we still have to find the perfect place." "Or we can find someone who looks good and kill them for their clothes." Lovino stared at his brother lovingly. "Hmmm…depends…but it could work." Oh yes, they would find the best materials no matter what.

Alfred chucked as he walked with the boys, happy to hear them prattle on excitedly about fashion. "Okay clothes shopping it is!" Just outside the building, Alfred spotted a man getting out of a taxi just few meters away. A woman on his arm, the man was well dressed. "What do you think of his outfit, boys? Think that might look good on me? We could kill him and take it," he grinned, an idea coming to mind. _Let's see if they can handle this one._ He took the boys hands, moving quickly across the small street to a small alley between nearby buildings. "Now, Lovi, you go first. Just act natural and walk up next to him. Compel him, but don't make it obvious. Just let him follow you, the girl won't protest."

Lovino's eye twitched, but he did as he was told. With slightly nervous hands, he straightened his dirtied Armami jacket and began making his approach. The closer he got to the humans, the more he smelled their blood which made him feel slightly more enthusiastic about this. He quickly walked up to them and slid his arm around the man's waist. The human snapped his head over to Lovino, gaping…until he stared into the Italian's eyes. The man was instantly lost in his eyes, a dorky smile attaining his lips. "Bonsoir." Lovino smiled back. "Buonasera." The female looked thoroughly confused and slightly scared. Out of the corner of his eye, the vampire saw her visibly shudder at his presence and lightly tug on her consorts arm in desperation. He smirked. There was no hope for her…the man was his and where he went, she would follow. "You should come with me…" He gently brought his other arm and caressed the man's cheek. "…beautiful." The man smiled. "Oui…" he turned to the girl. "We're going with him." Lovino smirked and tugged his arm back, making them turn back around to where his brother and master were watching.

Alfred chuckled. _That was almost too easy for him...but then again even I can't resist those charms. _He smiled, watching Lovi bring over his catch with interest. "Now Feli, we need to kill them and take their things and we need to do it quietly and discreetly. Wanna give it a shot? I'll let you try what I had Lovi do later, okay sweetie?" He put his hand reassuringly on his back, pulling him closer. "Now let's see...who will wear what?" The man was wearing a nice suit and hat but the woman was in a knee length skirt and suit jacket. Both were too small for Al but the boys could manage in the meantime. Camouflage was important after all.

Feliciano smiled up at Alfred, inhaling the sweet scent of the blood coming from the humans. Oh course he wanted to kill them. He _needed _to. Even after four days, he could still feel the poison deep within his body. It didn't take much to tire him out and it took even less to make him ravished with hunger. The burning in his throat would become unbearable at times, but thankfully Alfred understood and could almost sense when he was going to have an issue. Always making sure he had food available. His hungry eyes stared at the walking flesh and he swallowed, his thirst growing. It had literally been mere minutes since his last meal and he was already famished.

"Now remember Feli, if they are dead we cannot drink their blood. It's when they die that our meal turns to poison, understand?" He squeezed Feli shoulder affectionately before backing off a bit to give him space. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as he watched Lovi walk over, his arm still around the other man. Lovi brought the couple over to them and they took a few steps into an alley way. There was a light from one of the windows in one of the apartments above but Alfred wasn't worried. No one would notice and there weren't too many people out at the moment. He pulled Lovi to him, hugging him tight and kissing his cheek. "That was very good Lovi, such a good boy," he purred into his ear.

Lovino shivered at the touch and, like a cat, he snuggled his head into his Alfred's chest. "Grazie, Master." Feliciano swallowed, his eyes darting between the two victims. The male was still starring lovingly at Lovino and the female was clinging to the man for dear life, eyeing the others warily. Feli smiled. Perfect. Within a second he let his hunger take over and grabbed the girl, practically ripping her from the male, who didn't seem to notice or care. Her eyes widened, but besides that, the shock and fear kept her otherwise silent. He slammed her into the brick wall and was biting her neck instantly. Lovino stared at Feli in a slight shock. He looked at Alfred as if to ask, 'is that normal?'

"Mmm very intense Feli, try to tone it down a bit. I can see lights above in the building." He watched as Feli tore into her eagerly. Alfred understood, after all he really did need the blood. He slowly walked over to Feli, stoking his hair for a moment before running his hand down his back. "See? That's better honey. Very good." He turned to Lovi. "So, whose clothes do you want?" he asked, a slight tease in the question. His hand slid down to Lovi's waist, giving his side a light squeeze.

Lovino stared at him with a blank expression which slowly morphed into confusion. "What_?" Did he just…_ "I'm going to take his suit of course. I'm not a girl." He crossed his arms, an obvious pout on his lips. _Did he seriously insinuate that one of us is going to be wearing the dress?_ "There is no way in hell that I'm wearing that!" He turned to Feli, who was still sucking the girl dry. "Fratello can wear it."

Alfred stifled a laugh as a look of surprise that bordered horror came over Feli's face. He smiled, imagining how Feli's lovely body would look, outlined in the skirt and fitted jacket. "Mmm I don't think it would be too bad Feli. Besides, we can get more suits later. Why not?" He grinned as Feli turned back to draining the woman. "Well, have at him Lovi, he's your catch." Alfred turned to look out into the street to make sure there would be no interruptions in their work.

He smirked over at his brother before jumping at the man, fangs barred. It was a very delicious meal; AB- and overly willing to please even after he was ripping his throat apart. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Feli finish and let her body fall to the ground before staring down at it, then up at Alfred, then back down at her. _Damn…he would look hot in that outfit. _Lovi smirked against the man's neck. Feli looked over at Lovi and frowned. "Fratello…that's not nice." He looked back to Alfred, "Really?"

"Well sometimes you two will need to camouflage yourselves on the fly. Adapting to what you have at the moment is important for survival. And I said it was temporary, yeah? C'mon love." He looked over to Lovi, trying to control the urge to jump Lovi as he sucked at the man's throat. He tore his eyes from him to scan over Feli's body. "Come now, I've seen you naked. Don't be shy," he grinned devilishly, a shiver running up his spine as Feli slid off his jacket.

Feli rolled his eyes and sighed, his fingers working on the buttons of his shirt and sliding that off as well. He worked next on his pants, undoing the button and zipper before shimmying out of them. His amber eyes moved to the dead female and with a final sigh, he moved to undress her. He grudgingly slid the skirt up and threw on the blouse. Lovino finished with the man in time to see his brother finish up and made sure to wolf-whistle before changing his own outfit. Feli looked down realizing that, sadly enough, the girl's heels happened to be his size and, being Italian, he wouldn't be caught dead in a woman's dress and men's dress shoes.

Alfred chuckled, noticing how Feli even went for the shoes. Watching him undress was stimulating to say the least, but seeing him in those form fitting clothes was really making him crazy. He let out a sigh, walking over to him and running his hand along the now very obvious curves of his body, which looked much less subtle with the cut of the dress. "Now," he said huskily, "we need to dispose of the bodies. Any ideas? I will help you if you really can't come up with anything." He tilted his head to the side, watching hungrily as Lovi stripped and dressed. He kissed Feli's cheek. "Mmm my pretty boys..," he murmured.

Feli cocked his head to the side and thought. Did they really have to hide the bodies? They didn't back at home. Was it because of _them_? Was that why there was a sudden need for discretion? _Hmm…a place to hide them…_ If they had been at home, he would have said to dump them in the Laguna Veneta, but they were in the middle of Paris. No water source…well, except for the river that ran past the Eiffel Tower and around the capital. Besides that, he had absolutely no idea. "We can hide them in an empty apartment building, no?" Lovi shrugged, finishing with the suit. "Or dump them in a river."

"We could, burning them in a populated area like this is a risk, but don't you think the river is just as risky? What could we do to make it less risky?" He smiled, watching as the boys suddenly became quiet, lost in thought. "Maybe we could wipe off finger prints or dismember them before we dump them? Grab and dispose of identification things like drivers licenses?" _I need to make sure that they can function should we be separated. They need to remember to consider these things. _"After we dispose of them we can go get new clothes and visit the tower, sound good?" He smirked, his eyes still glued to Feli's body.

Lovino shrugged and began fishing though his pockets to find the man's wallet. He smirked. There was a decent amount of cash in here…very useful. He pulled the man's license and snapped it in half and then snapped it into fourths. Feli squealed in delight, sounding more like a girl. "Ve~! I'm so excited to see the Tower! I've always wanted to see it!" He grabbed the woman's purse and started going through it, making sure to pull out anything that had her picture or name on it. She had some cash with her also which he put back in her wallet and then back into her handbag, deciding that, if he was dressed as a woman then he was going to have a purse like one too. Lovi rolled his eyes at Feli, grabbing one of the man's arms and ripping it from the body.

Alfred leaned back against the building, humming to himself with delight as he watched the boys work. "Very good~ Now c'mon. Hurry up so we can go." Shifting slightly like an impatient child he pushed himself away from the wall to walk over to Lovi. As Lovi stood, leaning over the body, Alfred wrapped his arms around him and kissed the back of his neck. "Mmm you smell good," he said teasingly, his playful side showing due to the excitement. "Now, our agility and general...hardy bodies let us go through quite a bit without too much trouble and the effects of sunlight really aren't too bad of you have small doses at a time. We'll work on that, too."

Feli took a few more rips at the body, completely destroying her natural form. He look up at Alfred, a smile adorned his face. "Can we turn into bats?" He asked with the innocence of a child. Lovino gaped over at him. "Are you serious? Stupido! Why the hell would you ask such a dumbass question? You didn't think that _if_ we could turn into bats that we might have already done that instead of _drive_ all the way here to Paris?" He ripped the head off the male, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, Feliciano…" Feli blinked a pout on his lips. "Well there was a hope that _maybe_ we could. I wanna fly!" he looked over to Alfred. "Caaaan weee?"

"Well, kinda. We can jump pretty far and pretty high. And like I said, our bodies are tough so is we jumped off of something we could 'fly' for a bit. I have heard of other shape-shifters that can turn into bats, like the werewolves, but we vampires can't. Though that would be cool, eh?" He chuckled as Feli smiled to himself, having not totally lost the argument with his brother. He put a hand gently on Feli's shoulder, gazing down at what was left of the human. "Okay that's good, gather them up and let's dump 'em."

Lovino blinked in boredom as Feli stuck his tongue out at him. He looked at Alfred with a raised eyebrow, before rolling his eyes and gathering up the 'pieces'. Feli did the same, a smile on his face the whole time. Once everything was gathered, they looked to Alfred to lead them to their destination without any trouble. A thought came to Lovino. "So, sunlight doesn't kill us then? Why is it then, Master, that when it's rising, I have this terrible _need _to be away from it?"

"It won't kill yah but it'll hurt like a bitch. For the most part, our bodies' sensitivities are much different than they used to be. We are…creatures of the night by nature. It's how we are made to be. So naturally the natural light would be an issue for us and we, by nature, will avoid it. Now, like how when we were human our eyes could adjust to the darkness we too can adjust to the light. It takes time, but it's do-able." He shrugged, walking in between the boys as they headed down to the river.

Lovi nodded. That did make sense. "So, we can see in the dark, smell things from far away, our strength is greater, we _can't_ turn into bats…" He looked at Feli from the corner of his eye on that one, earning him another pout and tongue stuck out at him from said Italian. He rolled his eyes in response and continued. "…the sun is only mildly dangerous, our…lust…is heightened. Is there anything else that we have not already figured out?" Feli looked over at Alfred, curious to know if any other myths were false.

"Well most of the stories on how to kill our kind are false, like stakes in the heart, but we aren't impervious to death. We are the weakest against other vampires and some wolves, which is why it's important that we don't mess with those others too much. We may age more slowly but we do age...oh and I'm sure you two have noticed but not all blood tastes the same. Due to hormones, which the amounts very depending on the persons mood and stress levels, can make the blood taste sweeter or bitterer, etc." They reached a small park that followed the along the river just a few blocks from the Tower. Sure there were people around but they were pretty far away and it was dark. He turned to the boys, helping them toss the chunks over the ledge hard enough so that it cleared the little walkway below them that was right by the river. _They should do fine on their own but...I need to protect them...I don't want to let them go…_ He sighed softly. "Now, let's go my loves."

They each clung to Alfred, snuggling against him as they approached the tower. Now that they were closer to live humans, Lovino's senses were swirling. Every smell, every sound and everything in his sight whirled together and attacked his brain. It was, mostly decipherable, but still rather hard to tell what was food and what was not, nonetheless what was male or female. Alfred seemed to be handling it pretty well, which led him to his next question. Just as he opened his mouth to ask, he found his brother beat him to it. "Ve…how can you tell anything apart? Everything is all mixed together. I didn't find it this bad before…will it get easier?"

"Well before with the two of you being new and then injured, your senses weren't as...active. I mean, they shut off so that you can concentrate on initial survival. Now that you two have developed rather nicely," he squeezed their bottoms as he said this, "your senses are developed, too. It does get easier and, for the most part, the more you're around it the quicker you get used to it and can make sense of it." He led them to one of the elevators, compelling most of the humans so the three of them could be alone. As it rose, the lights from the tower illuminated the night to reveal the city below. It was nothing short of beautiful. Alfred pulled Lovi to him. "Mmm the city at night," he purred into his ear as they looked on.

Lovi shivered, leaning into him, his gaze falling over the city of Paris. The site was, indeed, breathtaking. With his enhanced eyes, he saw for miles and miles around the city, the lights only making things more mystical. Neither brother had ever seen anything close to this before. Sure, Venice was nice, but when you'd lived there you're whole life, there was very little about it that really stood out like this. They each snuggled closer into their Master as contentment washed over them. How much more beautiful could the world get? What was more supernatural then three vampires staring at the beautiful city of love from atop the Eiffel Tower? It was rather perfect.

Alfred's gaze moved to settle down on Feli, chuckling. "Oh Feli, still in that dress," he teased, "I had forgotten that we need to go shopping." When the elevator finally reached the observation area, he and the brothers stepped off. He lead them to the edge, pulling them close, he smiled as he looked over the city. It was a surreal view, like something out of a watercolor painting. _God it's so beautiful...especially with them here. God I hope Art doesn't spot us..._ he shook his head, trying to clear away all the unpleasant thoughts. "Now, we can move to the other side of the ledge here. Think you can do it? Remember, you can't be seen."

The brothers paused and stared at each other before both looking back at Alfred. Was he serious? Just…go over the ledge? Was that possible? It had to be…Alfred wouldn't lead them to their deaths like this so…the look on Alfred's face proved that he was completely serious. Feli sighed and looked back down at the ground. _I guess it's not that far…_ He swallowed before lifting his skirt up and swinging his leg over. He straddled to ledge before swinging his other leg over, one hand firmly gripping the tower while the other held onto Al. Once he was over, he let his heels hook onto the metal, silently curing his need to be fashionable. Lovino smirked and followed his brother's lead.

"See, it's okay. Now keep your senses on alert, and remember no one can see you. Once you get to the other side take a minute to relax. After that we can try some things. I was thinking maybe you two could try to work your way down the tower. It got so many cross sections in the support beams, like a huge jungle gym. I'll join you in a bit, but first let's see how you two fare on your own." He grinned as Feli leaned back, his eyes closed as the tension seemed to leave his body. Lovi still looked unsure but obviously trusted Alfred. Alfred looked around to see that the area was becoming even less populated as it got closer to midnight. _Perfect_

Feli inhaled the air, loving how it tasted. The wind ruffled his hair slightly making him smile. Beside him, Lovino looked to be at limbo between scared and excited. Feli reached out a hand and gently placed it on his brother's. The older of the two always had been more terrified of heights. Their eyes met briefly before Feli's smile grew and he let go. The wind rushed past him making his dress and hair fly wildly, but in his mind, it looked and felt like he was going in slow motion. He could still see every detail of the world as it flashed by. A laugh escaped his throat as he shot his hand out and grabbed a beam slanting to the right. The velocity at which he had been traveling finished out by swinging his body around the beam almost in a 180 degree circle. He managed to stop himself upright and grip the beam with his other hand and perch himself there, laughing the whole time. Lovi stared down at Feli his eye twitching. "Dammit!" he yelled before he jumped, managing to perch himself on a beam above Feli. His eyes were wide in shock, but there was a smile on his face.

Alfred smiled, remembering how it felt the first time he had done this sort of thing. It worked out better if you didn't over think it and just let nature take over. Feli's reflexes there just came naturally. No ninja training and no super powers, just a special part of his brain that instinctively knew what to do. He leaned over the edge to watch the boys, Feli's obvious success and bravery encouraging his older brother to move with him. Slowly he too slid down, landing a bit further down than the boys had at first so that he was only a few feet above them. He scanned the area again before moving down slowly after them, his movements easy and relaxed as though he were walking. "See? Amazing isn't it?"

Feli giggled and hopped up the short distance, flinging his arms out at Alfred. He landed in his arms and wrapped his own around the older vampire's neck. Feli leaned in and adorably kiss his lips. "Ve~! Grazie!" He giggled again before pushing off and went free falling again. He grabbed a lower beam and swung to another, practically flying from spot to spot, working his way in and around the Tower. Lovino couldn't help but smile. At least he seemed to be feeling better. He crawled up to Alfred and leaned into his arms, staring out at the view, obviously more comfortable with where he was.

Alfred cuddled Lovi, leaning his head against the smaller boy's as they watched Feli play. "See, it's easy. You two are made of some tough stuff now." He leaned in to kiss Lovi on the cheek. "How do you like Paris, Love?" He turned to look out into the distance, it was late, and if they wanted to shop they would have to go soon. Taking Lovi's hand, the two moved about the beams, using his strength to steady him as they moved with a kind of grace through the air. "Don't you think it's a bit like swimming, Lovi? Only instead of floating up you're floating down." He nuzzled the boy's neck before looking to Feli. "C'mon hun, we can play more later. You two wanted to shop, right?"

Feli's head snapped over to them, a huge grin on his face. "Ve~! I wanna go shopping!" Lovino rolled his eyes, but felt an equal pleasure in shopping. The truth was, he was loving Paris. The atmosphere felt rich and expensive, which was something the Italians and French had in common. Both nations loved looking their best. It wouldn't be too hard to find a place with good clothes. The three of them gracefully landed back on the earth before heading off in search of appealing clothes. It didn't take long before they came upon a store that would fit their needs. They easily broke in and both Italians broke off to efficiently find clothes to suit them. Lovino came across a pair of designer jeans. "How about no suits this time…" Feli walked over and nodded. "These are more fun anyway~!" They both then gathered a collection of designer clothing and started sorting and pairing outfits for the three of them.

Alfred shook his head, chuckling to himself. However they found such pleasure in wearing certain clothes was beyond him. Still, he looked around the store, in need of some new threads himself. He settled on a pair of dark fitted jeans, a light weight t-shirt with some French words written in script along the front, and a nice sweater. "So how do I look? Not a fashion mistake?" They boys themselves looked _very_ nice in their new clothes. _Although they will look even better when I strip them out of them_ he thought with a smirk, his eyes thoroughly scanning their bodies. "What now, loves?"

Feli giggled. "He _can_ dress himself~! Lovi chuckled too. Alfred did 'try' so there had to be credit given; then again, no matter what the blonde wore, he would be drop dead sexy any way. The boys walked over to him, flanking either side, and looked up at him. "I'm hungry." Lovino rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry, fratello." The younger shrugged. "Hey…can we eat normal food? I don't crave it, but…could I? Could I eat…say…pasta if I wanted?"

"Well, sure you can. I mean, it does help us blend in and while we don't really get anything out of it, most of our organs work for the most part; they just work differently now. Would you like to get some pasta, Feli?" Alfred asked with a chuckle, his hands now on each of the boys shoulders as they walked from the store and out to the street. "You know, it might taste better if we mix blood in it. We have a few humans to eat/dispose of at home. Why don't we get some to go? Or maybe pick up some things to make homemade pizza and burgers!"

His eyes lit up. "Really? We can do that? We can have food?" He turned to Lovino, his excitement coming off him in great waves, and grabbed both his hands while jumping up and down. "We're gonna have pasta, Lovi~! PAAASTAAAAAA~! I thought I'd never get to have pasta again! Never, never, never, but we actually _do_ get to have and we're gonna have it tonight and we're gonna use blood instead of marinara! I'm so excited! Are you excited? AAAAND he said we can get pizza too! Now you should /really/ be excited, fratello!" He turned back to Alfred and glomped him, placing kisses all over his face and neck. "Grazie! Grazie! Grazie! Ti amo! Ti amo~!" Lovino just stood there, staring at his brother, then at Alfred. "Can we please get the damn food now?"

"Of course of course," Alfred said, backing off a little. _These Italians really do take food seriously_ "So, I guess we had better get into a store or something so we can make all of this. You two owned that restaurant right? So that means ya'll can cook, yeah?" Alfred smiled; normally when he did this it was no fun because he was eating alone. A romantic spaghetti dinner was only romantic if you had a date to eat it with you, and a back yard summer barbeque was only enjoyable when there were others there to eat the godawful zillion burgers. He pulled both boys into a hug. "Let's get going!"

Feli was practically exploding with happiness. Lovino frowned at him. "Che…could you calm the fuck down _please_?" Feli looked over at him, still smiling. "Ve…why? We get to have actual pasta, Lovi! And we get to cook it!" The older scoffed, "yes, and when you were alive you made the shit for a living and ate a shit ton of it every fucking day. Just calm the fuck down." "But I haven't had any in…in…like four days!" "Like you haven't made up for that since you were two." "Lovi's being mean!" "And you're being an annoying bastard!" Feliciano suddenly stopped walking. His entire aura completely flipped and he was glaring at Lovino, low growls emanating from his throat. Lovino met his glare and produced his own growls while barring his fangs. The few humans still out, made sure to avoid the two who now, truly, looked like vampires.

Alfred froze, hands on his hips. _Really guys...really...I feel like a mom with bratty toddlers at a department store_. With a sigh, he gently put his hands on Lovi's shoulders, whispering into his ear, "now Lovi, you know how he can be and he's excited. It's been a long day, and you two are tired from running around. You will feel much better after you eat, okay?" He kissed him sweetly, before beckoning Feli to him. "Now, you just calm down a bit okay. Let's get the food and go home, we can get whatever you like." Alfred did his best to speak quietly and calmly, not wanting to make a loud seen so early in the morning.

They both stopped, looking at Alfred then back at each other before glancing away in embarrassment. Feliciano shook his head, ridding himself of the sudden anger that had latched onto his brain. _That had been…fast… _He glanced back at Lovino, seeing that his brother was shaking off the same feelings of rage. He jumped and engulfed Lovi in a great hug. "Mi dispiace, fratello! Mi dispiace! Non so di cosa si trattasse!" Lovi, shocked by yet another quick mood swing, hugged him back. He looked at Alfred. "What was that?"

"Well, what we lack in some feeling we make up for in having other feelings heightened. One of those things is our emotions and our ability to sense and connect to the emotions of others. You two were _way_ too emotional, but Lovi's annoyance was stronger, and the both of you fed off of that feeling causing it to heighten and spread. You need to be careful, or it will affect the people around you, too." He led the boys to what looked like a food store, causally breaking in the window and helping the boys inside.

Lovino pondered this while Feli, going through yet _another_ mood swing, led them both around talking happily before running off to the pasta isle. It would explain a lot. Since they were turned, they've only had but a few emotions being passed around because of the threat they'd had back in Italy. Now was the first, real time they'd actually felt something _other _than anger, possessiveness, lust or hunger. Plus, they were both growing closer with Alfred; feeling less inclined to call him 'Master' and more comfortable with just 'Alfred'. There was still that dominance that was clearly evident, but he and Feliciano felt more…like a family. He smiled at the thought. He and Feliciano had always been brothers, but now they were closer than they had ever been. He froze as bright red orbs caught his attention, making his reach out and grab one, biting into it. The tomato tasted weird as hell, but, Feli was right, it did feel nice to have one after so long.

Alfred looked around the store, not finding too much that was particularly interesting. Getting some onions, Worcestershire sauce, and ground beef he went to find the boys. Feli, who was practically floating in the pasta isle, behaved as though the food were akin to him in greatness. He shook his head, smiling as he made his way to the produce area, and found Lovi there mutilating tomato after tomato. "Woah...that's a little excessive don't you think, honey?" He walked over to a shopping basket, putting his food items in it. "Put what you want in here, will be easier to carry."

Lovino looked over at him with his current tomato half in his mouth. He bit down and swallowed before looking around him and realizing he'd eaten twelve tomatoes…ok...more like _shredded_ twelve tomatoes, but really? How could he have not realized he's eaten that much? He sighed, depositing an armful into the cart. Behind them, Feliciano approached with an entire cart full of pasta boxes. Feli looked at him and cocked his head to the side while he smelled the air before noticing all the tomatoes and smiling. "Oh fratello~! You look like you killed someone~!" He giggled, loving the joke he made. Lovi smirked, and licked his lips. _Tomato juice…_

Alfred hooked his free arm in Lovi's and, carrying the basket, led he and Feli out of the store. They walked quickly, being that it was now early morning with only hours till sunrise, and they boys chatted away about what they would make. Having grabbed a few other essentials for cooking, like olive oil and butter, they really could have made the entire menu from the restaurant the boys had owned. "Um boys, I had this thing once...it was like bread with diced tomatoes...and it was good...bro...something?" He searched his brain, but to no avail. "You guys get what I mean, right?"

Feli blinked at him. "An Italian dish? Diced tomatoes on a crunchy bread, si? That's called bruschetta. It's made by spreading olive oil onto the bread and then cooking it, oil side down. You then dice the tomatoes and mix them with garlic, basil and olive oil and mwah!" He placed his fingertips up to his mouth and kissed them out. "Perfecto~! Molto buono~!" He giggled, clinging to Alfred. Lovino nodded. "It's a simple dish to make and…I believe we have everything to make it."

Alfred smiled, his mouth watering just thinking about it. Even if it didn't taste quite as good as when he was human, with a little blood in the tomato mixture it would be a very good treat. "Oh so you do know it! What do you boys think, sound good? And I have something here to make homemade burgers too. The apartment's going to smell amazing after we're done" he beamed, walking a bit more quickly now. Rushing into the building and up the stairs he unlocked the door quickly. "Let's get started, I'm hungry~"

The lights were on and all the appliances were in use. The air smelled wonderful. The bread was in the oven, the pasta on the stove, Alfred was working with the meat, Feliciano was cutting tomatoes and Lovino was working on getting the blood portion. Muscles and Talkative had been drained dry which left them with Feminine and Masculine. He decided that they could use everything Feminine had to offer for their food and that female would serve as breakfast…or a snack for Feli.

Alfred whistled as he put the meat in the pan, frying it on the stove as they didn't have a grill to use. He looked over at Feli, who hummed and sang happily, truly in his right place in the world. The way he worked it was obvious his place was in the kitchen, not that there was anything wrong with that of course. Some worked best in the garage, office, Matt was always at home in the garden; Feli's and Lovi's place was apparently the kitchen. Alfred smiled, his cooking skills may not have been the best, but the kitchen had to be his favorite. After all, he was a man that appreciated good food. Flipping the burgers he turned to Feli, "pass me one of those plates would you love?"

He did, giving Alfred a huge smile. The microwave timer beeped and drove Feli's attention towards the pasta that was now finished. He turned off the stove and strained the water from the noodles. He set the pot back down and went back to making the bruschetta toppings. Lovino came over with an entire bowl full of the human's blood. He placed it down next to Feli who paused for a fraction of a second before continuing with his task. Lovi sighed. He knew exactly how his brother felt. It took a lot of control to not inhale every last drop. He moved over and pulled the bread out of the oven, which he smelled were done five seconds before the timer went off. Everything was just about done.

Moving the burgers to the plate, he grabbed the buns and poured blood over them for as a topping. He smiled down at his sloppy creation. _Perfect!_ he beamed down at the food. The blood made it smell even better. He looked over at the boys, finishing up their tasks. "I'll set the table, kay?" He hurried past them to the dining table, setting down his burgers in the center and putting three plates down at the chairs. He watched as the boys set down the rest, pouring the extra blood in wine glasses for them to drink. "A toast, to us my loves," he said with a smile, looking into each of the boys eyes a moment before having a drink. Their first dinner together. _Hopefully we'll have a lot more first_ he thought, watching the boys dig into their food.

It had to have been the weirdest dinner either of them had ever had. Three vampires sitting around the table eating normal food covered in blood. Just the thought made Feliciano giggle. They were dead, and yet, they were living by eating dinner like normal humans…despite the fact that it was almost three in the morning. The food tasted so strange and yet so good because of their choice in 'dressing'. The pasta slid down his throat and, despite the strange aftertaste, it still held the number one spot in his heart…ok, now it was number two next to human blood…alright! So pasta was now number three on his list after human blood and followed by the blood of Alfred, which was still /amazing/ in his mind. The blood of his creator. The same blood in his brother and himself. Pasta just couldn't beat that, but it did come in close behind. He took another mouth full, eyes closed in pure happiness.

Alfred munched on his burger, eyes glued to the faces of the boys. They were twisted in expressions of ecstasy, with each bite taking them higher into a kind of bliss. He was enjoying the food himself, but not quite to the extent the boys were. Then again, he had pretty good control. The emotions of pure bliss radiating from the boys seemed to take on a physical form as they dinned. Lovi licking his fingers from the tips down to the knuckle as drops of blood threatened to get away from him; Feli practically licking the plate, blood dribbling down his chin. Alfred smirked, leaning over to wipe the blood off of his face and lick it off his own hand. "Try not to be so messy." he said softly, "Wouldn't want any of this to go to waste. I used to be quite the messy eater myself, but I hate seeing good blood stain new clothes or nice flooring."

Feli's eyes moved over to him as the other took another bite out of the hamburger. He watched the blood drip from the meat as Alfred bit down and suddenly, he was curious. He'd never had a hamburger before. It was probably a stupid time now, since actual food tasted strange now with his new taste buds that hungered for blood, but…hey, why not. He slowly put down his fork and reached for a burger, bringing it to his mouth. It smelled like death to be perfectly honest. He could smell the animal it had once come from through the cooked flesh. The human blood only added to the 'fleshy' smell. He shrugged and took a bite. It wasn't…_bad_. Funky, but not bad.

Alfred watched with interest as Feli bit into the burger, using the last chunk of his own to wipe up some puddles of blood from his plate like chip dip. Feli's face was slightly 'weirded out' at first, but after chewing a moment he seemed to enjoy it. He reached over to grab a slice of bruschetta, smiling as he took a bite. The juicy tomato pieces seemed to ooze with blood as he bit into them. "You like Feli?" He asked, flashing his 'hero' grin. He turned to Lovi, "gunna try one?"

Lovino looked over at him, his face blank. "Hell no. I've had that shit before and I am _not _ruining this by eating one now." He twirled another mouthful of spaghetti and shoved it in his mouth, chewing with an annoyed expression. Feli watched him and blinked a few times before swallowing. "It tastes…weird. Kinda like what death would taste like…if it actually had a taste. It's greasy, but the blood makes it better…" he took another bite and chewed thoughtfully. Lovino shook his head. "Antonio thought it'd be fun to experiment and dammit, I will never have another one of those things for as long as I'm on this earth. That was the worst date we'd ever…" He froze, eyes wide, once he realized what he'd said. He stared down into his pasta and frowned. His left hand clenched into a fist as his eyes narrowed. _That bastard…that mother fucking bastard…_

Alfred turned to Lovino, gently putting his hand on Lovi's. "C'mon hun, it's not that bad...and anyway are you okay?" His expression changed to worry. He looked over to Feli, who seemed to also be picking up on the more angry emotion, though it seemed to be more than just anger. "What going on, baby? Something you remembered about before? Did something happen with Antonio?" He squeezed the others hand, looking into his eyes in a reassuring yet firm manner. He needed to get him calm so that he didn't upset Feli or anyone around them too much.

"You mean besides the bastard lying to me for two years and then trying to kill me?" He looked away again. Feliciano looked over at Alfred, frowning. He realized that Alfred had chosen them without really knowing anything about their lives beforehand. He understood. At first, he and Lovino had been simply prey to Alfred, only to be chosen as lovers and companions afterward. He personally didn't care about humans as anything other than food so there was no blame on Alfred's part. Lovino didn't really seem like speaking about it, so he decided to say it. "They'd been dating for a year and a half. It was pretty serious and yet…none of them told us they were werewolves. They didn't tell us about any of this." Lovino scoffed. "I was going to give up the rest of my life for that asshole and he lied to me. He insisted that there was nothing evil in this world and then he tried to kill me after I gave myself to the only person who's ever told me the truth besides my brother." He looked back at Alfred, his face softening. "He wants to kill me because I gave myself to you."

Alfred nodded; he understood why he was so upset. Granted he knew next to nothing about their lives before, it was never too late to learn. A few things were obvious though, like that the wolves were only really riled because they knew them and really did care for the Italian brothers. They must have been rather close in life. He looked to Lovi, sighing, and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry to hear things have gone that way, but know that I have you, I'm going to take care of you. I love you boys." Letting go of him he grabbed another piece of bruschetta and rose. "Let's start cleaning up; these dishes need to get to the sink."

He nodded, a small smile on his face. Alfred had been the only real person to ever truly care about him. Granted, at first he was going to be his victim, but in the end he was allowed to be his lover. No one had ever treated him this way before, besides Feliciano. Their parents had died when he was young and their grandfather visibly preferred Feli over him. He'd had some flings in the past, but none of them lasted long because no one could handle his personality for very long. Then there was Toni…the lying bastard. Nothing more needed to be said. Feli had said it all. Alfred…he had never lied to him. At the time, they seemed like lies, but everything turned out to be true in the end. Alfred really did love him and Lovino felt pure love and adoration for the older vampire. He helped the other two clean off the table before the three of them headed for the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Woah, long chapter here! It is worth mentioning that the coauthor, the lovely girl who I RP with foRev has actually been to Paris and Italy. She took some time to tour a little of Europe. To quote her: "Fucking kickass shit out there! The tower was fucking huge, but Big Ben was tiny *lolarthurlol* Italy didn't disappoint. I met no countries, tear tear. I WILL FIND THEM THOUGH! ^.^ only a matter of time!" I want to visit those places, too! Anyway, please read and review!<p> 


	13. Animal I Have Become

Forev here with another chapter~ So, this one actually has TWO bits of foreshadowing that neither me nor Mariko planned. Weird. You shouldn't know what it is, but ya...it's there so keep an eye out for it. Warnings? I guess...drunk Gil, angry Gil, lots and lots of crazy Gil...pfft sounds like a song~ lawl. anyway, so here is chapter...ugh...12? 13? uhhh...ya...

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Ludwig had pulled over to the side of the road just a few miles out from the next town. He sat there, hunched over the steering wheel, and rubbing his temples as chaos erupted in the rest of the small vehicle. Mat, who was being held in a possessive yet uncomfortable hold by Gilbert, was asking softly over and over to 'please be let go of' as Gil fought with the other two. Francis rolled his eyes, "duh French blood makes you beautiful, just look at Mathieu." He was _so_ sick of the others complaining about the 'boring' and 'lame' scenery of south eastern France. "Everything here is full of beauty; you are all just too uncultured to appreciate it!"

Gilbert scoffed. "If it's beauty you're looking for, than go east from here into Germany! The mother country has kickass landscapes and beer and that's all you need in life…besides a good fuck every now and again!" He squeezed slightly tighter around Mathew. Antonio shook his head. "It is in the country of passion where there is true beauty! Looking out at the Spanish landscapes under a vast sunset will take your breath away. Everything is hotter in Spain and _that_ is where it really matters." Gil rolled his eyes. "Beauty and passion…is that all that-" he paused and cocked his head to the side as his mouth shut suddenly. His eyes darted to the left side of the car and his eyebrows furrowed. Gilbert's nose was working rapidly to detect the smell. "Fuck…fuck it, fuck it…" he glared at something out the window and released Matt. "No one leave this fucking car…got it?" He shifted and opened the door, slamming it shut. He folded his arms and glared at the other wolf. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

A tall blond emerged from the lightly wooded landscape, seeming to suddenly materialize out of thin air. Obviously a wolf, he stood with a medium frame in a nice sweater and slacks. He shifted his glasses up his nose, smirking at the albino. "Why Gilbert, tervist! Or should I say Zdravstvujte. It has been far too long my friend. Tell me, how are you these days?" The blond spoke with a heavy accent as he shifted slightly, leaning on one hip and cocking his head to the side to peer past Gilbert into the car. "Other wolves, eh? You're some kind of Alpha then?" he asked, smirking still.

Gil's frown deepened. "Fuck you and you didn't answer my question. What the fuck are you doing here and how the fuck did you find me? I don't give a fuck about him or you or any of those other poor bastards." He growled slightly, adding his point. He could sense the others were curious, but, if he could help it, he was going to make sure that Ivan stayed away from his pack, his brother and his lover. "And yes, I'm a fucking Alpha because I'm actually _capable_ of taking care of myself and others unlike you, Ivan's little pussy bitch." Back in the car, Antonio was tense. It was instinct to react when a strange wolf wandered to close, so he made sure to keep an eye on what was happening in case Gil would need backup.

Eduard staggered back a bit, putting his hand on his chest, and in a mock voice whined, "Oh Gil, your words wound me! Is this how you treat an old friend? And hey I am _perfectly_ capable of living on my own. I'm just _not _stupid like you. You think you can escape The Big Bad Wolf? Ha! I happen to know that someone like you is bound to mess up sometime and mess up big." He moved closer to Gil, looking into his eyes. "And hey, Ivan sent me to just...well 'locate you'. How I found you? You know, we're talking about _Ivan!_ There is very little he doesn't know...but fuck if I'll ever figure out how he really does it. I mean, takes a lot to look after little runaway bitches like you." He ginned, saying the words clearly so the others in the car could clearly read the word 'bitch' from his lips.

Gilbert snarled, so close to losing his temper. If he lost it, then Toni and Francis would get involved, which he didn't want, but this ass was seriously asking for it. "Well then…you found me. Now get the fuck out of here. Go run back to your master with your tail between your legs like a good doggie and leave me the fuck alone. Tell Ivan to go fuck himself."

Eduard's expression changed, now serious. "Now you know very well I can't do that. Don't you remember? Or maybe...maybe you do. He trained you, God he made you. Don't you know that neither you nor I can escape him completely? He wants to see you and I am under orders." He looked back at the car again. "I smell that two are human. Snacks? Toys? What?" Ludwig meanwhile was watching their movements from where he sat in the car, unsettled by the newcomer's presence. Mat remained quiet and on edge, his stomach in knots as he waited for the situation to explode into something awful. "So...he's one of our kind, eh? Smell that Toni?"

That was it. Gilbert shot out and grabbed Eduard by the neck and slammed him into the ground. "You mother fucking son of a bitch!" Antonio and Francis were out of the car within seconds, not quite sure what to do, but there for Gilbert nonetheless. Gilbert squeezed, "You should just shut the fuck up about shit you don't understand! Those _humans_ are none of your fucking concern!" He let his claws extend and his teeth sharpen. "That bastard let me be for four fucking years and _now_ he suddenly has an interest in me?! Fuck that! Fuck him! And fuck you!"

Eduard struggled slightly against his grip for a few moments, careful to keep calm and collected rather than defensive or angry. After Gilbert was done talking he slowly pried away his fingers and slid out of his grasp, sitting up to look at the other werewolves with a teasing smile. "Oh I get it, must be 'friends' like that, huh? Kinky." He slowly got to his feet, avoiding Gilbert. "And these two are in your control, Mr. Alpha?" he asked with a mocking grin, extending his hand to the other two. Francis reluctantly shook his hand, not wanting to be rude. "Who are you again?" "Oh me? I'm Eduard, an old friend of your Alpha here. And you two are..?" "Francis", the wolf said carefully, feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't believe 'friend' is the right word, arschloch." Gilbert stated as Antonio frowned, but shook Eduard's hand also. "Antonio." Gilbert was fuming now, making him feel incredibly uneasy. Antonio lightly tested the air. Eduard did have a similar smell to Gilbert, the smell of their maker and scent of their original pack. It was rather fascinating to him and he was incredibly curious about Ivan, since Gilbert rarely spoke about his past, but under the current circumstances, he felt it best to join in Francis's unease and Gil's distrust for the stranger. Behind them, he noticed Ludwig and Matt, thoroughly perplexed and ready to attack if necessary.

Mat was sitting on his knees, pressed against the door with his hand on the handle. He was supposed to stay inside but by the way the others were treating the stranger, something was telling him he was more a foe than friend. He turned to Ludwig, "Ludwig, if the stranger is a wolf this could get dangerous. We should get our stuff from the trunk and give them support." Ludwig nodded but didn't move, his eyes still trained on the others. If they got out of the car and distracted them, the stranger may use that chance to attack. On the other hand if they were unarmed, then they were easy prey and the wolves would have no aid. Francis shifted uncomfortably to the side, eying Eduard's movements cautiously. "So, what do you say? Save us both some trouble and go see Ivan."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "Fuck no. I don't have time for this shit. _We _don't have time for this." He motioned to himself and his pack. "You can go back and tell that bastard to fuck himself and if I ever _feel _like gracing him with my awesome presence, then I might go see him. Till then, you can fuck off, Eduard." He kept his eyes on the other but addressed his pack. "Get back in the car, we have shit to do." Gilbert was fuming. Ivan wanted to see him…now? Really? They didn't have time for him to leave and find out what the bastard wanted. If the situation had been differ-no…he still wouldn't have seen him. Nope. That bastard was batshit crazy and there was no way in hell he was going to deal with him anytime soon. Antonio slowly backed up, but made sure to keep Eduard in his vision. He really did not like the look of anger that filled the other's eyes.

Eduard took a few steps back, realizing that the situation was getting out of control. "I'll warn you now; I was here to ask you nicely. Ivan is a few miles out, handling 'other business'. I was sent here to get you. You may not have a choice." He quickly moved back in time to dodge a punch from Gil, scared. "Hey now, don't you know it's not fair to kill the messenger?" Mat suddenly bolted from the car, popping open the trunk and drawing a knife from his back. He ran over to stand near Francis and Antonio, watching Eduard carefully. "You- uhg whatever!" Ludwig, whose plan was now ruined, shot out after him. "Gilbert, what's going on?"

Gilbert didn't take his eyes off Eduard. "Get back in the fucking car, Ludwig….Mathew…" No way in hell was he going to let his brother and boyfriend…_humans_…get anywhere near anything still in Ivan's clutches. Francis and Toni could take care of themselves, but not them. They needed to be kept safe. Protected. In reality, they didn't have time for this. They needed to find Alfred and the boys. The more nights that passed the more people died. The more nights that passed…the more they had a chance to get away. It was only a _possibility_ that they were in France anyway. Just because they hadn't gotten any calls from anyone else didn't mean the vampires weren't elsewhere. It would be only strange luck that…brought…them? Wait…"Why is Ivan in France?"

"Why does Ivan do half of the things he does? How did he know you were here? It's like asking what the purpose of life is; the world may never know for sure." Mat jumped, startled by Gils outburst. He did as he was ordered and backed away to the car, though he didn't actually open the door. Ludwig joined him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder; he still had his eyes glued to the others. Francis moved to stand in front of the humans protectively. "Gil...if it's really so bad we should go. We have things to do and we are only here on a hunch. If we move quickly there may not be any problems on either side."

Gilbert growled but otherwise nodded. "Ja…let's get the fuck out of here." He finally turned his back on Eduard and roughly opened the door, almost ripping it off completely. He watched Francis and Mathew slide in and Ludwig get back into the driver's seat. Antonio backed around the car and hopped back in the passenger seat. Gilbert groaned and glared back at Eduard. "Stay away from me. If any of you come looking for me again, I will fucking kill you. No talking, no warnings. I will change and rip out you heart. Stay away from me, my pack and the humans." He turned back around and slide into the seat. "Start the goddamn car." He slammed the door and flipped Eduard off one last time before they drove off.

Eduard stood there on the side of the road, watching as they drove away. "See Nattie, they didn't listen. We tried."

In the car, Mat and the others sat in silence. He stared out the window, trying to lose himself in his thoughts of random, meaningless things rather than his million questions and worries. He was nervous, or rather afraid. He wanted to ask Gilbert about everything, his life before and about the dangers around them, but knew now was not the right time to do so. Ludwig sat in a more angry silence, trying very hard to keep quiet rather than tear his brother a new one for keeping things from them. Francis finally piped up. "Ludwig, make a turn up on the left here. That will take up into the next town. If I'm not mistaken, another wolf is in this area. She might be able to tell us if vampires have come through here."

Gilbert frowned but didn't say anything. Did they really have to meet with _another_ wolf? Really? Gott, he really was a freak wasn't he? He was a werewolf that hated other wolves. Francis and Antonio were the only ones of their kind that he was cool with. Cool enough to let them into his awesome pack. A loner pack. Antonio's Elana had a habit of being clingy to the Spaniard. Whenever she got involved, the bitch would try to get Toni back and that pissed Gil off so much. Francis didn't really explain why he left, but he knew his maker had to have held him back in some way. And Gilbert…he hated Ivan. He hated his maker. The man had stalked him, kidnapped him and then bitten him on the worst possible day. He was a great bastard and Gilbert didn't want anything to do with him…ever…again. The last thing he wanted was to get his new pack involved with him. The even more last thing he wanted was for his _brother _and _lover _involved. He knew they would ask questions, but now was not the time. They could deal with Ivan only when they had to.

Ludwig drove slowly down the rather crowded streets. It was lunch, and though it was a small town everyone was out. He pulled off to the side, parking. He sat still in his seat, trying to collect himself before he said anything. Francis spoke, "hey, so I'm going to find her. Its lunch time, so why don't you all find a nice restaurant. I will bring her and meet you all there later, okay?" He quickly made his exit, feeling much better after having left the tense atmosphere of the car. Mat was tempted to go after him, but stayed put. He just needed to be away from all of this for a bit. With a sigh, he tapped Ludwig on the shoulder as he addressed him and the others, "let's get out then..."

Antonio practically jumped out of the car. It had been getting too thick with tension for his liking. The four of them walked the sidewalk in hopes of finding a restaurant that would fit their tastes. The Spaniard mused at how strange the past few days had been. First a vampire comes into town and turns Lovino and Feliciano. Then Ludwig and Mathew show up and finally admit that they are hunters while the truth about their wolf sides came to light. Then it's proven that said vampire is Mathew's brother, Alfred. Now they're teamed up and in France where they ran into Gilbert's old pack and Francis is meeting up with a wolf from _his_ past. It was just too weird. What else could possibly happen? How much more weirder could it get. Something deep within his mind told him that it would get much, much worse. During his musing, they found a small café and decided to relax there.

Mat quickly sat down at one of the round tables, grabbing a menu from the center. His French was rather good and he figured he would have to translate most of it for the others. Ludwig sat next to him, looking over the menu, and just able to make out most of what it said with his limited French. "So, do either of you know Francis's friend?" Mat asked softly, trying to make small talk.

Francis, meanwhile, was just then arriving at the home of said friend. She was actually a distant relative, and though they got along well they didn't really bond until after finding out the other was also a wolf by pure chance. He knocked on the door, and after a few moments she answered. A tall woman with long blonde hair in a braid stood there, her glasses slowly sliding down her nose. She was dressed nicely with a ribbon in her hair. "Francis!" she said with a smile, hugging him.

Antonio shrugged. "No, we mostly avoid other wolves. They just cause too much trouble for us, since we all deserted our old packs. Other wolves don't usually think very highly of us. I do believe though that she is a distant relative that he thinks very fondly of." He smiled at Matt. "It seems you entire family is somehow connected to the supernatural. It is rather weird, but then again, so is running into your past every few hours." He glanced at Gil, who was still lost within his own inner mind. He sighed. "I still can't get used to this though; being so open with you both about this. It's still…odd. Now we don't have to hide or hold anything back, you know? I'm sure you've noticed some of our…strange habits from before and can understand them better."

Mat nodded, averting his eyes away from Gilbert. He always had issues not looking at the man, after he was his boyfriend not to mention so darn cute! But it was problematic as well. Right now what he wanted was to look over and meet Gilbert's eyes, to hear him say 'it'll be okay'. But now whenever he looked over he saw that

Gil was in another place; that is in another place in his mind, far away from Mat. He tore his eyes from him again, trying to concentrate on something else. "Yes, there are a few things I understand now. For instance, why you and Francis ever listened to _my _brother," Ludwig said, seeming to mentally facepalm at the thought of Gil leading anyone. Irresponsible and often illogical, he could hardly conduct himself, let alone others.

Francis sat down on the love seat in the living room, the young woman walking just past him to the stairs. "My goodness, how long it's been Franny. Just give me moment to clean up and we'll go to see the others right away." Francis leaned his head back, his eyes meeting hers, "are you sure you're okay with this, Faustine? He is my alpha...and you know we aren't so well liked." "Oh posh! I've no issues with anyone that would be so kind to you, Francis. I care for you no matter what, and as long as he is respectful to me, I have no reason to dislike him." Going up to her room to get ready, Francis let out a sigh. _I can only hope he can be at least that right now...especially after Eduard's visit. He's hardly in his right mind..._ Bounding down the stairs, Faustine pulled on his arm. "Come, it's rude to keep your pack waiting!"

Antonio laughed at that. "Oh Ludwig, your brother's not that bad. He makes an excellent friend! Besides, when we decided to make a pack, we let him be in charge. Neither of us wanted it and Gilbert had the potential so it all worked out. " He smiled. A waiter came over and they ordered two beers for the Beilschmidts and coffees for himself and Matt. They remained silent until the Frenchman brought out their drinks. Antonio smiled when Gilbert sighed and reached for the glass. It was slow, but at least he was coming back to reality. Gilbert just about downed the whole thing in one gulp. He needed a break from all the bullshit. A nice long bre-he paused and his eyes immediately spotted Francis approaching with a slender blonde. His eyes narrowed slightly as he scrutinized her. Sure she was related to Francis and he seemed to trust her completely, but after the past few days, who could blame the Prussian for being paranoid.

Francis held open the door for Faustine, catching up to her after she entered, and took her arm to lead her to their table. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but as you know I am always fashionably late~ This is my cousin, Faustine. You remember her, don't you Mathieu?" Mat stared at he a moment, and then it finally clicked. He had talked with her at a family gathering when he was in middle school. At had been quite a few years but he did remember her. "Ah...Faustine. Yes I do remember you, it's been years." Mat rose from his seat, smiling brightly as Faustine pulled him into a hug. Ludwig rose to great her as well. "Nice to meet you miss, I'm Ludwig. I'm a friend of Mat's."

Antonio rose also. "Hola~! I'm Antonio. Francis's er…_friend_." He glanced around the room, not wanting to say anything that would give them away. Gilbert didn't get up, but continued to stare at her. "Gilbert, his other…_friend_." She seemed well enough, but his instinct was still screaming to protect his pack form the potential threat of the strange wolf. He really couldn't explain why, but he really disliked other wolves. It hadn't been much of an issue before but now it seemed to be becoming a constant problem. Antonio pulled up two extra chairs and they all sat back down. "So," Antonio began. "Do you know of any…_others_ who have crossed through here?"

Faustine chuckled, "Oh dear, I know you two are his packmates. Don't worry, I'm no threat to you and I will tell no one you have come anywhere near here. It's safe. As for _others_ I assume you mean other wolves. No, I go out of my way to meet with other wolves and, believe me, none have any reason to come down here. It's too out of the way, more of a nuisance than anything to go out into the country." Mat sat quietly, looking down at the floor. It was as though the world had turned upside down. Toni was right, it was crazy to have so many people in his family connected with the supernatural. And he never even knew it. _Hearing her talk about this so openly_... "Are you in a pack as well?" Ludwig asked, engaged in the conversation. "Oh yes, but we are more of a book club really. Meet once a week, discuss things, bring up important topics and issues, eat lunch, and then go home. Really until the full moon we rarely spend more than a few hours at a time together." "We didn't mean other wolfs, Faustine. We meant...fangs," Francis said softly. Faustine turned to him quickly, a look of surprise on her face. "Really? I never would have thought...it's just that I haven't seen one in years is all. They stay mostly to the big cities further west."

Antonio blinked at her, frowning. "So, basically any city that isn't in this bottom half of the country? Do you know happen to have an idea of how many live in France? You see, we're looking for three specifically and we'll need to find them as soon as possible." That wasn't very good. They needed to know where they were and now there were so many options. "I'm going to guess, if they're in a huge city in the general area you suggest, it would be Paris or Marseille. If we're talking just cities, then we can include Nice. Do you have any suggestions that would help us?"

"Well, they like areas with lots of tourists. Tourists go missing all the time, especially ones from overseas, and their lack of general knowledge that may save a Frenchman due to familiarity is something foreigners lack. I have to be careful when I go into Paris especially; people go there from all over to visit for whatever the reason. I would go there to start a search." She turned then to the server, and she and Francis ordered. "Ahh, well it's wonderful to meet you all~ And Mat it really has been too long." "Yeah..." he said softly, trying to smile. This really was too weird.

Antonio smiled. "And it was really great meeting you also. I have never really heard of a pack that behaved as you do. It's rather strange, no? Of course, who are we to talk? All three of us left our original makers and formed this strange group." He laughed. Gilbert sighed and took another long drink from his beer. It wasn't German, but it wasn't that shitty American kind either, so he was dealing. She had said that there hadn't been any vamps or wolves coming through. That left him with a bad taste in his mouth since Eduard told him Ivan was, in fact, here…or at least near here. Then again, apparently, her pack didn't really communicate very well. Maybe they just didn't know what horrors were on the edge of their territory…maybe even _in _their boundaries. He leaned back and looked her straight in the eyes. "You're sure that there hasn't been any _thing_ in or traveling _through_ your territory?"

Faustine leaned back in her chair, the server putting a bottle of wine on the table and two glasses for her and Francis. "My senses aren't so poor, dear. However, they are limited. Nothing has happened in this area, I can tell you that. Now, in two days I'll be meeting with the others as usual, and occasionally they do mention a sighting or a feeling. If they are around here or even passed through, it wasn't on my end, and I don't speak for my pack as a whole." Francis poured wine for Faustine and himself, relaxing in a chair next to Mat as he sipped. Faustine was getting defensive now, and Gilbert's edginess wasn't helping.

Gilbert stared at her with an annoyed face that was slowly starting to become angry. "Well, would you mind contacting your members today? It's kind of fucking important. The more time we waist bullshitting like this, the more people are going to fucking die by the vampires. Not to mention shit of a different kind just got worse since apparently there's another wolf somewhere in your territory that's fucking insane and I would rather we get the as far as fucking possible from him. So it'd be great to know if he or any other fucking wolves are in the area." He was still leaning back in his chair, but his body was tense. His eyes were hard and completely serious, focusing entirely on Faustine.

Faustine sniffed, turning from him and folding her arms. "Rude, the least you could do was say 'please'. I know what's happening, don't treat me like an idiot. I don't know where they all are but hey, I have a car. Feel free to drive around the whole damn country side and find them by sense. I'm sure you will fine at least two by sundown." Francis sat up, setting his glass on the table. He could see where this was going, and it wasn't pretty. Ludwig had been quiet the whole time, trying to take everything in and work out some kind of plan. The fact remained that only three of them spoke adequate French and only two of those three knew the area well enough to not get lost. It would be slow, but it was the only option. "How about this," Ludwig started, "I will take the car and set out a few miles with Toni. We will check a few of the farther towns while the rest of you check the neighboring areas. It's not thorough but it's better than doing nothing. We can scan a bit tomorrow after we have had some rest and, if we still don't get a solid lead, we will rely on your next meeting, Faustine." Faustine, looked to Ludwig a moment before turning her attention to her wine. _He's good...wonder what alpha boy thinks about all this._ Mat stirred uncomfortably in his chair, not liking the tension.

Gilbert stared at Ludwig in horror. "Maybe a few hours ago that would have been a great fucking idea, but not now. Can you not understand how dire it is that we get out of here? Not even for Alfred anymore but because of Ivan? If he's here, then I have to get the fuck out as soon as possible. I refuse to go anywhere near that bastard and if he wants to see me, then there a huge possibility he'll come here and I am not letting my pack get involved with him or letting my little brother, who's still a fucking human for Christ sakes, anywhere near him! The same goes for Mathew! We are either leaving now or in an hour, but we are NOT staying here till tomorrow!"

Ludwig stood, looking onto his brothers eyes. "This could be our only chance to find them. This is the best option we have. We have no idea if Ivan is getting closer, or further, or if he was near here in the first place. Can you sense him? Because no one else can. Working off what we know and what we can do, what would you suggest is the best course of action?" Ludwig spoke calmly, letting out his rage in his words. He was more frustrated, having no idea who Ivan was or even why he was such a big deal. Regardless, they were getting nowhere. Mat finally stood, sick of the tension. _I'm so sick of him trying to give us orders without giving us reasons! He isn't helping anyone..._ "I'm going for a walk," he said quickly, pushing in his chair and walking briskly to the door. The server finally came with their food, Ludwig sitting down upon his arrival. "I'll go talk to him," Francis said softly, giving Faustine's shoulder a good squeeze before getting up to go after Mat.

Gilbert watched the two leave and mentally cursed himself. It all seemed to end up being his fault. He let Alfred get away with the Italians. He hadn't told his brother anything about his life. Now Ivan Braginski was here for him. He groaned and crossed his arms. His red eyes met Ludwig's blue in defeat. "Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want." He grabbed his beer again and finished it before getting up and heading over to the bar. Antonio watched all of this and let out a sigh of relief as the tension seemed to lesson slightly. He lightly cleared his throat. "Well…uh, so…I was thinking that maybe, going on what the lovely lady here says, we should maybe try the large cities. Possibly Paris, since it's the most popular city in all of France."

Ludwig and the others ate then, chatting quietly to ease the tension. Ludwig finished his food before the others. He looked to Antonio, "I'm going to...talk to him." He slowly made his way over to his brother, who had downed quite a few drinks in the time he had been over there. Beer after beer had been downed leaving a large collection of empty mugs on either side of him. Ludwig sat in the chair beside him, ordering a drink. "So, Gilbert, calm down? Want to tell me what's going on?" Taking a long sip of his beer he finally turned to meet Gil's eyes. "Well?"

Mat continued down the side walk, almost jogging as Francis called after him. "Now you wait just a minute! Mathieu!"

Gil looked over at him and chuckled. "Hey, West. Gott, I think it's been too long since we've been drinking…" he paused. "Have we ever gone drinking together? I…don't think we have." He sighed and finished his current glass. "I think…I think I need another one." The bartender brought another, but with a questionable expression on his face. Gil shrugged and started in on it. "I guess…you want to know about…uh, Ivan, right? The bastard…the stalking, insane, fucked up bastard." He sighed again. "I think I had been in…Poland. He found me and completely stole me. I had no idea. Kept me for a few days and decided he liked me for more than just food. Turned me the day of. Arschloch…he just….he's insane. Thinks he owns me. Pfft! I'm too fucking awesome for his ass! Can't handle the Gilbert of Awesomeness!" He took another long drink, giggling to himself.

Ludwig frowned, watching with increasing concern as Gilbert continued to 'chug a lug'. _So Ivan is the one that turned him. Makes sense, after all it was during that time..._He took a sip of his own drink before putting down money to pay for the drinks. He grabbed Gilbert's arm. "Let's go Gilbert, you have had far too many. Eat something, and have some water or you will get a hangover." He tried to pry his brother from the bar as said brother slouched forward a bit, making things even more difficult for Ludwig. Faustine watched from the table a few feet away, able to hear only bits and pieces of what Gilbert had said. "He like this often?" she asked Toni, sipping on her wine.

Toni shrugged. "He's German…or Prussian as he has dubbed himself. That should be enough to explain Gilbert. "We all have our moments. It's just been rather rough on him lately. I'm not sure how much Francis has told you, but…we were rather close to the boys who have now become vampires. By your own cousin, in case you didn't know. Alfred." He spat the name out. "Gil blames himself since this happened right under our noses and, him being the Alpha, it was his job to get rid of the threat. We couldn't though…and now there are innocent humans dying. Now, it's a race to find them and we're not even sure they're here. It doesn't help that Gil's insane and obsessed maker is now apparently after him. He has not told me much about it, but rumor does spread and with a name like Ivan Braginski…it's hard to imagine what he went through."

Faustine frowned, resting her chin in her hand as she further studied Gilbert from afar, sipping her wine. "Ivan Braginski, huh? I swear I have heard that name before. A real 'heavy hitter' from what I hear. So he turned Gil there? Poor guy..." She turned to face Toni now, curious. "So, who turned you? Anyone fun? I'll tell you I was turned by some wolf on a trip up in the north east and wasn't a part of a pack until I joined the one out here."

Ludwig sighed, putting his arms under Gilberts in an attempt to pull him up and off of the bar stool. "C'mon bruder, you're drunk. Let's go. We can rest at Faustine's probably." Ludwig, though having a better understanding of his brother's situation, was not pleased in the slightest about dealing with him like this in public. "We need to find Francis. Aren't you worried about Mat?"

Antonio laughed. "'Fun' is an interesting word choice. I was turned by a beautiful young lady named Elana Montez on accident back in Spain. She was out hunting with her pack and came upon me. A pack mate felt encourage to kill me, but she stopped them. It wasn't her intention to bite me, but she did. So, she helped me along until I decided I wanted to explore a bit. We still have each other's numbers just in case, but she has this nasty habit of constantly trying to reclaim me. It pisses Gil off to no end." Gilbert groaned and looked over at Ludwig. "Kesesese~ Matt's havng funo? He gets to seeda s-sexy me!" He hiccupped slightly. "Not like dat Russian bastard! He…He wrapped me uh…five times but it's that! No more!" He waved his hand around dramatically. "Well…not beer…I wannaother!"

_That's it, I'm done!_ Ludwig forcefully pulled Gilbert off the bar stool. "Gilbert, get a hold of yourself," he said softly, trying to control his temper. "It isn't safe, even if Francis is with him. We should go, all of us, and get some rest." Just as he was pulling a struggling Gilbert to the door, Francis walked in, pulling Mat in behind him. Mat walked back to the table, sitting down beside Faustine, who acted as though everything was normal. Francis walked over to them, looking quizzically to Gilbert. "Little too much to drink there, Gil? So uncivilized. Tut tut, this is France! Have some class." Ludwig shook his head, guiding Gilbert to Francis. "You talk to him...I'm not sure I can help him."

Gilbert laughed and then stared at Francis, narrowing his eyes. "Yano, you look kinda like muder…if she had a beard…and wasa man. Yano?" He shrugged and tripped over to the table, sitting down in the first empty seat he saw, which was next to Matt. "Birdie! There ya are! I thought you left. Kesesese~ y-you know…your sexy. With your pussy hair an quiet voice and slim hands and the way you scream during sex. I luv you so fukin much!" Antonio blinked at him. He noticed that there were some humans around them that were beginning to notice the loud German, which wasn't good. "Gilbert, maybe we really should take you somewhere else…"

Mat looked to Gilbert, shocked. "G-gilbert!" Red faced, he turned away, noticing the attention their table was quickly getting. "C'mon Gil, that's private. If you really like it so much we can do that, later. If you keep this up we won't do that _ever_ again." Ludwig moved behind his brother, trying to pull him up from the chair and away from Mat. Faustine stood, motioning to Mat to join her. "Francis dear, you and the others are welcome to stay the night at my place. Like I said my advice is to head to Paris in the morning. That is, if your friend can take it with the monster hang over he is bound to have." Francis nodded, walking over to help Ludwig with Gilbert, "thank you Faustine."

Antonio released a tired sigh. "Gracias. I know he may seem like a difficult person, but he is really a rather good friend." He watched Ludwig drag his brother out of the café. "And thank you for the help. Paris…it is a smart idea. Lovi's never been. I'm sure Feli will have wanted to see the Eiffel Tower and the lights." He thought a moment. "It's where I would have taken them if we were in France." Both Italians had always been impressed by shiny objects, much like himself. He was almost sure that they would have immediately wanted to see Paris once they arrived in France. He turned to Matt. "Mathew…are you ok now?"

Mat nodded, shaking his head. "He's been drunk before but...he has never been like this in public before...all these people..." he blushed hard, trailing off. Faustine took his hand, guiding him up from his seat and to the door. Francis hung back for a moment, waiting for Toni, and the two walked a bit further behind Mat and Faustine. "Toni...did he say anything? I mean, was he loud before I showed up? I caught up with Mat, talked to him. He's pretty overwhelmed by all of this, and Gil's sudden change in attitude hasn't helped. He's scared and I'm sure Ludwig is, too. We have kept a lot from them." Mat and Faustine caught up with the brothers. "Gil...are you okay?" Mat asked worriedly.

Antonio shook his head. "He was at the bar talking with Ludwig. Of course this was _after_ Ludwig let him loosen up by getting drunk. He was vague about Ivan kidnapping him and turning him. Then he had a few more and…" he gestured to the gilbert before them. "Now he's slurring words." Gilbert wrapped an arm around Mat's shoulder and leaned in. He captured the blonde's lips with his own, somehow managing to still be gentle. When he pulled back, he softly slid his thumb over Mat's lips. "You have such lovly lips. I hope I'll geto…kiss them again."

Mat stared at him, confused. "Gil...really you will be able to. Why wouldn't you be able to? I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere," he said softly as he gently put a hand to Gilbert's face. Francis shook his head, he and Faustine standing off to the side. "I don't know however he can drink so much." Faustine chuckled, "I seem to recall a rather wild Christmas party a few years back when you-" "That's not the point," he cut in sharply, turning his nose up, only for her to elbow him in the side. "Come now, let's get into the car." Ludwig said, trying to take charge. They were finally able to get Gil into the car, Mat pulling him in close so that he would sit still.

Gil closed his eyes and rocked his head back and forth, randomly humming tunes that popped into his head before he burst into his trademark laugh. "Don't yagree?" Antonio turned and blinked at him, completely use to him being drunk. "You didn't actually speak your statement, Gilbert. What are we agreeing with?" "I'm fuking awesome!" Toni smiled and shook his head. "We already know that, Gil." "Pfft! Kesesese~ Evryone fuking knows! So just…agree!" His head flopped onto Mat's shoulder. "Ya know? I'm so awesome, imma kick that…that bastard's ass." He sighed. "When we find him, imma rip is dead heart out and…and throw id away! Kesesese~! He'll wish he'd nevr been uh…reborn!" Toni paused and looked back at him. "Reborn?"_I thought he was talking about Ivan…_ "Ya! Unborn. That blonde, blue eyd freak. Gott…poor Feliciano. He…he used ta be soooo cute! Now he's just fuking creepy. And Lovino's even more of an ass and now just complety dangerous! …sory, toni, but…is true…"

Francis sat up front, Faustine partially sitting on his lap, and Ludwig in the driver's seat. Faustine frowned, looking to the back to face Gil. "You knew them pretty well, huh?" Francis cringed as she spoke, at that moment an image of Feli flashed through his mind. Faustine hadn't known the 'victims' but they had, very well. Ludwig stared hard at the road in front of him, trying to rid himself of the less than happy thoughts. It was late, and these things tended to affect him more after he drank a bit. He could never say it out loud but losing the boys, especially in this way, was devastating. Now, knowing what he had to do to 'save' him, only made this 'mission' harder. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like for Toni in all of this, let alone Mat. "Hey," Mat cut in, "he's still my brother you know."

Gil shrugged nonchalantly. "Your bruder's a dick." He closed his eyes and snuggled into the blonde's shoulder. "Like Ivan…I wanna see them both go fighting to thdeath. Take care of evrythng. It totally fucking would. Stupid kidnapin, murderin, wrapist fucktrds…doin things to people that don wanna it don but day do it anyway and getting away with ir by runnin and hidin until they _need _somtin. Then they just fuking call you back likea dog an demand ur awesome presence. He wont fukin get it. he'd half to come and…take me…kikin and screaming…drag me back…won't happen. Won't happen…" he paused and Antonio thought he might have fallen asleep, but then he spoke one last time. "He's gunna…kill…me if he…finds me…"

Mat pulled Gilbert in closer, hoping to quiet him somehow. He didn't want to hear any more of this. He was having trouble keeping it together as it was, and arguing with Gil in this state would get him nowhere. "It's...it's okay Gil just don't think about it...you need to rest for now...I-I've got you Gil," he said softly into his ear. Francis smiled, there he was. The gentle Mat he knew, not the fearless, dangerous hunter but a kind and sweet soul. Faustine giggled, looking to them with a smile. _So cute_. Ludwig could still feel the tense atmosphere, even if it was slightly lessened. Suddenly, Ludwig slammed on the breaks, swerving to the side. "Did you see that? That figure run across the road? I thought I recognized it... I didn't hit it did I?"

Antonio froze immediately. He knew that scent now. "Eduard." He whispered. Fuck, they really were after Gilbert. He watched Gil's nose wrinkle slightly. "Whas that smell?" Toni ignored him and got out of the car. He didn't see him, but he sure as hell smelled him so the bastard was still there. He heard Francis and Faustine get out also and turned to face them. Gilbert was still in Mat's hold asking what was wrong. _Was is smart to tell him? He'd figure it out anyway, but…_ Footsteps sounded from behind him and Antonio whipped around to face the other wolf. Gilbert maneuvered his head so he could see better. His vision spun but he could clearly make out the other and frowned. "Tha pussy again? Fuck evrythin." He tried to get out, but Mathew tightened his hold.

"Gilbert please c'mon! Your drunk, just stay here," Mat insisted, holding on to Gilbert tight. Ludwig turned to Mat, "be careful, remember he's stronger than you think!" Ludwig unbuckled his belt and lent over into the back seat to help Mat try to restrain a struggling Gilbert. There was no reasoning with him now. Faustine stood beside Francis as Toni approached the stranger. "He's a wolf...you've met him before?" "Oui," Francis replied, his eyes locked onto Eduard. "His name is Eduard and it seems he is in Ivan's pack. He's come here to try to get Gilbert to meet with Ivan for some reason...I don't trust him." Eduard stepped forward. He really was alone this time, and a fight would not be in his favor, but he was going to try again. "How nice to see you all. Thanks for not hitting me by the way."

"Anytime, now, please do tell us what you want this time. If it's Gilbert…he's not coming. We made that clear earlier and I cannot go against his wish as Alpha and my friend. Maybe if you could actually explain what Ivan wants, then maybe we can talk about this, but not now." Gilbert growled, letting a little of his wolf out. He _really _didn't like this. Fuck that it was Mathew and Ludwig. He didn't give a shit. _No one_ held him down when he didn't want to be. Fuck that! "LEMME GO! FUK OF!" He twisted and managed to shove Mathew back, making his slide across the seat. He then turned to Ludwig, slightly stronger, but still not strong enough. He elbowed him in the chest, making his grip loosen. Seconds later, he stumbled out the door and onto the street.

Ludwig held his chest, wheezing from the hit. "G-..go Mat...after him..." Coughing, he slid back into his chair, trying to catch his breath. Mat was holding his head; his had hit the window pretty hard when he had been shoved. He nodded weakly, "gottcha, Ludwig." He crawled across the seat and out to the trunk, trying to quickly secure a weapon for protection. Francis saw Gilbert running toward him. "Gil, wait! Come on now Gil just stop." He moved out in front of him, trying to keep him from Eduard. "We will handle this quickly and then go to Faustine's, okay? Please Gilbert." Faustine looked to Toni. "Toni, what do we do? This is getting out of hand." Eduard chuckled, and Faustine turned to him. "This isn't a good time, just go! If you want to talk we can meet you later." "Oh, why? I'm right here now. You lot seem good and ready, so..." he smiled, looking to Gil.

Gilbert plowed into Francis, who was stronger than Ludwig and Mathew had been, thus completely stopping Gil. He struggled in the Frenchman's grip screaming slurred German profanities that absolutely no one understood. Antonio felt like he was drowning in Gilbert's anger towards the other wolf. He glared at Eduard. "Are you fucking stupido? Do you have a death wish? Get the hell out of here! Now is not the best time to be a cocky bastardo!" "You mother fucking pansy ass piece of shit!" In the blink of an eye Eduard was on the ground and Francis was gripping his stomach where Gilbert had hit him. The Prussian's was straddling Eduard, letting his fist indent the man's face while his sharpened nails were digging into the flesh on his neck. "I told you to stay the fuck away and you didn't! Now, I'm going to kill you."

Eduard gasped and struggled against the albino man, not expecting the force he had put out. He got his feet against Gilbert's chest, trying to shove him off as the pounding continued. "Gah! Th-uh hell," he cried out in pain, unsheathing his own claws to rip at Gilbert's upper arms. Francis staggered back, falling back onto his ass. "Gilbert!" he called out to him weakly. Faustine ran to Francis. "No! Faustine...got to Toni. Get him away from Eduard!" She looked reluctantly to Toni before nodding to him and running to the wolf. _Oh God, what do we do?_ Mat, having grabbed a silver knife from his bag, shut the trunk. He was feeling a little dizzy as he ran, but he pressed on. "Toni, I can help!"

Gilbert snarled as Eduard slashed his right arm, momentarily stopping his consistent punching. Antonio quickly looked back at Mat. "No, Mathew! You and Ludwig, don't get involved!" He turned back to Gilbert and grabbed him from behind, yanking him off. They both fell as Faustine went to Eduard. Antonio shuddered as he looked at Gil. His wolf's teeth were out, his claws had grown and his red eyes were brighter. Gilbert was only a few minutes away from possibly changing. "Gilbert, stop! Think of Mathew! Ludwig! If you change, then you'll hurt them! If you change, you might accidently turn them!" His own memories were flooding into his mind. It was a situation like this where he was bitten. He knew Gil would never forgive himself if Mat of Ludwig got turned.

Mat froze in place, unsure of what to do. "Mathieu," Francis called from the ground. "Go, use that as protection and get back to the car." Mat rant to him. "Let me help you up first, Francis." "Thank you, Mathieu." After Mat got him to his feet, still holding his chest, he ran over to help Toni. "Gilbert just calm down. You don't need to kill him right now." Faustine put her hand gently to Eduard's face, examining him. "Oh God, some of the bones in his face are broken..." Eduard was barely hanging on to consciousness, struggling to understand what she was saying. Ludwig, having caught his breath, was trying to keep himself at the car, holding back every instinct that told him to help somehow.

Their words entered Gil's ears, but he still struggled against Antonio. Images flashed before his eyes that fueled his anger. _"You are perfect, da? I believe you will make an excellent leader." When Gilbert next opened his eyes he was met with a pain that traveled through his body like a live flame that seared his nerves, but the pain never stopped. He had screamed in agony, but no one had done anything. He saw Eduard, with Toris and Ravis, just…staring at him, while he writhed naked on the floor. His shoulder was missing a chunk, his chest was shredded; everything burned. "Ahh, the new pet is awake~! Perfect timing. See who else has come to play?" The moon. She was shining down. Her power overwhelmed him. He turned…and all the others did was watch. Watch as Ivan's wolf had his way with him…ignored his screams…_ "You bastard!" Gilbert kicked Antonio off him and ripped Eduard from Faustine's grip. He shoved his hand through the other's chest, finding his still beating heart and squeezing it. "You did nothing for me. You followed his rules, like a good puppy. Where is he now? You are dead and he doesn't give a shit. Take that to your grave you mother fucking ublyudok!"

The tension left Eduard's body. He died rather quickly, his body simply giving out as Gilbert continued to squeeze his heart. Faustine, having fallen back onto the ground, looked onto the scene with horror. "Gil…" Francis knelt down beside Faustine. "Gilbert, let him go. He's dead...let him go. Let's get this all cleaned up now..." Ludwig bolted from the car, stopping at Eduard's body. "Bruder..." he said softly, his face going pale. It wasn't because of the gore, or the manner in which he had died, but rather who had killed him that horrified Ludwig. His big brother. Mat sat back at the car, frozen. _He just...that wolf he..._ Francis helped Faustine up. "Toni," he turned to him, "let's...figure out how we are going to load up and dispose of his body."

Antonio stared at Gilbert, his face in utter shock. He had seen something like this coming, but…it was just so…vicious. It took him slightly longer to understand what Francis had said before slowly nodding. Gilbert blinked a few times down at Eduard's body. He'd really just killed him. By now, must of his drunkenness wore off due to the fact that his wolf had come so close to coming out. Didn't mean he wouldn't have a hangover the next day or completely forget what happened, but for right now, he was mostly sober…and shocked. He slowly gazed down at his hand, covered in the bastard's warm blood and made a fist. This wasn't the first time he'd killed another wolf. Ivan had trained him to be a killer. He tried to hide it, tried to deny it, but…apparently it was still there. He glanced at Eduard's body again. "Leave him…if Ivan sent him then Ivan will clean up after him. He's done it before."

Mat climbed into the backseat from the front, locking the door on his side, his head in his hands and his knife at his side. Ludwig walked over to Gilbert. "Bruder...what...have you done?" Faustine walked quickly back to the car, getting inside to sit next to Mat. She pulled him close to her, hugging him tight. Francis helped Gilbert up, his body covered in Eduard's blood. "Are you sure, Gil?" he asked quietly. "Let's go...come..." Getting them all in the car, Francis helped Toni move Eduard's body to the side and off of the road. Getting into the car they fell into a tense silence. Mat clung to Faustine, his head against her shoulder as she held him.

* * *

><p>Faustine is Monaco by the way~ She so cute~ Just a bit of classy bitch to add to the story for a little bit. But ya, really intense. Can't believe we wrote that . it's been so long. ALMOST ONE WHOLE YEAR! So, we're about done with RPing it, not quite with the actual story though~ I would say about another...eh...50 chapters? no joke -.-' Until next time, R&amp;R<p> 


	14. Haunted

Mariko here again. *bows* My apologies for being so late with this update. I have finals and finals preparations at my college so I have been very busy lately. I have most of the month of December as a break from school so I hope to update a couple more times before January. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, read, and/or watched this story! It really means a lot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Mattie was freaking, Ludwig was scared of him, Faustine…she probably thought he was a nutcase. Francis and Toni were the only ones who _mostly_ understood him and even they were constantly staring at him. Maybe he should have told them more about his past? Would it have helped? Like hell was he going to now! Not after…that. Everything was spinning out of control. Just a week ago, everything had been fine…normal. Ludwig and Mathew still thought they were human, Antonio and brat face Lovino were dating and almost at sex level, Lovino and Feli were _human_…now…now everything was fucked up. The truth was out, the boys were vampires turned by none other than Mat's long-lost brother, Alfred. Ivan was stalking him and suddenly bringing forth certain…personality issues that Gil thought he'd forgotten. How much more wrong could this get? Very…what if Ivan came himself? No more lackeys? Hell would break loose. What Gil feared the most was that Ivan would like Ludwig; his strong will and ability to lead. That is, after all, what attracted him to Gil in the first place. Then he'd claim their small pack as his own, maybe eat Matt…or…use him. None of that sounded appealing to Gil and that was why he did what he did. It was for them. Even if it was wrong or they didn't understand it. It was all for them.

The group finally made it back to Faustine's, the wolves getting cleaned up in the showers first and settling on the couches in the sitting room for the night. Mat, Ludwig, and Faustine used the master bedrooms adjoining bath after the others were settled. The boys stayed in the spare room just down the hall form Faustine's. Settling into bed, Mat closed his eyes and stretched out. The shower had done him good, and he finally had time to relax in the quiet dark of the night. The racing thoughts in his head slowed. _First Al..then...then Gil and now...God it's all so fast_ he turned over, burying his face in his pillow. _No, don't think about it. It's all a bad dream it's going to be okay..._ He started to sob. _Who am I kidding? How can this ever really be okay?!_

Francis woke to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Faustine had woken up early to prepare things for the trip. _Paris._ Francis smiled at the thought. "Good morning," a voice rang from the stairs. Francis sat up to see Mat making his way down. He clambered off of the couch to greet him. "Bonjour mon cher," he said, pulling him into a hug.

Antonio groaned, rolling over as delicious smells filled his nose and quiet voices entered his ears. He sat up and yawned, looking over to see Mat and Francis. "Hola." He stretched his arms back, making his back pop nicely. "Smells wonderful~! I hope your cousin is as good of a cook as you Franny. Judging from the smell, I assume she is." He smiled and slid off his own couch. He noticed Gil had not moved at all during the night. "He's probably going to have a huge hangover…" He sighed. Would he even remember yesterday at all? Probably not, which was going to make today really awkward. He turned back to the other two. "Sleep well?"

Mat followed Toni's gaze over to where Gilbert lay. "Still not up, eh?" he asked softly, tuning down his gaze. Faustine peaked around the corner from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready, if you boys would like to sit down?" Francis nodded, pulling Mat with him to sit down in the kitchen. "Smells wonderful Faustine," he said with a smile as she served them. "Let's see...Ludwig still not up? How about Gilbert? I got out some aspirin for him." Mat shook his head, looking away from her as he avoided her questions. "I think we will know when Gil is up at least," Francis said with a hint of humor to his voice.

Toni shrugged and helped himself to the food. He looked Mathew over while he chewed. The boy _seemed_ ok, but he could smell the emotions rolling off him. Fear, confusion, slight anger and annoyance, worry…Mathew really was too young to be going through any of this. What made it worse was that he was still human. Antonio, Gilbert, Francis…hell even Alfred, they'd all been changed into something other than human and had no choice _but_ to deal with it. They'd had to change themselves to be able to cope with what they know were. Mat was only human. He had to deal with everything when it wasn't his to bear. "How are you doing Mathew?"

Mat froze, "I-I'm okay Toni. Feel much better after a good night's sleep. You?" Of course it was a lie; he barely slept at all the night before. Heavy footed steps could be heard at the stairs now. "Guten Morgen," Ludwig said as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. The normally proper and put together German was now rather disheveled. _He had a rough night, too. _Francis thought, taking a bite of his food. Ludwig sat down next to Mat. Faustine put down a plate for him. "Will you be coming with us, Faustine?" "To Paris? Yes, at least I want to. May I?" "Yes, of course," Mat piped up, smiling at her. He had to try to be normal.

Toni smiled at that. "It'll be nice to have another pair of claws to help us. Maybe you could help us figure out what to do with…them." He tried to keep his voice from sounding shaken at the end, but he failed. Again…he would have to face this new Lovino. It was hard figuring out how to kill your loved one. He knew exactly how Mathew and Francis felt. Faustine knew who they would be seeing on the other side of the line, but…did she really comprehend what kind of monster Alfred was now? He was about to ask if she _really_ wanted to go when a loud bam and shout had them all turning back towards the living room area. Apparently Gilbert was up…and he'd rolled off the couch, onto the floor and smacked his head on the coffee table. "Fucking! Gott!" he groaned, his head in his hands and blindly stumbled into the kitchen. "Why do I feel like absolute shit? What the fuck happened?"

Mat stared at him with a mix of horror and confusion. "You don't remember?" he asked slowly, taking in the sight of the horrendously hung over Gilbert. "You got...'trashed' last night. We didn't get home until late..." Francis started, looking to the others. He certainly didn't want to be the one to tell him he had killed a wolf last night. Faustine chuckled, walking over to Gilbert with a glass of water and pills in hand. "Sleep well? This will help." She turned back to the table, "you're welcome to eat. We are heading to Paris in a couple hours." Francis sat back in his chair, chuckling, "Feeling good, sunshine?" Ludwig shook his head, though there was a small smile on his face. _Same old Bruder…_

"Fuck you." He plopped down on a chair and groaned; his head pounding so hard he felt like it was going to pop. The Prussian downed the pills and chugged the whole glass before letting his head _gently _fall onto the table. "The next time I get the bright idea to get drunk…someone please stop me." Antonio shook his head. "That doesn't work, amigo. This is the hundredth time you've asked us that and it fails every time." "Shhhh…you're so loud. I'm in pain here." "Here…" Toni scooped some food onto his plate. "…eat. It should help." Gil groaned and sat up, looking around the table. His mind pounded from the light and the smells…"Why the hell are all of you so nervous? It's killing my head." Toni met Francis' eyes. "We're heading to Paris soon. It's just a little nerve racking."

Francis nodded. "I mean, we really could find them there, and from what Faustine has said it sounds like they have a vampire infestation already. We had best be on our guard." Faustine sat down with her own food, nodding. "Not just vampires but wolves among other things," she said, taking a bite. Ludwig, who had eaten all of his food quickly, rose from the table. "Thank you for everything Faustine. I am going to start getting things ready and clean up upstairs. Please, excuse me." Mat couldn't help but marvel at the simple brilliance of Ludwig's obvious bullshit excuse; simple logical reasons to get away all just to avoid Gilbert right now. Mat chuckled to himself as he turned to Gil. "So, is that all you remember? Just drinking?"

Gil lazily watched Ludwig walk back upstairs before looking at Mat. "Uh…ja." His brows furrowed. "I think I remember being in the car and we…stopped suddenly? We didn't crash right? Because that make absolute sense with this unawesome headache I have right now, but that's not why I have it. I remember you all being complete assholes about leaving yesterday, so that's why I got drunk in the first place." He shrugged and started eating. Toni sighed. "Is that it?" Gil swallowed and blinked at him. "Am I missing something here? Give me a fucking break. My head is killing me. Just fucking tell me what I missed." Antonio swallowed. "We uh…ran into Eduard again." Gil froze. "And we almost hit him. We got out of the car to deal with him, but you managed to get out of Mat and Ludwig's grips. You attacked him." _Oh…_ "Shit…did I..?"

"You killed him," Mat said softly, feeling slightly sick as he said it. Francis stopped, seeing the look of horror on Gil's face. "Now Gil, we did try to stop you but it happened and we cleaned it up. No one else saw or knows and it's all fixed up now." He moved in closer to Gil, knowing that he wasn't going to take this well. He looked to Toni, who looked equally worried and on edge. Faustine, rose, taking the empty plate to clean off in the sink. "You were pretty drunk Gil, you know things tend to get out of hand quick when you are."

His eye twitched slightly. _Oh fuck…_ He looked down at his hand, letting it clench and then relax. _He shoved his hand through the other's chest, finding his still beating heart and squeezing it._ "Fuck…" he did. He killed Eduard, like he had killed Ravis five years ago and that deer not long after meeting Toni. Ivan really did bring out the worst in him, didn't he? He swallowed, letting his utensils clatter on the table. His head was absolutely _killing_ him and was _not_ helping the situation. Ivan was going to be pissed…or maybe not. He might find it humorous that his favorite puppy was still in the killing game. Ivan was still fucking up in the mind that there were so many ways this could go. Each one getting more and more unfavorable. He hummed to himself, weighing his options. He could tell the others were on the edge of their seats, waiting for him to explode, but he wasn't. He cast aside his panic and shrugged. "Well then…so, when are we leaving? Is there a specific place we're heading to in Paris?"

Francis nodded, taken aback by his oddly collected demeanor. "Eh...yes, we wanted to go to tourist spots like the Eiffel Tower. They boys always talked about going there. I imagine that if they were to go anywhere it would be there or an art museum." Francis did his best to calm himself down, still slightly unsettled but Gilbert's unexpected reaction. Faustine looked back over to the boys, her eyes meeting Mat's for a moment before he looked nervously away. _I don't blame him... _she thought, feeling nervous herself. "Mat, why don't you go and help Ludwig get things ready. I'll have the others help me clean up the sitting room and sober up Gil here." She smiled gently to him, he voice calm and reassuring. Mat nodded and bolted from the kitchen to Ludwig.

Gil groaned watching Mat leave. There really was no way to fix this. If he flipped shit, Mat would freak out. If he remained calm, Mat would still flip. Toni gave him a small smile before he stood to help clean up. Toni knew. Toni knew better than Francis did. Antonio had been there at the very beginning, his escape from Ivan and almost an entire year before Francis. Gilbert leaned back in his chair and watched the three of them hustling around the kitchen. Faustine did give him more pills to help with his…issues.

After packing everything up and, on Ludwig's insistence, cleaning Faustine's house, they loaded up the car and set off for Paris. It was going to be a long trip, what with having everyone so cramped in the car already. The air was tense and quiet, like it had been that night before. Francis shifted in his seat beside Gil, the seating arrangement also like the night before.

Gil frowned at the awkward atmosphere, which mostly revolved around what had happened last night. He did quite remember, but the way everyone else reacted, made him quite glad he didn't. A shrill ring filled the otherwise silent car and Gil glowered, pulling out his cell phone. "Who the fuck..?" He did not know the number. Hid answered and hit speaker, since over half the car had advanced hearing anyway. "Hello?" "Ahhh~ My favorite puppy. It is so nice to hear your voice, da?" Gil froze, quickly overcome with fear. "I-Ivan." The other voice chuckled. "It is good you remember me. You know, what you did to dear Eduard, there was no reason to be so angry." "How the fuck did you get this number?" he hissed. "I have my ways, pet." "What do you fucking want, Ivan?" "I want to know why you're going to Paris instead of seeing me, da? It's rather rude of you. Chasing after vampires that you will not kill, but cannot save. No additions to your group will help, you know."

Ludwig nearly froze then and there, causing the car to jerk. _Ivan...seriously?_ He could see Francis and Gil out of the corner of his eye and by the looks on their faces he could tell they were thinking the same thing. Faustine went pale. _So that's him, this Ivan I have heard so much about. Is he really so close by? _Everything was at a dead silence now as Ivan and Gilbert talked. Mat sank back into his seat. _No...how can this be happening?_ he thought, his head in his hands. Francis looked back to Toni, at a loss for what to do.

Gil's heart was racing and it was getting hard to breath. "Fuck off…" He couldn't smell him, so chances are he wasn't close by. "Haven't I made it clear that I want nothing to do with your sorry ass?" Ivan giggled. "Oh silly, you will never be rid of me. That is the point I am trying to make. You are by far my favorite, but, I am indeed curious. You never told me you had a brother." "Don't even bastard. Don't fucking go there." "Then I assume he is as interesting as you? I wonder what he tastes like…" "Alright, I'll fucking…just don't even. Don't involve anyone else." "But you have already done that for me, da~?" He went quiet for a few minutes. Contemplating. Thinking. It's what Ivan was good at. What made him so fucking creepy. "You will see me~?" God how happy he sounded…it was scary as fuck. "Ja…" he muttered. "Ah, speak up dear one~! For I am getting older and can no longer hear as well." "Fucker…fine. I'll fucking meet you. After Paris." "Very good, da. I am happy to hear. We all miss you so very much. I shall see you soon then, dorogoĭ." Then he hung up. The first thing Gil did was roll down the window and throw his phone out.

Ludwig drove faster, trying to get as far away from the phone as possible. After they got close to a city, he pulled over on the side of the road. He leaned his head against the steering wheel a moment before addressing Gilbert. "Gilbert...bruder that was Ivan? What's going on?" He slowly rose, turning to Gil. Mat sat forward in his seat, reaching over to put a gentle hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "Gil..." he breathed softly. Faustine looked about nervously, looking out into the night. "He...isn't near here...right? I haven't felt any wolves lately besides you lot."

Gil lazily looked over at everyone's frightened faces, which was expected since the bastard's aura seemed to have oozed out of the phone and into the car. _Good, maybe they finally fucking get it… _"Ja, that was him. What's going on is that he fucking mutilated me almost six years ago and after two years of being stuck with him, I got the fuck out of there. I've had almost a five year reprieve from him and now he wants me back. He's going to use anything against me as blackmail…including you West." Gil rolled his eyes. "Is he here? I have no fucking clue! The bastard's _everywhere!_ He somehow knows _everything!_ I thought I'd escaped his claws, but no! To him, this was just a joke! A break! He won't listen to reason! He's a fucking insane, masochistic, sadistic bastard who gets turned on by ruining my life!" Gil's hands were gripping his hair painfully tight by now, his nails growing and biting into his skin. He looked rather insane himself.

Mat stood up as best he could, leaning forward around the seat to hug Gilbert and pull him close. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the image of Gilbert's wolf parts, trying to block out the poisonous fog of fear that entered the car from that phone call. "No...no Gil he's nowhere near here and I've got you...no..." He was shaking now. Ludwig sighed. "You should all get some sleep. Toni, I will drive on until I get tired. Will you take over then? It's best we don't stop anywhere." Faustine sat back in her seat, trying to relax. Francis turned to Mat. Matthieu...just sit back...get some sleep..."

Antonio nodded as the car started again. He remembered Gilbert after he just escaped from Ivan's clutches. He'd been covered in scratches and bruises, jumpy, paranoid. Kinda like he was now, only worse. He gently grabbed the Prussian's hands and pulled them away from Gil's head. He watched as Gil's red eyes slowly lost the madness as he regained control. The nails retracted and he let out a shuddered breath. Gilbert slowly leaned back against the seat and stared numbly out the window. Toni sighed. He really didn't want his friend slipping back into that insane state he was so many years ago. A few hours later, he and Ludwig switched places and he continued on until the lights of Paris came into view. All in all it had been about a ten hour drive and was now around twelveish. Perfect time to hunt for vampires.

Ludwig, who had only been half asleep, was fully awoken by the distant lights of the city. Stretching as best he could, he turned to the others. "We're almost there; we need to start looking for them while it's still a good time. It's about midnight, perfect for vampires to be out." Mat slowly came to; he had been leaning against Faustine as he slept. Sitting up he looked to Francis, nudging him lightly. "C'mon Francis. Time to get up," he said softly, still not quite awake. Francis stirred, "Uhg have any of you heard of beauty sleep?" Faustine laughed lightly, rubbing her eyes. Mat smiled as he looked out the windshield to the city. It had been too long since his last tome there, and he was excited, but it only took a moment for that excitement to die. A sickening feeling came over him. _I'll be in Paris...with Al again...but now things are different..._ Ludwig nudged Gilbert. "You up? We will be in the city soon and we need to be ready."

Gilbert groaned and looked over at Ludwig with tired eyes. "Wherwe?" he asked. "Just about to enter the city limits." Toni answered. Gil shot up and looked around, blinking intently as he was assaulted by the lights. It was rather hard to tell if there were any vampires in the area, but with all the people, there had to be. It truly was a supernatural hot spot. Toni found a place to park and they all released shaky breaths. This was it. They were in Paris and here was a hug chance that Alfred, Feliciano, and Lovino were here. A feeling passed over them. If they were here, then there would be an epic battle where someone might not make it to the other side. Then, even if they managed to make it, there was still Ivan to deal with. It was a very daunting, tense atmosphere.

Ludwig got out of the car first, heading to the trunk to go through his bags. He wasn't messing around, and he wasn't about to hold back. Since their last run in with the ability the vampires had he knew this fight would really take his all. Francis go out next, followed by Mat and Faustine. Mat walked over to Ludwig. "Ludwig...what will we do if they are here?" "We fight them of course. We must treat this like any other hunt. They are monsters; that's all." Ludwig loaded his gun, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Mat nodded, putting a jar of dead man's blood into his bag. _What kind of answer was I expecting, really? Even if it is Al... _Faustine looked to the sky, cloudy and heavy from the distant rains. "We should hurry; it's going to rain soon."

Gil and Toni followed them to the back of the car where he placed a hand on Toni's shoulder. "Are you ready for this? You know we can't hold back against them." The brunette nodded. "Si…I know. I also know he's going to try to kill me himself so…I'll be the one killing him if it comes down to it." Gil swallowed at the haunted look in his friend's eyes. "Ja…" Gil averted his eyes and walked over to Ludwig. "I don't know if turning right away will be a good idea, so what do you have that's wolf friendly?" Antonio decided to tune them out and focus more on his surroundings. The city was indeed beautiful, but it was a little too big. _How can we find them in this?_ He sighed, closing his eyes. He focused on his breathing, taking in the scents of Paris. The female down the road walking her dog. The smells of the restaurants from what seemed a few blocks over. A slight breeze passed by, ruffling his hair and he gasped. There it was! Faint, but still there. Not enough to pinpoint who it was, but that sticky sweet smell was there: vampire. "I smell one."

"Here," Ludwig said, handing Gil a blood filled jar. "There is a knife inside. Try to open it like a normal person instead of breaking it, okay? The dead man's blood wil- wait. Toni what did you say? Bruder, can you smell them, too?" Mat froze, looking out into the same direction as Toni. _Alfred... _He turned to Gil, who was now wielding the blood poison. S_o this is really it._ Mat took his bag from the trunk, letting Ludwig finally shut it. Ludwig walked briskly over to Toni. "Which way do we go? We'll follow you." Faustine grabbed Francis's arm, now catching the scent of a vampire in the air. "Wow...that's so faint...you're good Antonio..."

He nodded sadly and started walking at a brisk pace. Gil sighed, "He smelled them the first time too." They all followed him as he led the way, following his nose. "I only smell one, but…I don't know who it is…" he sighed, but kept walking. They turned down street after street until the area was slightly less populated with only the few stragglers. One more corner and they froze. Gil reacted first and screamed. "Hey!"

"You are so…delicious." He purred. The girl moaned, slinking against the alley wall. Arthur rather enjoyed the flavor she was giving off, but there was still something needed to make it perfect. He moved his hand lower, sliding it between her legs and under her skirt. "Ahh…I see you're not wearing much under this are you, pet?" Oh the sounds she made were so…oh god! He stared into her eyes. "Everything I do is just so, so pleasing to you. I want to hear you moan." She complied and he smirked, lightly tilting her head to the side, exposing her neck. The human was jelly in his arms as the alcohol from earlier mixed with the pleasure of right now completely took over. Perfect! He bit down. It was like absolute heaven. So tender. So filling. So- "Hey!" annoying…He turned from her, grabbing her arm to make sure she didn't fall. "Can't you see I'm bloody-well bus-…Mathew?"

Mat froze. _He...knows me? Wait...have I seen him before? _"Who.." Mat caught himself before he could continue, noticing the wolves who stood around him bristle. "Arthur." Mat and the others turned to face Francis. He stood a little further back, his eyes staring straight into Arthur's like lasers, seeming to bore right through his head. Francis shifted uncomfortably, but he kept his eyes on the vampire. "Still taking advantage of people? Hm, some gentleman you are. Really now..." Francis smirked, flipping his hair and trying to play off the odd jitters he felt. _It's been..._ "It's been years, Artie." Mat held his position, ready to strike the moment the vampire moved, though it was getting difficult to hold that guard when all he wanted to do was question Francis. Ludwig, who was standing next to Francis, clutched the bottle in his pocket, really to use the blood if he had to. _If Francis knows him, maybe it's because he's dangerous. Maybe we really do need to worry about him. We should have counted in this really...of course there would be more vampires out there than just 'our three'._

Arthur's brilliant acidic eyes moved to Francis. "Well then…this is quite the party isn't it? It's been about…ten or so years hasn't it? I can't be sure. All the days seem to blend into one giant blood fest, you know?" the woman moaned again and Arthur's eyes darted back to her. In mere seconds, he whipped around, grabbed her head and twisted it 180 degrees. He watched her fall with boredom in his face, then sighed and turned back to the others. "Well, now you have my full attention." He took a few steps forward. "You know, I came here months ago looking for you, pet. Apparently you lied when you said you'd return to Paris and live in France for the rest of your life. Then again, what does one preach in high school, but hopes and dreams that won't bloody well come true. Besides…" he took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose, stopping about twenty feet from them. "…you let yourself fall apart. When the fuck did you get infected? Had to have been after me because I think I would have been turned off by mutt smell wafting off you before I decided to shag you." He shook his head and looked back to Mathew. "So, I guess you're looking for Alfred?"

Mat stiffened at the sound of his brother's name. _How would he…_ "What makes you think that?" Ludwig asked, stepping forward. "Who knows? We could be here on any sort of business..." he trailed off, eyes locking onto Arthur's, sending him a sort of message that he was not one to be messed with. Faustine moved to stand close to Francis, her claws ready to come forth at any time. "Francis...is he really..." Faustine whispered, but one look from Francis and she was quiet, giving her his answer. "How would you know Al?" Mat asked softly, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"Well I would assume that Mathew here is still on the hunt for his older brother, but…I guess there's the possibility that you've finally given up on him." Gilbert growled. "How do you know Mathew, vampire?" "Let's just say…I know his brother _very_ intimately." Gilbert frowned and glanced at Mathew. Arthur sighed. "You really don't remember me? Here I thought you would have been cursing my name all these years. Apparently human minds are so easy to forget." "He's Alfred's maker." Gil looked at Toni. "What?" Antonio blinked. "He…He has the same scent as Lovino…it's very detailed. Like how you smelled like Eduard and-" A single look from his alpha silenced him. Gilbert swallowed. "So where's your abomination? Seen him recently?" Arthur sighed. "Can't say I have, wolf. Ran into him before, but…not recently."

Ludwig frowned. There was no way to know for sure that he was telling the truth but, for the most part it sounded true. He hadn't tried to be deceitful so far and didn't seem up for a fight. "Is that all you can tell us, fang?" Ludwig caught his eyes in a piercing glare for a few moments until the other looked away. Faustine's claws began to un-sheath, slowly growing and thickening in her nail bed. Francis stepped closer to Arthur. "Tell me, what happened when you saw him last. Bro hug? Fight? I'm sure he didn't want to have dinner with you seeing as how you always make quite the mess of yourself," Francis said, eyeing the drips of blood that made their way down Arthur's neck and shirt.

Arthur chucked. "This is a mess, isn't it? Of course, I _was_ rudely interrupted. Tends to happen when some blubbering idiot decides to yell at a feeding vampire." He glanced back at the girl's body. "Ruined a perfectly good meal, by the way." He shook his head and looked back at the others. "Alfred hates me, so in all honesty he just…walked away. Course I was drunk off my arse then, maybe said a few things out of line. Not my fault the easiest and most fun meals come wasted." He shrugged and picked a few loose strings off his red plaid skinny jeans. "Well, not that this hasn't been _fun_, but I should be heading off. It was great having a small chat, but now I have…" he paused as a specific scent came through; a distinct scent of sex from the brunette. He looked over to Antonio, his eyebrows furrowing. _The Italian..?_ "I have _things_ to attend to. Mathew…my dear, Francis…it's as they say here, au revoir." He turned to leave.

"Now wait just a minute!" Ludwig called, going after him, but Francis caught his arm. He _really_ didn't want a fight with Arthur and pressing him for anything more would result in just that. He eyed Arthur as left, smelling now what had, odds are, caused him to take his leave. "Gilbert...I...I think I smell them...the others." Ludwig looked back at Francis. "Are they close? Is that why he left?" "I don't know..." he looked off into the distance, trying to pinpoint where the smell was coming from. A chill ran up Mat's spine. _I don't remember? Remember what? He turned Al...does that mean... _his thoughts were cut off as Faustine quickly ran off to one side, sniffing the air furiously. "It's...there they are! This way, I'm sure of it!"

* * *

><p>So, a little shorter than normal but the next one will be longer. Read and review, please!<p> 


	15. Bitter Taste

_Rev here! This chapter is a fun one…that's for sure~ Lots of nice epic here~ Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Feliciano sighed contently, cuddling up to Alfred. His amber eyes opened and he looked around, trying to figure out what had woken him. The burn at the back of his throat answered for him. He slid out of bed and walked into the living room, over to the human they had collected from the night before. He was sleeping, just as they had left him to make sure he didn't run away. Feli smiled and leaned in to quench his thirst. Just as the human was about drained, a light tapping sound made him look over to the balcony and he gasped. Arthur was standing there, staring at him. He nodded towards the Italian and opened the glass door. He took two steps in which Feli replied with two steps back. "Listen, lad, I'm not here to-" In a flash of skin, Arthur was no longer standing there. In his place was Lovino, crouched low and in a protective stance in front of his brother. Across the living room, Arthur stood up, easily shaking off the attack. Lovino growled as he took a step closer to them. Arthur put his hands up in surrender. "Calm down, lad. I'm not here for you like that. Now…where's your master?"

Alfred rose slowly from the bed. His body felt heavy and lethargic as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He could hear Feli and Lovi in the living room accompanied by another voice that he...did recognize? Suddenly it hit him. _Oh HELL no! _He rushed into the living room in a flash, barely able to slow in time around the corner to locate his target and ram him into the wall. "What the fuck are you doing here, Artie?" he growled, pinning him to the now cracked dry wall with his hand, his other gripping his shoulder. He spared a glance to the side, seeing both boys walking toward him, seeming to be unharmed. _Thank goodness..._

Lovino made sure to keep in between Arthur and Feli as they approached. Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed Alfred off. "Don't call me that bloody name, you git! I'm here to help get you the fuck out of France! You know, I finally realized why you were in such an ass mood when you first arrived here. Why the fuck didn't you tell me Mathew was right on your tail?! Why didn't you tell me these boys…" he shoved a finger in Lovino's and Feli's direction, making Lovi hiss angrily. "…had been fucking wolves before you turned them?! Huh? I could have tried to help throw them off your trail or could have made sure you stayed out of France! Did you learn nothing from me? This city is a hunter's playground! They attacked you and hurt your newborn and you didn't do anything! You ran! I told you, you either kill them or turn them. You did neither and, well, now it's too fucking late, Alfred! They're about forty blocks over and they're coming."

Alfred stared at Arthur, wide eyed. He quickly ran to the window, throwing it open to take in a breath of fresh air. He looked out into the night, trying to pick up any sign of them. "How do you know that? Run into them?" No longer keeping up his cool and snarly façade he speed walked back to the bedroom as Arthur followed. "We just needed to get out of Italy...we weren't planning on being here too much longer after we've had our fun." Grabbing a bag he had taken from one of the stores, he gathered what few things he and the boys had before moving on to the living room. He stripped corpses of valuable items and grabbed their money, which they keep in a metal box in the sitting room. Grabbing it he sat the bag with their things on the couch. _Damn...doesn't matter...we should get out of here either way. I can't keep running into Artie like this..._

"I did actually run into them. All six of them." He watched Alfred fuss, resisting the urge to look over the boy's naked body. His eyes traveled to the Italians, who were rushing to get their clothes back on. The one brother was still in between him and the younger. He sighed. It was his fault they were acting like this. Whatever the hell he'd done to Alfred in the past and then seeing him again only to automatically try to claim his newborns. Of course, he _had_ been drunk, but apparently that wouldn't mean anything to any of them. He sighed again, rather bored with their haste. "Did you want any help getting rid of them? You know, lad, that no matter where you go, they will continue to hunt you. Your brother's been doing it for almost six years. He won't give up." Lovino glared over at Arthur and, having both finished getting dressed, wrapped his arms around Feli. Lovino cautiously walked them both over to behind the couch so that Alfred was between them and the other.

Alfred, dressing quickly, ignored Arthur's' question. _How can I fight them, Artie? Mat...my little brother..._He looked to Feli and Lovi, trying not to grin as Lovi fiercely protected his own little brother. _You and I were like that once, Artie. Don't you get it? How can I hurt Mattie...how can we take on all of those wolves? Even you can't do that..._

He turned reluctantly to Arthur. "I...I can't hurt Mat...I just can't. And I know he will come for us, but he is only one man. If the others die then maybe he will stop..." His mind was racing now, unsure of what to say. He had to get Arthur to see things his way. He just had to. He put his arms around the Italians. _I'll protect you...we can't fight them. To keep you safe we will run..._

Arthur cocked his head to the side and blinked at him. "Then turn him. It's not hard, Alfred. The boy's still human so you have other options. Even with the other hunter, but the wolves have to die. I could smell your Italian all over the one wolf and that even after so many days apart. He won't stop chasing you, but he's already a wolf. _They_ only have one way off your trail and that's through death. You have to kill the four of them." "There are only three wolves…" Feliciano peeped up, almost whispering. Arthur looked over at them and raised a massive eyebrow. "Three males and one bitch accompanied your hunter friends when I saw them moments ago." Lovino groaned. "Fuck…" he looked over to Alfred. "Now what?"

Alfred frowned. He had no idea about the other wolf. "Y-yes...we should turn him then. I will do it through. Take the other if you want, but leave Mattie to me, Arthur." He went over to the bag, grabbing it. "Come boys...we should head out. Being in the middle of the city like this makes things more difficult. Let's...let's not get so many people's attention." He took Lovi's hand, placing a sweet kiss on the back. "C'mon boys." He walked briskly to the door. He wasn't sure where they were going. All he knew is that it suddenly felt cramped in the apartment; almost as if it had shrunk yet gained translucent walls. The wolves where tapping him and he wanted out!

Arthur watched them head out the door and sighed before following after. Feliciano's mind was racing. _The boy's still human so you have other options. Even with the other hunter… _Ludwig could be turned. For some reason, Feli couldn't get the blonde out of his head. It was like…seeing a really beautiful toy at the store. Love? Probably not, but want and need it defiantly was. He wanted Ludwig. He _needed_ Ludwig. To taste him. To feel him. To claim him. It was nowhere near what he felt for Alfred or Lovino, but there was a draw there that kept nagging at the Italian. He snuggled up to Alfred as they went down the stairs to the main level, these thoughts constantly pulling at his mind. Would Alfred be mad that he wanted Ludwig? Lovino would be, but…that was just Lovino. Alfred could really go either way. Maybe…maybe…"Alfred…can I have a pet?" He asked innocently. His puppy-like amber eyes looking up at Alfred's blue.

Alfred froze, staring at Feli. "What do you mean by pet?" _Am I losing him somehow? I think I know what he means by 'pet'. If that's the case is...is this...is it really so different from before. Just little things at first and now...he and I...Artie and I don't..._ He shook his head, clearing away his thoughts. "Let's...handle this first, okay?" He pulled Feli close, kissing him lovingly on the lips before garbing his hand and running across the street to a parked car. Breaking into the vehicle, he threw their things in the back. "Let's just concentrate on not being killed first, okay love? I...I refuse to let you be taken or hurt again Feli...I won't make those mistakes again."

Feli sighed, shrugging. Lovino gave him a look. "Questo meglio non essere il fratello della patata…" Feli frowned. "But Lovi, he smells so good! I just want to try-" "Hush!" They all fell silent at Arthur's command. His green eyes traveled down the street a ways where a figure rounded the corner.

"You lying bastard. I _knew_ you'd seen them here." More figures rounded the corner after Gilbert. He frowned at the vampires. "Warned them did you? Are you all so scared of us that you're running again?" Lovino and Feli whipped around and growled at them. Antonio's eyes met Lovi's. Neither could take their eyes away from the other. Arthur took a few steps closer to the others, placing himself between them and the other three. "Well then, you weren't very bloody specific where you? Sure I _had_ seen them, but not in the past few days."

Alfred growled, moving protectively in front of the Italians, taking each of their hands in his. He glared at the hunters from where he stood. "What do you want?" Ludwig stood just behind Gilbert, Toni and Francis on either side. He held the bottle firm in his hand, just daring the vampires to try anything. Mat stood a little further back with Faustine, feeling unsure about all of this. _This is really happening...Al...Oh God...Gil please...he's going to be a wolf again isn't he?_ Faustine stood defensively, her claws now grown out and ready to rip anyone who dare cross her to pieces.

Feliciano looked directly at Ludwig. The hunter just smelled so…God! He smelled so fucking good! His master told him to wait. He would wait, but dammit he just wanted to taste him! Surely a sample wouldn't be bad, would it? Gilbert narrowed his eyes. Everything had literally been going to hell this past week and fuck it all if he didn't need something to take it out on! Alfred was his main goal. He was going to tear the vampire to shreds. Lovino growled, finally being the first to look away. Antonio just wanted to hold him. To tell him everything would be ok. He wanted to make everything better between them while Lovino just wanted him dead. He looked over the group and paused on the girl. "Who's the bitch?"

Faustine smirked. "I was hoping Alfred could answer that, but apparently not. Alfred, this is our cousin, Faustine. As you can see, supernatural is a sort of family thing," Francis explained. Alfred took a step forward, trying to get a better look at her. She did look similar to other women in his family, and she defiantly had similar features to Matt. "I see you really did make some new friends, Artie," Alfred growled, turning to Arthur. "Gilbert, they don't appear to be working together, what should we do? Can you guys change now after the full moon?"

Gil nodded, "We can always change…" He closed his eyes but reopened them when Arthur moved a few steps closer. "Wait, wait, wait…you're cousins? Are you fucking kidding me?" Arthur turned so he was mostly facing both sides while still being by Al and the boys. "Just…let me get this all bloody figured out, will you? You…" he pointed to Francis. "You're my ex-lover and cousins to the other wolf, not in your pack, dear Mathew and my progeny, who turned the lovely boys there. You became a wolf…and now you're in a pack with…" he smelled the air. "…them." He pointed to Gil and Toni. "The one," he stared at Gilbert." who is brother's to him…a hunter… and is fuck buddies with Mathew. The other wolf…" His green eyes traveled from Toni to Lovi. "…Is your dear Italian's ex." Arthur laughed. It was all he could do. "Jesus Christ! This is so fucked up in so many bloody ways." He took a deep breath. "Wow…this is so very fucked up, idn't it?"

Mat almost laughed himself. Looking at it from that perspective, this all really was a huge, insane mess. There had to be a catch somewhere, this had to be on in a million. Unfortunately, that one just had to happen to them. Francis shook his head. _Of course, this is what always happens to us. Not the first time our family has been wrapped up in 'The Mess of the Century' but we always make it through...somehow... _Faustine took the opportunity to change, her bones shifting and breaking painfully inside her skin. She screamed, her teeth moving a part and then snapping back together as they were re-arranged in her mouth. In a flash she was on all four legs, a small wolf with a silky golden coat. She growled menacingly at the vampires, taking a protective stance in front of Mat. _I won't let them hurt him!_

Antonio shuddered hearing Faustine change and glanced over at Francis, a look of shock on his face. "You _dated_ him before? Seriously?" Arthur laughed again. "Don't sound so surprised, wolf. It's degrading." Toni turned and glared back at Arthur. "And why shouldn't it? Your kind has no respect for us." The blonde rolled his eyes. "That's because you're all animals. Now will you please change already? She did and this chatter is rather tiresome." Antonio looked over to Gilbert for permission. The albino nodded. The Spaniard looked at Lovino one last time with his human eyes before he followed Faustine's example and changed; letting his body being ripped apart and remolding. Feliciano's eyes bore into Ludwig's, but, of course, the compulsion didn't work. The blonde was smarter this time. Came wearing a cross. There was nothing the young vampire wanted more than to rip that _thing_ off him so the hunter would obey his every command. He licked his lips in apprehension.

Faustine jumped forward to stand beside Gilbert, baring her teeth at the vampires. Alfred took this as the first move, quickly leaping out to land a punch to her muzzle. Backward somersaulting away Faustine went after him. Francis took advantage of the moment to lunge toward Arthur, turning back a moment to Gilbert before he moved closer. _What's the strategy? What do we do? Faustine isn't in our pack, but you are my Alpha._ Ludwig moved back to Mat, both of them readying their knives.

Gilbert growled and, with an apologetic glance at Mathew, went through the change himself. He charged at Arthur himself, with Francis flanking him. Arthur was fast though. Faster than Gilbert had been anticipating. Arthur easily dodged his attack, whipped around and grabbed Gil's tail. He yanked backwards, sending the wolf back in the direction he came from, almost knocking into Toni. Arthur then seemed to almost disappear for a moment, only to reappear behind Francis. He laid a hard punch to Francis' stomach and then grabbed him round the middle, easily tossing him into the nearest building. "Really, Francis. I was expecting more." Lovino flew at Faustine and plowed into her, knocking her sideways as Antonio charged at him. He leapt and managed to momentarily pin the vampire to the ground, but Feliciano pushed him off and helped his brother up. Lovino used the momentum from Feliciano's pull, to swing around his brother and land a sharp kick to Antonio's head.

Francis got back up, shaking a little, as he struggled to regain his footing. After a few moments he had it, and went after Arthur. Leaping up, he bit the vampires arm. He was only able to get the area just under his elbow, but he bit down hard and pulled. He could taste old sour blood in his mouth, and he cringed as he resisted the urge to let go and vomit. Alfred ran to Feli and Lovi. "Are you two okay?" he asked worriedly, trying to get a good look at them without dropping his guard. "Mat, let's go," Ludwig said softly, motioning to Mat. "Let's try and get into a blind spot when they start at each other again. We can strike fast and then retreat. Anything to help weaken them."

Arthur growled. "Fuck!" He whipped the arm around, bashing Francis' head into the wall over and over figuring that he would eventually have to let go. Gilbert took Alfred's distraction and jumped at him, managing to pin him down while Faustine and Antonio held back the brothers. Gilbert barred his teeth at the vampire and tried to snap down on his neck in attempts to rip his head off. Feliciano dodged every attack Faustine tried to pull. He really didn't want to get hurt again, but he couldn't just sit the fight out. His eyes kept darting over to Ludwig. Feli knew he had more poison on him, which is why he didn't just outright attack the hunters. With the crosses around their necks, he wouldn't be able to get very far unless they were completely distracted. Right now though, they were watching the fight intently, probably trying to find a way to help the wolves without getting hurt.

Francis bit down, his head rattled from the pain. Finally, he let go, sliding out of the way just in time to dodge another attack. He sped back to Antonio. _Need help?_ Faustine shook her head. _Go help Gil, I can help Toni._ Francis ran to Gilbert, watching in a kind of horror as he bit and growled at his cousin. Alfred wasn't about to give up there though, Grabbing both of Gilbert's front legs, he pulled them together and twisted them at a sharp angle to one side, flipping the wolf off of him. Francis charged at him, only to be grabbed and thrown back. He skidded back on all four paws, still having his footing and balance, before he ran towards Alfred again.

Gilbert let out a high pitched whine out of pure shock as the pain shot up his arm. _Dammit! Ficken!_ He slowly collected himself and tried to stand back up. His right leg hurt much worse than his left. Neither were broken, but the one probably had a small fracture in it. He needed to be in this fight, but he was probably going to end up fully breaking his arm, which would mean he wouldn't be prepared enough for whatever Ivan wanted him for. _Gottverdammit!_ Arthur hissed at Francis and ran after him. He moved with incredible accuracy and speed, grabbing Francis around the throat while the wolf was in mid-jump. He pushed the neck back while the rest of the body continued at its fast pace, making him choke against the vampire's vice-like grip before he was slammed into the ground, creating a huge crater underneath him. "We're not done here, Francis," he hissed. Feli and Lovino were both helping each other to maneuver around the wolves' attacks while trying to keep them at bay.

Ludwig finally got sick of waiting. He ran out to Arthur, taking the glass bottle from his pocket, and smashing it with all of his might onto the vampires arm. "Artie it's-" Alfred called to warn him but it was too late. Pressing down hard, Ludwig drove the knife into Arthur's upper arm, the dead man's blood searing his skin like fire. Francis was finally able to get himself free of Arthur's grip, wriggling out from his grasp and rolling away. He took a moment to catch his breath and recover from being chocked. The boys seemed distracted by Ludwig's attack, and Faustine took advantage of that. She lunged at Lovino, pinning him to the ground with her front claws.

"Ahh! Fucking…" Arthur hissed as his arm burned from the poisonous blood. The pain traveled through his dead veins quickly; a sensation he was familiar with. Before the pain settled in his heart, Arthur's arm snapped out, on what had become instinct for him, and grabbed Ludwig's arm. He twisted it roughly, bending it awkwardly until it was behind his back. The hunter's body reacted in pain, giving Arthur just enough time to grab Ludwig's head with his other hand and expose the flesh of his neck. The hunger and need to heal overtook him and he bit down. The blood was warm and full of what his body needed to quickly counteract the dead blood. He could already feel the effects wearing off, but until he had a complete meal, his senses would be slightly more dulled. Not that it really mattered with this lot, but there was still the chance. He took only what he needed and cast the hunter aside, smiling. "Ahhh…"his eyes opened and he surveyed the shocked expressions of the others. "Is that all you have…to offer? A little dead blood?"

"Not...quite," Ludwig said weakly, grabbing the knife and quickly slashing his calf vertically. His arm hurt like hell. He knew he had to get out of the way. The little blood that was on the knife wouldn't keep him busy for long. Unsteadily he rose to his feet, using only one arm for balance. Holding the blade firm in his hand, he stumbled into an alleyway. He put a hand to the bite mark, feeling dizzy. "Not...nnhn good..." Francis took off after him, stopping a few feet away to keep a barrier between Ludwig and Arthur. Faustine slowly pulled Lovi up by his shirt collar before violently shoving him back down into the ground. The boy's head hit the pavement hard.

Arthur cursed and stumbled slightly, leaning against the nearest building for support. His vision spun slightly as his body battled with the good and bad blood. He glared over to Ludwig. _Now I'm going to need just a little more…_

Lovino let out a cry of pain as his head cracked against the pavement. In a panic, Feliciano struck out against Antonio, sending him back twenty feet and pushed Faustine off his brother. Lovino's vision went white for almost a minute before he could make out Feliciano's eyes above him. "Fratello…come stai?" Antonio recovered and jumped at Feliciano, knocking him backwards and slicing at him with his claws while Feli avoided the blows and tried to make his own. Gilbert stared over at Ludwig. He could smell the blood from him and all over that creature. _Oh fuck no! _He dodged around Alfred and went right at Arthur, successfully pinning him against the building.

Alfred growled. As much as he didn't want to help Arthur, he couldn't let the Alpha just get away either. He ran after Gilbert to tackle him, only to miss and get a face full of pavement. Frustrated, he lunged on hands and feet toward them. Faustine, after a moment, got right back up and jumped back to Lovino, biting viciously at his neck and shoulder. Ludwig stood in the alleyway, trying to figure out what he could do in his state. Badly injured, he really needed a doctor, but that was out of the question for now. Mat, meanwhile stayed just out of sight, waiting for the chance to weaken either his brother or Arthur. While weakening Arthur more might be helpful, finding a way to subdue Al could lead to the Italians undoing.

Gilbert growled and went to bit at Arthur's neck, while his claws dug into his shoulder. The vampire reacted quickly and grabbed his muzzle, pushing it away. Their eyes locked in a vicious glare until Arthur's widened slightly and he hissed. "You're one of Braginski's." Gil froze and his own eyes widened in utter disbelief. _How does he-_ Arthur used the moment of shock to spin him around, flinging him off to the side. He stumbled forward slightly; a smirk on his face as he gazed down at Gilbert's shaken form. "Hurt you too, did he? Should please you to know that I'm going to kill him. So…how about you let us go, lad? I'll take care of your problem."

Feliciano smacked at Antonio and managed to kick him in the face. The wolf backed off and growled before charging again. He was met with a swift punch to the shoulder from Feliciano, a loud crack resonating from the bone. He howled in pain and Feliciano smirked until he smelled the blood of his brother.

Alfred grabbed a hold of Gilbert from behind, ramming his knee into his back before roughly pulling him off to one side. "Arthur what are you doing?" he hissed, glaring back at his maker. "We need to take them down! You said it yourself."

Faustine bit down, pulling back Lovi's skin. It tore and seemed to snap back against his body like a worn rubber band. She licked the blood from her teeth, the sour taste making her cringe slightly. Mat walked quickly toward where Gilbert and Alfred were, trying to psyche himself up. _Just gotta get to Al...if I do this it may help him...gotta stab Al with this..._

Arthur glared over at Alfred. "Hush!" before turning back to Gilbert. "How about it, lad? If you know where he is, I'll take him down."

Feliciano ran at her full speed and slammed into her, knocking her off to the side. He then pinned her down sideways as best as he could and started beating her. Lovino's eyes cracked open and he slowly sat up, making his head spin. He could smell his own blood pooling out from the huge gashes that now graced the back of his head and his neck. It was the weirdest feeling since it didn't make him feel weak like it would a human. Instead, he felt ravenous. He needed to feed. His throat constricted as he looked over to Ludwig, who already had blood pooling from his neck, but Francis was there. Blocking. Lovino wouldn't be able to have time to feed before Francis turned to fight him. No…his eyes darted to the other blonde. Alfred's brother…who happened to be making his way to Alfred. That was not acceptable. If Lovino could get there quick enough…Mathew would be his.

Mat slowly crept over to the fight involving Gil and Alfred, wanting to get close. _I need to be the one to take down Al...c'mon..just a little closer...Al..._ Faustine groaned, holding her head a moment with one hand, using the other to try to shove off Feli. She growled, snapping her jaws and struggling to get away from Feli.

Francis quickly turned to face Ludwig, nudging him. _Are you okay? _he tried to communicate to him. Ludwig slumped down against the wall, feeling even dizzier. Alfred stepped back from the fight, unsure of what to do. _What is Arthur planning?_

Gilbert looked up at Arthur and whimpered slightly. Arthur cocked his head to the side and sniffed the air, frowning. "He's here isn't he?" Gilbert's mind raced. He tried to stay in the fight, but his past wouldn't let him. He knew he would be vulnerable if Arthur finally decided to attack him, but it didn't stop. He couldn't stop thinking about how he wouldn't be able to defeat Ivan like Arthur would. _He's an enemy too! Stop thinking like that._ Lovino slowly got to his unsteady feet; his eyes never leaving Mathew for a moment. The boy was now _too_ close to Alfred…who didn't notice his presence. Arthur smirked at the Gilbert's lack of focus now. "Perfect." He looked over to Alfred. "You can kill him now if you-MOVE!" He went to push Alfred aside as Lovino came barreling through and smacked into Mathew, smashing him against the wall. No one had time to react before Lovino threw his head to the side, exposed his neck and bit down.

Mat let out a scream, fighting to get Lovi off of him like swatting a mosquito. He finally took the bottle from his pocket and smashed it against Lovi's leg, exposing the knife. He stabbed him in the side, pulling the knife down to rip through his skin. Alfred sprang into action, jumping onto them and pulling Lovi away from Mat. _No! NOOOO not again! _His head was pounding and screaming. Faustine finally kicked Feli off of her, flipping over onto her legs. _Gotta go help Mat! _Francis bolted from Ludwig to Mat.

Feliciano's head snapped over to Lovino, who collapsed into Alfred's arms. "Fratello!" he shrieked and ran to his side. Antonio, who was trying to walk without putting pressure on his broken shoulder, stared at his lover and whimpered. It hurt so much to see Lovino like that. Gilbert snapped back to the present and limped over to Mathew, rubbing against him in comfort. Arthur stared down at the boy with wide eyes. The young vampire had blood all over him. It dripped from the wound on his head and the gashes on his neck from the wolf's bite. He'd acted purely on instinct to replenish himself and protect his master from harm. The loss of blood now mixed with the poison of dead blood made him, not only vulnerable, but almost catatonic. If the boy didn't receive help immediately, he would die. Alfred was freaking out. He no longer had to cool game face on, but had a look of pure terror as the Italian laid limply in his arms. Arthur hated seeing Alfred so distraught. Ivan could be put to the side for now. He needed to help with protecting these boys if it meant gaining back Alfred's trust. So be it. Arthur's livid green eyes moved to Mathew and they narrowed. He was done playing around.

Mat, holding his neck, ran over to Francis as the vampire stared at him with predatory eyes. Francis leaped and landed before him, skidding to a stop there and growling at the vamp. _Back off! _Francis barred his teeth, spitting. Mat backed up and away from Francis, using him as a shield as he made his way over to Ludwig. _He's hurt...I need to get him and get out of here._ That's when an idea hit him. "Francis," he whispered, "here's my knife." The wolf took the bloodied knife in his teeth. "See if you can use it." With that he turned and ran at full speed, feeling a little woozy but otherwise okay. Alfred held Lovi in his arms, fighting back tears. "My God...no, no Lovi. Hey, stay with me Lovi. Nod if you can hear me."

Arthur hissed and dodged Francis' attack. He flipped over him, landed in a crouch and grabbed Francis around the middle, tossing him fifty feet away from them. He then turned to Faustine as Gil gimped over to Matt and Ludwig. _They need to get out of here…_ He barked to get Toni's attention, since he was the most hurt with a broken shoulder, to get the humans out of there. Toni didn't budge. His eyes were on Lovino. He didn't know a lot about vampire mythology, but he just knew that Lovino was probably going to die, officially this time. He didn't know how to deal with this. In theory, he had been prepared for the possibility of killing Lovino Vargas, but…now that it could happen…he felt empty, frozen as the bloodied boy remained motionless in another man's arms.

Alfred gathered Lovino's limp body in his arms, thin streams of tears running down his face. Taking a moment to clear his vision, he stood. "Feli...Baby let's go." Francis let go of the knife in his teeth, his sides aching. He tried to rise but fell back down. He was badly bruised and had probably broken several ribs. Getting onto his legs he tried to rise, only to collapse in pain. _No! I need to get to Ludwig and Matthieu...I gotta get up. _Mat finally reached Ludwig. "My God Ludwig your arm!" He knelt down beside him, noticing a bite mark on his neck. "C'mon Luddy, how bad is it? Are you hurting anywhere else?" Ludwig winced in pain, his brain struggling to concentrate on what Mat was saying. "Yes...hurts everywhere..." he mumbled, leaning against him.

Arthur grabbed Faustine by the neck and tossed her. He watched her tumble onto the hard ground and smiled. He looked over to Alfred, then down to the Italian in his arms. "Start walking…I'll be there in…give me twenty seconds. Feliciano...get Mathew." He then turned back to Faustine and Feli nodded and ran to Toni, fly kicking him in across his face. Arthur ran over to the hunter's abandoned bag and smelled out a sliver knife. Feli then charged Gil, who tried his best to defend the humans, but Feli's anger made him easily overpower the weakened wolf. Feli grabbed Mathew's head and smacked it into the building, completely knocking him out as Arthur flitted to Faustine's side. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air. "This, lad, is how you kill a werewolf!" He plunged the knife deep into Faustine's heart, twisting it sharply. Smirking, he ripped the knife out and dropped her before turning to Feli and grabbing his hand. They both ran over to Alfred and the three of them ran off with the unconscious Lovino and Mathew.

Ludwig called out but it was too late, the vampires had gotten away with Mat. His heart sunk as the reality of the situation set in. He had let them get away.

* * *

><p><em>So…ya…fights not bad, da? Pretty decent if you ask me ^.^ Not that you're going to .<em>

_SO! If you are reading this and feel like giving us a drawing, PLEASE DO! Also, as far as me and Mariko are, we are almost done with this as an RP (not posting though), SO! Another herp-de-derp bit of info is that we will be doing short oneshots and maybe even short side stories after this so! Any requests that you wanna know? (IE: Some Ita incest! Some cute moments between Al and the Itas! Some Arthur and….um…stuff that hasn't happened yet . ya…never mind) BUT! Keep the ideas there~! More to come~ till next time~_


	16. Going Under

Hello! Mariko here with another chapter~ Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all~ In my families home in Okinawa, did you know that they celebrate Chinese New Year, even though the rest of Japan celebrates it the same day America and the rest of the world does? Cool right? I just wanted to say thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, watched, and/or read this fic. *bows* Thank you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Alfred held Lovino tight, supporting his head firmly with one hand as he cradled the boy against his chest. _My little love... _He shook his head, trying to clear it but found his efforts to be a waste. His mind was still racing. He hadn't planned on a fight and, like he had told Arthur before, he was right. They needed to run. He looked over at Mat, injured in Feli's arms. Somehow it didn't feel right, like he was looking into a mirror only in reverse. His twin unconscious and Lovi's double awake. Hell, Mat with them at all. "What will we do with him?" he asked Arthur, feeling uneasy about whatever he may be planning.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow at him. "You told me you were going to turn him. Whatever you do, lad, it's your bloody choice. I just thought grabbing him now would be better than just leaving him. That way, in one night, we'll have taken care of two issues." They continued to run until they were out of the city when Arthur stopped them. "We can't keep going like this. The lad needs help now. We have to bandage him up and get him someone to bloody eat." Feli whimpered, tears pouring down his face as he looked at Lovino. "H-H-He-He's not g-going to d-die i-is he?" Arthur nodded. "If he doesn't get help now, he will. A vampire needs blood within him. Good blood. He's losing too much and only has that fucking shit in him. You're finally back to strength from last time. He's going to need weeks to recover…if he survives."

Alfred nodded, holding Lovi tight. He led them to a hotel on the other side of town. Punching in the window, he led them inside. He laid Lovi on the bed, sitting next to him. "Lovi, hey baby can you hear me?" He frowned, they needed to get him some blood and fast. Mat was placed on the bed beside Lovino. "Feli, go and lock the door. If any humans try to enter, kill them and hid their things." He turned to Arthur. "Now, I know what you are thinking, but just leave Mat alone for now. He is unarmed and if he wakes up we can restrain him. Let's get Lovi healthy first."

Arthur frowned, but nodded. "I understand where you're coming from. The wolves won't be coming after us yet. Not with their recent losses. Now that we have some time we're going to need a lot of blood. You and I should go together and get as many as we can. We all need it and he's going to need at least three to himself." He looked over at Feli, who just locked the door and was staring at Lovino. "He can stay here. We shouldn't be gone too long." He turned back towards the window and crawled out, waiting for Alfred to follow. "Does he have a preference in blood? That usually helps."

Alfred shrugged. "I'm not sure, so far neither of them have experimented enough to know for sure. I have gotten them mostly young adults and a few men so far." He followed Arthur out the window, jumping off of the wall and landing gracefully on the ground. He started off at a leisurely pace, watching pedestrians slowly come out into the day. _Perfect, people are out._ "Let's go...maybe a few streets over from the market. That way no one notices and traffic is heavy."

Mat slowly came to. He lay flat on his back, his hands almost steadying himself against the bed as if the room was spinning. His head was hurting terribly. _Where...where am I? _He kept his eyes closed and his body still, trying to take in what he could about his surroundings.

Feliciano was lying in bed next to his brother, lightly caressing his cheek. Lovino hadn't budged. He lay perfectly still like the grave. Of course his heart didn't beat and his lungs needed no air, but this was more real than it was supposed to be. Feli was scared. Arthur had said that he could die. He didn't want his brother to die. He needed Lovino to live. Without him, their new family would seem so incomplete. He whimpered and lightly kissed Lovino's cold lips. "Torna da me…" his head snapped over to Mathew. He could hear the human's heart racing and knew that he was up. With another small kiss to his brother's lips, he silently slid off the bed and over to Mathew. The boy was almost an exact replica of Alfred and he smelled…so delicious. Feli leaned in to get a better taste of his scent.

Mat resisted the reflex to shiver, though he ended up doing so slightly. His heart pounded harder as the curious vampire examined him. He could feel him leaning over him, sniffing his scent as his eyes scanned his body. Those eyes seemed to burn through him as they moved along his form. Sweating profusely he prayed over and over in his head that somehow he would make it out of this alright; that somehow he would survive whatever the little fang had planned.

Alfred grabbed a girl as she walked past by the wrist. "Excuse me ma'am. I'm from New York, here on a class trip and I seem to have lost my way. Tell me, how do you get to the market from here?" The girl just stared at him, obviously recognizing that he was speaking English and the city name 'New York' but that was about it. _Hah...easy pickins..._ Alfred smiled, trying to hold back his chuckle of victory as the French girl relaxed in his grip.

Arthur watched Alfred catch the girl easily. _He has truly grown into a fine vampire. _He felt prideful, despite the whole 'Alfred leaving him' bit. He grabbed himself a French girl and used compulsion on her. _Easier to get them home if they willingly follow._

Feliciano giggled slightly as Mathew just refused to open his eyes. It was obvious that he was awake and that he was aware that Feli was beside him. It was rather cute. Annoying, but cute. He lifted his hand and gently brushed a few stray hairs from Matt's face. The boy jerked away from his touch, but it didn't stop the vampire. He then gently caressed the other's cheek and slid his thumb over his lips.

Mat shivered at the others touch. He hadn't expected such a tender feeling on his lips. His hands, freezing cold, were touching him gingerly and sweetly. _He's messing with me he_ thought, trying to ignore the fear that wracked his slim frame like a wind storm. _He has to know I'm awake by now...dear God what do I do?!_ Mat stayed frozen against the bed as the curious vamp continued to explore his features. Suddenly footsteps could be heard outside the door. "Well this is the room," a woman's voice said in French. _The room...still in France..._ He could hear the key card click. _A hotel room?_

Alfred grabbed another girl, quickly compelling her and leading her to stand a few feet back with the others. _Let's see four girls...I will need at least one more. They are coming by rather quickly. The sooner the better I suppose...I just hope the boys are okay_

Arthur grabbed another human, this time a male and smirked. Together, both he and Alfred had gotten five humans willing to follow them. That should be enough for now. They needed to get back to Lovino. "Lad, that's enough. Let's get back."

Feliciano's head whipped to the door and he growled. _Good…at least I can eat these. _He sped over to the door as the female outside groaned and tried the key again. He unlocked the latch, letting the key card open the door. The woman and her male companion entered, freezing instantly as they took in Feliciano standing there and two others on the beds. He grabbed the woman first and stared intently into her eyes. "Stay quiet, please. You wouldn't want to wake up the other guests would you?" She shook her head, robotically. He nodded and dragged the male in, driving his fangs into his flesh.

Mat opened his eyes a bit, able to see through small slits. He watched as Feli fed, his body shaking violently now. He had never seen them attack so close to him. The same vampire who had been examining him like a gourmet dish was now monstrously tearing into another innocent human. His heart sank. _Oh God I'm next...no...no no... _His breathing and heart rate rapid now as his body grappled with his choice; make a run for it and somehow escape, or stay, fight, and die. "Now, now, Feli, we need to shut the door before we do things like that. What if there were more humans in the hall?" Alfred slunk to the floor from the window sill, five humans in tow.

Feli released his prey, letting it fall into a heap on the floor as he looked over to Alfred sheepishly. "Mi dispiace…" Arthur crawled through after Alfred and stared down at the body. "Messy aren't you." He shook his head and went straight to work dragging one of the humans over to Lovino. He bit into one of the wrists and tasted the crimson liquid before deciding it was good enough. He prompt Lovino up more so the Italian wouldn't choke and placed the flesh into his mouth, making sure the boy's fangs cut into the skin to hold it in place. Feliciano watched Arthur curiously, his bottom lip trembling when Lovino still didn't respond. "I-Is he…" "He'll make it. Bloody lucky I'll say. Another hour or so and he might not of. Do you see why we have to rid ourselves of them now? If you would have killed them before, this wouldn't have happened."

Alfred walked over to the human Feli had dropped. Dragging the body and the other human in from the hall, he shut the door to the room, locking it tight. "Feli, love," he called out to the younger vampire. "Please, come get something to eat, give Lovino a little space." He stood, gently leading the little vampire over to where he had lined the humans along the opposite wall. Listening to this all go on was about as much as Matt's nerves could take. Just hearing Alfred's voice was sending him into a state of panic. The intense fear of what would happen should he make a noise and the instinct of self-preservation was all that was keeping him together now. His thoughts were still clear. He still had a chance.

Feliciano looked the line up and down before just jumping the one with the greatest smell. Her blood had a sweeter taste to it, but he didn't really know what made it that way. Whatever it was, he'd not tasted it before…or at least he couldn't remember tasting it before. The burn in his throat subsided and he pulled back. The girl collapsed from blood loss, but was otherwise ok. _I can have seconds~!_ He giggled and walked over to Alfred, cuddling up into his arms and breathing in his scent. Which reminded him…"You're fratello is silly, ve~! He thinks we don't know he's awake. He smells good though…like you ve~!"

"Really?" Alfred chuckled, nuzzling Feli's neck. "Does he smell so good? I can't really tell...Though I can hear his heart racing, poor thing must be going insane right now. Did you have some fun with him while Arthur and I were out, Feli?" He turned Feli's head slightly, licking the blood from his lips and the stray drips on his chin. "Interesting choice," he murmured, staring lovingly into the boys eyes. He slowly led Feli over to Mats bed, peering over him. "Mat, you can open your eyes now. We can hear you. You are awake." Mat didn't budge, his heart racing faster and his body stiff. He couldn't even open his eyes if he wanted to now. Alfred sighed. "Suit yourself." He led Feli over to Lovino now. "Is he feeding okay, Arthur?"

Arthur sighed. "He's swallowing on his own, but it's just a reflex. If he's not up in an hour, he'll need to be fed again. Just know, when he does wake up, he'll be starving so we should keep at least two humans handy for him." the body, which had been slowly collapsing against him, finally gave out. He carefully removed her wrist from Lovino's mouth and casually tossing her to the corner. He then turned to Alfred. "We need to discuss _him_." he motioned to Matthew. "...now. Now's the best time to attack them. I killed the bloody bird so they're in mourning for her. Plus we got him, so they won't be expecting us to come back so soon. Then there's also...business that just came up that I would like to attend to and I'm not leaving you gits with a hunter."

Alfred crossed his arms, frowning. "I can look after Mat just fine thank you. I appreciate you helping Lovino and all, I really I do but I don't need help with Mat. He's...my little brother, Arthur." He turned away, his hand reaching out to hold Mats. He stood, leaving Lovi's side, and picked three humans from the bunch for Lovi to have. "Listen, whatever it is you need to 'take care of' just do it. I don't need you and I don't need to be involved in any more crap. That last fight did too much and now we are really in for some trouble." His voice was tense. Mat could hear the anger in his voice despite how hard he was obviously working to hold it back. He swallowed slowly, trying to relax his heart rate.

Arthur frowned at him. "It's obvious that you need me despite what you keep telling yourself. You didn't kill them before, we couldn't kill them now, without me, your brother wouldn't be here…and apparently Ivan's in town. Which means that we're all dead." Feliciano cocked his head to the side. "Who's Ivan?" Arthur glanced at him. "A malicious wolf that murders vampires for sport. I have unfinished business with him and intend to get revenge on that bastard." He looked back over to Alfred. "I've been trying to track him for months, but the bastard just keeps moving. The white wolf from earlier, Ivan has a plan for him. Hopefully the wolf's death will bring Ivan out of hiding. That's my main goal…at least after I help you with your bloody problem."

Alfred walked over to Feli, pulling the Italian close. "Ivan is a dangerous wolf. He seems to have ruled over this...Gilbert? I think that was his name. The white wolf. He seems to mean something to Ivan, I agree that taking him out is important; however my brothers fate is in my hands. Do not touch him, understand me?" He glared at Arthur, holding Feli tight. Mat slowly opened his eyes. He didn't open them fully, just enough to see the room relatively well. Now that he got a better look at him, he realized he did recognize Arthur. But from where? "Ivan he...he killed the other vampires in our line." Alfred said slowly to Feli. "And old Art here thinks he should do something about it."

"Don't call me old you ungrateful prat! And of course we should fucking do something! He saw our line as a threat and killed them all. I barely made it out alive!" He narrowed his eyes. "You didn't see your maker gutted before your eyes by a beast. I loved Dylan and Ivan mutilated him." Feliciano's bottom lip trembled and he sat down beside Lovino and squeezed his arm. "W-Will he do t-that to us?" It was painful to imagine Alfred being killed in front of him. He was already scared for Lovino, but Alfred too…Feli wasn't sure what he would do if something happened to them. Arthur looked at Feliciano. "Not if we kill him first." "W-why would he d-do that to us?" "We have a strong bloodline. It gets passed on every time we make new vampires. We could be incredibly powerful if we managed to make a full clan, which hasn't happened since Ivan destroyed everyone almost ten years ago."

Alfred hugged Feli a bit tighter, knowing the boy was scared now. "And now, with those wolves looking for us, he will find us going after them. Just peachy Art." He could see Mat moving slowly out of the corner of his eye. Sitting still for so long was starting to hurt, and he was fairly confident that they weren't up for killing him right now. "Ahh you're finally getting up I see. How are you feeling, Mat?" Alfred forced a smile, leaning his head against Feli's. Mat slowly sat up, trying to avoid eye contact with his brother as he did. "Hi...Al..." he started slowly. He could feel Arthur's eyes on him. "And...Arthur..." he said slowly, feeling unsettled by his gaze.

Arthur's eyes stared curiously at Mat. "Do you remember me Mathew? Or are you just being polite? I don't blame you if you don't. It was a while ago and you were young." The boy refused to look at them. He was scared. Terrified actually. It was rather adorable and, damn, did Arthur want to finish what he started years ago. Feli stared at the blonde. Mathew smelled so good. It was rather hard to just sit there. He smelled like Alfred, but less familiar since he lacked the vampire blood, but just as mouthwatering. He could see Arthur struggling against the smell too. It had to have been, after all, what attracted the other to them in the first place. Feliciano's curiosity got the better of him and he slowly shrugged out of Alfred's grip and off their bed. He crawled onto Mat's bed and leaned in, once again smelling his scent. "You're so cute, Mathew~! I hope you end up staying with us." He reached out to pet Mat's cheek. The boy jerked from him and Feli grabbed onto his wrist, which turned out not to be a good idea. He felt the blood pumping underneath the skin and his mouth watered, his eyes suddenly staring at the veins, throbbing beneath his skin.

Matthew could see it on his face. Something had changed the moment Feli had grabbed his arm. His pupils dilated and suddenly his grip got tighter. The vampire seemed to be feeling him up; searching for a feeling from his body. Mat tried to pull his arm away but Feli's grip was too tight. Panicked he turned to Arthur, who seemed to be staring at him with the same lust. He turned in desperation to his brother. "Al...why is he looking at me like that? Al? What's his name...Arthur...him too. What's with them...they aren't going to..." His face went pale as the realization of what could happen sunk in. He trailed off, freezing for a moment before fighting Feli's grip once more in desperation. "Please, let go" he begged.

Arthur closed his eyes as Mathew tried to pull away from Feliciano. _Control yourself. You've practiced this. Just calm the bloody fuck down._ He stopped breathing and reopened his eyes. _Much better. _Feliciano's eyes snapped up from the boy's wrist to his neck and that was it. Arthur knew this reaction. He knew what to expect. The lack of control from a new born vampire had them attacking even when they weren't really hungry. That was why they were constantly feeding and that was with a normal vampire. Their blood held an extra strength that required slightly more blood than usual. Plus these boys had been more active than they should be; fighting werewolves and all. So when Feliciano finally moved, Arthur was ready. Faster than Alfred could react, he lunged at Feli and grabbed him around the waist the same time the Italian yanked on Mat's arm and snapped at his exposed neck like a savage animal. Arthur pulled him back and slammed him against the wall, pinning his arms while he struggled to get at Mathew.

Mat let out a scream of surprise, falling back off the bed and away from Feli. He rolled away and against the bed Lovino was on, shacking violently. Alfred reacted slightly slower, grabbing a hold of Feli and pinning him. "Arthur can you hold him? I'm going to see if I can get Mat to calm down..." Getting his pulse to stop blaring in their ears was a good start to controlling Feli. Alfred knelt down beside his brother. "Hey Mattie listen, he's still new but we got him under control now. It's okay." He reached up to brush Mat's curly cow lick from his face only for Mat to flinch away. Of course he would be so jumpy after what Feli had done. With a sigh he stood, running a hand through his own hair before going back to Feli. Taking his hands he kissed the palms lightly. "Shhh, relax love. Just leave him alone, okay? Control it."

He hissed and struggled against Arthur. His eyes were locked on Mathew, compelling him to come, but he wouldn't. It wasn't working. Feliciano struggled even harder now. That smell! So familiar. So distinct. He wanted it but it…wouldn't…fucking…come! Then that voice…the one he loved and cherished so much…_relax…control it…_ He wanted to, but he couldn't. His entire body was on strike. It thirsted for the blood of Mathew! He felt the little kisses on his hands and he loosened a little, but his eyes were still on Mat. They locked eyes. _Come to me, human._ Nothing. He wasn't responding like the other did. It wasn't working. Why didn't it work!? He gasped as his head was smacked into the wall and he couldn't breathe anymore. Arthur was plugging his nose; a determined look in his eyes. "Don't breathe, lad. Just stop." Feliciano blinked and stared at Arthur. The scent…it faded. His body relaxed and his shoulders slumped. Arthur slowly moved his hand away as the Italian gained some control. Feli swallowed and looked at Alfred, his bottom lip trembling as he jumped at his lover, burying his face into the blonde's neck. Arthur sighed. "Thank God the other one isn't awake. I'd hate to have to deal with two fucking newborns. Bloody hell…"

"Hey Art, don't jinx us now," Alfred said sternly, a similar fear already in his mind. He held Feli tightly in his arms, gently running his fingers through his hair. "Just relax now, baby. It's okay. Be calm." He lightly kissed the top of the boys head as he slowly moved to the bed. He pulled Feli into his arms, calming him down significantly. Mat slowly rose from his spot on the floor, eying the cradled vamp as he moved. He walked backwards to the wall with the broken window. "Where do you think you're going, Mattie?" Mat froze. "Away from Feli here, I don't wanna get eaten," Mat snapped. He was a bit shocked by the strength his own reaction, but even then he could hear how his voice shook.

"He's not going to eat you. Blimey, did you really think we'd let him? We didn't bring you here to kill you, Mathew. You're here so we can figure out what the hell to do with you…well, that's actually, _apparently_, your brother's decision." He rolled his eyes. "I personally think we should just get this bloody well over with, but the git has to think it through. Then again, as I just said, I personally don't want to be running around with anymore newborns. This lot is enough." He massaged the bridge of his nose. "Why the fuck did this have to get so damn complicated?" Feli snuggled deeper into Alfred as he peered at Mat over his shoulder. The driving instinct to kill him might have died down significantly, but his curiosity was still there. Was this the curiosity Alfred had when he found Lovino and him? Did he also feel the driving need to have both instead of one?

Mat backed up against the wall, not seeming to notice that he wouldn't be going back any further. "What do you mean? Are you going to drain me? Turn me? Was..." he turned to Alfred, looking into his eyes, "was that the plan from the start? To make me a fang, too?" He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, the words he had been so afraid to hear, even from himself, finally out in the open. "It wasn't my plan, though it seems to have been Art's," Alfred said with a shrug, having turned to face his brother. "You smell something like me and well, I'm afraid that Feli got a bit too excited. Don't mind that, he still has to work on his control, being new and all." He smiled, taking a kind of pride in the fact that he was the cause of Feli being new into the vampire world. He hugged him tight, "You see, he's just a sweetie. Sorry about that."

Arthur frowned at Alfred. "Quite calling me that you prat!" He sat back on the bed with Lovino on it and leaned against the head board. "And you're bloody right that was my fucking plan, until you bloody well screwed it up! Three months of careful planning all to be ruined by you coming home and hour early! The worst part is that you still never learnt to fucking knock before barging into a room." He scoffed. "I've never failed in stalking a prey before until you. Blumbering git, you are. Even now, you're completely useless without my bloody help. If you would have just preformed what I taught you and killed them all the first time, none of us would be here right now. He…" Arthur used emphasis and pointed to Mat. "…would either be dead or a bloody vampire by now and there wouldn't be any fucking wolves after you. I give you credit for finding both boys, but besides that…I've got nothing."

Alfred frowned. "I had nothing to do with you failing as a vampire, Artie. That's all on you. Now I on the other hand can handle myself and hunting just freakin fine, thank you. I know how to handle these boys. I know what we need to do but Mat isn't a part of it. And what do you mean about me not 'knocking'? I have manners." Mat's knees were shaking now as he took in what they were saying. _So that really was the plan...and it was even a long time ago? To make me a vampire like Al? Oh...God..._ Mat's mind spun as the reality of the situation once again turned his world on end.

"Stop fucking calling me that!" He growled, eyes flashing with pure anger before it receded as fast as it came. "And no, you have no bloody manners. You also fail to see the complexity of this situation. You have three majorly pissed off werewolves after you; one of which lost the love of his life to you. The other is your cousin and the third…well, let's just say not only is he Alpha, but he's brothers to the other hunter, Ivan's creation and fuck buddies with your brother. So, you kill the brown wolf. No big bloody deal right? Now Francis, you kill him. Mathew here is now pissed because he's just lost another cousin. The white wolf…the one that is the fucking ring leader and that _has_ to be killed…you kill him and now his brother declares vengeance. Kill him too. Mathew is all that's left. You think he'll leave you alone? You're blinded because he's your brother. He's been hunting you for six years without rest for simply being who you are. Kill everyone else and you really think he'll leave you alone? Oh Alfred, Mathew is as much a part of this as you are. You really need to decide what to do."

"You don't understand Art! Sure, I...I love being a vampire but I didn't really have a choice. I am going easy on him, so what?! I had to learn to love it while there are others out there that would kill to be a vampire. At least I am giving Mat a choice. Give him some time, and he will learn to want this. We just have to show him. The last thing we need is a pissed off, newborn vampire on our asses, too!" Alfred glared at Arthur. "And I'll call yah whatever I want." Mat stared at his brother in horror. _There is no way in hell that I would ever let myself enjoy something so wrong. Those that want it are nuts! No...no no no.._ "Al what do you mean? I could...I could never..."

Arthur shook his head. "You know damn well what happens the first few nights after their turned. You probably saw it with your Italians there and God knows you did it with me. He won't hate you. He'll become fucking infatuated with you! Deep down he might hate it, but his instincts will take over and that will be that! You're just a fucking twit who's too scared to turn his own brother! Don't you want to be with him? To become close like you used to be? This should be a simple decision! If you turn him then you can be with him again!" Feliciano finally took his eyes off Mathew and looked over at Arthur, then at Alfred. He snuggled deeper into his love. "You should do it." He murmured. "If you love him. I would turn Lovino." Arthur smirked. "See? Even he agrees with me."

"No one is doing anything! And anyway, we are still too close to the wolves. It's not safe to do anything until we know we have a t least a few hours. We need to mask our scent." He took a minute. "Feli, grab Mattie for me would you. Set him next to Lovi." He turned to his creator. "Let's go out. We need to find something's to mask our scent and a plan to get out of the city. No matter what we do, doing those things is a must. We can probably burn some herbs and roll them like incense to keep around us." He walked over to the window, looking out. "Let's do this fast. Make a quick getaway. Let's go back to your place, Art; to London."

Feli's eyes widened. After what he had almost just done, Alfred was fine with leaving him. He trusted him that much? "I-I…I don't think…" Arthur raised an eyebrow at Alfred. "London? Now you want to go to London?" He shook his head. "Jesus Christ, lad." He looked at Alfred's serious face and chuckled. "Alright then. Let's get going then." He walked over to Alfred and glanced back at Feliciano, then the humans, then back at Feli. "You should feed again and feed your brother. If we're going to be traveling again, he should probably be awake. Do that and…don't eat Mathew." He smirked before hopping out the window.

Alfred followed Arthur out, confident that Feli could handle things. "If Lovi wakes up let him know what's going on. I know you can handle this, Feli." He smiled lovingly and then turned to head out into the city. Mat was quickly herded by Feli over to the bed beside Lovino. _How am I going to get out of this one?_ he thought, his mind racing. "Listen, Feli...You…you understand, right? I have my own life. Just because this was forced on you doesn't mean I want it, too." He looked up to Feli with his big lavender eyes. "I know you like me, Feli. Please just...listen...you can help me..."

Feli glanced at him before quickly turning away and walking to one of the humans. Her eyes were fearful, but she still willingly followed him back to Lovino. He bit into her wrist and put it to Lovi's mouth, watching as his body naturally swallowed. Mat was still staring at him, burning holes into the back of his head. Feli refused to breathe like Arthur told him, but he still wanted to rip into the blonde. It wasn't helping that the human wouldn't stop staring at him! The Italian sighed and looked back at Mathew, his amber eyes meeting the others purple. _If I try to kill him, it's his own damn fault._ "I have never been closer to my brother than I am now. Our bond has never been stronger. _We_ have never been stronger. Antonio lied to us. Gilbert lied to us. Francis lied to us. Alfred has been nothing but honest from the very beginning. I love him. Because of him…I've never been more happy than I am now…"

"And I... I have always loved helping people. I was the weird kid for the longest time. Unhappy and just an outcast. Then I was brought into hunting and I was seriously able to help people. Then..." he trailed off. "Then I met Gil...I have never felt closer to anyone before. Yes, he did lie but that doesn't mean I don't love him...or love him no matter what." He smiled, trying to ignore the scene before him of the vampire feeding. His eyes finally caught Feli's. "You really love your brother, eh? I...I love mine, too. He's wonderful. I know you know that. And he lied to me, same as all the others lied to you. Doesn't mean I should trust him any more than I do Gil but...I don't know...maybe you get it?"

The girl in Feli's arms was starting to get heavier from the loss of blood. She was almost emptied. He sighed again and removed her wrist before tossing her over to the now growing pile of carcasses. He turned away from Mat and leaned down to his brother, gently caressing his face. "I understand, but…" He paused, swallowing deeply. That burn in his throat was just getting worse. "If you love Gilbert, then you should be with him. If you love your brother…then you should leave him be. Leave _us_ be." He stood up again, his hand moving to brush some stray hairs from Lovino's head. "You did this to him. You hurt my brother when he was already vulnerable." His eyes flashed angrily over to Mathew. "If you don't want this fucking life then leave us the hell alone!" He grabbed Mat by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "I want to kill you so badly. You smell…so good…" He swallowed, choking slightly as the burning became unbearable. He closed his eyes and stopped breathing again, throwing Mathew back onto the bed. "Stop…just stop talking to me…" His eyes snapped open and he ran at the nearest compelled human and ripped into her neck.

Mat curled up, bringing his knees to his chest, as he watched Feli take apart another innocent human. Logically, he knew that there was nothing he could do. They were compelled and at this point self-preservation was the best he could do with no weapons and no back up. _I did it! I got to Feli! Now...should I keep talking? I don't want to be next on the menu...but this may be my best chance, what with Al and Arthur gone._ He slowly moved away slipping off the bed as the vampire fed. _He's angry and distracted. Maybe I can sneak out..._ Suddenly, a hang shot out and grabbed his shoulder. He was pulled back to Lovino's bed, Feli looking up from his meal. _I forgot...Lovino!_

The older Italian's eyes bored into Mathew's. "You…" He whispered. "You bas…terd." "Lovino!" Feliciano dropped the human and ran over to his brother, jumping onto the bed and hugging him tightly. "I thought you weren't going to wake up. I was so scared that I lost you." His voice came out higher than he thought it would and he could feel that he was close to tears of happiness. Lovino was still staring at Mathew though. Feli sighed and pried his brother's hand off the blonde, forcing his head to look at him. "Lovino…fratello…my love…how do you feel?" "Why…is he…here?" Lovino's Italian came out slurred and Feli's eyes widened before he replied in their native tongue. "Arthur brought him." "That bast…ard? Why?" "So Alfred can figure out what to do with him." Lovino's eyes softened. "Where is…" "He's with Arthur trying to find a way to keep us safe." "_They_…are still…alive?" "Yes…we're…working on that." Feli smiled and gently pressed their lips together, which Lovino met as best as he could in his weakened condition. "Ve, I am so glad you came back to us."

Mat stumbled back, happy to be out of the vampires grip. The cutesy one might be a little strange but the older one was defiantly bipolar. He shot a glance back at the human on the ground, the neck torn up and blood gushing out and onto the floor. It spread through the carpet, dying it a dark scarlet as it spread out farther like a disease. _How...how could I ever learn to like this? To want this? Just no. No no no..._ Mat backed up further, unconsciously moving back toward the window. He could see other humans still alive, all trapped due to the compulsion. _I'm sorry._ he thought, unable to make any sort of human contact, not even through their eyes, due to their zombie like state. Normally he would save people like them. Now things were out of his hands. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind yet again and aggressively spun around. "What's going on, hun?"

* * *

><p>So I am trying to keep with my goal of updating more this month. Is it working? I hope so! Anyway, foRev and I have started on the one-shot things as we finally finished this fic a couple of days ago. I was <em>so<em> sad to have it end since we had been RPing it for so long but we ended it well. I hope you readers like it, too! Again, as foRev posted in the last chapter, feel free to send requests for one shots as ew hope to start posting it as a separate fic sometime next year. Thank you!


	17. Martinis, wolves, and blood

Rev here with another interesting chapter! Ready to meet a new character? I know I am! I wonder who it is~?

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

After a grueling change back to human form, Gilbert felt like throwing up. His arm felt like hell and his entire body ached. What made it worse was that Mathew was gone, taken by the fucking fangs, and Faustine was dead. A silver knife to the heart. They had no idea what to do with her and there didn't seem to be any actual ideas that would work. The needed to get to Mattie as soon as possible. Alfred, the twisted fuck, was either going to kill him…or turn him and neither seemed like an option in Gil's mind. He, Antonio, Francis, and Ludwig were currently limping from their most recent stolen car and to a hotel where they would assess the damage. Faustine was in the trunk still, not the best place for such a brave woman, but…they needed time to bury her. Nothing was right about this situation. Francis paid for the room and they made their way up to their floor. The four of them trudged down the hall until they came to their room. He slipped the key in and turned the knob, immediately becoming petrified once it swung open. "There you are! I've been waiting here for you for hours, da?" Ivan was comfortably in a chair, his amethyst eyes clearly visible through the dark. Gilbert stood as protectively as he could between the others and Ivan. The Russian stood, smile on his face. "Gilbert, don't be rude. Please...come in. I wish to meet your pack of misfits. Oh, and your brother also~

With Ludwig slung over his shoulder, a very bruised Francis shifted slightly in the doorway, nearly dropping the German when the Russian seemed to appear out of thin air before them. _This is...Ivan..? He..._ Francis's brain seemed to stop, his mind and gaze locked to Ivan's for a moment before the Russian finally shifted his eyes to Toni. _It was like he could see inside my head...like I was drowning...and he only looked at me._ He looked to his Alpha, visibly shaken. They couldn't have been less prepared for this, especially with Ludwig barely conscious. Francis sighed. All he really wanted to do was get some rest and inform his family about Faustine. He had been crying before, unable to look at her until just before they had shut the trunk. Not the ideal place to keep her but the best they could do for now. _And now...with him here...she may never be buried with our family...my dear cousin...this is all my fault._

Gilbert released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and nodded stiffly, moving aside so the others could enter the room. He flipped on the light and let his pupils adjust. Ivan carefully detailed the other three, checking out the wounds and smelling the most recent emotions. "Tell me, did you have fun in Paris?" His voice was curious enough, but there was a hidden malice behind those words that made Gilbert's skin crawl. "Fuck off, Ivan." "Ahhh, see, this is why you should have met with me first. Arthur Kirkland is very dangerous." Gilbert growled at him. "You bastard! You knew?! Well of course you fucking knew he was in town! Not liked you could have fucking told us!" Ivan's face darkened. "Do not take that tone with me, pup. I sent Eduard to fetch you. You refused twice and even killed him. You should be happy I am in good mood. Runaways and murderers in my pack are killed. I have not done such to you because you are still great amusement. Cease to be so or annoy me too greatly and do not think I won't, da?" Gilbert shrunk back slightly, swallowing deeply while Ivan looked over at Francis again. "You have lost a mate? Family?"

Francis stiffened, sensitive to the question that Ivan obviously knew the answer to. "My cousin," he finally said softly, forcing back tears. He walked into the room a bit further, laying Ludwig's weak form against the wall. He knelt down before him, adjusting him to that he sat upright, examining his body. He had lost so much blood and was in need of a transfusion, but they couldn't cause a scene. Going to a hospital with them all so badly wounded would do just that. "He...he needs blood...or we will lose him, too." He shook slightly when he said it, the reality of losing Ludwig setting in as he spoke. "We need to find Matthieu," he said softly. "I can't lose him..."

Ivan nodded. "I understand the predicament you are in, but if the boy has been infected then he will not be allowed to live." Ivan's gaze moved to Ludwig and he cocked his head to the side. "As for this one…there are other ways to make him whole again." There was no denying the slight greed in his voice. Gilbert's heart sped up. This was exactly one of the issues with Ivan he had feared. "Touch my bruder, you bastard, and I will kill you." Antonio's eyes widened as he realized what Ivan meant. "You can't just turn him! We have other things to deal with. A new wolf is _not_ one of those things." Ivan pouted, but nodded. "Da…I see your reasoning. Well then, he should be taken to the hospital now then. Gilbert shall decide who goes with the human and who goes to retrieve Matvey." Gil frowned. "What? I'm not just going to-" "You are the Alpha of this pack, da? Decide now, Gilbert. Your brother is dying and your lover might be dying also." Gilbert swallowed and looked at Francis and Toni. Toni smiled sadly. "I can take Ludwig. I should get my arm in a cast anyway, amigo."

Francis stood, averting his eyes away from Ivan as best he could, and went to his Alpha's side. "I will help you to the best of my ability, Gilbert," he said, his voice clear but soft. _I need to find Mattie...I just have to._ It didn't matter what Ivan said, it was clear he would be the one calling the shots overall, but at this point he was right. He nodded to Gilbert before going to help Toni sling Ludwig over his shoulder and carry him to the elevator. Ludwig groaned, pain shooting through his body. He couldn't seem to stay awake, and already the images of the people around him were bleeding together. _What's happening?_ His mind flickered on and off. Francis stepped away from them, suddenly in Ludwig's line of vision. With a nod he left. _What is he doing..._ "He can take it from there I should think," Francis said, briskly entering the hotel room again, his eyes locked on Gilbert. "What is your plan?"

"Get in and get Mattie, but try to avoid another blood bath. Maybe when they're distracted. Lovino's hurt still so…" he glanced at Ivan, who seemed to be staring at something on the wall to their left. The Prussian still shuddered and looked at Francis, his eyes almost saying 'do you see why I left?' "Let's go…" Ivan glanced at them before heading to the window and opening it. "What a lovely night. It would seem best to get there quickly, da? I believe I smell them very faintly. Just beyond city limits oh," he looked back at Francis, "I shall have someone come to collet your dearly departed. She was French also, da? So to her family…or pack. She will be sent anywhere you wish for a proper burial. I prefer the burial's for our kind, but if you wish for a human one, it shall be done." He smiled his creepy ass smile before jumping out the window. Gilbert turned to Francis and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go get our Birdie back. Maybe hit that bastard vamp where it hurts too."

Francis nodded to Gilbert before turning hesitantly to Ivan. _Can I trust him to deliver Faustine's body for me?_ He looked to Gilbert, trying to ask him that same question with his eyes, hoping that he would magically develop psychic powers that would connect his thoughts to Gil's. Sadly, it didn't seem to be working.

Gil watched his creator land on the ground level and quickly looked back at Francis. "I hate him, but, right now we have to trust him." He squeezed that hand on the Frenchman's shoulder. "He'll take care of her. Don't worry about that. Let's just go get Mattie," he muttered, offering a sad smile before jumping out after Ivan. Last thing he needed was Ivan getting pissed about him being 'too slow'. The bastard had to have heard him, but at the moment, Gilbert didn't give a shit. He wanted his Birdie back. He wanted all of this over. Ivan smiled at him. "They will be easy to find, da?" He then turned and made his way over to a car, broke the window and began hotwiring it. Once the engine started, he sat in the driver's seat waited for the other two to get in and sped off.

Francis climbed into the back, leaning his head out the window like a dog as they went. Soon the smell of vampire was in the air. The scent of them hung heavy and low, like a snake along the ground. _They're so close! _ Francis's instincts were kicking in, making him restless as he waited for them to reach the source of the smell. Unsurprisingly the scent seemed to split off. He looked to Gilbert, who seemed to read his mind and nodded_. Alfred and Arthur must have left at one point. There's a good chance that Mat's up there with those newbie fangs! Good odds for us, anyway._ They finally reached a hotel, the smell filling the air like smoke. The odor caused him to cough heavily for a moment. _God, I will never be used to that...stench._ Shacking his head, he followed Gil and Ivan to the side of the hotel, a window on one of the upper levels was open and spewing vampire stink like a sewer pipe. Francis frowned. _This was a little too easy. Are they really that stupid? To leave the window open ?_He lept forward, scaling the wall and stopping just under the window. They peaked in just in time for Mat to nearly back into the window.

Gil smiled and reached out, grabbing him around the middle and spinning him around. "What's going on, hun?" He couldn't keep the cockiness out of his voice. Relief spread through him at the sight of Mathew...still human. He wasn't dead. He wasn't a vampire. He was just…Mathew. He wanted to hug him and hold him close. To never let him go. Now wasn't the time. He looked past him through the window and saw Feli leaning over the bed. Lovino was up again. Gil felt sickened. The brothers were kissing in a way brothers shouldn't. They only had a few moments until the vampires realized they were there. Neither Arthur nor Alfred were there so now was the time to-"Ivan!" he hissed. "What the hell are you doing?" The older wolf pushed Gil aside. "Move, pup." He crawled into the room and started walking over to the Italians. Feliciano pressed his forehead against Lovino's only to freeze and whip around. Ivan towered over him and for the first time in this new life, Feliciano was overcome with fear. This was a very old wolf who had the power to kill him in an instant. Ivan smiled down at him. "This is the newest of the Kirkland clan. So beautiful and yet so easy to destroy." Gilbert growled. "Ivan!"

Francis gracefully stepped to the floor from the window, pulling Mat into his arms. "Matthieu! Oh my dear one," he exclaimed in French. He pulled back for a moment to get a better look at him. Mat felt relief wash over him. _They're here! Everything's going to be okay!_ he thought, hugging Francis. He turned to see Gil again. _He looks so out of it...All the time I thought what I did made it so I could protect him. Now he is protecting me..._ He frowned at the sight of the tall blonde man. He towered over the Italians, his very presence enough to make him shiver with a shockingly cold feeling. "Who is he?" he whispered to Francis, who ignored his question and held him tighter. Whoever he was he was scaring the ever non-living nightlights out of those boys. "I'm okay, Francis. You don't have to squeeze so hard...Gil...what's going on?"

"Ivan, we have to get out of here!" Ivan ignored him and reached out and slid his finger over the vampire's jawline. Feli backed up as much as he could go. He reached behind him and squeezed Lovino's hand, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. This wolf was going to kill them. Feliciano knew he couldn't protect both himself _and_ Lovino. He could run, but he couldn't leave Lovnio behind like that and his brother was still weak, barely able to hold his hand. Where was Alfred? Arthur? Why weren't they back yet. Ivan chuckled. "So fearful. You understand who I am?" Feli nodded. Ivan…the murderer of his clan. The murderer of Arthur's sire and lover. The one who was going to kill them. The wolf nodded. "Good." His hand shot out and wrapped around the Italians throat. "Let us see how fragile you are, da?" Feli saw his muscles flexed as he pulled back his arm as if it were slow motion, but he couldn't stop it. Instead, he screamed, "ALFRED!" before Ivan slammed his head against the wall and he blacked out.

Alfred jumped from roof top to roof top, following Arthur in a close, but not too close, proximity as they made their way out into the city. He _really_ didn't want to deal with Arthur, especially now of all times, but now he was finding that this was all he could do for now. _Like it or not, he's helpful...even if he isn't the most...pleasant person to be around._ He hoped down to the ground, slinking alongside building and sliding into an alley way, finally catching up to Arthur. He moved swiftly down below, trying to find and sniff out anything that would be useful or make a decent meal while Arthur soared above him. "Find anything, Artie?" He called up to him, hoping no one heard him.

"What do you think, you bloody prat? Of course not! It'd be great is this damn city had any monkswood." He jumped down, landing beside Alfred. "I personally hate the plant. It smells like something awful, but wolves won't go near the stuff." He sighed. This really sucked dick, but…he was with Alfred and that was really all that mattered. He hadn't seen the boy is years and now, he really didn't want to part from him. "Alfred…were you serious about going to England? When all of this is done?" He really hoped that he was. It would be nice to actually live together again…and with the boys, they could actually try to be a family again.

Alfred huffed, turning away from him. "Did I stutter or something? Of course I was serious." He turned back to find that Arthur was staring at him, his eyes filled with a kind of...was it hope? "I mean, like it or not you are helpful, and I can't deal with Ivan on my own, you know?" Alfred could feel his cheeks heat up as he spoke. _Great, now I look like I'm making excuses. Like a high school boy with a crush..._ He shook his head, running a bit faster. Arthur was right about the monkswood but, that didn't mean there wasn't something else gross smelling they could use. _The escargot might work_ Alfred thought, having picked up the scent from a nearby restaurant.

Arthur couldn't help but smile. This was great. Alfred was even blushing. Just like old times. They ran further down and he realized that Alfred was heading closer to a restaurant. "Hmm…" It was smart. Most Frog food smelled just as bad as it tasted so that _might _just be enough to throw them off. "Perhaps we could find the dreaded garlic here. Use that to throw them off." He sighed. "I guess there isn't much we could use that wouldn't drive _us_ crazy as well. I just hope the young ones will be able to deal with it."

Alfred smiled to himself. _Maybe...maybe I can do this. We can do this. Maybe we can be a...family...the four of us...maybe Mat, too._ He looked up to Arthur, flashing him a small smile. That smile quickly changed to a frown, however, when he picked up as less Frog-like scent. The smell of wolf suddenly filled the air, wafting from the direction of the hotel. He turned and ran back a few yards, the smell getting stronger. _Oh God oh God oh God!_ "Arthur!" he yelled back, running in the direction of the hotel. "I think the boys are in trouble! I smell doggy shit!" His heart beat fast as he moved to a full run. _Dear God please let them be okay!_

Arthur smelled it too. The wolves were back already! He hadn't expected an attack so soon after losing one of their own. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! We shouldn't have left them alone like that! Dammit!" They were running full speed when a voice traveled to them that made chills run down their spines. "ALFRED!" _Feliciano!_ "Oh fuck! Dammit fucking bloody Christ!" They picked up the pace and were outside the hotel in an instant. A new scent, one Arthur never forgot, made him freeze. "Alfred! Stop! It's bait!" He grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him back, not that it made a difference, since _he_ probably already knew they were there. "They're being used as bait. He's here! Ivan is up there right now! Follow my lead and get them out as soon as possible." He jumped onto the fire escape and climbed up to their room. This was it. That bastard was going to pay. He paused at the window, getting a quick glance at the interior. Ivan stood by the bed and had Lovino pinned to the wall by his neck. Feliciano wasn't there, but he could tell by the dent in the wall next to Lovi's head that that's where Ivan had knocked him out. Mathew was clinging to the white wolf as he and Francis were staring at Ivan in horror.

Francis turned just in time to get a glimpse of the other vampires. His eyes widened. _No, we can't stay near the window, they have reinforcements!_ He put his arm around Mats shoulders and lead him off to the side, just behind Gil. _Just get him out of here and then I can help him..._ he thought. He watched on for a moment before lifting Mat up and sliding out of the window. Falling, he twisted in the air and landed rather un-gracefully on his feet, clutching Mat to his body. He leaned Mat back to look into his eyes. "Mat," he started slowly, his voice commanding, "Ludwig and Toni are at the hospital. Go to them now! Gilbert and I will handle this, just go!" He let Mat down gently and then quickly pulled him onto his feet. Nodding, he scaled back up, nearly running into the vampires as he did. "What are you all doing here, a little late for the party, don't you think? I'm the one who is normally fashionably late." He flicked his blonde hair before climbing in the window. _Damn that wolf, he blew our cover!_ Alfred nearly said out load, ducking back to try and hide.

Arthur watched Mathew as the boy contemplated running or staying. He sighed, it didn't really matter anymore. He shook off the nerves that kept trying to overtake him. If he kept his cool, things might just go his way. He shrugged and sat on the window ledge, smoothly swinging his legs over. Ivan smiled and looked over, carelessly throwing Lovino aside. "Ahh, there you are. I have been waiting, da? Many years it has been. I thought you would have sought revenge years ago…or at least worked your clan back up in numbers." The wolf fully turned around to face the vampire. "It seems I was wrong on both counts, da?" "Very wrong, you bastard." Arthur stood up, every emotion he held down flooding into his eyes. The absolute loathing cascaded off him in great waves. "Now be a good dog and step away from the boys." "Ahh, but your young ones are so breakable. It is rather fun." "Funny thought, because I've found your young one to be rather brok_en_. Very easily brought off topic by the mere mention of you. Think it's because you stalked him, butchered him or fucked him?" Ivan's 'happy' demeanor shattered and he met the look of pure ferocity. The power emanating from these two creatures was massive.

Francis hopped into the room from the window, walking quickly and carefully to Gilbert's side. "Gilbert...you know that this is out of our hands, right? I have a feeling that he is more than enough to handle a few vampires. We should go. We need to return to the others. There are more vampires than just them in this city. We should be on our guard...and find out what has become of...my cousins body..." he said, his voice slowly becoming soft. Watching Ivan and Arthur argue for a few moments more, Francis finally turned and followed Gilbert out the window. He could smell Mat, who was already a few blocks away, running towards the market. "He doesn't know where the hospital is, we had better get him," Francis said.

Alfred watched from the window, waiting for the right chance to jump in. _This Ivan can suck my dick! I need to get to my boys._ Alfred quickly moved in, speeding past them both to where they boys lay. "Feli! Lovi!" he cried, pulling Lovi's limp body into his arms. Neither were conscious. He quickly scooped up Feli and moved them off to the side. "What have you done to them?!" he yelled at Ivan, his eyes flashing red with murderous rage.

Ivan frowned at him. "The one, Feliciano, I simply removed from my path. Lovino was more fun since he was still mostly immobile. I was simply creating a predicament where you would come." He sighed, staring at Alfred, detailing his face. "You are Alfred. I hear so much about you from them. Less breakable than the young ones, but more easily destroyed than your master. I have been waiting to finish your clan for years, but you are moving! Always moving!" "And you're not, you bloody bastard? Let's cut this shit and get to it." Ivan pouted slightly. "If you wish." The anger returned in an instant as he laid a punch at Arthur, who easily dodged, and a kick at Alfred. He wouldn't change yet. He would wait until he was done playing with the vampires.

Alfred barely dodged his kick, hopping backwards and landing awkwardly, nearly losing his footing. He backed into the wall, then pushed off to strike at Ivan, only to nearly run into Arthur. _Damn!_ He veered off his course, landing on top of the beds, bouncing out and away from a near miss punch from Arthur. _This room is too small and I need to stay by my boys._ Finally he got sick of waiting, leaping past Arthur and landing a clean punch to Ivan's ribcage. He slid on the carpet to the opposite wall as Ivan recoiled, sending him back a moment. _Art! It's an opening! Get him!_

Arthur leapt at the wolf, kicking him in the chest. There was a loud snap as a few of Ivan's ribs cracked. The Russian bent over and cradled his chest as a low growl emanated from his throat. "Alfred, get the boys and get out of here." Alfred didn't move as Ivan stood back up to his full height and slid his jacket off. His eyes flashed a brilliant violet and his face crinkled into anger. His face elongated into a snout and his teeth sharpened, filling in. Ivan snarled at them, his body cracking out of form and positioning into something more. Arthur couldn't hide the fact that he was terrified of this. Ivan was the only wolf he had ever come across that didn't so much as flinch as he changed. Ivan made being a werewolf look as easy and natural as breathing. Arthur noticed Alfred was still there. "Alfred you dumb fuck! Get the bloody fuck out of here!"

Alfred awoke from his trance, his face pale as he watched in horror as the man before him became a monster. He scampered over to the boys. He quickly grabbed them, nearly dropping them as he backed to the window, his eyes still locked on the monstrous creature before him. He had _never_ been afraid of werewolves before, Gilbert and the others looking more like toys to play with and piss off. Ivan however was a _real_ wolf. Alfred backed out of the window and fell to Earth as his flight instincts took over. Clutching the boys, he rose to his feet, his eyes still glued to the window as he ran backwards. _He couldn't just be a wolf, could he? A creature like that..._

Arthur swallowed and stared the wolf down. A low chuckle-like sound came from Ivan as he gave as much of a smile as he could-which was still fucking creepy-while cocking his head to the side. Arthur remembered this wolf. He was huge, almost twice as big as the other wolves had been, and he had silver hair that seemed to glow. Everything about this moment was so familiar, it was almost like being transported back ten years ago. Dylan had given Arthur a sweet kiss on his cheek and lead him back to the house, or nest as Dylan had called it. Everything had been going fine until they opened the door. Ivan's scent had overwhelmed him as much as the other dead vampires had. Everyone he had begun to call family was just…destroyed. Ivan had been standing there, his family's blood everywhere. That was what Arthur saw, staring right into Ivan's face. "Alright you bastard…come try it." Ivan jumped.

Alfred moved the boys, laying them in an alley across the street. He quickly scaled the building, looking into the window to watch the scene from afar. _Good God Ar-_ "Arthur..." he said breathlessly. He carefully made his way back to the hotel. _Jeez Art, c'mon. Get outta there!_ He could here crashes and shouts coming from them. _Please...let me hear the sound of the wolf begging for mercy from Arthur...or even hearing Arthur...he's just gotta make it. _As much as he worried for Arthur, he knew he _needed_ to be with his boys. He ran back to the alley. "Now boys, it's hard for me to run with both of you. You need to wake up. I'm sorry." He gently, massaged the side of Felis face, kissing his forehead, a sense of urgency in his voice. "I know you two are okay...and I know you can wake up so...please..." He turned to Lovi, rubbing his hand in his.

Feliciano's eyes slowly cracked open and he looked over at Alfred. "Alfred? What…what happened?" He sat up, frowning before he smelled it. "Oh Dio!" His eyes opened widely and his head shot from side to side. "Oh my God! Oh my God! The wolf! He-he just came out of nowhere and you weren't there and Lovino! He'd just woken up! I didn't…I couldn't save him and me so I…I panicked! I didn't know what to do!" He looked beside him at Lovino. "Oh God! Fratello!" He looked back at Alfred. "Oh God I'm so sorry! I tried but I…I…I couldn't fight against him!" He clung to Alfred, crying. Seeing Ivan had seriously scared him. He really wanted to protect Lovino and himself, but he had just been too weak and scared. "Oh my God, Alfred, I'm so sorry."

Alfred looked dumbly at the boy before pulling him close. His hand on the back of his head, he brought the boy to his chest. "Shhh what's there to be sorry for? There was nothing you could have done. Hell, nothing even I could have done. But you're safe now." His voice shook when he spoke. "God I...I'm just glad you even woke up," he said slowly. He pulled the boy back, looking into his eyes before kissing him lovingly. "My dear boy...you're okay." Suddenly another roar rang out from the hotel. Alfred's grip on Feli tightened for a moment. He turned to Feli, "love, I...I don't want to leave Arthur...he's up there with Ivan, but I will make sure you two are in a safe place first. I won't leave you boys."

Feli's bottom jaw trembled. Just the sounds coming from the wolf were scary as hell. He nodded, feeling rather numb. He grabbed Lovnio's hand and looked back at Alfred. "Where should we go?" Back in the room. Arthur spat a hug gob of blood onto the ground and glared up at Ivan. By now, their room was in tatters. The compelled humans had been trampled, along with the adjoining walls, and now mortals were running in terror from the gods. Ivan's broken ribs were getting in the way and it was a weakness Arthur kept going for. His eyes were bleeding from one of Arthur's nails that had sliced it open and he was missing a few chunks of fur. Arthur had a bite mark on his right arm, one of his own ribs was broken and his ankle had twisted painfully. Both creatures glared at each other, waiting for the next attack.

Alfred slowly rose, taking Lovino up with him. "We will just...keep going. We are going to England. I know a place in London. It's a safe place. We will just keep going. No stopping anywhere, not even for food if we can help it, okay? We just have to move fast." He walked briskly from the alley. _Please Arthur, I know you can sense us. I don't want to leave you here. Just follow when you can._ He sighed, this was all he could do. Ivan was far too powerful, and a fight against him would result in death. _Just come out alive, Art._ He shifted Lovi to hold him in one arm, his free hand grabbing Feli's to pull him along.

Both glanced towards the window, smelling the retreat of the other three vampires. Arthur sighed. At least the rest of his family was safe…since it seemed Alfred was more willing to accept him now. Ivan growled. Well, it wouldn't be quite as much fun without a show now would it? He lunged at Arthur and bit him around his middle, swinging his head and releasing at the right moment, watching the vampire break through the window into the night. Arthur yelled in shock and bounced off the fire escape, flipping through the air before landing onto the hard ground with a loud crack. Blood pooled from a huge gash that now graced the back of his head and his vision swam. "F-fuck!" He hadn't been expecting that. Of course Ivan would attack him when he was distracted. It was just like the bastard.

Ivan giggled to himself, gracefully jumping out after him and landing a few feet from his body. He released a low bark and glanced down the street where he knew Alfred was with the younglings. _Please come back to play, pup. It isn't much fun with only one vampire, da?_

Alfred heard a loud crash behind him, turning just in time to lock eyes with Ivan. A cold chill ran down his spine, and raw fear ran through his veins. His body was telling him to run at full speed, but he nearly stopped cold when he saw the reason for the crash. Arthur. His body lay there beside the wolf, terribly wounded. He stopped. _No...he's...he's dead..._ His heart sank as the wolf shot him a playful grin, obviously eager to 'play' with him too. He gripped Feli's hand tight and broke out into a run, holding Lovino tightly against him. _Just need to get away!_

Ivan pouted. Well this wouldn't do at all! At least the vampire was going to give him a good sport~! Ivan leapt into the air and made to bound after them, but something snapped his tail. Arthur had a weak grip, but it was still a good hold. Ivan snapped at him, but Arthur jumped onto shaky legs. He wasn't going to be weak. He was going to make sure Ivan couldn't hurt his family anymore. "You bloody fucker! Stay away from them!" he yelled, somewhat at Ivan, but mostly to let Alfred hear he was still alive. Ivan raised an eyebrow at him. Was he really still going to defend his clan when he was not even capable of truly defending himself? This boy really was an…acceptable foe. Perhaps…now that they both truly understood how the other worked…there could end up being a _real_ fight between them. The boy was still young for his kind. Bent on revenge, he had no idea what he was getting into. This fight was not worth it. Ivan sighed and lowered his head. Ivan released him in confusion and their eyes met. He was letting him go for further training. Arthur got the hint and took off after Alfred as best as he could in the state he was in.

Alfred turned at the sound of dragging footsteps behind him. He turned back to see Arthur stumbling toward them, and the wolf nowhere to be seen. "Ar-Arthur!" he called back, turning to go to him. Reaching Arthur, he laid Lovino gently in Feliciano's arms. He wrapped Arthur's arm around his shoulder, helping him to stand. His hand firmly holding his hip, he helped Arthur move a bit more quickly away from the scene. "We gotta get outta here Art. We need to get to London. We should head north and catch a ferry across the English Channel, right?" He was panting lightly as he spoke, tired from all of the running. All of the adrenaline had seemed to disappear leaving him exhausted. He looked to Feli, who appeared equally tired. "Hey Feli, we just need to keep going. We will get some food soon."

Arthur nodded. "Or we take the Channel Tunnel. I'm sure we can catch a train." He groaned and gripped his side. His ribs were defiantly broken, that was for sure. Now the problem was how many and how bad now that he bounced off the fire escape? "Goddammit! I was such a bloody fool!" Ivan had thought too much of him while he had thought too little of the wolf. Both were not what the other expected. He was too weak! Almost eight years of constant revenge and he hadn't been ready. Ivan had kicked his ass and embarrassed him…and then he'd run. He had run away from an unmistakable death. Dylan would be ashamed of him. Feliciano looked over at the Brit. Arthur had looked so strong before and now…now he looked as helpless as himself and Lovino. _Lovino…_ He looked down at his brother and started crying. He'd just got his brother back. Lovino had just started waking up and now he was back to being comatose. He looked at Alfred. Now they had two wounded vampires to feed and their small supply had been crushed. _How can we survive this?_

Alfred swallowed and looked ahead, trying not to think about what had happened. _If I think about it...all that happened will just...overwhelm me...and I won't let that happen! I must look after these boys; I can worry about everything else later. _He trudged along until he felt they were far enough away. Gently he laid Arthur on the ground and rushed off to a parked car, punching in to window and getting in. With some difficulty, he got it started. "Feli, you and Lovi sit in the back. Art will be up front with me." He carefully eased Arthur up from the ground, situating him in the car before climbing in himself. "I figure we can take this car until a mile or so before the Chanel. We can figure things out from there. How are you feeling, Art?" He could hear Arthur's heavy and shallow breaths. _He must be hurt pretty bad..._

He groaned. "I feel like a fucking idiot. Broken ribs, a fucking bite from the bastard and gash on my head. Plus a twisted ankle and God knows what else." He let his head fall back against the seat. "Fuck! Why am I such a bloody idiot?!" Feliciano hugged Lovino close. "S-So, th-that was I-Ivan?" "Ivan Braginski, ya. The damn bastard that murdered our entire clan and it's obviously official that he created of the white wolf." Feli blinked.

H-He's the one that bit Gil?" "If that's the mutt's name, then yes." Oh…that was actually rather terrifying information. "S-so…did…Ivan turn the others too?" Arthur shook his head. "No, just the white bastard. The other two smelled…foreign. Didn't you smell that? Oh, it doesn't matter. You're young…" Feli nodded. It made sense the more he thought about it. Hadn't he sensed it earlier? Probably just forgot. "How did you get away?" Arthur looked out the window and didn't say anything for a few moments. "He just let me go...probably wants a better fight later..."

Alfred frowned. As happy as he was to hear that Art had gotten away relatively easy, the idea that the wolf just left troubled him. "Are...are you sure that's why he left, Art? I mean...he could have just killed you, like he did all the others. His reinforcements ditched him, but he seemed to handle himself okay. I doubt someone like him would just leave you for such a ...petty reason." Alfred turned back to Feli for a moment. "How are you and Lovi holding up? Are you two hurt bad?" He quickly turned back to the road, swerving. He couldn't help it though. Inside, he was worried sick about his boys, but he knew there was nothing he could do at the moment but get them to a safe place. It would be a while before they would reach the Chanel but Alfred wasn't worried. What really worried him was getting into London with their only guide to safety still on the mend.

Feli shook his head. "I'm f-fine, but…fratello won't wake up again." Arthur looked back at them. Sure enough Lovino was firmly in Feli's grasp as the boy cried. He leaned back and looked at Alfred. "You have to get food. You and Feli need to get out, feed yourselves, and bring us at least one each before we continue." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "And Alfred, that _is_ why he left. I…I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was and he…Ivan likes to play games. It's not fun when the other opponent is an easy beat. He wants me to be prepared for our next encounter so it can be more skillful. This…this was bullshit. Too easy for him. That's why he tried getting you to come back, which, thank god, you didn't. He loves a challenge which is why he turns the people he does…unless he really needs them. He's a lunatic. If I were in his position, I would have just killed him and been done with it, but I was on the other side…the losing side."

* * *

><p>SO! Ivan...creepy, ya...fun to write though (and in case you couldn't tell<em> I<em> write him, because I'm awesome!) And in case you haven't been keeping track/even want to know, I play Feli, Lovi, Arthur, Ivan, Toni and Gil. Mariko is Al, Mathew, Luddy and Francis (and Faustine before her passing). So ya...hope you enjoyed and see ya next time~~~


	18. Knocking On Death's Door

Mari here! Sorry for the short chapter. College has been keeping me as well as foRev pretty busy.

So, in case you didn't already know, foRev and I are big Kuroshitsuji (known in English as Black Butler) fans. While this fic isn't really a crossover, we do use a few of our favorite characters from Kuro in this and upcoming chapters. They won't be around for long, I promise! Just to help get things going with the plot.

Thank you again to everyone who has read, reviewed, and fav'ed this story! *bows* And Happy Eater everyone!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

The car fell into an uncomfortable, cold silence for a couple miles before Alfred stopped. "C'mon Feli, let's get some food." he said softy, looking back to meet Feli's eyes. His heart sank, seeing his little loves tear stained face staring back at him, Lovi's limp body beside him. Getting out of the car, he and Feli went out to grab a few humans. They weren't too far from the Chanel now, and it would be good for them to eat. Alfred was quickly able to lure a few young boys to him, pinning them down and draining them in a messy fashion. After a good half hour he had grabbed two more for Arthur, who was no doubt starving for a good meal. Feli, meanwhile, was procuring a few dishes of his own. Being a former chef and having his own unique taste, Alfred figured it wouldn't be long before he would find the best for his and his brothers tastes. "Find any good ones, sweetie?"

Feliciano looked up at Alfred with a trembling bottom lip. He'd already grabbed one for himself, which he was in the process of eating, and knocked out another for Lovino. Right now, he just couldn't deal with their judgmental eyes. He dropped his meal and ran over to Alfred, hugging him tightly. "S-Sono così s-spaventato, Alfed!" He shook his head. "M-Mi dispiace, ah! I-I mean, s-sorry! I didn't m-mean to speak Italian and it j-just comes out and I know you don't speak it and I'm s-sorry but I c-can't help it I'm so scared! I'm so scared, Alfred!" Feliciano wailed. "W-Why c-can't they j-just leave us alone? Why can't I j-just have my brother back? Why? Why did that scary wolf have to come! Why is this happening!" He buried his tearful eyes into Alfred's neck. "How c-can we be with you f-forever if they d-don't stop?"

Alfred's heart sank as the boy spoke. He wrapped his arms tight around Feli, one arm around his waist and the other his back. "It's okay Feli. Italian is your home language, and anyway I think it sounds _very _sexy when you speak it. Perhaps you can teach me some?" He smiled pleasantly, tilting the boys head up to meet his eyes. The tears made his beautiful eyes shine. He kissed his cold, pale lips gently before he spoke. "I understand my love. This is...all a mess...neither you or I could have planned on this. None of us wanted this, but we just have to make the best of it and _stay alive_. Or dead in our case. Your brother too. I love him and will do all I can to care for him and protect him as well as you my love." He leaned in to nuzzle his neck, kissing the sensitive skin there. "C'mon, we need to get back to your brother and Arthur. We need to keep going. I won't have the wolves getting to us so easily again, Feli."

He nodded, silently wiping his eyes. He gave him a tight squeeze. "I told him to leave us alone. To tell them to leave us alone." He looked up into Alfred's blue eyes. "Mathew doesn't want this. I tried to-to talk to him, but he doesn't want this. I yelled at him to leave us be then…I really h-hope he does." He let go and went back to his meal, drinking, but not really tasting. He didn't really care at the moment. He'd tried hunting but kept glancing over his shoulder for the wolves. Ivan…he wasn't scared of Gilbert or Francis or Antonio…it was Ivan. From the moment he sensed his presence, Feliciano had become terrified of him. He could almost smell the remnants of the Kirkland clan…_his_ clan. He'd obviously never met them, but…he still felt the loss. The loss of family. The victim was drained and he stood up, quickly finding another random person to knock out before grabbing the first and going back to Alfred. "I'm ready."

Alfred gave a sigh of relief. _Mattie...he doesn't want to be a vampire...I knew it...man am I glad I didn't turn him._ Alfred swallowed hard and nodded to Feli, beckoning him, along with their 'catch', to follow. A part of him was glad Mat got away. He _really_ didn't want to deal with Arthur, especially right now, about that particular subject. Honestly, he loved Mat, but it was the way he saw him. He had many, bright and happy memories of his sweet _human_ brother that would be forever shadowed by a transformation to a vampire. As nice as it may be, he couldn't find it in his sentimental heart to do it. They walked side by side back to the car, Alfred's arm around Feli's waist to keep him close, and their meal following closely behind. Releasing Feli, he walked over to the passenger door and opened it. "Here Arthur! Time for Din Din!~"

The Brit frowned and opened his eyes, rolling them at the sight of Alfred. "Did you really just say that? God, you make it sound so…innocent." He turned his body and slid out, careful not to jar his bad ankle. "I thought it sounded more like I was feeding a pet. Innocent? Hardly, but you know that," Alfred replied with a smirk, making his elder roll his eyes as he grabbed the nearest human and dug in, immediately feeling relief.

"So, not too much longer?" Alfred asked. "How will we make it across? Can we get into London quickly from there?" Alfred was in a hurry to bring the boys to a safe place. There were many beings of the supernatural in London, and if a wolf of Ivan's standing came in odds are the others would be alerted to his presence quickly and go after him.

Arthur shrugged. "The trains travel pretty frequently I believe. They're also fast. If we head a little further north, I know we can catch one in Lillie and most of them go to London. It would be best to catch one at St. Pancreas, then just hop a train next door at King's Cross to get a little out of the city. From there, we steal a car to keep going. There's a few bastards back home that might actually help keep watch for us." He sighed. "It is the best chance we have, but we have to be careful since the trains will have people." He sent a glance at Feliciano, who immediately looked away and opened the back door and sliding in beside Lovino. Figured that he and Lovino would be the main issue of getting into London unnoticed. A train full of people was not the best place for a vampire that couldn't control their thirst.

He pulled one of the humans into the car with him before he cupped his brother's face. "Fratello?" The other didn't move which made Feli nervous, so he bit into the human's wrist and held it to Lovino's mouth, gently rubbing it against his lips. Lovino's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. "Lovino!" Feli squealed with delight. "I have food for you." His hazel eyes looked down at the wrist pressed against his mouth and he opened, allowing the arm in before biting down. Feli kissed his forehead and looked at the other two. "Lovino's awake!" Arthur looked over, dropping his first corpse. "I knew he'd pull through with a little bit of food in him."

That got Alfred's attention and he opened the other back door to sit on the other side of Lovino. He leaned in to kiss him lovingly on the cheek, licking a little blood that had run down from his mouth to his chin. "How are you feeling, love? You're totally safe now so you can tell me." He put his arm around Lovi's shoulders, nuzzling him gently.

Lovino snuggled beside Alfred and Feliciano as he fed. When he had as much as he could he sighed. "I'm fine. I just…who was that bastard?" "Ivan." "You mean the bastard everyone's been talking about?" "Si…" He thought a moment. "Where the hell did he come from?" Arthur climbed into the driver's seat, having finished and rejuvenated. "He's following the Alpha of your little wolf pack. The white one." "Gilbert? Seriously? Why?" "Because he created him." "The fuck?!"

"I know right?" Alfred said, shaking his head. He cuddled up to Lovi, reaching over to take Feli's hand. "He came outta nowhere. I've…never met a wolf, or hell, _anyone_ like him before. You felt it too, right? His aura alone was like an iron wall that just kept coming at yah..." He turned to kiss Lovi lightly on the lips. "You driving now, Art? Suppose it'll be easier that way." Alfred got comfortable there in the back seat. "What he did to you boys..." he murmured, "what he did to our family...he had better be careful or I might just have to deliver the killing blow. I can't have low-life wolves thinking they can just do as they please with my boys, after all."

Arthur restarted the car and drove off at an incredibly fast pace as Feli nodded. "He scares me. I don't like him." Arthur laughed drily. "No one likes him. Even…Gilbert you say, absolutely detests the bastard." "Then why the fuck was he here?" "Because he wants to kill us off. He also probably wants his pup back, but that's not happening anytime soon. You can see it in his eyes when Ivan is brought up. Gilbert wants to kill him as much as we do." "Then why doesn't he kill him?" Feli asked innocently. "Listen boys, Ivan has been a wolf for _years_. I have no idea how long, at least ten. He stalks his victims and tortures them once he has them. Gilbert was probably stalked, ripped apart, raped, beaten…he's not bloody strong enough to stand against Ivan. No one is. The only way to kill him will probably be a group effort, but I won't allow you three getting any more involved than you are. You run from him. Understand?" Feli nodded and squeezed Alfred's hand. Lovino scoffed. "Listen bastard, I'm not taking any advice from you." "Lovino, I do apologize for our first meeting. I will admit, I was rather drunk off my arse, but you really need to listen to me on this." "Fuck you." "Alfred, please talk to your child."

Alfred chuckled. "Really Arthur, you sound like an angry parent trying to drop the problem child on the other. Expecting me to say something like 'boys, listen to your mother' or something." He shifted, giving Arthur a playful grin as the elder glared at him in the rear-view mirror. He shook his head. "I agree to a certain extent. He is far beyond our years in power and, odds are, that is the reason why the wolves haven't killed him yet. They don't have the power to do it and that's a pack of wolves and a hunter. I don't think that we can take him on alone...it is a team thing but at the same time, I won't put you boys in harm's way." Unconsciously he pulled the boys closer to him.

Lovino humphed. "Fine. We stay away from the scary ass, Russian wolf bastard." He snuggled tighter into Alfred. "But I still don't get why _he's _here." He glared at Arthur. "I thought you hated the green-eyed fucker." Arthur whipped around and growled at Lovino. "Watch your tone boy. Ivan may be tough for me to kill, but you…you're a child. I could easily snap your neck and leave you for dead."

He turned back towards the road as Feliciano offered Lovino a pat on the shoulder. "He's our grand-sire, fratello. He's part of our family too~!" Lovino pouted and folded his arms across his chest. "Besides Lovi, now we can be a proper family~!" Lovino smirked. "I wonder who the mother would be…" Arthur scoffed. "I am _not_ your mother, you ungrateful prat." Lovino snickered. "Oh shut it! I will drop your arses off right here if you're not careful." Lovino rolled his eyes, sighing. "You're lucky I'm shit tired or…or I'd-" He yawned. "I'd kick your ass." Feliciano watched Lovino's close his eyes and leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead. "Night fratello."

Alfred growled. He didn't like Arthur threatening Lovino that way. He kissed Lovi on the top of his head, snuggling close to make him comfortable. Taking a few moments to relax, he settled there in the seat. "Although, you boys do see me as your _master_ so that does make me the dad," he said with a smirk, his arm around Lovi's shoulders.

After a while they made it through the steady, though slow, flow of traffic to the tunnel. Darkness surrounded them and the rather unnerving dripping sound from the water drops was the only sound besides the car engines. Alfred slowly moved from the boys and leaned forward to Arthur. "Hey, how long has it been since you were in London? Got any friends up there?"

Arthur sighed. "I've been in France for about a year now. Needed new scenery. Decided to look up Francis in Paris about…seven months ago. He obviously wasn't there, but I stayed anyway." He smirked. "It'll be nice to go home…" He turned to Alfred. "I do know some other vampires. Now I wouldn't exactly call them 'friends' but they knew Dylan. Different clan so they won't take us in, but they would be willing to help keep a look out. I did stay with them for a while after you left, but…they made me leave after a while. Probably feared Ivan would come looking for me, the bastards." He chuckled dryly and glanced in the rearview. Feliciano had fallen asleep and was now leaning on Lovino. "They are nice, Alfred. Both boys make great vampires, so you did well. I'm quite proud of you. You're still a little dense sometimes, but you seem to be doing very well with them."

Alfred froze, his eyes going wide. _What...did he just say..? _Alfred was taken aback. _Did he...really say that so easily?_ Arthur hadn't said anything like that to him since they were...together...and for him to say it in that almost...affectionate way was completely unexpected. After a moment he cleared his throat. "Thank you," he started slowly. "I...do my best with them. Trying to teach them important things early and...keep them close. They need each other." He sat back in the seat. It sounded like Arthur had a plan or at least an idea of how things could go in London. "Well then, this should be interesting. It's going to be nice to see other vampires that don't want to kill me," Alfred said with a chuckle.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "There's no guarantee that they won't try to kill you or that they're still even here. You know how it is. Hard to stay in one place for too long." He went silent as they made their way to Lillie. When they arrived, they had to wake up the boys so they wouldn't arouse suspicion. Getting the tickets was easy and then they were on the train where the Italian's, thankfully, fell back asleep. Almost two hours later and they were in a stolen car, racing through the streets towards London. Arthur didn't bother reading the signs; he knew where he was going. At the edge of the city, they pulled the car up to a decent sized mansion. By now, it was early in the morning and the sun was beginning to peak over the trees. He knew these vampires would be absolutely annoyed by their early (late) visit, but... at least they wouldn't turn them away until night came. He turned to Alfred. "Let me just go talk to them first. Wait here."

He got out and went to the front door, rang the doorbell and waited. Barley a minute later, the door opened. "Arthur." "William." The other vampire gave him a stern gaze, which would have been scarier if it wasn't for his stripped pajamas. "Listen, I know it's early…or late, whatever, we need a place to stay." He gestured to the car behind him, where he _knew_ William could make out Alfred and the boys in the car. "Please, you know I wouldn't bug you otherwise."

William yawned, tilting his head slightly to look past Arthur. _Goodie…_ "What is going on, Arthur?" he asked dryly, sliding his glasses up his nose. His dark green eyes glowed in the soft light of the rising sun. "Is that Alfred?" he asked, indicating the blonde in the passenger seat. "Who are the other two? New family?" He smoothed his disheveled black hair back and out of his eyes. He could hear movement upstairs as another member of the household awoke to see about the commotion. "Will? Darling? What's going on?" Another pajama clad vampire appeared at the door. "Go back to sleep, Ronnie. It's only Arthur. You can talk more in the evening."

Alfred sat up in his seat, moving around to try and get a better look at the British vampires. The house was large and well kept, and the vampires themselves seemed well off. _Not wanderers like me, I guess. _he thought, spotting a green sorts car parked on the street in front of the house.

Arthur nodded. "Something like that." He looked at Ronald and nodded. "Ronald, nice to see you again." He looked back at William. "Yes, Alfred is back. As for the whole story, it would be best if you were sitting down, but I can spare one word: werewolves. Now before you panic, they're not coming for us, at least…not yet. They're back in France. Please, I promise not to mooch here for too long. One of ours is wounded and just needs a few days' rest. Please, William. I really have no one else to turn too." Arthur kept on his game face. He needed more blood himself. The refresher from France had long wore off and it took everything not to show the limp from his twisted ankle. God knows, he had more than one bruise on his face. Now, it was just keeping Ivan a secret for as long as possible.

_Fuck…probably should have told Alfred before I came up here…_

Ronald put a hand on Williams shoulder, drowsy and leaning against him. "Hair balls?" William turned to kiss his forehead. "Yes, now go back to sleep, dear. I'll take care of everything." Ronald nodded, pushing up on his tip toes for a moment to kiss William in the cheek. "Don't be too long, love," he murmured softly. "Well, see you in the evening Arthur," he said with a smile, turning to go back up the stairs. William sighed. "Alright, if it is that serious and only for a little while I suppose it's no real inconvenience to me," William started. "Do you need help bringing them in? Any belongings? We have a few benches with coffins in the basement. We keep them set up for occasions like these or if we create more vampires for our clan." He propped the door open with a door stop.

"We are 'there', love," Alfred said gently. He had moved to the front seat during the trip so that he wouldn't bother the boys as they slept. He leaned back in between the seats, reaching out to stroke the side of Feli's face. "You see that guy there? Apparently he's a friend of Art's. There are quite a few vampires here..."

"Not much and don't worry, I have them. Thank you, William." He nodded, turning back towards the car. He nodded at Alfred and turned back to William. "If you wish to go back to sleep, you may. I recall where your basement is. I can get them set up. We won't disturb you." William nodded. "If you need to go out for food please make sure someone is up to lock the door. We can't have strangers wandering in here, you know?" With that he turned, making his way back up the stairs and to his, and presumably Ronnie's, room. Now that was taken care of, they could get Lovino set up and have blood brought to him immediately. The poor boy needed it still to get the poison out of his veins.

Inside the car, Feliciano yawned, opening his eyes. "Mmm, are we there yet?" "We are 'there', love," Alfred said gently. He had moved to the front seat during the trip so that he wouldn't bother the boys as they slept. He leaned back in between the seats, reaching out to stroke the side of Feli's face. "You see that guy there? Apparently he's a friend of Art's. There are quite a few vampires here..."

Feliciano looked over at them and sniffed the air. There were six distinct scents coming from the house, but he was too tired and confused to sort them out. The fact was they all had a specific blood trail connecting them together so this was a clan. Like what Arthur had lost. Was this like what he had before Ivan ruined it? Feli looked back at Alfred. "Are they nice? They don't want to kill us too, do they?" He was nervous. He knew it was going to be different meeting someone that wasn't part of your bloodline. What if they didn't like him as a vampire? Would they kill him and Lovino? Were they even allowed to do that? "Is this where we're going to stay forever?"

Alfred shook his head. "Art wouldn't have come here is he thought they would kill us. They might not like us but that doesn't really matter. We won't be here very long." As Arthur made his way toward them Alfred moved back to his seat, opening the door. "Art? Can we go in?" He stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind him. "I'll go out and get food. Unless, you want to?"

Arthur shook his head. "If you want to go hunting you can, but let's quickly get set up first. They have spare coffins in the basement, so that's where we're headed." He opened the back door. "Come on, Feliciano, get your brother and well relax here." Feli nodded and slid out, reaching in and grabbing Lovino and carrying him. Arthur nodded. "Now, they're letting us stay here for only a little while. Whatever you do, try to avoid mentioning Ivan. That's what freaked them out last time and got me kicked out. All they know is that we left wolves behind back in France. Let me tell the story tonight when they're all awake. Until then, be good…especially Lovino, when he wakes up." He turned and led them into the mansion and to the left, down the hall to the door leading to the cellar. There were six coffins set up and Feliciano placed Lovino in one and hopped into one beside it. Arthur sighed, too tired to keep up the façade now, and limped over to a coffin, climbing in and falling back with a sigh.

Alfred leaned down over Feli's coffin. "Rest well my dear," he said softly, kissing him. He walked over to Lovino, doing the same. Alfred lay in the coffin next to Lovino's, closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh. After taking a moment to get comfortable he reached up and shut the lid, careful to close it slowly so not to make any noise. He fell asleep quickly, the still darkness comforting like a soft blanket. Hours later he awoke to the sound of footsteps. Lifting the lid as he rose, he looked over to see if the others were up. _Must be Arts friends awake upstairs. I wonder what time it is.._

Lovino frowned and sat up only to smack his head on the lid of his coffin. "What the fu-" Where the hell _was_ he? He frowned realizing that he was in a coffin. He carefully lifted the lid and sat up. He looked around and saw Alfred. "Where are we?" The smell was off. They weren't in France anymore, that was a fact. Obviously they were in London with…"Other vampires?" he asked. Alfred didn't need to answer. He could sense it. There was a clan of six vampires in this house. There were four of them upstairs above them and the other two were a little further off. He looked around and smelled that Feliciano was beside him in his own coffin and Arthur was in one behind him. "Who are they?"

"We got into London at daybreak, love. They're a clan that looks to be on good terms with Art. He knew 'em back before he turned me. I recognize the couple I saw last night but I had only met them a few times. Apparently Art hasn't seen them since." Alfred stretched, swinging his legs over the coffin. He walked over to the stairs, looking up.

There was a dim light, and he could hear Arthur's voice. He looked back to Lovi. "Hey, is Feli awake?"

* * *

><p>So, some of you might be thinking 'why not use other Hetalia characters?' The thing is, many of them do actually appear later on in this story and we were having issues thinking of one we could use without ruining our later plans. Our solution was to look at our options and then do something totally different by putting in characters from another anime, which nulled pretty much all of our planning issues at the time.<p>

Again, sorry if you don't like it! We just couldn't think of any others that would work. R&R please!


	19. Family Ties

foREV here and we would both like to personally apologize for the loooooooong ass delay! I don't want to keep you, but we got some sexy vamp action going on (NOT THAT YOU PERVS!) and 10,100 words to make up for us being lazy college students XD LOL~

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Lovino shrugged and lifted himself out of his coffin with shaky hands. He stumbled slightly when he misjudged the height, but managed to catch himself as a wave of dizziness crashed over him. He shook his mind clear and was happy that Alfred hadn't run over to help him. He wasn't weak. He could handle a little poison in his veins…he didn't need help. He moved to Feliciano's coffin and lifted the lid, smirking at his peaceful face before smacking him on the head. "Get up bastard." Feliciano jerked awake and pouted. "That wasn't nice Lovi…" His brother shrugged and looked back to Alfred. "He is now." Feli sulked slightly but got up and stretched, yawning. "I'm hungry." Lovino rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "That's where we're going." Feli giggled and practically jumped out of his coffin. "Yay!" He grabbed Lovino's hand and ran over to Alfred, grabbing his hand as well. "Let's go get food~!" he cheered, dragging them both to the stairs.

"And I say that is _not_ proper breakfast attire." "Oh Will, really..." William put his hands on his hips, huffing about Grell's _lack_ of clothes. "Aw Will c'mon~" he whined. William shook his head, turning back to the bowl of fresh blood. _You would think a man of his age would know better than to wear such lewd lingerie_. "Honey, I'm home~" a voice sang out from the front door. Ronald burst through the door, a human man following closely behind.

William poured the blood into six tall glasses, Grell grabbing one and sipping from the top. "Welcome back dear," Will called over his shoulder. "Just take him up and drain him." Alfred practically hopped up the stairs. "Is that breakfast I smell?" "It is," William said, turning to put the now empty bowl in the sink. "What's with the cups?" Alfred asked, eyeing the glasses. "First of all, they're glasses. Second, I will not have any screaming or mess in this house. We don't move around so, we need to keep up appearances." Alfred nodded, not really understanding, but not in the mood to get lectured by William. Mors came down the stairs, his white beater stained with blood. "G'mornin bo-" "Oh no you don't," William cut in, snatching away the glass Mors had just grabbed. "I won't have you down here looking like _that_. Get yourself cleaned up. Take Grell while you're at it!"

Feliciano frowned at the glasses and then at Alfred and then over to Arthur, who was drinking from the glass like a gentleman before looking back at the glasses. This was…weird. Almost…_normal_ and in all honesty it felt…_wrong_, just so wrong. Lovino's mouth watered at the sight of the blood. He didn't give a shit how it was served. He felt Arthur's eyes on him and tried to restrain himself from just snatching a glass and chugging it. Arthur frowned. "Why don't you come sit by me, lad." He patted the chair beside him. Lovino nodded stiffly and sat beside him. Arthur handed him the closest glass and nodded. Lovino put it to his lips and started gulping. Feliciano watched him before grabbing his own and chugging it down. Arthur's eyes twitched and he looked back at William, who face had a look of horror on it. Arthur cleared his throat. "They're…young and don't have _control_ yet. They also feed live." "Who feeds live?" Alan entered the kitchen with Eric. "Arthur, didn't think we'd be seeing you again." Arthur nodded at them. "Alan. Eric. Yes, we've had some…trouble and just needed a place to stay."

"I can see that. Would take quite a bit for you to show up here of all places," Eric said flatly, his arm around Alan's waist as the approached the table. "Ronald is draining another; we will have more in a few more minutes." Eric sighed and sat down next to Arthur, eying him with open suspicion, much to William's annoyance. William, deciding to ignore him, turned to Arthur. "So, how old are they? You turn them?" "I did," said Alfred. "They aren't more than a couple weeks old. I...apologize for their behavior but they are still young." Alfred didn't feel right saying it, how they fed was strange and unnatural to him, too. He would have done anything to be drinking like Feli. "I do understand, Alfred," William said dryly. Ronald skipped down the stairs, a huge metal bowl in his hands. "Here you go, love," he sang, shoving the bowl into William's hands.

"So, Arthur, what trouble have you gotten into this time?" Alan asked, making Arthur swallow. "Hunters and wolves. It's been…bad. I haven't been in this long, but it's been a fucking nightmare." The Italian's looked over at Alfred, feeling rather uncertain about this. "The hunters...they just came out of nowhere. I don't know...just in the right place at the right time I guess." Alfred lied through his teeth. _If they know we were being tracked then they will kick us out now._ William got out more glasses, filling them with blood from the bowl. Eric took a glass, taking a long drink. "Mmm this tastes good," he smiled. He walked over to Alan, putting an arm around his waist. William took a glass, leaning on the counter on his elbows. "How did you get rid of them? Did they follow you far?" Ronald leaned against him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "How many hunters?" "Who's a hunter?" Mors called out from the stairs.

Arthur glanced at the stairwell, but chose to ignore the eccentric vampire. "Two hunters and a small pack of three werewolves. We managed to wound them back in Paris, so they shouldn't be a problem…at least for a little while. By then we'll have already backtracked and lead them elsewhere." Alan raised an eyebrow at them. "When did you do all this?" "Last night." "You must have really raced to get here then, huh?" Arthur nodded. "One advantage we have over them anyway." Alan nodded, leaning back into Eric. They were leaving something out. He could smell it on them, but he chose to remain quite about it. There was a loud squeal and a red blur charged itself forward, latching onto Feliciano. The Italian squeaked and struggled against his new bonds, but couldn't break free of the back-breaking hug. "They are so cute~! WILL~! Can we keep them? Pleeease?" Lovino had jumped to his feet and was glaring at the red-haired vampire, contemplating attacking or not. Arthur grunted. "Grell, let go. You're scaring him." He observed the other's outfit. "I thought William told you to change into something else?" Grell looked over at him and scoffed. "This _is_ something else! William knows he likesit." He added emphasis on his last comment by slightly hiking up his deeper red, slightly _shorter_ bit of lingerie and stomping his six inch red heels onto the floor. Arthur rolled his eyes.

Eric rolled his eyes, nudging Alan slightly, their eyes meeting for a moment. Shifting them to Arthur and back, he tried to convey his thoughts, though Alan seemed to be reading them and thinking the same thing. _There is so much more than what they are saying...maybe...maybe it's a really strong wolf. Maybe they didn't really lose them. _Eric finished his glass and placed it on the table. "Mmm come now love, drink up. We need to get dressed." He kissed Alan on the cheek, eager to get upstairs so they could talk in private. Mors chuckled, sitting down at the table. "Oh Grell, if you want a little one we can just make one~" William looked at him in horror, much to Ronald's amusement. Alfred quickly finished his glass and moved to bring both boys into his arms. "Shhh it's okay boys. Grell is just...enthusiastic."

Grell released Feli giving Alfred a look of annoyance before walking over to cling to William. Feli nodded hesitantly, snuggling up to his brother, who continued his glare at the 'enthusiastic' one. Alan finished his glass and put it down. "We'll be right back." He grabbed Eric's hand and rushed them upstairs. Arthur watched them go and frowned. Alan had a 'mother's' tendency and normally caught things others didn't. Had he figured out they were lying? Once they were upstairs in their room, Alan shut the door and looked at Eric. "Something's wrong. They're not telling us the whole truth. I know newborns are jumpy and their makers are clingy, but those boys are just freaked out. You don't think it's…_him_ again do you?"

Eric signed, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "If it is, then they won't be here long anyway. For now, let's hope they go as quickly as they came here. If not we will see that they do ourselves. For now we don't know what is going on." Eric leaned against the door. "If on the chance they...they aren't running from _him_...who else would be so bad they would run like this? And hunters involved? If that's true the problem could actually be _worse_." He took Alan's hand. "Don't worry love, I won't do anything rash but, I _will_ protect you." Returning down stairs Alfred could feel their eyes on him. _No good...they aren't stupid. They must have figured it out. I didn't think they would so soon._ Mors, who had been listening in from upstairs earlier had also caught a whiff of something fishy; something did seem _very_ off with them.

Arthur watched the two reenter the room and inwardly sighed. He'd almost forgotten how protective this clan was of each other. It was almost rather annoying. "Well, whatever the reason we're here, we won't be here long. Just long enough to clear Lovino out and get some proper rest. Then we'll just be on our way." Grell sniffled. "You'll be leaving so soon? Oh but Arthur, we haven't seen each other in yeeeears!" Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's been five years, Grell and trust me…that's not _long_ enough." Grell cocked his head to the side before frowning. "Hey! That's not how you speak to a lady!" He flipped his hair and sat down in the chair beside Arthur. "Anyway, that's right! The last time you were here was for a few days but you had been absolutely devastated about losing your little pet." He glanced over at Alfred. "How'd you get him back, hmm? Kiss and make up? Or maybe just a light kiss and a long night of se-" Arthur silenced him back smacking the back of his head. "Shut it!" Grell glared. "Well, it's not normal! Now he has two of his own so why would he want you back?" Arthur glared back, but didn't say anything.

"I'm with him because I need him," Alfred said simply, stroking Lovino's hair. "Weather I like it or not I don't have the experience or the knowledge to deal with this situation. They may be young vampires, but so am I. My being with him is out of...necessity I guess...otherwise my Lovi here might be dead. I needed his help with his sickness." William cocked his head to the side. "The dead man's blood yes. To be infected with that could very well be a problem though not always a death sentence. Now that I think about it, it's rather unusual for hunters to carry it around. That was awfully lucky of them to have to use against you at a chance encounter, eh?" William's eyes met with Eric's and Alan's when he said this. Ronald, who didn't seem to pick up Williams implications, took a moment to think on it. "Yes I suppose it was lucky for them, eh? The hunters anyway." Mors erupted with laughter. "Bah ha! Indeed!"

Arthur would have been lying if he said that hadn't hurt him. What Alfred said…it hit right at home with the Brit. He had really been hoping he'd have his Alfred back…apparently not. Grell sighed. "Why humans bother trying to hurt us, it's so annoying! Sure, we kill hundreds of them every year, but are we really that bad? I personally love seeing them covered in red. It makes them look more attractive." Feliciano giggled, wiggling out of Lovino's grasp and sitting down on the other side of Arthur. Unlike Lovino, who couldn't wait to leave, Feli was starting to get used to these strange beings. "I think they look pretty like that too." Grell laughed and looked at Alfred. "You picked a good one, didn't you?" He leaned closer to Feliciano, not caring that he was practically in Arthur's lap now and smiled at the young Italian. "You are just the cutest thing! A vampire after my own heart~!" He ruffled his hair and looked back at William. "Can we pleeease keep this one, Will~? God I could just eat him up~!" Lovino growled and grabbed Feli, pulling him back. "Tenere le mani dai mio, fratello." He growled threateningly.

"Grell, he is a vampire not a kitten. You cannot just take him. He is not a pet and you are not his master." William rolled his eyes, Mors laughing all the while. Alfred warped his arms around the boys, slipping Feli from Grell's hold and pulling them back a couple feet. "C'mon Grell, you're scaring him," Alfred chided, kissing the top of Lovino's head. Ronald slowly slipped away from William, slowly walking over to Alfred and the boys. He held out his arms. "Hey...umm I'm Ronald. Be my friend~" He smiled in a way not too unlike Alfred's cheery grin. "Don't be afraid, I'm not like Grell." Mors cracked up at this. "Ah! I rather like having them here William, such entertainment." William rolled his eyes, gathering the empty glasses to rinse in the sink.

Lovino glared at the other's hand and scoffed while Feliciano smiled widely and reached out to shake it. Lovi growled and smacked his hand down. "Che, non toccare." Feli pouted. "That's not nice! Vuole essere mio amico!" Lovino rolled his eyes and glared at Ronald, holding tighter to Feli. "Non mi fido di questi bastardi inglesi…" Feli rolled his eyes and wiggled out of Lovino's grip. "Sei stato ancora una volta dire." He shook Ronald's hand and giggled before glomping him. Arthur watched them and shook his head, having absolutely no idea what they had been saying. Quite obviously, Lovino was protective and jealous. Hell, Lovino didn't even trust _him_ and he was his grandsire and all. If he was off limits to Alfred and Feliciano, then this clan certainly was as well.

Ronald smiled still, ignoring the obvious disapproval by the other Italian brother. "Let's have a proper introduction then. I told you my name, now, what's yours?" He looked to Lovino, "how 'bout you, hun?" William looked over his shoulder to Arthur. "Arthur, why don't you give me a hand with these dishes?" His eyes followed Arthur, trying not to make obvious his suspicion. Mors quieted down turning to Grell and Alfred. "Why don't we leave the boys in the house for now? Ronnie can look after 'em just fine. Grell darling, Alfred, would the two of you give me a hand with the _other_ clean up from breakfast? These bodies won't bury themselves, you know?"

Grell groaned. "Mors, that is _not_ a lady's job! Why can't I stay here and play with the young ones? That's not fair! Just because Ronald is the youngest the clan." He pouted. "Now, now my lady, just come without a fuss. After all, I love having such a beauty at my side." Alfred slowly split from the boys, turning to them before he followed Mors and Grell upstairs. "Now boys, play nice now. Ronnie won't hurt you." He kissed each of them briefly before running up the stairs after the others.

Feli smiled. "My name is Feliciano and this is my older brother, Lovino~" "Non dite loro che bastardo!" He ignored him and hugged Ronald tighter, putting his clan's scent to memory. "You smell really good, but not as good as Alfred or Arthur, but good enough that I like you~!" he laughed. Feliciano pulled away from Ronald and giggled. "So how old are you? I'm supposed to be twenty-one, but I keep getting called a child, so I guess I'm supposed to say that I'm only a few weeks old. Lovino is 23, but he was turned the same night as me." He shrugged then his eyes widened and he glomped his brother. "That makes us twins, fratello!" "Get off, bastard!"

Arthur sighed and brought over a few more dishes, pretending not to notice William's judgmental eyes. "So, how have things been up here? I've been in France for almost a year now and have absolutely no idea how my old territory is doing." William rinsed out a glass and set it off to the side for Arthur to dry. "Things have been quiet here, thank God. There are _always_ little dramas amongst other clans but usually it only involves those in that clan. The problems don't spread around like they used to. No fights in a long. long time. Hardly any wolves around but the werecats are becoming a more common sight in the evenings now. I hope they know their place." William shook his head, setting aside another glass. "France you said? Whatever where you doing there?"

Arthur chuckled. "Decided to look up an old mate of mine. High school love interest from right before I was turned. Couldn't find him at first and sadly, when I finally did, he wasn't available for any nighttime hook ups. Had a few other great finds though. I do suggest the Paris area, lots of easily seduced drunken frogs that are divine." He sighed, drying one of the wet glasses. "Werecats, huh? Here I thought they were almost extinct. Must be trying to rise in numbers."

Ronald took each of the boy's hands, holding tight so not to lose a struggling Lovino, and led them to sit in the kitchen chairs in a sort of triangle. Ronald grinned. "Feliciano and Lovino...and only a few weeks? My, well, I'm quite an old vampire. I was turned long before even your master was, though I am a bit younger than Arthur. I was about...twenty, almost twenty-one when I was turned. Oh! Say, where are you from? I can tell by your accents you lot are a long way from home."

William smiled, loving how the guests had perked up Ronald so. Eric, who had been quiet and purposely left out of things, observed them. Listening, he could hear Alfred upstairs talking to Mors. _He seems okay. Not nervous at all..._ Then he turned to Arthur. _He seems a bit off, and William can sense it, too. He might be worth putting in a bit more effort for observation. They boys are like Alfred, okay for the moment, and Ronald seems to like them._ He turned to Alan, whispering, "What do you think about all of this?"

Feli nodded excitedly. "Si~! Fratello was born in Rome and then we moved to Venice where I was born. We've lived there up 'til Alfred found us. This is our first time out of the country. We've been to Paris and now here. I really want to stay here, but apparently we're not going to be here long. We have to leave in case they somehow manage to track us here." Lovino smacked the back of his head."Zitto!" Feli shrunk back a bit, hoping he hadn't gone too far.

Alan shrugged. "I still can't say, though it really isn't any of our business. If they leave as fast as they say they will, then there shouldn't be any trouble for us. It's if things get bad, that we will need to step in." He stretched up and kissed Eric's cheek. "Until then love, we can just keep an eye on them. Arthur seems the most nervous out of all of them, but Alfred is quiet. We don't really know him that much, but I know he's louder than that. He is American after all." Alan looked at the Italians. "The younger one, Feliciano, seems likely to talk when he gets excited while Lovino might scream at anyone who gets too close. Any one of them could spill what's really going on, but again, unless it there is an after effect, it isn't really our business."

Eric nodded, agreeing with Alan for the most part. For all he cared, as long as their crap didn't start causing issues for them, whatever they were running from was no big deal. Alfred grunted as he came down the stairs. He was carrying a large body bag that was slowly slipping out of his arms. "Little help?" Eric got up to help him with the bag down the stairs, Mors chuckling as he came down after him, another occupied body bag slung over his shoulder. Grell followed, struggling with his own bag. "Eric! You'll help _him_ and not me?" He scoffed. "Next time it's my turn to hunt, I swear I'll get you the worst sort of blood I can find." "Mors, I believe you are in charge of dinner tonight, yes?" William called over his shoulder. Mors nodded, "I'll get some good ones tonight." His eyes shone, the green glittering as he giggled hysterically to himself.

Ronald, seemingly immune to the madness going on around him, kept his attention on the Italian brothers. "Oh come now Lovino, be nice to your brother. Not everyone has a brother, you know? I don't." He smiled sweetly, moving closer to them. "I've always been around this area. Never been to Italy or Rome and that. I figured I'd go one day but, from what you all have told us, I might want to hold off on that trip." He beamed, chatting pleasantly with them, seemingly unable to sense the still present unease in his housemates. Alfred looked over to them, suspicious of Ronald. "Don't just stand there Al," Mors called from the front door, ready to head out, "Let's take care of this. I have dinner preparations to start."

"Oh, but that shouldn't stop you from going~! Italy is so beautiful that everyone should at least make one voyage there in their lifetime~! I fully intend to go back there at least for a little while, not that I don't like it here it just smells strange which is weird to say since its only been a few weeks since I started smelling the different countries and realizing that everyone has a distinct scent from not only where they're from, but from who they're families are or in our case, who's clan they're with. It's all so fascinating~! Of course, I'm still trying to figure out all the different smells and what they mean." Lovino rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he knows all of this." Lovino's hardened, hazel eyes fell onto Ronald. "So tell me, blonde-bastard, which of these other bastards turned you?" Alan turned his attention back to the three young ones. Ronald was so good with kids that it was actually rather cute to watch the three of them interact.

Alfred smiled, turning for a second as he followed Mors and Grell out the door. _I actually kind of...like this. This...family setting. Its kinda...nice. _He smiled to himself as he ran to catch up with the older vampire. "I have a few dumping sites for our 'left overs'. But to really hide the evidence I burn the bodies. Such a shame though, not giving them a proper burial and all but I certainly don't have the money for that." He shook his head as they walked, talking casually.

"Well," Ronald started, "William turned me. I mean I was a pretty good kid, you know? Not too bright sometimes but I was good. Will just couldn't let me go, not a good one like me," he laughed. "Mors there is the oldest one and Eric and Will have been around quite a while, too." William shot Ronald a disapproving look, turning off the water in the sink and drying his hands on a towel. "Not a knock on you, love," Ronald chuckled.

Arthur smirked. "You are pretty old though, William." Lovino looked over and smirked at William too. Maybe Arthur wasn't _that_ bad. He certainly was a smartass, which worked for Lovino. Feliciano looked over at the black haired, stern vampire. "How long ago was it that you were turned?" Alan raised an eyebrow and looked over at William. These boys certainly weren't shy…well, at least Feliciano wasn't.

Grell rolled his eyes as they made it to the back yard and decided that he'd check out Alfred while Mors got everything ready for burning. The boy was incredibly cute. Young, foreign…American. The only issue he had was that this boy was the obviously lack of cold shoulder he gave. That was where William was perfect, but then again, no one was as perfect as that man. He sighed. "So Alfred, what made you turn those lovely boys in there? Italy, right?"

Mors put the bodies down in a barren spot in the yard. The area was just out of eyes shot from the houses, and it was late enough that no one seemed to be around. "Yes, I was in Italy. I was doing a bit of traveling and decided to get dinner. Apparently they owned a gourmet restaurant together but they, they truly are a treat themselves." He smirked, entertained by Grell's reaction. "They were just so lovely, how could I not take them? I mean, I needed to have both." Alfred helped Mors line up the bodies and cover them in chemicals to help cover up the smell and their scent. Mors took out a lighter and lit the body in the middle on fire, the flames quickly spreading to the bodies beside it. "Rest in peace," Mors said softly, bowing his head as the flames consumed the corpses.

William shot Arthur a glare, much to Ronald's amusement. Walking over to sit on the couch Ronald quickly joined him, making himself comfortable on his lap. "I was turned quite a long time ago. My frozen age you see here is almost 24, but I am quite a bit older than that." Ronald giggled, snuggling up to him. Eric wrapped his arm around Alan's waist, pulling him to the love seat beside the couch. "So Arthur, did you know about them when they were turned? Do you like them?"

Arthur snorted, making his way over to them. "Of course not. Up until I saw them in Paris, I hadn't spoken to Alfred in years. Not since he left. Seeing him again with them was rather shocking actually. Of all the things I expected to see when I caught his scent, two newly turned Italians was the last." He sighed. Feliciano and Lovino moved from their seats at the table over to the other couch. Arthur watched them take their seats and shook his head. "I will admit, I'm rather proud of him. They are rather…immaculate. Very vicious in battle and while hunting. They both took to this life very well. My only regret is that they barely had time to adjust before the wolves came." Alan frowned. From the sounds of it, the wolves had been on them from the start. How was that possible? Even if they had been in the area, werewolves wouldn't usually just _attack_ newly turned vampires. Even they were smart enough to know how dangerous that would be…especially with two new vampires.

Eric looked at Alan. _So he's thinking it, too. There's something...inconsistent about their stories. Something that just don't add up._ "I see..." William settled himself on the couch, loving having Ronald close by. He pulled him back to him, resting his head against Ronald's shoulder as the blonde chatted away gleefully with the Italians. "Aww poor things~ Being a vampire really isn't normally so rough. They need to go out and have some fun. Oh! Going abroad might be good. Far away from those wolves." William nodded, "Might be nice for them." Alfred trudged behind Mors, the off-kilter vampire swayed as he walked, giggling with Grell at his side. "He seems okay to me, just a little stressed." Mors whispered to Grell.

Arthur swallowed. Eric had that look in his eyes. They knew there was something missing. It wasn't that Arthur thought they wouldn't figure it out, but he was hoping that they would be gone before they had to explain the whole story. Feliciano giggled, "I really want to travel~! I think it would be fun to go to America!" Lovino scoffed. "Fat asses…I don't even want to think of the shit they have they have in their veins." "But fratello, Alfred is American!" "Ya, and? He tried to make us that greasy shit and guess what? It tasted like absolute shit! Fuck no do I want to go to that shity country." "But Lovi!" He was silenced with a glare from the older Italian. Grell shrugged at Mors. "I think 'a little' might be too…little. I think he has a decent amount of stress in his system." The three of them entered the house and walked into the sitting room where the others were gathered. Grell walked up behind William and wrapped his arms around him. "Are we having a fun little discussion here, hmmm? Getting to know each other?"

William shrugged off Grell, "Yes, things are just fine here." He shifted to face Grell, whispering "We can talk later," before turning back to the others. Ronald smiled, "America is just fine. I actually like the food." "Well you are British," Alfred chuckled. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Ronald huffed. William rolled his eyes. Mors leaned over the back of the couch behind the Italians. "Ah yes, America is fun. Too bad that whole 'deadly outbreak' from the war is over." Alfred felt a chill run down his spine. _Okay...that's not normal…_ The others however, didn't seem to notice. After a few hours of different errands and awkward small talk, Mors finally had dinner for them. "I know the young ones prefer live food but this will have to do," he said with a grin, bringing down a large bowl of freshly drained blood from the upstairs 'draining' room.

Lovino's eyes immediately went to the bowl. He'd slowly begun to get extremely hungry, but thought it better than to ask what with Arthur constantly giving him these 'I know what you're thinking so don't do it' looks. He didn't understand these fucking vampires! They had three meals every day, killed the humans in the house, drained them and then burned them. What the fuck? Seriously? This was bull shit! He wanted to hunt. To feed live. To hear the screams. He knew Feliciano felt the same way, but of course the bastard was just too distracted to say anything. He momentarily tore his eyes away from the bowl and looked at Alfred, just _pleading_ to go hunting. One whole day…night…whatever, with these crazy fuckers was enough. He understood that they needed to rest and recuperate, but that didn't mean they were stuck here did it?

Alan watched the boy's reaction very carefully and followed Mors. He grabbed a slightly larger glass then the ones from earlier from the cabinet and filled it. He then took the glass back to Lovino and handed it to him. The Italian gave a quick glance at Arthur to see if it was alright. The Brit nodded so Lovino took the blood and started drinking. Alan nodded. "If you've been infected with the blood, then it's best to get as much fresh blood into your system as you can; the sooner the better, of course. Remember that, boys. It's a helpful tip for the future."

Alfred sat back, watching Lovino dive into his drink. _He really does look sexy when he does that...the blood dripping down his face..._ "Here you go~" Ronald said in a sing song voice, jarring Alfred from his thoughts. "Yes, thank you." Ronald chuckled, "I know they would prefer a live meal but just for now they must deal. I see how he practically attacked the glass like that...It took me a while to get used to this myself." "It was only difficult because you made it that," William said simply, sipping from his own glass. "Oh Will," Ronald giggled, "You have a blood mustache." Eric rolled his eyes, turning away from the couple as Ronald wiped away the blood from William's upper lip, licking his own finger clean.

Arthur shook his head and smiled. "You told me that the last time I was here, Alan. It was incredibly useful, which reminds me, last time we discussed creating an immunity to it and I think I might be on to something." "Oh really? You've actually been injecting yourself with it?" "I have." "And?" "It's still disorienting and enough to knock me on my ass, but if I can get even a decent swallow of live blood, I can still carry on the fight." "And the effects? How long do they last?" "Not as long as they used to, but I'm sure in time, if I keep it, I might be the first vampire immune to dead man's blood."

Grell giggled. "You have such a silly imagination, Artie darling~! Vampires can never become fully immune to dead blood, but I guess that's just you're child mind at work." Arthur glared at the red-head. "You shut your mouth, Grell! And don't you dare call me that! You're going to give Alfred ideas and he already abuses my name." He pouted. "And I am _not_ a child." Grell rolled his eyes and flipped his hair, handing Arthur his glass. "Please, you are so a child." "I think that with what I've been though that I have officially passed childhood, you wanker." Grell shrugged. "If you really think so. I personally think it's your temper that sets you back in years." "Like you don't have a temper, Grell," Alan cut in, knowing exactly where this was going. "Oh you think it's my bloody temper, hmm?" Grell laughed. "No, you're right, you're just short." Alan smacked the back of Grell's head. "Be nice." Arthur glared at him. "At least I'm not a fucking ponce like you." Grell smirked. "No, you're just the type to sit in the corner while your family gets massacred." "Grell!" Arthur was on his feet. "You bastard!"

Alfred hopped up, unconsciously hurrying over to Arthur and placed his hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him. The action was automatic and surprised him, but he kept his surprise hidden as best he could. _What did he say? That Arthur...just sat there?_ Alfred himself didn't know the details, just the facts: Arthur had been a part of a vampire family before and they were killed. _Do they really know what happened? How can Grell just throw it back at him? _"How can you say that?" Alfred asked, his voice level and quiet. "How would you feel had that happened to you and someone said that?" Eric stood, attempting to also mediate the situation. "Grell can be foul tempered, just ignore him." Ronald looked to William, neither knowing exactly how to help in the situation. Alfred shook his head. "Yes...I guess so..."

Grell shrugged. "He's been expecting this comment all night and besides: one, it is a fact. Two, I absolutely love seeing him all hot tempered because it's hot, and three, I want to know if this is the reason you're running again?" Arthur narrowed his eyes. "O-Of course not, you pompous bastard." "Grell, that's enough." Alan pulled him back. "Why don't you go and find another meal for later. I'm sure we're going to be needing more blood." Grell rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, but I hope you understand that I just asked the one question that you've all been thinking." He turned and left out the front door. Arthur watched him go, narrowing his eyes. "I think I'll just turn in early." He turned and left for the basement with his glass of blood, which he somehow managed not to crush. Alan sighed and walked back over to Eric, sliding into his arms. He looked at Alfred and the boys. "You have to forgive Grell. He likes messing with people and has a habit of speaking out of turn. Every time Arthur has come here, Grell has managed to offend him." Feli nodded, his eyes wide and on the basement door. "Ve, what was he talking about? I'm confused…"

Eric sighed, "I suppose you wouldn't know. How about you, Alfred?" "Not really. No details anyway." "I wouldn't imagine he would feel any more comfortable about it now than any other time. After all it is a tender subject, it doesn't surprise me that he hasn't told you lot," said William. Ronald nodded, "The whole ordeal was rather stressful, and not just for him. After all, it had all of us scared, but to Arthur it wasn't a threat: in his case it was a reality." William pulled Ronald closer, cuddling him. "He was in pieces when he came here the first time," Mors said thoughtfully, "we have known him for years, Dylan and the others, too. I certainly hope they have found peace, wherever they are." Alfred frowned. _So, there's more to this than I first thought. They were there back when all that went down._

Feliciano looked at the others then back at the door. "So this is when Ivan killed his maker?" Alan looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "He told you about him?" Feli nodded. "Well of course he did. We needed to know because h-" Lovino smacked the back of his head. "Il vostro non dovrebbe parlare di lui!" Feli gasped and covered his mouth. Lovino narrowed his eyes. "What he meant to say is that we just needed to know the history of our clan." Alan glanced at Eric. _I knew this was about Ivan. So he's still after them._ "Well, perhaps it would be a good time for you all to be filled in on all the details, no? I mean…you deserve to know, especially now." Feliciano nodded and looked over at Alfred. Lovino frowned at Alan. "And why can't you fuckers just tell us? If that bastard never told Alfred before, why the hell would be tell us now?"

Alfred felt sick. _Shit! Did he just slip that? I mean, he is just a baby but know they are more than just suspicious._ Alfred had seen how their expressions changed when Feli had slipped up about Ivan. _God...they have been trying to get information out of us from the get go and now it's worse...though on their part it's mostly speculation but still._ William and Ronald were now on alert, red flags going up in their minds at just that simple slip. Eric sighed, shaking his head. _Of course...but they do need help...I wonder how far off Ivan is from here? Will he find us?_ He looked to Alan who seemed to be equally concerned. William finally started slowly, "These sorts of things are really not our place to tell. Sure we know but it's better if you hear it from Arthur. It just wouldn't be right coming from us."

Feliciano bit his lip. He could smell the change in the air and knew it was his fault. They were going to kick them out now! But Lovino wasn't back to full strength yet and Arthur still had bruises on his face! _This is my fault! I messed up everything! _He tasted blood and realized he'd bit with his fang so he released the skin, which started to tremble. Lovino nodded at them and glanced at his brother. _Fuck…_ He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and made eye contact with Alfred. They should probably leave and find Arthur in the basement. Alan's mind was racing. If Ivan was after Arthur again, then he would eventually come here. Would he actually kill them too this time or just pass by like last time? They weren't a real threat. The Kirkland clan had been and that was why he destroyed them…all except Arthur. Had he realized that they were making a clan again and that was why he was after them? He squeezed Eric's hand.

Eric looked to Alan. "Well, I had better see how Grell is doing, least he do something because he's having a hissy fit. Come, Alan." He gripped Alan's hand tight and led him after where Grell had gone. Alfred moved to pull the Italians into his arms, trying to comfort them. "They are...really very shaken about this whole thing. What with the vampire world still being so new and these life-threatening dangers coming at them from the start. Would it be alright if I put them to bed early?" "Yes, that's quite alright," William said flatly. Mors chuckled, "Now, if you don't mind, I will be going to see m' lady." "That's fine," said William. With a nod, Mors left. "Alfred, while you are down there, please be sure to check on Arthur. Grell really was much too hard on him." "Yes...of course." "G'night boys~" Ronald giggled, blowing them each kisses.

Lovino rolled his eyes at Ronald and dragged Alfred and Feliciano to the basement door. They went down the stairs and sure enough, there was Arthur, sitting on the flood with his back leaning against the bench that held his coffin. Feliciano ran forward and hugged him, startling the Brit who had been lost within his memories and hadn't noticed their approach. "B-Bloody hell! Feliciano!" "A-Arthur! I-I'm s-s-so, so, so sorry! I didn't m-mean it! Please don't h-hate me f-f-for ruining this!" Arthur frowned at him. "Um…what?" Feli didn't respond, but sobbed into his shoulder. Arthur looked up at Alfred and Lovino for answers. "After you fucking stormed out, the dumbass accidently mentioned Ivan." "O-Oh…oh…" _Well fuck…_ He looked back down at Feliciano and awkwardly patted his back. "Umm…it's alright lad. I…I don't hate you." Feli looked up with tearful eyes and some snot running down his nose. "Y-You d-d-don't?" Arthur shook his head. "Of course not, love. We're family." Feli smiled sadly and hugged him tighter. Arthur sighed and hugged him back, glancing at Alfred to 'please take his crying Italian back.' Lovino rolled his eyes. "So, now you're going to tell us what happened…right?" Arthur frowned at him. "What?" "Oh you know what! So spill it!" "Piss off…I'm not talking about it."

Alfred carefully wrapped his arms around Feli, securely taking hold of him and lifting the smaller boy into his arms. Holding him close, he cuddled the boy before laying him down in his coffin. Setting him down, he kissed his gently before turning to Lovino and Arthur. "Artie, I'm not gunna lie...I'm pretty curious, too." He went to Lovino, pulling him into his arms. "Come on now, if he does talk you can hear him from your coffin. You need to relax love."

Lovino rolled his, but obeyed his creator's command. Arthur looked up at Alfred and frowned. The younger boy sat right across from him with that look on his face. Arthur groaned. "Fine…but if you do anything to comfort me, I swear I will beat you down." He collected his thoughts. "Do you remember how I told you that our clan had a strong lineage and blood line? Well, apparently that makes as a bloody threat. I have no idea how he found out about us, but…" He closed his eyes and sighed. "We had a decent sized clan. There were ten of us. Alec was at the head, the oldest of us all. Stubborn bastard. He turned Liam, Kaoru and Dylan. From Liam came Ruari, his twin sister, and Riley, who made Kaelin. Dylan only ever turned one other person besides me, Kalya." He paused, sighing. "Our final member was Peter. He was only twelve-years-old. Alec's mistake. The boy was vicious. His bloodlust was…but we couldn't kill him, he was family, so we kept him in our basement under constant watch. I never got the chance to babysit though, I was too young. He was three years older than me." He sighed again, opening his eyes. This was the part of his life he never wanted to think about again.

"Dylan and I had been out hunting for some fresh meals to take back to our house, a mansion much like this on the other side of London, when we felt it; a painful jolt through our bodies. Once, twice, we ran like hell back to the house. You see…when you lose someone in your bloodline, someone close, someone you're bonded to, it rips a whole in your heart and you know. Dylan tried to make me leave, but I refused. I was barely two years, but I wanted to help..." He looked at Alfred. "They'd tried to hold him and his pack off, but it was impossible. It was so close to morning, so they hadn't been prepared. What I saw was something that no clan member should ever see. Ivan and his pack were in our house _playing_. We were a 'danger' to them, so they took us out. Alec was in the lead with Liam by his side, Ruari was already dead. Peter was…everywhere. Even with his insane bloodlust, the lad had been no match for Ivan's teeth. Ivan's pack was strong back then, somewhere in the high teens I believe. Not like now. I remember fur everywhere. I couldn't keep track and there was even a time I lost sight of Dylan, but I knew he was still alive. He was still fighting for Kalya and Riley; Kalya, who had been clawed through right in front of me. I remember fighting this young pup when a sharp pain down my back as some bitch tried to gnaw through me. Natayla, Ivan's loyal sister. Dylan was there in an instant. She threw me and during the chaos, I lost consciousness. When I woke, Ivan was standing over me, a bloodied smirk on his pale face. He was the only one who had changed back to his human form; the others sat in our living room on the bodies of my family…"

"_Pryvet, pup. I believe I have a present for you."_

"He handed me Dylan's head and told me to run because he was curious to see how much fun I would be after I had time to mature." Feliciano's hand was covering his mouth and he looked like he was going to cry while Lovino looked like he wanted to puke. "I ran, covered in the blood of the fight, I ran all the way here. I knew them and they knew me and Mors gave me a coffin to stay in. He'd even taken William, Grell and Eric back to the house to make sure I was the only survivor. When they'd come back, they were disturbed and terrified by what they'd seen. Before burning the house out of respect, they said a message had been left for me. 'Until we meet again, pup' had been carved into Alec's naked and disfigured back. Just for me. I stayed with them for a few more months before I left."

Alfred was frozen, standing next to his coffin, shell shocked by the story he had just heard. _Did that really happen? How...how has he kept going on all this time? And the others have known this all this time?_ He slowly sat down, the information sinking in. He looked to the boys, both looking about as shocked as he felt. "Arthur..." he started, not sure what else to say. And now the reality of how harsh Grell had been earlier sunk in. "How...how could he have said all that. He was so cruel...and so wrong...about you and about all of that." He held back the urge to rush over to Arthur, to comfort him in some way. True their family was strange and small, but he couldn't imagine what he would do if that had happened to him.

Arthur shrugged. "Because Grell is a pompous bastard. He thinks I should have died with them instead of surviving. I can't blame him there. If that had happened now, I wouldn't have run, even if Dylan told me to. I would have fought and died. If that had happened, then none of you would be in the positions you're in now." Lovino scoffed. "Yes, I would be stuck completely and worthlessly human, with a lying bastard that turns into a werewolf at night. Such a great fate." Arthur looked up at the coffin Lovino was in and raised an eyebrow. "Well then…" Lovino scoffed. "Then what happened, bastard? You left and..?" Arthur shrugged. "I contemplated suicide and the like. I made it my goal to hunt down Ivan, but he moves around too much. After a year or so, I decided to just start making another clan. I eventually made it over to America and well…" he looked at Alfred, then away quickly. Feliciano giggled. "You fell in love ~!" "S-shut up! That sounds absolutely ridiculous! I found two people that would make excellent vampires and that's it! I turned one and had to fucking leave with him before getting the other one, but…it bloody worked out anyway."

Alfred frowned. In a way he had to agree with Arthur. Now, with a family of his own, he wasn't sure if he could ever part from them if they were in danger like that. He blushed, thinking back to when he had first met Arthur. The way he held him, kissed him, and made him feel alive through his own death; all were still fresh in his mind. He smiled. _Maybe being with Art isn't too bad. I wonder though...was his family intimate like this? Would they be sitting here like we are now, talking...being so close. _"It...it did work out, Art. And I have never regretted being a vampire, or changing these boys." He looked to Feli, who was still smiling to himself from the thought of himself and Arthur together. _Was I like them at one time?_ he chuckled, smiling slightly.

Arthur blushed. "W-well of course it did. I knew what I was doing then just like I do now…" he heard Feliciano giggled and blushed even harder. "Oh be quite, you." He stood up and awkwardly fake-yawned. "Wow, I'm bloody tired. I'm just…ya…" He climbed into his coffin and immediately closed the lid. A few silent tears escaped and slid down his cheeks. He hated talking about their deaths like that, which is why he hadn't told anyone since it happened. He missed Dylan. Alfred could never replace him, but…he did help and had been completely worth it. He did fall in love with Alfred. Feliciano was right there. He only wished that his family were still alive to welcome Alfred and the Italians into their clan. Feliciano sat up and reached for Alfred like a child wanting a hug. "Do you think they're going to kick us out?"

"Well, if they do it won't be until tomorrow. I figure they will confront us about it later when they can question Art, too. Seemed to me like, for the most part, they planned on discussing this before doing anything." Alfred went to Feli's open arms, leaning down to hug him tight. He kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Rest well my dear one," he said softly. He walked over to Lovino's coffin, doing the same for him before going to lay down himself. He knew better than to bother Art now, as much as he would have liked to say 'good day' before they slept. He slowly lowered the lid of his coffin, relaxing in the peaceful darkness. _We will have to leave soon, sooner than I had expected. What to do now... _His mind slowly wore itself out and as he contemplated what to do next he drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxx

Lovino's eyes cracked open and God, he was starving. He'd barely had any blood yesterday and his body was in dire _need_ of it. He opened the lid and sat up. The other three were still asleep, so maybe he should-His throat burned with thirst. He couldn't wait. He needed the blood really, really badly. Where this thirst had come from so suddenly? He'd been…ok, he'd felt like shit yesterday, so of course he'd pay for it today. He silently hopped out of his coffin and went upstairs. No one was up yet. The sun still had a good hour or so before it really set. Without the others awake, the mansion was…creepy. Quit. Foreign. His thirst drove him forward to the kitchen, where there just had to be some blood left over. The refrigerator held what he wanted in random containers. There weren't any dates or anything, so he figured that he'd be able to tell by taste. He pulled out the biggest one and took off the top. It smelled so fucking good! There was something off about it, but he didn't give a flying fuck. He put the blood to his lips and drank. Halfway through his third gulp he gagged and spit it out. He choked and dropped the container onto the counter. It was old…at least by a week, maybe a week and a half. It was disgusting! Cold and…just…ugh! It smelled better then it tasted of course now he could smell the…sour taste it had to it. He shook his head. Screw this! He needed fresh _live_ blood. He needed to hunt.

Ronald woke early, stretching. He looked to his side. There in their personalized master coffin, William slept next to him. Mors had made the coffin especially for Ronald and William. Ronald smiled, reaching out to touch William's cheek. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming fast through the hall. He froze listening to the sound. _What...is that?_ He sat up, carefully lifting the lid of the coffin, and stepped slowly onto the floor. Doing his best not to wake William, he replaced the lid and headed quietly to the main floor. Rounding the corner he could see a figure gagging at the fridge. "Hello? Who is it?" he said softly, startling the figure. He walked closer, "Lovi? That you?" He went over to him, more confident now. "Did you drink that? Oh, you must be really hungry then." Suddenly an idea hit him. "Hey, if you don't tell anyone, I'll take you out for a hunt before the others get up, okay?"

Lovino watched the other with suspicious eyes. He still didn't trust these vampires. There was also that small fact that they might kick them out soon, so…ya. He would rather have flipped off the blonde and gone downstairs, but...he was _starving_, so he nodded stiffly. The two made their way silently out of the house. The Italian didn't take his eyes off the other as they looked for easy prey. They lived in London, but on the outskirts and away from the city, so most of the people were already tucking into their houses. A scent close by caught Lovino's attention and he ran off in that direction, almost forgetting Ronald was with him. A young man was jogging, trying to get in some last minute exercise, which made such easy prey. Instinct took over leaving compulsion completely out of question. He crouched and waited for the man to come by before shooting his hand out and pulling him off the path. He instantly covered the man's mouth and bit into his neck. Finally! Something delicious! Fresh! Warm! Alive! He moaned against the man's neck, gulping down the scarlet essence.

Ronald paced around the area, keeping watch for any humans that may come along the path. A man came close by, and Ronald quickly pulled him in, using his compulsion to keep him close by. After Lovino finished he handed him the other human. "Eat up," he said with a smile. He remembered when he had been young like that, craving the feel of the kill. Sometimes, even he needed to go out and get messy. He continued to keep watch until Lovino had his fill, the two quickly dumping the bodies, and headed back to the house. The sky was a light blue with a heavy, navy blue off to the east that slowly bled into the dying light of the day. _Such a nice evening._ "Feel better?" he said, a little spring to his step as they briskly walked along the edge of the street.

He did. The burn in his throat was gone…mostly and he felt more awake. Lovino nodded, only half glancing at the other. They walked in silence for a while. Ronald was so much like Feliciano. It was rather scary especially since Lovino was thoroughly convinced that too many Feliciano's would one day end the world, but that was just him. He knew what his dumbshit brother was capable of. The blonde beside him seemed capable of shitting rainbows…or murdering you in cold blood, probably whatever mood he happened to be in. Still, Lovino simply refused to trust him. He didn't care whether anyone else did, he wouldn't. Too many trust issues in the past. Then again, the other had seemed rather…happy to help. He'd helped him sneak out just for a good hunt. "What's your game?" He stopped walking, which made the blonde stop too. "Why are you being so nice? Aren't you all just going to kick us out soon anyway? We're not dumb and I sure as fuck know you aren't either. Fratello slipped. He mentioned Ivan. Now you're all suspicious. Why are you being so helpful if you're just going to kick us onto the streets by tomorrow?"

Ronald looked at him, confused. "Ah, well I guess...well I don't know about throwing you and the others out. That would be a house decision, and we would talk to you and your lot first about whatever we had an issue with. You know, we didn't kick Arthur out the last time he was with us; he left of his own accord. And anyway...I guess...well the others might have a problem with it but I really don't. I guess I should care more but I don't." He shrugged. "Besides, I know what it's like to _really_ need that blood and I would rather you got it over with than let it drive you crazy in the house. Just don't tell, okay?" They made it back to the house, quickly and quietly opening the door and headed inside. The outside air had been cool and breezy but the house was still and rather cozy. "Good to be inside, huh? You gunna go back to bed?"

Lovino shrugged. He wasn't tired anymore, not with the fresh blood in his system. "There isn't much else to do here and I don't intend to fucking sit on the couch." His thoughts on Ronald were a little better now that he knew the other wasn't interested in kicking them out. He did say a 'house' decision though. Grell was a bastard…bitch…what the fuck ever. William, like Arthur, had a fucking vacuum up his ass, sucking out anything normal, like emotions. Eric seemed to trust them as much as Lovino him…which was very…not at all. Mors was just a scary fuck. Alan was like a mother, so maybe brownie points there and Ronald already said it was ok. They didn't seem to have a chance. He shook his head and, despite his previous statement, sat down on the couch and crossed his arms.

Ronald went back to the kitchen, going into the fridge to clean out the old blood. He dumped a few containers out into the sink, washing it down the drain. After that he went to look at a paper that was held by magnets to the fridge. It was a list of who had what duty that day. "Let's see...looks like Will has breakfast duty today. I had better wake him up. You okay here? You want me to get Alfred or anyone?" Lovino shook his head. Ronald was concerned for the boy. Having dead man's blood already and not even a year old. But...the possibility of Ivan coming here really did frighten him. He did his best to shake off his fears and do what he could for the young vampire. He went upstairs to his room, opening his coffin lid and gently woke William. "Get up, love. Your turn to get breakfast."

* * *

><p>Daww~ How cute are these people? SO! The cat is out of the coffin! They know about Ivan. Will they be allowed to stay or will they be kicked to the curb? Oh ho ho, so many questions~<p> 


	20. Welcome To The Show

Hello everyone! Mari here! I want to say thank you to everyone who has read, fav'ed, and watched this story so far. Thanks for being patient with me, as I am very slow at getting this all up on FF. College has been very busy, and this past summer was insane. Trying to make up for it now! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Alfred stirred in his coffin as voices floated down from upstairs. Feeling energized, he got out of his coffin and decided to see which of the others were already awake. "Good evening."

Lovino perked up at Alfred's voice. His head snapped over to where he stood and Lovino just really felt like being close to him. He wasn't a little bitch like Feli, so he wasn't going to just hold his arms open and la-de-da. Oh hell no. He was stronger than that. He…he was just going to…sit there and wait. Yes, he would wait for Alfred to see his want and come to him…ya…just wait. Oh who the fuck was he kidding? He was up and at Alfred's side in an instant, not clinging! Hell no! He had more dignity than that…no, he was just…he just had his arms around him, but in a…manly way. Not clinging! Just being near him was enough. The Italian just wanted his master. He loved the idiot. The end. Not Feliciano-like at all.

Alfred hugged the Italian close, smiling. It felt good to hold the boy in his arms. It was a comforting, familiar feeling in this new and strange setting. "Well a good evening to you, too." He grinned his heroic grin, squeezing him tight. This all happened just as Alan was coming down the stairs. He smiled at the sight. They were adorable. He walked over to Ronald. "What's my job tonight?"

Ronald yawned, turning to the fridge list. "Let's see... Alan...looks like it's your turn to clean up the padding in the coffins." He sat down at the kitchen table, chuckling as he watched Alfred and Lovi's sweet embrace. "G'nevnin gentleman," a voice called out from atop the stairs. Mors sauntered down. "Seems you're all in good spirits this morning." Alfred signed, finally letting Lovi go. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" "Well, seems we have a bit to discuss, eh?" Mors said, hopping up to sit on the counter. "What sort of things?"

"For starters, there's the main fact there seems to be a mysterious atmosphere that comes every time your boys are brought up." Alan gave Alfred a look. "Wolves, hunters and dead man's blood…from what you say, these two aren't even a month old. They are too young to be experiencing all of that. Then there's the talk of…_him_…tell me how that sounds to you?" Alan danced around Ivan's name. To him, it was almost like taboo. Lovino avoided eye contact with them. He really didn't want to go through the whole story. It was still too painful to think about. "You want to bloody discuss it? Fine, we'll bloody well discuss it then." Arthur was standing at in the doorway with Feliciano clinging to his arm. The Brit walked over to them, frowning. "You want to whole story? Just where I come in? Or maybe you just want to part where Ivan once again terrorizes my family?"

Alfred took a deep breath, "Let's just...sit down then. Will should be back soon, right? No point in getting Grell up for this. This is just fine." Ronald nodded, "Let's go into the living room." Alfred was quiet as he sat down with his boys; thinking through exactly what he wanted to say and how. _I have to be careful what details I put in and I gotta try to keep things from being too confusing...this really is a mess._ Not too long after Alan dragged, both figuratively and physically, Eric out of bed, William arrived and quickly ushered their meal up into the draining room upstairs. "So, you will start then, Alfred?" Alfred nodded, ready with what he wanted to say. "Okay, so I have a twin brother, Mat. He, according to Art, was supposed to be a changed into vampire but it didn't work out so I was the only one. And well, we didn't know this but that brush with our world was his drive to become a hunter. He and another hunter have been killing stuff for years while keeping a weather eye out for me. Well, they found me, and I didn't know it. Artie and I haven't talked in years and well...with these boys...it was love at first sight. I turned them, only for a few wolves to come after us. What I didn't know was that one of the wolves was very close to Lovino here. Lovi had no idea he was a wolf, so we had no warning. And well, turns out my brother was dating the alpha of the pack, getting he and the other hunter directly involved. Mat didn't seem to be aware until a...confrontation we had with them that his boyfriend was a wolf. He had been keeping it a secret like how the other wolf was with Lovi. Somehow those wolves are involved with..._him_ but I'm not sure how. We had a few fights and ran like hell. That's all I swear." He hugged the boys close to him as he spoke, trying not to sound too desperate in his attempt to plead their case. All in all it really was just bad luck on their end. _If only that was good enough._

Alan stared at them. Well that made sense…kind of. "Wait…so, you knew the wolves?" He addressed the question to both Italians, who nodded. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy and…Antonio Carriedo." Lovino practically whispered the last name. Alan shrugged. "I've never heard of them." Arthur laughed drily. "And it gets better. The alpha, Mathew's shag-mate, is Ivan's pup. He's the last human Ivan's turned. You know how I've been trying to track his movements, which is fucking bloody hard mind you, well it turns out the pup ran away. Somehow got in with the other wolves and went to Venice, where he met these two. The Russian bastard's been watching him for a while apparently. Finally decided to step in after I offed one of the wolves' cousins, which, mind you, was also a cousin to Alfred." Alan looked back at Alfred. "What? That just…" he looked back at Arthur. "When were you going to tell us this?" "Are you fucking serious? Why would I tell you? The last time Ivan was involved, you lot wouldn't stop freaking out! Besides, he's not an issue right now." "Why is that?" "Because I already tried for revenge and got my ass kicked." He pointed to the black eye that was still fading. "He let me go because I wasn't much of a fight. He's going to give me another bloody chance and I'm going to fucking do it."

William sat back in his seat, taking in all of the information. _It took a lot or them to tell us this, and granted much of it seems to be circumstance. However, we can't overlook the danger they pose to our clan._ William cleared his throat. "Tell me, are you sure you have lost him. You can go and find him for your fight but, do you think he will track you all here?" William didn't mean to be callous, but in this case no matter what the reality of the situation was, he had to think of his clan first. Ronald sat quietly beside him, his eyes filled with pity for the boys. _This is all too much…especially for them... _Eric remained skeptical. _How much of this can we trust? Are they skimping off on details or can we trust their story? _Mors, the head of the house, thought over the situation to himself, considering his next course of action.

"That's it….honestly…we had no idea what happened would turn into this. We didn't plan on this happening. It's all…fate and really bad luck but there's nothing we can do now but try and ride out the aftershocks." He looked to Feli and Lovi, both of them nervous about what would happen to them now that they knew. "I…need some time to consider all of this," Mors said finally. "Excuse me, would you?"

Mors walked out with William on his heels, talking in hushed tones. "So…what now?"

Feli's bottom lip trembled. They were going to get kicked out. He just knew it and it was all their fault. He wasn't really sure how, but it had to be. They were the reason Gilbert, Francis and Antonio wouldn't give up. They wanted to 'save' them, but…as he had told Mathew, neither he nor Lovino wanted to be saved. They were fine with this. Content even. If there was something to dislike about this life, it was them constantly _hunting_ them. He looked at Alan and Ronald, who seemed to be thinking everything through and then at Eric. His green eyes were narrowed in concentration. Arthur cursed. He hadn't wanted them to find out like this. He had planned to just crash here for a few days, get off the grid and then move on, but they were just so damn curious and nosy! Now…Mors might decide to kick them out, putting his small clan in danger…again. He looked at the three of them. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would freak out. We'll be gone in a few days. We'll back track and make an easy trail leading away from here. I wasn't going to put you in danger."

Eric clicked his tongue, trying to think of a response that wouldn't get him smacked by Alan. Ronald piped up, "I see that this wasn't really your fault and that you did seem to have a plan, but I'm curious, why us? I mean, going to us for help?" Ronald looked at the boys with his big bright eyes, curious as to how the boys felt at this point.

_Sounds like they really had no say in the matter, what with their inexperience and all. Still, I wonder why Arthur felt like he was safe here. Is it because of before?_ Mors returned down stairs, William following closely behind. "That was fast," Eric remarked, "so, what's the verdict?" "We will...discuss this a bit more. As per my job as head of the house hold you all must understand that the safety of my clan is what I chose above all else."

Arthur nodded. "Of course." He turned back to Ronald. "I chose here because Alfred wanted to come to England and asked if I had any 'friends'. Of course you're the only lot of vampires I'm still on good terms with, trust and…well…Dylan knew you so…of c-course you naturally popped into mind." Feliciano's bottom lip trembled even more, his mind still a continuous loop of guilt. It really was his and Lovino's fault. If they got kicked out, it would be because of them and the Italian just couldn't take that. "P-Please don't b-b-blame Arthur. It's our f-f-fault. They w-w-won't stop because o-of u-us." He sniffled. Alan's heart broke at the sight and he wanted to get up and comfort the trembling boy. "V-Ve…th-they wanna s-s-save us, b-but we d-d-don't want to be s-saved! I d-don't wanna go back out there! I d-d-don't want to b-be poisoned again! I c-can't stand it! I can't stand it! I can't s-s-see my b-brother get hurt again and I don't w-wanna fight them again a-and th-that wolf w-was sc-scary!" Lovino reached over Alfred and hugged his brother, avoiding eye contact with the others. He was practically wailing. It was surprising Grell wasn't awake yet because of this.

Eric looked over to Mors, seemingly indifferent to the boys. "I think...while it is a risk...it wouldn't be too bad if they had a few more days, eh?" Ronald nodded, rushing over to hug them. Alfred sighed, trying to calm and quiet the boys. "C'mon now, it's okay," he said softly, cuddling them. Mors looked to William who, for the most part, seemed to have the greatest issue with them staying. "Ol' Art here says he'd give that dog a good fight if he shows up. I'm actually curious..." Mors said with a smile, looking to William. William gritted his teeth. "Just a few days...and should wolves show up I am taking Ronald and leaving." "Fair enough, Will, fair enough," Mors chuckled, knowing full well how empty the threat was. After all, Will, like the rest of them, wouldn't just take off like that. They were family, just like Arthur and his boys.

Arthur's jaw almost dropped. Mors was letting them stay. That was…that was great! All they would really need was maybe two, three more days. He stood up and nodded. "Thank you, Mors. I promise that when we leave, we'll make sure to lead them away from you." Lovino's eyes were wide. They were letting them stay? He never would have expected that! To him, they were a bunch of British assholes so…this was something new and different. Feli only whimpered a little more. None of that had been a lie. He was absolutely terrified of leaving this house. Theses vampires smelled weird and weren't family, but he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to fight Toni and the others. He didn't want to run in fear from Ivan. He just wanted to be with Alfred and Arthur and maybe more and live together as a clan.

Alan walked over and gently rubbed Feliciano's back. He understood his fear of all this, especially of Ivan. He'd seen what had been left of the Kirkland clan. The whole house had been coated in red. He looked at Eric with a sad smile. He really wanted to keep them, not to sound like Grell, but he missed having new vampires in the house.

Francis had run as best he could, his body still aching terribly but healing fast. _Ivan...he's going to rip those fangs apart._ Tears came to his eyes. He shook his head as he ran, trying to clear them from his vision. _Alfred...he was family once but at least dying this way there is hope for him. Death is better than being a mindless monster. Those boys...they will be better off, too. Puissent-ils reposer en paix avec ._ Despite Gilbert's leg injury, Francis was still having issues keeping up with his alpha, even as the albino carried Mat, who held tight to Gilbert with weak hands. He was not badly hurt, just exhausted from the stress of what had happened.

He buried his face in Gilbert's chest as they moved as quickly as they could. All Mat wanted to do was rest and clear his head. At this point, he would be happy to erase all that had happened from his memory for eternity. The horror of seeing his brother and the other vampires was just awful, but Ivan… Ivan was a monster not unlike the feared werewolves of lore; like the creatures written about from fairy tales and horror stories since the fifteen hundreds. He was truly a horrific beast unlike anything Mat had ever encountered, and Ivan wasn't even attacking him. He finally looked up, tears in his eyes as he struggled to bleach out the form of the beast from behind his eyes, and saw they were close to the hospital. _Hospital...oh my God.. _ "Why are we here? Is Ludwig okay? Faustine?"

Gilbert shook his head and held Mathew tighter. "Ludwig. He needs a transfusion and Toni's shoulder is broken." He looked down at Mat, slowing down a bit. "Don't you remember? Arthur bit him. He was bleeding out." _He said Faustine…did he not know she was… _"Do you…remember what happened? I mean…what do you remember?"

"I..." Mat shivered. He had been struggling to forget the night before. It all seemed fuzzy now, though some details were more lucid than others. He remembered Ludwig had been hurt...and that the vampires and put up a good fight. He looked to Francis, "You were hurt. A-are you okay?" Their pace slowed to a walk as they reached the hospital grounds. "I'm quite alright, Matthieu. Remember, we wolves heal fast." He smiled, trying to lighten things. "You can put me down now Gil...your arm...you hurt it. Oh Gil, don't put pressure on it. Put me down, c'mon." Getting onto his own two feet he looked to Francis. "But what about Faustine?" Francis sighed, putting his hand on Mats shoulder. He looked into his eyes, stopping just outside the emergency room door. "Faustine has passed on, mon cher. Her injury was severe and we had no way to help her." He could feel tears stabbing at the edges of his eyes. Mat let out a squeak, trying his best not to cry. _God, things just got so much worse. _Taking a minute to compose himself, he walked into the hospital behind Francis and Gilbert. "Ludwig is here," Francis said softly, taking Mat's hand.

Gilbert sighed, following after them. He wasn't going to intrude on their family. They both still needed to mourn her loss. They didn't need to ask where Ludwig and Antonio were. Their scent was quite obvious even with all the medical supplies. They found the room and were happy to see a single bed with Ludwig hooked up to. Antonio was sitting in a chair beside them, his arm in a cast. He looked up and smiled. "Mathew!" he got up and hugged to blonde. "It is good to see that they didn't hurt you." He looked him over. "No real problems." He smiled and looked up at Gilbert and Francis. "What happened? Where is…_he_?" Gil shook his head. "The Russian fuck stayed to fight Arthur. We left them to his whims." Antonio shivered. That was such a horrible fate. _Oh, Lovi…_the Spaniard tried not to cry. His Lovino was really dead now. First Alfred killed him and now Ivan finished him. "What do we do now?" "I…don't know. I really have no idea where we go now…"

Mat smiled, hugging Toni. "Yes, I'm not sure how, but I'm okay. Are you okay Toni? Your arm, is it messed up bad?" "Oh, my shoulder was just completely broken in two. No big deal really." He smiled. Mat slowly let go of Antonio, walking to the bed. Ludwig was unconscious, a saline drip IV in his right arm, and a few other fluids going into the other. His neck was bandaged and his head lulled to one side, giving Mat a full view of the heavy bandaging. Francis walked over to stand with Gilbert, silent, contemplating what to do next. "We...we can assume the vampires are dead. If that's so, Ivan will go look for something else to play with," Francis started. "Do…do you think he will come back here? Come looking for us?" Francis shivered, the image of Ivan's rampage still fresh in his mind.

Gilbert clicked his tongue a few times. "I'm betting on it. He's going to be back. Once he's done, he'll follow our scent here. What I'm also betting on is that he won't do much with so many humans around. Granted, he doesn't give a shit about them, but…we have to make sure he stays away from Mattie and bruder. You saw him earlier. He's not touching them." He walked over to Mathew and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm happy you're safe and I got my Birdie back. Listen, I know you probably don't want to, but…can you tell us what happened? I thought they were going to turn you or…I'm just happy you're human. You smell good that way."

Mat smiled sadly. "I'm happy I wasn't turned either. They were really considering it though, especially Arthur." Francis flinched at the mention of Arthur's name, shifting uncomfortably. "But Al was the total opposite. In fact, he fought Arthur about it. He really didn't want me to be turned." He moved a little closer to Gil, leaning against him. "They just kept me in that room. Arthur and Al left after a while. There were a few compelled humans there, which Feliciano promptly drained. God...I mean I had never actually seen one feed, you know? So much blood..." He sifted his hand through his hair, trying to push the memory of it from his mind. "I talked to Feli and he was just...irrational...he wouldn't listen...and then...I mean it was fast. Suddenly you all and Ivan were there." He looked up at Gilbert. "Was he really just a wolf? He was like... a monster out of a fairy tale or boogey man of urban legend. I mean, you are nothing like him."

Gilbert hugged his lover tight against him. "I take that as a compliment." Antonio made a small cough from the side that only the wolves heard and Gil shuddered slightly. Yes, he wasn't anything like him _now_. Back then…he'd been pretty ruthless. He'd no choice when it came to Ivan. Either fight or die. The end. It had been Antonio that had helped to calm him down to the…mellow?...person he was today. "As far as I know, he's a wolf; a pretty fucking old and psychotically creepy know-it-all, but a still just a wolf. He doesn't really talk about himself or his own past and I've made a conscious effort not to ask. My advice; don't look him in the eye, don't ask him any fucking questions, avoid him and just…don't be alone with him." "Oh~! I hope you are speaking of someone I don't know."

They all looked over at the door where Ivan stood with that fucking smile on his face and a few blood stains on his coat. "This person you speak of Gilbert sounds rather scary, da~!"

Francis jumped, he knees almost buckling at the sound of the wolf's voice. Mat turned quickly, feeling his blood run cold at the sound, but he was unable to move; frozen in shock. He saw the blood on his clothes. "What...are..." he couldn't form coherent words, the thought of the massive shape shifter tearing through those vampires stopping him cold. Then what Gil had instructed him to do dawned on him, and he averted his eyes to the floor. Francis noticed the blood as well, that and the seemingly uninterrupted and ever prominent warmth and good feeling that shone his eyes from him like a shield. He was unreadable, acting indifferent to the blood on his person and the air of chaos and worry. He frowned, regaining his composure; he put a reassuring hand on Mats shoulder. "What happened? Have you killed them?"

Ivan chuckled. "Nope~!" Gilbert's deadpanned at the other wolf while Antonio looked up with a slight hope. _Lovino…he's still alive!_ Not that it should have mattered to him, but he still loved the Italian even with his dreadful transformation into a soulless vampire. Ivan giggled at them all and entered the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it Gilbert frowned. "Why the fuck not?" Ivan shrugged. "The boy was not quite up to my standards. If I wish to finish off his line, I expect a fight like I had before, not like tiny bug I can destroy with one claw." He sighed. "It makes me sad to think that I killed Alec Kirkland before he taught the boy more since the boy is so weak." Gilbert smirked, noticing the smeared blood under Ivan's eye and the pink line across the wet orb.

"Not weak enough. I see he cut you good." Again Ivan shrugged. "And I cracked his ribs, bruised his face, twisted his ankle, and bounced him off the fire escape before I let him run with the others of his new clan. Da…this boy is not ready." Ivan shook his head and then smiled as if in a pleasant memory before snapping his head to look at Gilbert. "Oh yes, I believe you have yet to introduce me to your mate." "Ivan-" "Now, now, you are being rude again. I did go all the way over there to reclaim him for you, da? Let…me…see him." Gilbert shuddered under the command. Ivan wasn't his alpha anymore and thus had no real claim to him, but old habits die hard. He grudgingly let go of Mathew as Ivan reached a hand out to him, his violet orbs burning into the blonde human's.

Mat did his best not to look directly into his eyes. Ivan's eyes where blue with a purple hue; just like his own. Wolves obviously couldn't compel like vampires, and even if they could Mat seemed to be immune. Still, he found his eyes drawn to Ivan's like a magnet. He stole a glance at Gilbert, begging him silently to help him away from the large wolf. He lent back, trying to distance himself in any way he could from him, although his eyes seemed to draw him closer no matter how far he moved. He leaned into Francis's touch, his grip on his shoulder tightening. "I-I am Mathew. Th-thank you for saving me..." he said quietly, struggling to breath as Ivan's intense gaze, once set like a laser through him now spread to wash over him like a tidal wave, engulfing him in a sea of paralyzing purple. Francis unconsciously backed up a bit, looking to Gil. _Why is he letting him do this?_ "Gil.."

Ivan chuckled and took a step forward, grabbing Mat's wrist and yanking him out of Francis' reach and almost flesh against himself. The boy squeaked in either surprise or fear, but Ivan just chuckled again. Gil took a step forward but Ivan flashed him a look that stopped him dead. He released Mathew's hand and tilted his chin up. "You are quite welcome, Mathew." The boy was very pretty, gorgeous eyes, like himself and the other creatures of the night, and he smelled…rather wonderful. There was a hidden strength there. A large amount of determination and skill. The supernatural ran through his veins already. His brother, cousins…but there was the tiniest hint of... "Kirkland. He has fed from you or fed you his essence yet you are no vampire. Interesting, for your brother had a different fate from the same process." He smelled the boy again and smiled. "You would indeed make a good member of my family." That snapped Gilbert from his daze and he walked over and pulled Mathew back, tossing him to Francis, replacing where the hunter had stood. "Fuck off, Ivan. I already told you not to touch them." Ivan cocked his head to the side. "I did not bite him. Do not worry, dorogoi, I remember your…warning. I shall not touch the humans."

Mat felt blindly for Francis, grabbing onto his arms and gripping him for dear life. Francis, struggling against his vise like hold, pulled him back and against him. Francis did not trust Ivan. _Why should we just take his word for it? He seems to live in his own little world and does as he wants. We can't trust him._ Mat shook, keeping his eyes on Ivan as the wolf stared down Gilbert, frowning in annoyance. "Gil?" He could see movement out of the corner of his eye. He tore his eyes from Ivan in time to see Ludwig's eyes flutter slightly. "Ludwig? Hey are you awake?" Francis's hold loosened and Mat rushed to him. "Hey, you awake?" Ludwig stirred. "Best just to leave him, he'll wake up on his own," Francis said slowly, watching Gil and Ivan carefully.

Gilbert glared at Ivan before slowly turning to his brother. He walked to his side and held his hand. Hopefully he could convince Ivan to leave soon so he wouldn't have to deal with the bastard anymore. God, he just knew it was going to come to this. He knew Ivan was going to take interest in Ludwig and Mattie. Fuck it all! Like he didn't have enough things to worry about. Antonio joined Gilbert at Ludwig's side. Ivan really worried him. The wolf was capable of hurting _Arthur_ of all people…that was just…scary. It made him a powerful ally and a dangerous foe. Ivan watched them all with amusement on his face. "You truly have become weak. This Spaniard has you well trained, doesn't he?" Gilbert snapped his head over at him. "I'm not weak you fucker! I'm in control." "Such a shame…a real Alpha would have been able to destroy his enemies. If I would have known that this wolf was going to make you make you an Omega, I would have killed him before he left his own maker." Gilbert growled and ran at Ivan, shoving him hard. "Don't you fucking dare question my abilities as Alpha and don't you dare talk about my fucking pack! You have no fucking right!" Ivan smirked at him. "Oh I have every right as your maker and Alpha." "I left you! I want nothing more to do with you! Get the fuck out of my life you goddam abusive bastard!" Ivan grabbed the German by the neck and slammed him into the wall. "Watch yourself, pup. I can still destroy you with a flick of my claw."

Mat lunged forward, his instinct to help Gilbert taking over a moment, before quickly catching himself and sitting back. Francis growled, angry now, and stepped up towards Ivan. "Ivan, let my Alpha go," he growled, his body shaking with fear despite his stiff and confident voice. Ludwig was now aware of his surroundings, his eyes wide open as he watched the scene unfold. "What's happening? Who are you?" he said softly, his voice wavering and uneasy. Mat turned to him, sitting down beside him. "Shhh please quiet. That's Ivan...he turned Gilbert." Ludwig's eyes flashed with anger. "He what?" his voice stronger now. _He was the one who put this curse upon him._

Ivan slowly turned his eyes over to Francis before he released Gilbert, who grabbed at his neck as choked for air. "I am sorry for harming your Alpha." He smiled. "My anger gets the better of my sometimes." Gilbert growled up at him. "Arshloch." Ivan ignored him and turned his attention to Ludwig. "Ah~! The brother awakens! It is so good to meet you, Ludwig. Gilbert has told me much about you." "No I fucking didn't…" Gilbert got to his feet and put a hand on Francis' shoulder and nodded. "Thanks…" he muttered. Antonio had paled slightly from Ivan's declaration to kill him, but still tried to keep himself between the monster and Ludwig. Ivan stood at the foot of the hunter's bed and chuckled at him. "I have already taken your scent to mind, so I have no need to smell you up close now." He nodded like it was something to be happy about. The reality was that once Ivan got your scent, he would always be able to track you.

Francis nodded to Gilbert before walking back over to Mat and Ludwig. _Now he has us... there really isn't anything we can do to get away from him. He will always find us._ He looked to Mat who was trying hard to keep his eyes on Ludwig to keep from looking at Ivan. _I'm sorry Mat._ Francis thought, reaching out to touch his hand, causing the blonde to jump in surprise. _I'm sorry you had to get involved. Wolves are one thing but a wolf you are not._ His eyes met Toni's and he smiled, trying to reassure his frightened friend. Ludwig tried to sit up. _They all look so scared. What does he know about me? Or any of them? I need to do something._ He winced, pain shooting through him as he moved, forcing him back down. "Just lay back, Ludwig. I promise I can handle this," Mat said, his words seemed confident enough but his eyes still hid from the wolf.

Ivan observed the hunters. "You two make me very curious." Gilbert growled. "Ivan, will you please excuse us. I need to speak to my pack." Ivan cocked his head to the side. "You are excused. I shall wait here, da?" Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "No, these two included." He gestured to Mathew and Ludwig. "Now, would you please give us a minute?" He asked through clenched teeth. "Oh~! I understand now. That is fine. I have done as I wished for tonight. I shall see you back at the hotel then." He gave a final smile before unlocking the door and leaving. The tension immediately left with him and Gilbert walked over to Ludwig's side and face planted his forehead into the other's shoulder. "Agh! Machen es weg, nach Westen!" he whined. Antonio relaxed and couldn't help but smile at Gilbert's childlike behavior. "We're glad you're finally awake, amigo. It's been…rather stressful."

"I can see that." He gave Antonio a small smile, the atmosphere suddenly feeling lighter. "Bruder," he said softly, putting his hand on Gilberts shoulder, "that was really him?" Mat stared off at the door, half expecting the deranged man to bare back in again with an axe or a crowbar. He shuttered, "He killed Arthur's vampire family." "How do you know that?" Mat signed, slowly he began his story, again, about being taken by the vampires, the others quiet as he spoke. Ludwig sat up slowly, pulling Mat into a hug. "As long as you are safe. Still I wonder why he let them really get away. Are his reasons really so simple? Bruder, you don't think he will turn us will you?" Francis cut in, "If he tries I will maul him. There is no way I will let him do that. I do enjoy this life but it is very much a curse. I will not let him trap you, right you guys?"

Antonio nodded. "I don't believe any of us would have willingly chosen this life." Gilbert muttered some choice words about his maker in German before looking up. "I won't let him. I've managed it for this long, so I'm not going to fucking give up now. I don't want this for either of you." He sat down on the bed and fell back so he was lying across Ludwig's legs. "God, that bastard." Antonio sighed. "At least it's easier to understand you better now. Everything seems to make more sense." Gil snorted. "What's that supposed to mean? Did the awesome me not make sense before?" "Well, of course, but now I can understand some of your...bad habits." Gil pouted. "Like what?" "Why you acted more like an animal than anything else when we first met, how you attack meat like it's the last food on the planet, and why you avoid other wolves." Gilbert made a derp face while he thought about that before nodding in agreement. "Touché."

Mat got up, nervously walking to the window before letting out a deep breath. "I need...to get some air... I think I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and get something to drink. Does anyone want anything?" "It's too bad hospitals don't serve beer," Ludwig grumbled, needing one very much after what had happened. "Some juice would be nice," Francis said with a smile. Mat nodded before turning to leave. "Ah the poor thing," Francis said softly once Mat was out of ear shot, "he has been through a lot." Ludwig nodded, wincing as he accidentally pulled at the bite wound on his neck. "So, Gilbert, what's the plan? With Ivan here things got a lot more complicated. At this point, is it worth it to go after Alfred and the boys so soon? All of our attempts have ended in failure. Sure, werewolves can kill vampires, but no one ever said it was easy."

Gilbert shrugged. "I…I really don't think going after them would be a good idea." He sighed. "I hate admitting it, but there's nothing we can do against them and I don't think it we should exhaust ourselves more than we already have. Besides, West here needs to get back to his usual amount of manliness before we do anything. I can't have him being a weakling so once he's out of here; it will be strictly beer, potatoes, and wurst." "Um, Gil, I don't think that would wise. None of those would be very helpful for his healing process." Gil chuckled. "Oh please! That is an awesome meal and I know it will help my bruder become mucho again." Antonio shook his head. At least he was acting like himself again. It was nice. He could almost pretend that none of that with the boys and Alfred had ever happened.

Ludwig rolled his eyes at his brother, smiling to himself. It was good to hear his brother talking like that, and he had to admit the 'manly' meal did sound good. He chuckled, "Alright bruder, I'll eat it." Francis laughed his fake, pompous laugh as he stood, putting his arm around Gilberts shoulders. "Come now, mon ami! Certainly you know French food is the best way to go! It's delicious and a little red wine with dinner is good for the body as well as the soul~" He ignored his alpha's protests, sticking out his tongue and laughing. Mat returned amongst the commotion, a bottle of water in one hand and a juice in the other. He handed it to Francis. "What's going on up here?" he said, giggling as the petty argument over food escalated into high school mistakes, intelligence, and eventually countries, treaties, and wars. Mat sat in the chair next to Ludwig, smiling at him.

The German rolled his eyes. "Please! I'm telling you that there was no better country than Prussia! Those people were freaking kick ass!" Antonio shook his head. "I'm sure they were 'awesome' but you have to keep in mind that Prussia was dissolved and became a part of Germany." "So? Prussia is still just as awesome in Germany's basement." "No, no, no. Spain is the country of Passion _and_ it is still a country today." "With a shit economy." "Even still it-" He paused as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Figuring it might just be his maker, Elana, he pulled it out and answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hola, this is Antonio." _"Antonio Carriedo?" _"Si~! Who is this?" _"Um…this is Bennedetto Russo, I'm a chief at the Farfalle restaurant. I was wondering if you have heard from Feliciano or Lovino Vargas? Um…I know you and Lovino were in a relationship and it took me a while, but I found your number in his emergency contacts…neither of them have been to work in over two weeks. I've been to their house, but their neighbors say they haven't seen them in that time and their house seems put together, but…no one can find them anywhere. Have you heard from either of them? I'm…I'm…rather worried about them."_ Antonio paled. _Oh God…oh God…_ "N-no…I h-haven't. I…I hope they're alright." _"Lovino talks about you all the time. I was hoping, since you're his boyfriend that he would have at least told you about his and his brother's whereabouts."_ "No…I'm sorry. I…" _"Oh I've upset you! I'm sorry! I should have called you earlier but-"_ "No, it's ok. I'm…I'm actually in France right now, but…I…I'll try to find him…" _"Oh could you? I will try here in Venice, but we should put the word out that-"_ "No! Er…I mean…it's fine. I'll…I'll take care of it. Please. Don't drag any attention to it. Thank you for calling me, Bennedetto." Antonio snapped the phone closed and swallowed. Now _he_ needed some air. "I'm…I'll be outside." He turned and hurried from the room.

* * *

><p>Aww poor Antonio! He needs a hug!<p> 


	21. Scream

'Ello chaps! I am foREVerhauntingme and I am here to tell you that THIS…IS…CHAPTER 21. EEEEENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Francis sighed. Being a wolf, his hearing was quite good. He had heard the whole conversation. "Their...employee is looking for them?" he asked softly, knowing the answer. Toni bolted, and Francis took off after him. "Toni wait, please." Ludwig shook his head. "Figures someone would go looking for them eventually. Alfred didn't do a very good job of covering up their 'disappearance'." "If he tried at all," Mat said quietly, "We did go after them pretty quickly. I can't imagine he had the time." Ludwig nodded, shifting to lie back down in the bed. He was exhausted and his body ached terribly. "I think I would like to get some rest now." Mat nodded, "Okay, we'll be back later."

He took Gilberts hand and walked with him out into the waiting room. "Gilbert, who all else do you suppose is looking for them? Family? Friends?"

"It will end up being friends mostly. They're parents died a while back and their grandfather moved back to Rome a few years ago. I haven't heard anything new about him, but he's reaching the end of his years and probably doesn't have much longer." He squeezed Mathew's hand. "I think friends will be the major issue. Lovino didn't really attract many people besides Antonio, but he's just so goddam happy , which makes him immune to the others bitchiness. Feliciano on the other hand…he was friends with everyone. God, I hate seeing that kid like he is now. It's fucking horrible."

Antonio shook his head and ran down the halls. He ran until he was outside the doors and in the cold morning air. He let the tears fall down his face. He'd been trying to ignore it, but he just couldn't. The fact that he was happy Ivan didn't destroy the vampires was proof that he didn't want Lovino dead. Even after the other had tried to kill him over and over, he still loved the vampire. Now everything was just getting worse and worse. He didn't care that the other had fangs and drank blood or worshiped a murdering bastard like a god. He just wanted his Lovino. He wanted to hold him. To kiss him. Why hadn't anything worked out like they planned? Why did this have to happen to them? It just wasn't fair.

Francis signed, unable to catch up with Antonio. He walked back to the others, finding them in the waiting room. "Ludwig went to sleep. How's Toni?" Francis sat down beside Mat and Gilbert. "He just took off. I can tell he was crying. God, I can't imagine what he must be going through." Mat nodded, "I remember how I felt...still feel, knowing that Alfred is a vampire. It took a long time...and at first I didn't know what had happened either. I was calling around and looking for him, too." Francis put a hand on his shoulder, "I know, mon cher." He kissed the top of Mats head. "Gilbert, as I was saying before, what now?" Francis almost couldn't handle thinking about it. Had this all really happened in days? The world was changing faster than ever; or at least it felt that way. _What now indeed_.

Gilbert massaged his forehead. "Alright, here's what we're going to do. Ludwig is going to stay here and heal while we all get some rest. In a few days or so, we'll start looking into where they might be heading. I really want to avoid another confrontation with them. I've been thinking about your previous ideas of like…fang rehab. The issue is, as we found out before, that we'd either have to take them all at once or find a safe location until we got all three." He frowned. "Then there's still Ivan. I hate making you deal with him. The guy's such a fucking, unawesome asshole." Yes…Ivan. He was probably at the hotel waiting for them to return. Did he still plan on taking him back to Russia? "The fucker is probably back at the hotel. I want him to just leave, but I know he won't. The real issue besides his inability to let things go would be the fact that he is desperate to end Arthur and with him, the others as well. I've kind of given up on wanting them dead. Like I said, the rehab sounds like our best bet right now." God knows Toni won't want them dead anymore either.

Mat nodded. Before, changing them back or even getting any control over them seemed impossible. Now, it not only seemed like the most solid option, it seemed to be the only option. "We didn't try everything...I hate to experiment on them. Those guys, my brother, but it's the only way. We couldn't kill them even if we tried." "True. I have known them all for a while and I can't stand the thought of killing them," said Francis. "Where is the information Ludwig gathered?" "Back...at the hotel," Mat said slowly. _Ivan_. "We will need to get back there and get his things." Francis looked to Gilbert, "We have to face him sometime. Dear God, he is insane. You don't think he will fight us if we meet him, or try to kidnap us?"

He shook his head. "He's not dumb, Francis. Straight kidnapping has never been his style. He feels out his victims first before he does anything else. His next step is manipulation and stalking. He'll probably try to make deals with you and Toni while squeezing his way closer to West and Mattie. You four might have a chance. He can't touch either of you because he isn't your creator so that leaves two humans and me. He'll try hard for them, but it won't work if we can stop him." He went quite after that. It was obvious what Ivan would want with him. He still though Gilbert was his so he would try to take him back. If Gilbert wasn't careful, Ivan would either take him away forever…or kill him. "Francis and I can go back to the hotel and get the materials we need. Maybe we can get something from Ivan, but…I don't think it'll work. Anything that comes out of his mouth is for his own benefit."

Francis nodded. At this point, knowing how powerful he was, they had to assume he was a danger no matter what. He would do whatever he had to in order to get what he wants. "Alright...shall we go then? I would like for us to at least get Toni back here. I don't feel right leaving Mat and especially Ludwig alone." Even though the vampires were alive and apparently gone, they had no idea if they were close by or if they would come after them out of revenge and Ivan was unpredictable. It would be better to have at least one wolf guard them. Mat nodded, not sure he felt safe with Gilbert and Francis leaving but definitely not up for seeing Ivan again. "Okay. Do you want me to help get Toni back in here?"

Gil nodded. "Ja, I'm pretty sure he'll listen to you more than he will us. We'll follow you out and wait until he comes in before we leave." He grabbed Mat's hand and stood up. Francis followed his example and the three of them went for the exit where Toni was still crying. The Spaniard was leaning against the walls of the hospital, tears streaming down his face while his mind was lost to memories. He quickly wiped the tears when he smelled them approaching. He averted his eyes and stood up, making himself ready to walk away. He didn't really want to deal with people right now. Gil sighed, stopping ten feet from him. He could tell Toni was going to run, so he held Francis back and let go of Mat. "Go on, Birdie."

Mat nodded, approaching him at a leisurely pace. "Hey, Antonio," he said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Toni flinched at his touch, looking off to the side to hide his tear stained face. "Toni, let's go inside. You may not want to talk, and I understand that, but we need to look after Ludwig. The others need to get some things, and you are in no condition to be out right now." He bit his lip, trying to find the right words to get through to the Spaniard. "I remember how I felt when I found out Alfred was a vampire. Seeing him like this, knowing what he has caused...and to make it worse, as a hunter, I have seen the messes he has left behind. And now these boys..." Mat leaned in close, trying to catch his eyes with his own. "I don't want to kill them either," he whispered, taking Toni's hand firmly. "Please Antonio, come inside."

Antonio looked over at Mathew before his tearful eyes moved to the ground. He was right. There wasn't a reason for him to be so upset. It wasn't like he was the only one affected by this. They were all hurting. Why should he have the harder time? Alfred had been Mathew's _brother_. His twin. There was nothing more closer than that and he wasn't freaking out right now. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. Not that it would mean much anyway. He squeezed Mat's hand. "You're right. I…I need to be strong. I can't let this…" It was still hurtful. He looked into Mat's eyes and sighed, letting his head bob into a pathetic nod.

Gil watched his boyfriend lead the other back into the hospital and sighed himself. "Come on, Francis. Let's go deal with the other fucker so we can figure out contain them." They turned for the car and they sped off for the hotel. The ride was silent and so was the walk to their room. When Gil put the key in and the door opened, the room was surprisingly empty. Gil shuddered. Where the fuck was Ivan?

Francis followed Gilbert inside, feeling a chill to the air. Ivan didn't seem to be around though. _He was here earlier, almost like he left a scar on the area just my being here. His aura is truly dark and it seems to take over everything._ He walked briskly to Ludwig's things, realizing quickly how long it had been since he had cleaned up properly or had time to change clothes. "I think I'm just going to grab the whole bag, just in case." He went to the other bed, grabbing Mat's bag off the floor beside it. "Could you give me a hand with this bag, Gil?" He looked up. Gilbert was still scanning the area, obviously on edge. "I don't think he's here...can we go then? I don't want to be here too long in case he does show up..."

Gil nodded and took the bag from Francis. "I know he isn't here, but where the fuck is he then? He said he was coming back here. This whole situation just makes me nervous." He grabbed his own bag and started filing through it. "I say we grab a change of clothes for everyone and freshen up in West's room when he wakes up. I would say to do it now, but I don't want to stay here anymore than you do." His senses perked up. He didn't want another 'surprise' visit from the bastard. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He found a new outfit for himself and went to Antonio's bag, doing the same. "Find yourself new clothes and when you're done, we can go."

Antonio let Mathew lead him back to the waiting room. He fell into a chair and sighed. Minutes of silence passed between the two before he spoke. "How did you deal with it? How do you still deal, knowing that the longer you wait the more people he's out there killing."

Mat smiled slightly, sitting down in the chair next to him. "It isn't something you get used to, that's for sure. I deal by doing what I do. Killing evil things and helping people understand. I try to balance out all of the chaos of death and darkness with order and 'good deeds'. I try to help, but the reality and the things I see, the trail he leaves behind is something I can't 'make better' or cover up. But I can't kill him either. I thought I could but, this all has just proved that I can't." After a few moments of silence he stood, stretching. "All I can do now is try to help him, the same way I've helped others. Just different." He didn't know exactly how he could help Alfred but he would do his best. He had to try.

Antonio nodded, letting the conversation go silent again. That was understandable. He didn't think Mathew would have been capable of killing Alfred from the very beginning. Hopefully they would be able to get the vampires and keep them from hurting anyone else. It was weird still to think that this boy in front of him, that he had known for months, was twins with that creature. Like Lovino and Feliciano, vampirism seemed to change people into something they weren't. "Hey, Mattie…if it's not too much, can you…can you tell me what Alfred was like before he was changed? I know little Feli was so innocent and kind and Lovino was the same way, only he had a harder time expressing his feelings, but…they were good people. So, Alfred had to have been a good person too, right? Like you?"

Mat frowned, trying hard to find the right way to talk about how Alfred used to be. "He was...has always been my twin. But you know how sometimes one twin is more dominating in personality than the other? He was the dominating one. Always the hero, always in the spotlight. But like a hero he was a good kid; always helping people. He was never shy and had tons of friends. He had...a sense of right and wrong..." He smiled to himself, the image in his mind of Alfred was of him in his superman T-shirt and flying down the sidewalk at top speed on his bike. "I didn't mind that he was so domineering, after all I usually prefer to be in the back. The spotlight is cool but it can be stressful, too."

Antonio smiled at the thought of an innocent Alfred helping an old lady cross the street. It was rather stereotypical, but that's what he imagined. "I'm sure he was a nice boy…" The vampire blood really did infect them and make their sense of right and wrong warp. It sounded so horrible. "You said that Arthur wanted to infect you too right? I mean, you obviously aren't a vampire and they obviously didn't turn you but…if becoming one meant you could be with your twin again, would you do it?" He would…to be with Lovino again, he would do anything. Too bad he couldn't switch curses.

Mat nodded. "He tried to turn me, but I don't think it worked. At least not all the way. I've found that I can't be...compelled and I think that what he did has something to do with it. Even if they tried to turn me, at this point, I'm not sure it would even work. Besides, I don't think it would be worth turning. Brother or not, he does terrible things and I must stop him."

Antonio looked away from him. So Mathew wouldn't do it even if it meant he could be with Alfred after years of being apart. Clearly the blonde was much stronger than he was. Almost six whole years without his twin and he seemed to be doing so much better then himself, who'd only gone a few weeks without his boyfriend of a year and a half. "Lovino once asked me if I thought there was any evil in the world. I told him no and that even if there was, I would protect him. I never told him that _I_ was one of those scary monsters he feared." He shook his head. "Lovino was less likely to admit it than Feli but, he was scared of the dark. He was a devout Catholic and feared the demons that lurked there. I lied to him and let one of those monsters get him. Now he hates me for it."

Mat sighed, "I am not sure he hates you. He might be mad now but, I think it's because everything has happened so fast. If it's anything like what happened with me... I was confused, hurt and yet, in time I learned to work with it. It isn't easy, hell it never has been but, I am doing my best. But is has taken all these years to even do that." He looked to Antonio, "It's okay...I know it isn't easy and it will take time but, it will get better if you want it to. You just need to try."

Antonio sighed, but shook his head. He wanted to believe Mat, he really did, but he just couldn't. He hated that it had to be this way. He wanted Lovino back. Hell, he'd even charge into their nest if he had to just to get a glimpse of him. To know he was alright. "He's is alright though? I mean, you saw him right? You didn't hurt him too bad? He's healing?" Even if it meant killing humans for Lovino to get better, he would rather have him moving around dead than being dead dead. God, Mathew was probably getting annoyed at all his questions; especially since he probably just wanted to forget about it all.

The blonde flipped his hand as he spoke, switching subjects so quickly it was like he had ADD. "I'm...I'm not sure. Ivan said he had left them alive but, he was in rough shape even before Ivan showed up. He's alive but I don't know how good he's feeling." He knew Antonio was curious, but it was hard for him to think about. _At least he isn't asking about Al and about how he is doing...I don't even want to think about that_.

Antonio's heart dropped a bit. Ivan didn't say he was dead, not that he would trust him anyway, but…Lovi had to be alive. What if he was close to death? What if…_no! Stop it! Don't think about it._ He swallowed and tried not to cry again. "I just…I hope he's alright. Vampire or not…he's my other half. If he doesn't make it…then…"

Mat got up from his chair, putting both of his hands on his shoulders and caught Antonio's eyes with his own. "Listen, it's okay. We don't know anything for sure and for now this is the best we can do. Just...try not to let it mess with you for now. Don't assume anything, not until we know anything solid." He swallowed, trying hard not to cry himself. He stole a glance at the clock on the far wall by the nurses' station. The time had passed slowly, but they had still been sitting there talking for about an hour. "We should check on Ludwig, just in case." He took both of Antonio's hands, helping him stand, and led him to Ludwig's room. Anything to try and push back the subject.

Antonio nodded and let the human lead him. It felt like the huge weight on his shoulders was lifted slightly by Mathew. He could tell that by helping him, Mat was only putting more problems onto his own shoulders and that wasn't cool, but he knew better than to argue with the blonde. Mathew may be a human, but he sure as hell wasn't weak. Antonio was almost positive Mathew could kick his ass if he wanted too, werewolf or no werewolf. They turned down the hall Ludwig's room was on and he smiled. "Gracias, Mattie. You really are helping me, even if it is only by a little bit."

Mat smiled, "Eh, I do what I can. I gotta try to help however I can." He opened the door to Ludwig's room. _Good, he's still okay_. Ludwig was still asleep, the monitors and machines humming softly as they worked, the room in a kind of lull that made it feel almost peaceful. Mat sat down in one of the chairs. "Sit down, Toni. Hopefully the others will be back soon."

Francis grabbed some clothes, adjusting Ludwig's bags strap on his shoulder. "C'mon, let's get out of here, Gilbert." He headed quickly to the door, wanting to get out fast. _It feels like we are being watched._

Gilbert frowned. Francis must have sensed it too.

Was it Ivan? Probably not the vampires. They had to be far away by now. If it was Ivan, then at least they knew what to expect…mostly. They ran out of the hotel and into the car, driving off at a fast pace in hopes of losing their stalker.

"Do you think he's coming?" Francis asked, his voice somewhat panicked. He sat in the passenger seat, clutching the bag in his arms. He sat up in his seat, on edge, he looked out the window, trying to find whatever it was that seemed to be following them. "Gilbert, you know we can't go back yet, right? If it's Ivan...we don't need him there right now. Do you think we can handle him? If it is him..." _What if it isn't? What if it's something...worse?_

Gilbert sniffed the air, trying to find something familiar about it. If it was Ivan, he would know. "It's not Ivan. I would know instantly if that asshole was stalking us." It smelled like Ivan, so he figured it had to be another member of his old pack. Ivan was here after all. Eduard had also, so there was nothing stopping Natalia or Yekatrina from being here also. After they were about halfway between the hotel and hospital, he slowed down and pulled off to a side road before parking. He turned the car off and turned to Francis. "You're right. The awesome me is not leading whoever to the others without first knowing who it is I'm leading. Let's see who else has come out to play."

Francis readied himself as Gilbert pulled over onto the side of the road. That area was cleared because the section of road it connected to was currently being used as a street market. For the moment there weren't many people there. It would be easiest to confront the person pursuing them. Gilbert parked the car, turning it off, and climbing out to stand off to the side. Francis got out on the road side, sniffing the air. The scent of the follower was getting stronger. The area was quiet and felt early still. That's when he felt it, a slight shift in the air. He could see, coming down the side of the road toward them at a leisurely pace, was a young blonde who, for some reason, stuck out of the scene. It was as though the blonde was moving through a point in time that stood still, making him stick out somehow. He looked to Gil. /Don't tell me…/

Gil nodded, rolling his eyes. When the blonde was close enough, Gil smirked. "So what's this, he has the whole pack here now? Honestly, of all the people he chose to stalk me, I didn't think he'd choose you." The green-eyed blonde stopped a few feet from them and put his hand on his hips. His pose just screamed 'sassy gay guy! Like, watch out!'

The stranger's hair came down to his shoulders, his long bangs outlining his face, bringing out his emerald eyes. He wore a light green polo shirt and jeans with designer shoes. He flipped his hair, "He didn't make me do anything. I got bored~ like so bored. Ivan was all like 'stay here' and normally I do kinda listen but I mean he's taking his sweet time gettin back so I thought I would go for a walk. Then I smelled you and thought 'why not say hi?' so here I am!"

Gilbert scoffed and rolled his eyes again. "Francis, this is Felix, an annoying bitch with a heart only for sex, clothes and the color pink. Felix, this is Francis, one of my totally awesome pack-mates." Out of Ivan's remaining pack, Felix was the most annoying, but compared to Natalia or the bastard himself, any one of the three he did sort of like was pretty fucking good.

Felix shifted his weight to one leg, popping his hip, and crossing his arms. "Oh! So this is part of your new group, huh? Well like I mean, I'm pretty sure he's not _that_ awesome. He is French after all." "How can you tell?" Francis cut in, flipping his own blonde locks, flashing his bright blue eyes down upon Felix. "Oh man, you don't even know I like _know_ this kinda stuff, right? You get me?" Francis stared at the odd wolf, cocking his head to the side in confusion. _Is everyone turned by Ivan mentally damaged? _ "So, like, what's up bro? Can I like meet yer friends? I saw this really cool cafe on the way in, we should go cuz I have a feeling it would be totally rad, you know?"

Gilbert stared at him. Wow, he really wasn't used to him anymore. "Uh…sure..?" he looked at Francis and shrugged. Felix was completely flaming, but he was a decent distraction which was probably what the others needed right now. "Hey, if you come with us and your ass gets in trouble, don't you fucking blame us." He turned with Francis and went to go back to the car. "Come on, prinzessin." He leaned close to Francis' ear. "He may be a bitch, but a distraction is a distraction and I'm pretty sure Antonio needs someone to match his usual ADD self. Birdie just needs something to laugh at and Felix is the guy."

Francis, his eyes still locked onto the strange wolf, walked back to his side of the car. He opened the door to the back seat, letting Felix climb into the back. Shutting the door behind him, got in the passenger seat, and they were off. Felix slouched in his seat, staring lazily out the window. "So, Felix...who else came here with you?" "Well," he started, perking up, "Toris is like my BFF, right? So of course he's here and uhh well Nat was here but I don't even know where she is which is fine with me. No fashion sense, that one and she won't even accept my help. Whatever, if she wants to leave the house looking like a fashion disaster that's her problem."

Gilbert visibly shivered. So Nat _was_ here…somewhere. He glanced at Francis. "Natalia, Ivan's little sister. She crazy as shit. A little fucking attack dog. She's also in love with Ivan." At the look on the other's face he added. "Ya, I know. Completely unawesome and just fucking creepy." He sighed. "Who else is here? Kat?"

"Well, yeah I mean Kat is so here. She is _such_ a cry baby. I mean I made her this super cute skirt and she was all 'nyeh' about it. What. Ever." Felix rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Nat is still weird. You think she would grow outta it yah know? Oh you know what? I really shoulda brought Toris with. He looks super cute today. I mean I am honestly not embarrassed to be seen with him in public, he looks _that_ good!" Francis nearly facepalmed. _Is he for real? Even I'm not that bad…_

Gilbert shook his head and glanced at Francis giving him a 'now do you understand why I ran' look. Of course he understood now. Now that he had met Eduard, Ivan and Felix, he understood what kind of fucked up, bipolar hell he had gone through to become who he was today. There were only three other people for Francis to meet before he would have met what was left of his old pack…he shivered at the thought.

Neither he nor Francis really spoke, letting Felix ramble about random shit as they made their way to the hospital. Of course Felix was curious as to why they were there of all places, but Gilbert just replied, "We had an issue." Before going quiet and leading them all up to the floor with the others. The waiting room was empty, so he figured they were with Ludwig. Hopefully, his bruder was awake awake because if he wasn't, then he wouldn't be asleep for much longer. Eh…Ludwig always got pissy when he was disturbed from his 'beauty' sleep. Well fuck…here's to hoping he was awake. They reached the door and he opened it. Antonio looked up and cocked his head to the side. "Who is he?"

"I~'m Felix," said 'he' said, spinning on his heal and skipping over to Antonio. "Oh my he's a cute one, too. He's one of yours, Gilbert? Good catch." He skimmed over Mat, his eyes narrowing. "Wow, I mean he's so plain he just sorta...blends into the background, yah know? Like he's translucent." Mat deadpanned, sinking down in his seat. _Seriously...? _"So, who's the dead guy?" "He's not dead!" Mat hissed, sitting up now. "Fine, who is he?" Francis shook his head, kneeling down next to Antonio. "I rode all the way here in the car with him...it doesn't get better," he whispered, his voice pained. "That's Ludwig, he's a longtime friend of mine," Mat said, trying hard to resist back handing the blonde.

Gilbert did smack the blonde, but in the back of the head. "Shut the fuck up, bitch. Watch what you're saying here." He rolled his eyes and walked over to Mat, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "First off, yes this is Antonio, my final pack-mate. Second, this guy here is _not_ fucking translucent. He's fucking awesome and you wanna know why? Because he's the awesome me's boyfriend, that's why. Finally, that's my bruder in the bed. I know he looks like a pussy, but he's awesome too." He turned to Mat. "This is Felix, another one of Ivan's bitches." Hopefully he would be a good distraction for them…and not be the cause of any suicides or random murders Ugh…why did he let him come along again? Antonio stood up and offered his good arm. "I'm Antonio. I have to say, so far we've meet two others from your pack and I believe you are the better of them."

Felix smiled, shaking his hand. "Well duh cuz I don't suck like they do. I mean, you know, right? I'm just sorry that Toris isn't here." "Who's Toris?" Mat asked, curious about the other wolves. "Oh man, he's like my best friend ever, no joke. He and I go way back, like far and he's totally cool. Not to mention he looks _super_ hot today." Felix wondered over to Ludwig's bed, the blonde stirring from all of the activity. "Is he like, supposed to wake up now?" "I figured we would let him sleep at least a little bit longer..." Mat was blushing, leaning against Gilbert, loving his touch. "So, how many wolves are here, Felix?" Mat asked. "Couple more, not including Ivan. Though I'm not sure you wanna meet them. They are nowhere near as cool as me, except for Toris." "Apparently Ivan's sister is here. She sounds just as crazy as her brother" said Francis. "Oh goody...first fangs and now this," Mat groaned. Felix cocked his head to the side. "Fangs? What vamps? Here? I didn't know about that."

Gilbert deadpanned. "He didn't tell you? Oh, of course he wouldn't. Ja, a vampire came through Venice and turned two friends of ours, two brothers. We've been trying to stop them since, only now it seems that the fucker just wants to 'play' with them more." He shook his head and then paused. He'd never asked before. He'd never even thought about it. He was the youngest of that pack, the last one to be turned, so of course Felix should know more than he would, not to mention the wolf was absolutely in love with gossip. Mattie must have heard some of this since he mentioned it earlier, but he wanted it cleared up more. "Hey Felix, do you know anything about the Kirkland clan? The vampire that came through was named Alfred, but he had been turned by an Arthur Kirkland; a British bastard whose entire clan had been killed off. Apparently Ivan has something to do with it. Do you know anything about it?" Hopefully Felix would know what happened that day and help clear this up.

Felix looked at the other wolf, confused. He sat down at the foot of Ludwig's bed. "Well, I mean not for nothing but, Ivan has messed up a lot of vampire families. And he's been doing it for _years_. This Kirkland person would be just one in a long list of vampires, other wolves and God knows what else that he has managed to destroy. I know of quite a few but after a while the stories start blending together. Felix sighed, "I have issues with this sorta thing, but I bet Toris would know. He's good at remembering things….blood and guts cause him some great mental scarring and Lord knows Ivan has tortured him enough with that. This sorta stuff sticks in his mind better." Mat frowned. _So, the Kriklands weren't a special case. Ivan really is a monster. What I don't get is why. _Francis shivered. He had known Arthur before he was turned, quite well actually. The thought of him watching Ivan attack his 'family' was actually rather sad, even if they were fangs.

Gil nodded. _Well that was a bust. _ "Ok, well…thanks anyway." He'd ask Toris when he saw him which, judging on their most recent run-ins with their past, he most likely would. _Ok, next thing…the vampires. We need to find them again, but this time we need to actually contain them. Find a way to help them. _"How much do you actually know on vampires, Felix? Know anything that could help us…contain them?" Antonio's ears perked up on that one. So Gilbert agreed! That meant…Lovino didn't have to die! "Really?" Gil nodded. "Killing them is out of the question any more. There are just…" He squeezed tighter to Mat. "…too many ties to them. Whether they live or die anymore, it's still going to fucking hurt. It's safe to say we've all given up on the drive to defeat them…all except Ivan of course…"

Ivan sighed as Natalia clung to him hopelessly. The rest of his pack was around…except Felix. He seemed to have wandered off again. Toris didn't know where he was. Oh how sad…"Natalia…go find the missing member. Bring him back to me. Then watch them and once they're asleep, being me the pup. We're going back to Russia."

Felix shrugged. "We never really 'work' with vampires, more just killing them. Containment on our end usually means…like in a metal cage where they are tortured into submission before killed. Gruesome, but again, not my idea. This is all Ivan." He leaned back onto his palms, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed like a child. Francis nodded, _this wasn't too bad. All in all Felix seems okay, just annoying. _"Is there anything else you can tell us?" said Mat. "I mean, about Ivan or what he plans on doing here." Felix thought for a moment. "Honestly, all I know is that he came here to get Gil. Now, normally when he goes out he only takes one of us with him, but this time he brought the whole group. He means business. He just kept talking about it, so no, other than that I have no idea what he's planning. He can be crazy obsessive, you know?"

Gilbert shuddered. He figured that was the case. He came for Gil, got distracted by Arthur and now that the vampires were gone, it was all about him again. "Great, so in other words I'm fucked." No sooner than the words left his mouth than he realized that he really was. Ivan had a tendency to 'play' with his creations…Gilbert especially. He'd been raped plenty of times by that man. He and Felix made eye contact. The blonde had realized the truth in his slip up too. It was just dancing in the air between them. He looked away and squeezed even tighter. Ivan had chosen Gilbert out of pure fascination and liking. He'd stalked him, turned him, raped him, tormented him…and now he was back to do it all again. He'd never felt so…lost or hopeless before. If Ludwig weren't stuck where he was and if Ivan hadn't stolen all their scents, he's have grabbed everything and run. The fact was…he couldn't. He was trapped like prey. Antonio frowned at Felix. "Oh, I believe we understand how obsessive he can be." He paused a moment. "Where are you all staying? Is it nearby?"

Felix nodded. "I mean, I walked out here but it took a while. I forgot how slow normal human bodies can be," he chuckled, standing up and stretching. Ludwig opened his eyes slowly, "What's going on in here? Who is this weirdo?" Felix huffed, turning away and marching off to stand beside Francis. "Ludwig, this is Felix, he is one of the wolves who was turned by Ivan. He came here to meet us, and he has been somewhat helpful information wise." "Okay…" Ludwig said slowly, shifting to sit up. Mat leaned into Gilberts hold. _Don't worry Gil, I'm right here._ he thought, snuggling up to him. Mat looked up to Gil, "Oh yeah, did you get the stuff from the hotel?" "Yes," Francis said sweetly, indicating the bag he had dropped off by the door. "Oh, good." Mat slowly pried himself out of Gilberts grip to retrieve the bags.

Antonio smiled and helped Mat carry the bags to table beside the bed. He opened Ludwig's bag and frowned, randomly picking up books. "I hope you both know where to look in these books. It looks like a lot of boring reading to me." He looked over to Gil and Francis. Gilbert shrugged. "Hey, if it helps then that's awesome. I'm sure bruder knows these books like the back of his hand, it's not like he's done much else with his time recently." He walked over and grabbed a book from the bag and started flipping through. "That reminds me, I forgot to ask. You know my story now, or as much as I actually want to tell you about, but when the hell did you become a hunter? I don't recall you being like this as a kid, no wait…you've always had a stick up your ass, but not in the supernatural type of way. Birdie's easy to guess when he did it, but I haven't been able to figure you out at all." He looked at Ludwig and raised an eyebrow. Who knew what was going to happen to him once Ivan resurfaced, so might as well spill shit now.

Ludwig signed, taking the books from them. He looked over the covers, quickly separating the ones he needed from the ones he didn't on either side of his lap. "Let's just say…as the supernatural runs very deep in Europe, I was not exactly exempt from having some experiences of my own. One very terrifying and confusing hunting trip with Grandfather was what got my attention, but looking back it seems we were surrounded by it for a long time. It just took that phantom panther for me to realize how prevalent it is, and how dangerous it can be." He picked up the book on the top of the stack to his right, holding it in one hand to leaf through it as he spoke. "Naturally, I wanted to understand what was happening and how not fall victim to it again, thus my training as a hunter and my radar to look out for threats." Mat went to his bag, getting out a few notebooks from an inside compartment along with a few papers that looked like they were photocopied or printed from a computer. "Here's what I got, Ludwig."

"Hmmm…" Gilbert thought about that as Antonio laughed. "Very smart, Ludwig. You saw the supernatural and realized you should fight against it. I wouldn't have been that smart. I would have panicked and hid in my house, never to come out again. I did actually try that, but Elana, my maker…" he added for Felix's benefit. "Told me I couldn't hide forever. She was right to tell me that. What you both went through was rough, especially since you're still human even after your experiences." Gilbert nodded. "Another question, how exactly did you both meet? The last time I asked, you bullshitted a story about meeting at on a business trip. I get the truth out of it now, but obviously there was nothing else true about it. What exactly have you both been through?" It did still shock him to know that his little brother was a hunter. He'd been through so much and never lost his mind to the madness of knowing what lurks in the dark. If he hadn't changed species, things would have been a whole lot less awesome for him…not that it was easy, but…shit can always get worse.

Mat leaned against the wall, sorting through some papers he balanced on his raised knee. "We literally crossed paths one night on a stake out." Ludwig looked up. "I think it was what…2 years ago? We haven't been working together for long, and even until now we rarely worked this close. What were we doing Mat?" "Umm you mean when we met?" "Ja." Mat looked to the ceiling, thinking for a moment. "I was…on the road that ran outside of town. It was surrounded my forest. I just wanted to see if I could figure out its patterns and follow it to its hiding place so I could go after it in the daylight." "Ludwig perked up, "yes I remember. And I was at the cross roads a little further down. When that thing came at me-" "I had no idea you were a hunter, too" Mat laughed. "We both sprung out like Superman or something."

Francis smiled. He liked hearing how they talked about the past. Instead of it being terrifying or horrible, it sounded almost familiar; they seemed at ease when they spoke about it. _How very unlike us wolves…being turned would have ruined them._

Gil listened intently. It was like he didn't even know his brother or boyfriend until now. Like the veil had been lifted and he was hearing them talk about their true selves. Antonio smiled at their stories, amazed at all they'd been through. "Hunters have always fascinated me. I mean, your still humans, but you fight our kind and win. The idea is mind boggling." Gilbert scoffed. "Please. I know that in a fight, my bruder could totally take your Spanish ass out. Wolf or not." "Oh really, amigo? You think he could take me?" "I fucking know it." "Well then, I guess we will have to put that to the test, si?" "Oh hell ja. I know that West here would-" the wolves all froze as a new scent reached their room. It smelled like Ivan, but it wasn't. It had his blood scent to it, like Gilbert and Felix, but it was slightly stronger that theirs. Gil stood up and faced the door. "Natalia."

The young woman stood in the doorway, watching silently from where she stood. She hadn't been there long, going to them quietly and listening in on the conversation. She couldn't mask her presence to them but, she could keep her presence from being too obvious. "Vitayu. I'm glad you remember me, Gilbert." Her voice was heavily accented. He shifted her weight, taking slow, purposeful steps toward them. Francis shivered. She was much more like Ivan than Felix, whose face went pale staring at her. "Tell me pupsik, what part of you thought you could hide from me?" At first, Francis wasn't sure who she was talking to, Gilbert or Felix, until Felix finally piped up. "I just wanted to see them," he said, trying to keep his voice even. "I had no intention of hiding from you; I just went out for a bit. I will go back." "Of course you will, Toris will be very happy to see you." "Felix froze, obviously hearing more in that statement than the others did. He quickly went up to stand by her. "I will go back," he said softly, "just please leave him alone." Nat smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go then." She turned away, "It was lovely to see you again Gil. I will be seeing you again soon." She gripped Felix roughly, walking briskly out and down the hall.

* * *

><p>Well then! Nothing like some good old fashioned suspense to make your daynight! I honestly can say that re-reading that made me uncomfortable there. Creepy ass bitch man (at least here she is). So ya…I really don't know what to say…um…we aren't dead? XD Also, Happy Birthday Prussia!


End file.
